Monstrous Deification
by Wyverntooth
Summary: Ichigo was how Masaki was relieved of her hollow. He was the way that Isshin and the Ishida's learned about hollows and their behavior. Ichigo was the one to set everything right. IchigoxTatsuki
1. Chapter 1

Sup y'all, I've been thinkin'(I _know_ it's dangerous) and I've decided to write a bit 'bout Bleach. Masaki, Ichigo's mother, and Isshin, Ichigo's father, chose to be smart parents. Which means they told Ichigo everything, he was their first born and they'll later tell Karin and Yuzu.

"Sup" speech of people

_Yo_ thoughts of people

"**Boo**" hollow speech

**XXXXXXXXX**

Masaki and Isshin were surprised that their first child, an _infant_ no less, had saved them a great deal of trouble. The little boy with orange fuzz had started to gather a white substance from the very air, the substance gathered at his face and began to form a mask. When they saw the mask forming they feared that they would have to kill him. But then he did the unthinkable, while looking at his mother with black eyes and yellow irises, a face of hunger apparent on his young face, he started to eat his mask! The little boy began to cry, but he continued to eat away at the barely formed mask.

Masaki and Isshin, after the initial shock, felt relief. Their first born would be able to live a relatively normal life. But as this crossed their minds, they realized they wouldn't be able to keep any secrets from their future kids as will as their current one. As they thought, the infant in Masaki's arms began to cry from the uneasy feelings his parents were feeling and from the pain of eating his own hollow mask.

That day, Masaki and her husband made a solemn vow to never keep any life threatening secrets from any of their children, be they present or future. Isshin spoke up after their son calmed down, "What are we going to call him?" Masaki thought for a moment, looked at her son in her arms and spoke, "Ichigo," Isshin looked confused at this, "Strawberry?" Masaki giggled at her husband's dense nature, "Guardian, because he guarded his parents, us, from his hunger." Isshin looked to his son and nodded happily, "Ichigo it is, then."

**Timeskip, 6 years**

Ichigo was six now, his mother had birthed twin sisters two years prior and Isshin was training Ichigo in discipline to curb his hunger until he was ready to fight hollows with his father. Ichigo was always struggling to fight it, but he had amazing amounts of self control to have lasted six years straight. Ichigo's mask had manifested a few times, but they weren't worried too much, it was bound to happen sooner or later. (I'm not going to describe the mask, 'cause by now, y'all 'ave seen it) They had learned early on how strong of a hollow he was, his parents' strength had passed to him and made him a force to be reckoned with, even though he never fought another hollow.

His training was almost over, he had shown considerable restraint when his father had released his Reiatsu. His hold on himself was almost inhuman, ironically, they were going to send him to school sooner than they expected. Isshin was almost sad he couldn't keep training his son, "Alright, Ichigo, I'm sorry to say," Ichigo looked up scared he'd done something wrong, getting Isshin to smirk inwardly, "That you no longer need me to train you!" When Ichigo paled from the anxiety of his father's joke, he nearly passed out from blood loss to the head. "Tou-san, please don't do that to me, ever again," whimpered the now dizzy hollow-child.

"Hehehe, I'm not making any promises, heck I make no such promises to even you Kaa-san." Isshin was watching his son fight off exhaustion from their training, until Ichigo fell asleep and he said affectionately, "Goodnight, son"

**Timeskip, 2 months**

Ichigo had been behaving in school as any normal child would, he had understood that he wasn't allowed to eat the children and to not show them his mask. He was walking home after fighting with one of his few friends, Tatsuki, at school. He had been on a few hunts with Isshin, who's powers returned because the hollow that had been in Masaki was no more(read on the wiki on Masaki's history, she was raised by Uryuu's family and when hollowfication began to commence on her body, Isshin offered his powers as a Shinigami until the hollow in Masaki left or she passed away). Ichigo understood he was a hollow, his mother was a Quincy and that his father was a Shinigami.

"Ichigo, remember what I told you about Quincies?" Receiving an innocent nod, she continued, "Well, how about you meet a family of nice Quincies, like me? They raised me when my family died. The name we carry is my family's." Ichigo gave her an incredulous look that made her giggle at his dense personality resembling her husband's.

"But...You said, that Quincies hate hollows and that you were the only Quincy who was nice to hollows?" His confusion and memory of what she said made her almost facepalm herself for forgetting his incredible memory and her boasting of how nice she was, "Yes, I did say that. But, I was so caught up in taking care of you, Yuzu, Karin, and your Tou-san, that I forgot about the Quincy family that took care of me."

He looked a little cautious about the idea, she understood that he trusted her but she also knew that he was somewhat scared of Quincies in their ability to instantly kill a hollow, "Tell you what, if any of them point a Reishi Bow at you, then I'll stop them from releasing any arrows?" He still looked hesitant, but h slowly nodded and then grinned from ear to ear, "I don't think they'll want to after they get to know me!"

When they got to their home, Masaki told Isshin about where they were going after Ichigo did his homework(she's a mother first and foremost, even if she's taking a hollow-child to Quincies). Isshin wasn't all that thrilled, after all, he had had a rough time dealing with them in the past. But, he relented when he saw her demanding and pleading eyes for his approval of her idea.

"I still don't know, Masaki-chan, what if they try and shoot him? He's at least at Menos Grand-" Ichigo interrupted his father on accident when he heard them talking about the plan as well as his kind, "They're called Gillians, Tou-san. But we don't have to worry about me getting shot at, Kaa-san said that if they aim for me, she'll stop them from letting go of their arrow. Although, there's something worse on this topic, two somethings actually." The two parents exchanged worried looks until Ichigo explained, "I'm having trouble with all the math on this homework. But I also smell a strong hollow-I think? A hollow-smelling thing nearby, it's stronger than a Gillian and it's on par with but isn't an Adjucha...I'm kind of worried, I've never caught a scent like that?"

The two parents were confused when he said 'smell', but realized he was trying to equate it to any of his five senses. They got a bit worried when Ichigo said it was as strong as an Adjucha but it wasn't one, although they let it be for now. The Soul Society would take care of it if it were a problem, "Well, the homework is serious. I don't know what to tell you about the hollow you 'smell', but I'm sure that if it's a serious threat that we'll get it and then you can eat it after words." As soon as he said the word 'eat', a bit of drool escaped Ichigo's mouth without him noticing.

**The next day**

Ichigo and Masaki reached the house of the Ishidas(Yes, Ichigo's going to meet Uryuu) without much trouble, aside from the hollow-child being on edge at being in close proximity to a large meal. She knocked on the door and was led in, with Ichigo close behind. They made it inside when Masaki suddenly disappeared from sight and returned with one disgruntled Ryuken Ishida in a headlock.

"What are you doing, Masaki?! Why would you allow that thing, one of those into this house?!" A vein popped up visibly on Masaki's forehead along with a tick mark, "Because, 'that thing' as you called him, is my son!" Suffice to say that any struggles left in the headlocked man ended when she said who he was. A boy around Ichigo's age came down the stairs with an elderly looking man behind him, when he saw Ichigo he put his hands into position and made a bow of light and jumped in front of Ichigo.

"Any last words hollow?!" He practically was drooling venom at the word. In response to his question, instead of answering, he jumped back a few yards and his mask started to form. His mask was completely formed when Masaki stepped in front of him saying soothing words, while he kept glancing back to the glowing bow in the young marksman's hands trained for him. "Uryuu-kun, I suggest you release the Reishi Bow from your hands and the equation or my son might perceive you as a hostility and attack in self-defense..." She let that hang there in the open air, Uryuu was so shocked that he lost his grip on the arrow which went flying towards Ichigo. Said hollow-child, jumped out of the arrow's path with his mother holding him as he was on the railing at the top of the stairs now.

"Ichigo, calm down, no one's going to hurt you. You're safe, they won't hurt you, especially if they don't want m angry at them..." When her son, started to calm down she knew he would need a bit more persuasion so he didn't forget that his mask was on, "Now Ichigo, remember what you do in a situation like this?" She was given a nod in return, "Alright, do that and stay calm." Th second she said that, he opened his masked mouth wide, getting the other Quincies to be on high alert in case he tried to eat Masaki, and he began to grudgingly eat his own mask. "**Ow, it hurts, do I have to Kaa-san?**" His whines were hard and they sounded like he wanted to cry from the pain, and Masaki nodded her head sadly as he returned to 'removing' his mask.

"Alright Masaki, he isn't a danger. Now, Uryuu, take Ichigo out back and play for awhile. Don't shoot him, if any hollows come near the house let him take care of them, he seems as strong as-" Ichigo piped up into the conversation to put in his two cents, "Gillian! Tou-san says I'm about as strong as a Gillian!"

Ryuken nodded as his son and Masaki's boy went outside. Masaki stood there on the railing and decided the silence wasn't comfortable, "SO, how have you been?" She asked this innocently and Ryuken glared at her.

**Timeskip, 1 year**

A hollow was at the edge of the river, where it had been for the past year, driving Ichigo to near madness. One day they passed the river once more and Ichigo looked to his mother somewhat pleadingly which was when Masaki could never tell him no, "Huuh, yes, you may at it. Just be careful and be quick about it, this is a public place after all." He nodded appreciatively at her and took off down the hill while generating his hollow mask.

Masaki watched as he ran and then looked to the hollow that would be her son's meal. What she saw made her blood run cold, for there by the river was The Grandfisher, a hollow that was stronger than most Adjuchas and was clearly almost a Vasto Lorde from how his Reiatsu felt, "Ichigo stop! That hollow's close to becoming a Vasto Lorde!" But her cries fell on deaf ears, his hunger for this hollow had been prevented for over a year now, he wasn't about to turn back now when a fresh meal was within his grasp!

Masaki ran down and tackled him to the ground, alternatively knocking the wind out of him, "Ichigo! That hollow is too strong, your Tou-san and I wouldn't be abl to fight that hollow with any hopes of winning! You need to calm down." She was winded since her son was very fast, over-riden with a hunger for another hollow. However, The Grandfisher realized they were there and made for them with speed one would not expect from a hollow of that stature. It reached them and almost crushed them with his hand, but Masaki pushed Ichigo out of the way. She was killed instantly. Her son, who was getting reoriented, saw his mother's lifeless body be swallowed by the larger hollow. His hunger was forgotten as all he wanted now, was to destroy the offending monster before him.

The battle went on for hours, sometimes seeming like Ichigo would die. But in the end, The Grandfisher got cocky and let his guard down. Seeing his chance, Ichigo leaped for it and killed the larger hollow. Ichigo, in the heat of the moment, began to devour The Grandfisher. When he finished, he found that his mother was almost dead as she lay there on the ground. He rushed over to her, his mask degenerating to nothing, "Kaa-san! Come on, we'll get you home to the clinic and you'll be fine! We just-"

She shushed him, to which he began to tear up that his mother died because he let the hunger get to him. "It's alright Ichigo, I'm so proud of you. I knew you were special, My Little Guardian, you will do greater things for the world yet. I know it, take care of your sisters for me. I love you, My Little Guardian." And with that, she passed over. Ichigo in his grief released all of his Reiatsu to ward off anymore hollows. It wasn't until midnight that Ichigo was found slumped over Masaki, by Isshin.

**XXXXXXXXX**

So, how'd I do? Leave a review please. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2: Hollow days

Sup, I'm back. I want to thank y'all who've made it clear that ya like this story, it helps me keep goin'. I've been using my school laptop, it has issues with some letters so bare with me. I got a review yesterday about Grandfisher's evolution level, I 'ad to give Ichigo somethin' to suffer with as his young and hunger idled mind screwed his life over. Grandfisher was the reason Masaki died once, now because 'e was taunting Ichigo's hunger she died again. I don't own Bleach.

"Sup"/'Sup' speech and thoughts of people

"**Yo**" hollow voice

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Uryuu was at his wit's end, Ichigo hadn't been to school in about a month and his friends were getting worried. So, to combat this new 'opponent', he went straight to his old friend's house to smack some sense into him. He was one of Ichigo's best friends and in a way, cousin since Masaki was raised by Uryuu's grandfather. He heard about Masaki and it hurt as well, but he was more worried about his hollow of a friend. Ichigo's being a hollow meant that emotional problems were heavy-hitting, a traumatic event like this could send him into the depths of his hunger for comfort or he could go on a killing spree out of pain.

He couldn't let his best friend, cousin, and possibly only friendly hollow, die from the inside out, 'Normally, Pluses turn into hollows from the outside in, but for Ichigo it's different. He was born out of the destroyed essence of the hollow trapped inside of Masaki, he's a hollow from birth. That means that anything precious to him will be his life-line from the hunger, normal hollows don't have that. They have fragments of memories and no one to turn to. Ichigo's the only true-born hollow in existence, he better not try to eat me!'

He reached the Kurosaki clinic and house with minimal trouble, aside from the red lights being at every other interception. At the door was Isshin, he had such a depressed face that it looked like he was dead, "Hey, Uryuu, Ichigo's in his room. Word of warning, he hasn't been on a hunt in weeks, he's going to be hungry. Try to be patient with him, he's lost one of the few life-lines he had. He's also under the impression that without Masaki-chan, that your Tou-san will kill him."

Uryuu looked shocked at this revelation, his best friend was afraid that his Tou-san would shoot him to oblivion? He hadn't been on a hunt in weeks?! That was cause for alarm, Ichigo needed major therapy. This kind utilized the patient, the therapist and a lot of running for the patient's life. He would use the old Ishida Method of cheering up the depressed, he'd 'shoot and miss' Ichigo a lot.

He got to Ichigo's room after fending off Karin and Yuzu, he listened through the door to hear...nothing! There was no sound, no footsteps or sobs of grievance. He entered the room quietly, to find Ichigo asleep with dried tears on his face. Uryuu decided that 'therapy' was in session, "Ichigo! Wake up, you need to hunt or you'll go insane...Then again you might die, or both!"

Ichigo didn't make even and attempt to respond, he just opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. He was so unresponsive that Uryuu was contemplating hitting him with an extremely weak arrow to the knee. Before he could decide on what to do, Ichigo made his existence known, "I failed, she let me eat him...but, she didn't survive. I made an unspoken promise to make sure that my hunger wouldn't be the death of anyone close to me...I-"

"STOP!" Ichigo looked to his best friend in surprise at his outburst, he didn't expect logical and calm Uryuu, to shout at him, "Why should I..." Uryuu thought on what his unsaid rival and best friend's question for a moment before speaking again, "If you keep on moping and grieving like this, her sacrifice of herself will be in vain! She tried and succeeded to save you from your hunger clouded mind from getting you killed!"

Ichigo had tears brimming at his eyes, he had never thought of it like that. The thought had never even crossed his mind, 'Kaa-san saved me from committing hunger induced suicide?' Not even a minute after that thought passed Ichigo's mind, Uryuu continued his life changing rant, "Honor, her sacrifice! Make her proud; to have birthed you, to have raised you, and to have died saving you! Live like you'll die tomorrow, live to protect like she did, MAKE HER SACRIFICE MEAN SOMETHING!"

Ichigo lay there stunned at his friend's emotional speech, he'd never known Uryuu to get this caught in the moment about _anything_! He laid there for a few minutes in silence, thinking about his friend/rival's harsh but true words. Uryuu was beginning to worry that he didn't get his point across, until the depressed hollow-child sat up and spoke without any sadness in his now determined voice, "You're right...I've been grieving and being depressed over a great woman's sacrifice...I'll live as if I'll die at any moment, live to stop anyone who's innocent and or close to me from dying, and...I, will make her sacrifice mean something...I will make you proud Kaa-san!"

The now standing little hollow-boy of seven years-old, was looking at the ceiling but seeing through it. Uryuu was smirking softly at the knowledge that he got Ichigo out of his self-deprecating actions, or lack thereof. Ichigo looked to the young Quincy of the same age as him and nodded in silent thanks, to which was answered with the same type of nod to him.

"Now, Ichigo, you've missed school and Tatsuki's been threatening your father with violence if he, and I quote, 'Didn't return Berryhead back over to them'...Hehehehe, why is it that she has a nickname for you?" Ichigo just blushed and looked away before chuckling at the fact that she threatened his father with martial arts as violence. He then realized what his drop in grades meant, "Uuhh, you're going to have to be my tutor...This is going to suck..."

Uryuu chuckled at his friend's complaining, "Hehehe, well I don't _have_ to be your tutor..." He left that hanging, knowing that he had Ichigo beat. "Fiiinnnee, please be my tutor, Uryuu." "Hhmm, okay then Ichigo, I'll be your tutor." The two of them then went down stairs to begin tutoring, when Isshin interrupted them with a phone in hand, "Sorry boys, Ryuuken just called. Uryuu-kun, your father says it's dinner time." Receiving a groan from Uryuu, he left them be.

**Timeskip, 8 years**

Ichigo was on the ground gasping for breath with a Mexican coin in his hand as he looked up at the, tied to a chair, giant of a teenager, "What's your name?" The young man had brown hair that covered his right eye most of the time, his eyes were brown, he had pronounced cheek bones and his darkened skin set him apart from most people besides his height, "Yasutora Sado, yours?"

Ichigo looked dead-tired even as he spoke, "Kurosaki Ichigo. What's so important about this coin, Sado?" Sado looked at the coin with a nostalgic face on, "It's one of my few mementos of my Abuelo, Oscar Joaquin de la Rosa. Tell me, why did you help me?" His voice was deep and smooth, he had been jumped by a group of junkies under a bridge and he wouldn't fight back as they beat him up, "Well, for one, you're all tied up so you couldn't help yourself. For two, I don't like watching people who are innocent, get hurt by scum like them," He gestured to the people on the ground around them who had obviously been knocked unconscious.

"Hey, here's a thought; how about whenever you're in a jam, I come and help you out?" Sado looked at him surprise on his normally calm features at this stranger's proposal, "Then, whenever you are in trouble, I shall do the same, Kurosaki Ichigo." After they got Sado untied, they left side by side from under the bridge.

**Timeskip, 5 months**

Some teenagers were skateboarding around near a makeshift grave with a vase of flowers knocked over, when Ichigo came out of nowhere and stopped the kid in the front of them with a kick to the face, "What are you lowlifes doing?!" His demand was met with looks of astonishment and deadpans, "We're grinding, what's it look like? And even more important, why does it matter?" Ichigo was clearly irritated, brimming on pissed, with these ingrates, "Look over there, why are the flowers and the vase knocked over!"

His demeanor was one of, 'don't fuck with this', and the kids took notice. The lead skateboarder though, decided to act badass, "We probably knocked it over while grinding, no biggie." That, however, was the wrong thing to say to the seething hollow-born before them, "'**No biggie?! No biggie, you say?!**"

His voice changing set alarms off in the kids' minds as he shook with barely contained rage at their arrogance, "**That! My friends, is a little girl's grave! She can't rest if you defile her grave like that, NOW APOLOGIZE!**" His roar was terrifying to them, they then realized who he was, he was Kurosaki Ichigo; Karakura High's personal delinquent, the guy who never lost a brawl, the kid who was about to kick their asses if they didn't fix their mistake and fast, "S-sorry, we'll get new flowers and a new vase for her, let's get to that then guys!"

With that, they ran off, leaving Ichigo alone with the ghost of the little girl, "**Sor**ry for putting you on the spot like that, and for scaring you with my hollowfied voice..." He left that apology hanging, feeling like the little girl would still be scared of him and that she would reject his apology. His voice was truly apologetic as the little girl's ghost figured out, "I-it's alright, I just...wasn't expecting that much Reiatsu and hollow like energy to come off of you. You're forgiven, now it's getting late, you should head on home."

Ichigo nodded and walked home. He reached his house without any real problems, a few hollows tried to eat him and he ate them in response. When he got into his house, he was greeted with a flying foot to the face, "SONOVABITCH! Do you want to tell me why you decided to kick me in the face?!" Isshin was in Ichigo's face now, glowering at him as he talked, "YOU'RE LATE FOR DINNER! Also it helps me relieve stress..." Ichigo just glared at him for a moment then let his voice be heard, "What happened to your yoga classes?"

Isshin just stared at his son then said, "It ended like all the others, in a vice grip with my foot up it's ass!" "Tou-san, you're weird, you know that?" Isshin just smiled and gave a thumbs up as a ping appeared on his teeth(WHAT THE FUCK POSSESSED ME TO DO THAT!). Ichigo suddenly got a chill up his spine with thoughts along the lines of, 'Well, someone's out to get me again...Or it might just have been Tou-san's antics again...Probably Tou-san's antics.' He went up to his room, exhaustion evident in his stride, he got to his room and found a short young girl.

She was about five feet tall, her frame was petite, light skin, purple-ish eyes, jet black hair with a lock or two in front of her eyes, but the most noticeable thing about her was that she was wearing Shinigami garb. He looked at her like he didn't see her in hopes that she would think he was just another human...No such luck, because the next thing he knew after walking passed her was that he was face down on the ground and she was sitting on his back, blade to the back of his neck.

"Cut the act, I know you can see me! Now, why do you have the Reiatsu of a Hollow?!" She pressed the blunt of her blade to the back of his neck, obviously from a lack of resolve to kill. He would use this later on when the time was right, "Um, could you explain this whole Hollow thing to me as well as WHY THE HELL YOU'RE IN MY ROOM!" He demanded this and threw the little bitch off his back to give her his trademark scowl.

"Uuuhhh, you're lying! I can tell from your Reiatsu, now ANSWER ME!" He looked at her with a deadpan, to which she blushed realizing she didn't use quid pro quo. "Ahem, I'm Kuchiki Rukia, I'-" She couldn't finish because Ichigo took the initiative to state the obvious as well as throw her point of view on life out the window, "A member of the Gotei 13, Fukutaicho of the 13th Division, a member of the astounded Kuchiki Clan, and clearly adopted into the said clan's esteemed name." He said it all in a bored tone, while the now named Rukia was so stunned she couldn't think of a response.

It took a few minutes of Ichigo staring at her, waving hands in her face, and speaking at her to wake up. When she awoke from 'stupids-ville', she grabbed her Zanpakuto which she trained for his heart, "O-Okay, you know about m-me, now tell me a-about you and...how the he-hell do you know so much about Soul Society!" Her voice was shaky as she stuttered, amusing Ichigo to no end until he reciprocated with information about himself, "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, student and personal delinquent of Karakura High, and right now, the person who's probably going to send a certain little bitch on her way soon..."

His calling her a bitch made a tickmark appear on her forehead as she glowered at him while she drew something to piss him off. The end drawing was that of a rabbit being beaten by another rabbit that looked suspiciously like Rukia, "I'm a bitch am I? Well than..." She then got out her markers and drew a mustache on Ichigo's face, "AH, oh you can go straight to Hell!" Before he could attack her after speed-drawing on him, she used a Kido he didn't know the name of to keep his arms behind his back.

"There, now that we're introduced, answer the damned question!" Her reward for the paralysis was a scowl and a dark chuckle from her 'prisoner', "Do you really want an answer little girl..." He let it hang like a string while she had a vein pop visibly on her forehead for the 'little girl' comment, "Of course I do! Now, give the answer!" Her response was a dark chuckle as Ichigo got up and moved his hands from behind his back as if they were never restrained, shocking Rukia a great deal, 'H-HOW! Not even some of the strongest Shinigami can break my Kido, so how can this human do it like it wasn't even there to begin with?!' Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Isshin from down stairs, "ICHIGO! Get some food in that blackhole you call a stomach! You can flirt with the Shinigami later, we're hunting tonight!"

At this, Ichigo perked up and wiped some drool from his mouth at the thought of eating, "I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN TOU-SAN! Yeah, I got to go, never see you or your horrible drawings later!" He left before Rukia could attack him for insulting her great(I can't believe what I've subjected myself to, *shudders at Rukia's drawings* they suck) drawings.

Down stairs, Ichigo was getting ready for hunting while Isshin was telling the girls to stop the strange Shinigami from leaving the house towards them. The best response that was given came from Karin, "Yeah yeah, we'll make sure the midget bitch doesn't cause you guys trouble, now go before Ichigo tries to eat us!" Ichigo scowled at her for insinuating that he had no self-control and that he would willingly eat his family or a human in general. Isshin however was proud that his children were so grown up at such young ages, and very amused at Karin's aloof attitude to the situation.

"Alright we're off, come on Ichigo! Time to feed the beast, so to speak, hehehe," He began to feel nervous when his son began to glower at him for the unnecessary comments and hints towards what he was. They had a fucking Shinigami fukutaicho upstairs for crying out loud! But, that was neither here nor there as they left to sate Ichigo's hunger for the time being, although Yuzu just found her older brother's personality and reactions hilarious to everyone else's actions and personalities. It brought spice to life in a way, while she was reminiscing she and Karin noticed that Rukia was listening to the last part of their father's little 'take care' speech. Karin spoke for the both of them in a blunt and crass way, "Alright Shinigami bitch, come out of hiding! We can sense your Reiatsu, and didn't your adoptive family ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?!"

Rukia was unnerved and pissed that she was so easily read and caught red handed, 'WHAT THE HELL'S WITH THIS FAMILY?! How is it that they all know about Soul Society and act normal like it's common knowledge while still a secret, it's like they've done this for years!' Yuzu decided to defuse the situation before Rukia picked a fight with Karin, who always found a way to kick any challenger's ass, "Hehehe, easy Karin, we don't want Soul Society to give us trouble because you picked a fight with a fukutaicho! We've been fine without them on our case, we don't need them to give Tou-san anymore trouble than they have in the pas-"

It was too late, Rukia heard what Yuzu was going to say and was now glaring at Karin for helping Yuzu cover her mouth, "What are you talking about? What do you mean, 'give Tou-san anymore trouble than they have in the past'? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" Her patience was thrown out the window with all the questions flowing through her mind. The girls, even sweet little Yuzu, glared daggers from Hell at her. They looked between each other, having a silent conversation, 'We can't tell her anything, but if she doesn't get any answers Tou-san and Ichi-nii! She can't know about Kaa-san, after all, she's probably no older than a few hundred years old by her physical appearance. Which also means, she's never heard of Quincies or of Tou-san being the 10th Division's taicho!'

Yuzu's eyes were gentle, unlike Karin's hard and protective stare, 'We can't tell her nothing, she'll call the Gotei 13 or worse! The soutaicho, then we'll be given over to the 12th Division and used for experiments! We can't fight her without showing that we're not fully human, and we can't do nothing! This is going to be hard...' Karin's stare had softened a bit as she placed a calm hand and a comfortingly gentle squeeze on Yuzu's shoulder, 'I know, but we haven't any other choice. We might as well try our hands at the Kido we have...Uuhh, Tou-san and Ichi-nii are going to flip, but we can't let her leave the house!'

A silent nod passed between them before they turned to Rukia and took simple battle stances. Rukia for one, was a little put off by their resolve to do as their father said to keep her there. She almost forgot her rank at that moment, seeing their eyes glow a small bit of blue. Yuzu's normally gentle brown eyes glowed lightly but dangerously as she glared at the stranger that was their temporary charge. Karin's already hard-glaring grey eyes glowed brighter than her twin's, but they were both equally intimidating to the 'young' fukutaicho before them.

Rukia came out of her stupor with a shake of the head and a phony, confident smirk, "You two, a couple of human twins, against me?! A fukutaicho of the Gotei 13, and the 13th Division no less?! HAHAHAH! You wont be able to-" Her thoughts were broken by two sets of the same incantation from the twins, "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat! Bakudo 9: Horin!"

The incantation and proclamation of the name was said in perfect sync between the twin girls of thirteen. Rukia was suddenly restrained by two different orange-hued and yellow patterned tendrils from the middle and index fingers their right and left hand. Rukia was now held to the ground by them as the rope-like tendrils left from their fingers to hold her down on their own, "H-HOW! ONLY SHINIGAMI KNOW KIDO, OF ANY FORM! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

The twins shared a nod between them as Yuzu said, "I think we need to use that Kido developed by Hachigen-san-sensei taught us, we still aren't that good with barriers, but..." Karin picked up where she left off, "Yeah, we can't let anyone come in on us while she gets out and attacks us...UUUHHH! I hate, the Soul Society even more now!" Rukia looked on as they said things she couldn't understand or remember after they said them, after a few moments a surge of Reiatsu as a barrier erected around the house of the Kurosaki's.

Rukia was stunned, they said they weren't very good at barriers but they made one that she was positive even a skilled Kido user couldn't break, "W-what...What is this? I don't recognize this Bakudo! Who-What-The HELL IS WITH THIS FAMILY! YOUR OLDER BROTHER HAS THE REIATSU OF A HOLLOW YOUR FATHER"S AT LEAST TAICHO LEVEL IN THE REGARD OF REIATSU AND NOW I FIND KIDO SPECIALISTS AT THE AGE OF THIRTEEN?! WHAT THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU PEOPLE! YOU CAN'T BE HUMAN!"

Karin suddenly tensed and then grabbed Rukia by her shihakusho's collar as she lifted her off the ground by three feet, "What would a lowlife _Shinigami_," Rukia heard the venom in the word Shinigami and could feel that Yuzu was radiating with hate at her, "Know about what humans can and can't do, HUH! YOU PEOPLE ALWAYS KILL THAT WHICH YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND AND OR CAN'T CONTROL! The Quincies are almost extinct, the Shinigami who were forced Hollow powers upon, the Bount were slaughtered by you and the Quincies, who you stabbed in the back!"

Yuzu decided that her two cents was needed, "The good that _Shinigami_ do is outweighed by the bad you've done! You people are horrible! You would execute anyone who gave a human their powers...Huuh! The MOD SOULS! YOU PEOPLE DIDN'T HAVE TO DESTROY THEM, YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN THEM THERE OWN GIGAIS OR INANIMATE OBJECT FOR THEM TO LIVE AS! BUT NNNOOO! THAT'S NOT THE _SHINIGAMI _WAY IS IT! YOU HAVE TO KILL WHAT YOU DON'T LIKE OR CAN'T CONTROL! YOU BASTARDS ARE CRUEL!"

Karin was shocked at her twin sister's aggression, she knew Yuzu was especially close to Hachigen so she would be aggressive. She didn't expect this much aggression from Yuzu though, she expected a talking down in a harsh yet calm tone, not an all out shouting fit! Rukia was beginning to feel tears at the brim of her eyes, she hadn't even heard of most of these things, yet a pair of not-so human thirteen year-old twins were giving her a historry lesson. A history lesson of sorrow and anguish, "I...I don't know*choking up* what you two are talk-!"

Karin interrupted with a punch to the face, "OF COURSE YOU DON'T! WHY WOULD THE SOUTAICHO TELL HIS SUBORDINATES WHAT AND HOW HE FUCKED UP AT!" Her question was rhetorical, it wasn't even a question, and it pulled at Rukia's heartstrings to know that her profession had hurt so many innocents.

**With Ichigo and Isshin**

Ichigo and Isshin were about three blocks away from their house when they felt the barrier being put up, "Well, looks like we're going to be out here awhile. Any complaints Ichigo?" Isshin was given a shake of the head no, to which he chuckled, "Either way, we'll need Hachigen to deactivate Hachigyo Sogai. The Visored said they might stay in Karakura because of how calm it is with little activity of Hollows because and aside from you."

Ichigo groaned in protest, "Why?! We can stay out here and keep hunting all nigh...Oh right, you have to sleep, I don't. Huuh, the midget they keep as a pet is a bitch to mmmeee!" Isshin laughed at his son's whining, "You always piss her off, Ichigo. You know, if you didn't try to piss her off, she wouldn't abuse you so much."

**With the Vizards**

Hiyori was attacking Shinji as usual for whatever he had called or said to/about her, "Call me a midget huh? Think I'm a kid huh? Well I've got some words fro-ACHOOO!" Shinji and the others looked at her in surprise, she never let anything interrupt her rantings, never! "ERGH! DAMN IT! WHOEVER'S TALKING ABOUT ME IS GOING TO PAY!"

**Back with the Kurosaki males**

Ichigo felt a sudden chill run up his spine, "Ererer," Isshin looked to his now goosebumps covered son, "Something the matter?" Ichigo just looked at his father with a mix of irritation and nervousness, "Feels like Hiyori-one-san was talking/out to get me...Or, it was Tatsuki planning my demise!" Isshin just looked at his son before bursting into an uncontrollable laughing fit.

While Ichigo was glaring at his inconveniently laughing father, a small creature walked up to them...on a wall! It sat 'down' right beside the two Kurosaki males next to an apartment complex. It was about three minutes until Ichigo noticed it, "What the hell?! A...CAT?! Wait, you're an Adjuchas. Which explains why you're literally sitting on a wall!" Isshin looked up from the ground after getting his laughter under control, and there indeed was an average house-cat sized Hollow. It's white bone-like armor was covered in tribal looking markings, the most interesting was on the top of each paw. On top of each paw was a swirl with three triangles pointing in the direction of three toes per paw.(Picture the symbol for catwalk in Okami)

The cat made no move at them, just stared at them disinterestedly. Without any threateningly sudden movements, it yawned and laid 'down' on the wall. Ichigo and Isshin were perplexed, they couldn't feel any Reiatsu coming off the small Adjuchas and it was clearly a strong one if it wasn't trying to eat them right away, so why couldn't they feel anything off of this tabby-sized Adjuchas?

Ichigo made a subtle move towards the little thing, it made no move to stop him as he touched it's forehead. On it's brow was the same symbol as on top of it's paws, "If you are confused about why you can't sense my Reiatsu or why I'm not trying to eat the two of you...It's simple, I'm almost to the evolutionary level of Vasto Lorde. I don't need to eat constantly anymore, but I still need to eat regularly so as not to regress. You won't have that problem, young Hollowborn. For your origin of power must have been strong, now you will have a quicker time becoming strong, but you will have to eat more. Right now, you are still only at a Gillian's level, you will become stronger for that there is no doubt. Good bye!'

With that, the cat ran off on the wall away from them. They continued onto the Visored more popular haunts to borrow Hachigan from them. They reached the abandoned and beat up warehouse without any interruptions, when they reached the place is another story. For the moment Ichigo opened the big doors, a foot belonging to Sarugaki Hiyori became intimately familiar with Ichigo's face, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU! IS IT YOUR HOLLOW OR IS IT YOU BERRY-TEME!"

Out of the warehouse came a battered up Shinji and Mashiro, who heard the 'berry-teme' remark, "HUUH, IT'S BERRY-TAN!" Mashiro ran over to the downed Ichigo and bear hugged him to near death. Shinji was chuckling along with Isshin at Ichigo's 'popularity' while Hiyori was glowering at Mashiro for getting in the way of her smacking of Ichigo's pride, "MASHIRO! LET GO OF BERRY-TEME, I NEED TO MURDER HIM FOR INTERRUPTING MY RANT AT THAT FLAT-FACE, SHINJI!"

Mashiro reluctantly let go of the now gasping Ichigo, who was about to get pulverized by a 'midget devil' as he called her, "AAHH, WHY DOESN'T THAT LITTLE DEVIL HAVE A LEASH ON!" His remark made Hiyori even more livid and made all the Visored come out to laugh at Ichigo's misfortune. After a few minutes of Ichigo getting the living shit beat out of him he let his status as alive be known, "To answer your question*coughcough* I don't _have _ a Hollow, I am*coughcough* a Hollow. And all of you guys don't _have Hollows_ either, just the personification of your masks. Damn, that hurt! Shinji, haven't you been pleasing her in-"

He was interrupted by a pair of voices and feet to his face, "WE'RE NOT AN ITEM!" Shinji and Hiyori's feet met Ichigo at the same time, sending him flying into a support beam. The other Visored, except Hachigan, were watching Ichigo's exchange with Hiyori and Shinji amusedly. Rose, Lisa, and Love decided to play their hand at this game. Lisa went first, while still reading her dirty manga, "HEY! Shinji, if you need some ideas, you can borrow my magazines!" "I'M NOT INTO MIDGET DEVILS LIKE HER!"

Love, finding this more entertaining than his regular manga, spoke up. "Hey, with how you two are always fighting, it would imply that there's a lot of sexual tension between you two!" Hiyori's voice portrayed her feelings of betrayal, "LOVE!" Rose spoke next, putting his guitar away for proper focus on their teasing, "Hey, they're right, why don't we let Mashiro have her fun with them and match making?" The two who were targeted paled at the thought of Mashiro playing match-maker and they made this obvious, "NO/NO!"

Mashiro of course found the idea wonderful, "Yaaa-aaaahhh..." She went back over to her part of the building to talk to herself after groaning in disappointment. Kensei came out of the make-shift kitchen with a toothbrush in his mouth to see what all the noise was about. He saw that Shinji and Hiyori were being targeted for teasing this time Ichigo visited, he remembered that Lisa was the last target.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

That's a wrap! Now, one review requested that I expand on the Uryuu and Ichigo friendship. I did in the beginning, later on in this chapter I went to around the first episode's timing and had my way with it. Since Isshin was a Shinigami and their mother as a Quincy, Yuzu and Karin would be taught to defend themselves by Isshin since Masaki died before they could be taught in the Quincy techniques. The interactions between the Vizored and the Kurosaki family is because of Urahara's intervention of their deaths. Because Urahara saved the Visored and Masaki with special gigai, I thought it would be interesting if the Kurosaki's were tight with the Visored. Also, since Ichigo's actually a Hollow, and they have Hollow manifestations, they would be closer as friends as well as having the twins being taught what they could be without killing them. Hachigan is the gentlest of them and I saw him as a child friendly Kido teacher. Love, Rose, and Mashiro would be okay teachers, but they don't specialize in much besides zanjutsu. I got the Adjucha cat from Kabegami in Okami.

Because the Kurosaki's are close to the Visored and to some degree, Urahara Kisuke, Karin and Yuzu would find having a Shinigami very irking. since those they're close to were almost killed by Soul Society. The Bakudo I used was relatively simple, while having Hachi as a teacher meant he would more than likely teach his own barrier to them. I think I also made their family a little closer knit than they were in the manga/anime, without the secrets being kept from the children they could grow up and learn faster than the canon version.

I'm starting to monologue, so SEE YA!


	3. Chapter 3: Hollow words

Yo, I made this chapter same day as chapter 2. I'm gonna spoil y'all with this, Tatsuki sees Ichigo's true colors: red and white. I don't own Bleach and I ain't makin' money off this fic.

"Sup"/'Yo' speech and thoughts of people

"**Hey**" hollowfied voice

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo was on the ground with pillars connected by chains on top of his arms, legs, and between his shoulder blades. Hachigan was having a bit of a hard time keeping him down while the other VIsored were preparing for his escape, they had to stop him from going mental at the knowledge that Uryuu brought.

**Flashback, 5 minutes ago**

Ichigo was asking Hachi for assistance for when they got home to break the barrier down, "Hachigan-san, I-" Hachi was frowning at being called something like that, he wasn't one for formalities from his friends, "Ichigo-kun, I'd prefer it if you just call me Hachigan or preferably, Hachi." Ichigo looked at the older man and smiled softly, "Alright then, Hachi, will you help us enter the house that my younger sisters decided to use your original barrier to block us from?"

Hachi's face displayed surprise that the twins had used a barrier, an area of Kido which they lacked, and his originally created barrier, no less, "Hmm?! They were able to pull that off?! They aren't proficient enough in barriers or seal to keep that up without draining themselves of their energy to near fatal levels!" His voice was raised, a rare occurrence unless it was serious, and his statement got the two Kurosaki males were now ready to charge at the barrier to break it. Before they could, Uryuu burst into the building with a distraught look on his normally calm and collected face, "Isshin-san, Ichigo! Your house, I saw Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan fighting a Shinigami, and they're loosing!"

This got Ichigo to bring out his mask as he made to run to his home, "TH**AT SHINIGAMI BITCH! SHE'LL PAY IF THEY'RE HARMED! RRRAAAWWWGGHH!**" His roar shook the building and could be heard by everyone he knew.

**Tatsuki and Orihime**

"Wh-what was that?!" Orihime's voice was full of fear as it echoed in her small house and Tatsuki's eyes were full of both fear and protective instincts in gear, "I-I don't know, but I promise you...I'm going to find out!" Tatsuki's voice was shaky but held determination that shouldn't be there.

**Chad**

"What could and _would_ roar like that?!" Chad was at his house, he heard the primal roar three blocks away from his friend's houses and knew they'd stay inside. He would do the same as them, knowing that something that loud and angry-sounding was too strong, even for him. He locked his doors and barred the windows.

**Keigo and Mizuiro**

They looked towards the direction of the roar, they were hanging out on the roof when they heard the feral and bestial cry, "Whatever made that noise is pissed..." Mizuiro's voice wasn't shaking, but his hands were as if he knew something bad was about to happen. Keigo looked to his best friend then looked to the roar's direction of origin, "The creature making that battle cry is going to be caught by Animal Control if it doesn't leave the city...I don't know why, but I feel strangely sad for the thing that made that roar..." Keigo's face and voice were solemn with concern and deep thought. Mizuiro nodded in the same feeling that his friend felt.

**Urahara's Shop**

"Urahara-dono! Is that-" Tessai had been carrying crates of products when he heard and felt the roar. "It's Ichigo-kun," Urahara Kisuke said solemnly while Tsumugiya Ururu and Hanakari Jinta exchanged worried looks. They grown up with Ichigo around, they didn't like the idea of him having to be killed, "Kisuke-san, is Ichigo-san going to be okay?!" Jinta was always straight forward and harsh in nature, while Ururu was gentle and afraid to get in trouble. Kisuke looked between them and smiled at their concern, "Of course, he has the Visored there with him as well as Isshin and Uryuu-kun. The only thing that could be trouble, is if one of Ichigo-kun's friends from his school went to where he is...That won't be a problem though, because all of his school friends are smart enough to not leave their house!" He finished with a confident smirk, positive he would be right, how wrong he would learn he was...

**End of flashback**

Uryuu and Isshin were watching as Ichigo struggled, knowing they couldn't do anything without killing him. The Visored, however, knew how to kick Ichigo's ass without killing it. Hiyori went first after Hachi set a barrier around them, "Berry-teme, you have to calm down!" He showed no signs that he would chill out and that, brought a dangerous smirk across Hiyor's face, "OR! We can do it my way and pummel you until you chill out!" He was shaking the pillars so much that they fell.

**Timeskip, half an hour**

The Visored were worn out, Ichigo was a beast when he was pissed. Uryuu, Isshin and Hachi had gone to take care of the problem at the Kurosaki home two minutes after the 'battle royal' started after Hachi explained that he made this barrier with a set timing that every five minutes, the barrier would allow a new combatant in to fight Ichigo. They were down to Mashiro and Kensei, the 'Impossible Duo' as they were called. Kensei couldn't deal with Mashiro, but they could cooperate for battle, afterwards Mashiro's childish personality returned to normal.

The Visored couldn't get through to Ichigo, even after they told him that his sisters were fine! Ichigo was too far gone in his rage at what Soul Society had done in the past to hear the voice of reason. When it looked like Mashiro, being the last Visored to be a strong enough combatant to keep Ichigo at bay, she was pulled out at the last second, "Huff, huff, th-thanks for pulling me outta there...Wait, wh-what's got everyone so quiet?"

She looked to where she had been, and saw someone that made her blood run cold with fear for her...She saw, Tatsuki! Tatsuki was glaring daggers from Hell at, but was unaware that it was, Ichigo, "I don't know who or what you are, But I do know that picking on a wounded opponent and scaring half of Karakura town, IS WRONG YOU MASK-WEARING FREAK!" Her words were enough to wake Ichigo up a little bit, just enough to utter one word, "T-Tatsuki..."

She flinched then got back into a fighting stance thinking she was imagining things, 'Why did I think I heard Ichigo-kun's voice coming from this thing? This thing is clearly not him, he's not at all like this thing! He wouldn't attack a wounded opponent and he definitely wouldn't be in this place!' Her musings were cut short by a growl from the creature before her, it had a bone-like armor and red tribal-looking markings on its tail, arms, and legs. Its face was mostly white, with one half having the same type of red markings on the left side of the face and its eyes were an almost glowing amber with black sclera.

She went at the thing with every kick and punch she knew of and then incorporated some old school brawling into the mix to keep the creature on its toes. It had spikes on its shoulders and a hole in the center of its chest. One thing that startled her was that it had orange hair. The thing's tail had been a problem plenty of times so far, it had grabbed her, tripped her, and hit her more than she'd ever admit. It had claws and a talon on the back of its heel, those had cut her a lot of times as well. As the battle neared a climax, she noticed that it was starting to slow down as if it were fighting something else but from the inside.

After this realization, the mask on its face began to shatter into pieces which went into the creature's mouth. After its mask shattered completely, she could see that behind the mask was Ichigo! he was almost too stunned to hear what he said next, "Hehe, I guess it's a good thing I could never beat you in a fight, huh?" With that; he fell to the floor unconscious, the barrier dropped, and the Visored ran to check up on their surrogate-nephew only for Tatsuki to stop them by standing above his passed out form as she glared at them like they were the source of Ichigo's problems, "What did you do to him?! He was never like this! He would never hurt an innocent or an injured opponent?! Who are you people and what have you done to Berry-kun?!"

Hiyori spoke with family-protective aggression, "WHAT _WE_ DID TO HIM?! DON'T YOU DARE BLAME US BECAUSE YOU NEVER KNEW THE REAL BERRY-TEME! HE'S ALWAYS HAD THAT IN HIM, HE'S ONLY SUPPRESSED IT FOR THE MAJORITY OF HIS LIFE!" Before she could keep berating Tatsuki for assuming things, Shinji grabbed her and covered her mouth while Love whacked her in the head hard enough to knock her out.

Mashiro spoke this time in a patient but protective tone, "Please, let us take care of Berry-tan. We have more experience with things-" "THINGS?! HE'S NOT A THING! HE'S A LIVING, BREATHING HUMAN BEING! HE HAS NEVER BEEN AND NEVER WILL BE, A THING!" Urahara came to check up on Ichigo after the Reiatsu levels returned to normal and to see what got through to him. He was shocked to see one of Ichigo's classmates, he had been so cocky that none of them would go to investigate and it was coming to bite him in the ass. So with a heavy and solemn voice, he explained.

"You are right, Arisawa Tatsuki. He is not a thing, _but_ he is not and never has been, a human being either. He is what we...'Spirit-folk'," He received glares from the Visored for the ridiculous and demeaning title, " call a Hollow. Hollows are normally what you saw earlier, monstrous and voracious for souls. _But_, he was a Hollow from birth, Hollows start out as human spirits that don't cross over to the afterlife. His mother, Kurosaki Masaki, was a Quincy; a human being with powerful spiritual abilities that cannot be Hollowfied. She would have died, had I not intervened and given her a false-form, or gigai, which was powered by Kurosaki Isshin's Shinigami powers until the Hollow left her body or she died. Thankfully it was the former, there are too few Quincy as it is, the Hollow within Masaki-chan was destroyed and its Reiatsu was transferred into Ichigo as he was being born. He has grown up; knowing all of this, about Shinigami, Quincies, Hollows and the like, but for his entire life he was told to never let anyone outside of his family and surrogate family like the Visored before you know of this."

He finished his little speech and looked to Tatsuki, she hadn't interrupted which he was thankful for. But for her, she didn't dare speak out of turn, how could she? She was just let into a world where the dead 'live' and fight amongst one another. Her entire out look on life was just shattered like Ichigo's mask. She slumped to the ground as tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes, "I know this is a lot to take in, huuuhhh, but please...Don't tell anyone, _anyone_ about what you have seen and what you have learned. If it got out to the press, if any of them believed you, the entire world's safety would be in jeopardy. Humans are too arrogant and power hungry for their own good, the majority of the populace would crumble to ruins and the military would try to take any power of our world to use in wars, destroying all human and by default, animal life as we know it. Humanity as a whole, mustn't know of our world, now in small and spread out areas it's fine. But in the long run, it's better that humans as a whole aren't aware of our existence."

He was finished for keeps this time, he had said so much in a span of a minute that it was stupefying. If Tatsuki hadn't seen everything with her own eyes, she would've called him a liar. But, she saw it all with her own eyes and she could honestly say that he wasn't at all a liar, only one thing worried her, "Wait, what are you guys? And how do you know how to take care of Ichigo-kun?" Her questions were answered by simple hand motions on the Visored's choices. The Visored and the now caught up to speed Hachigan all summoned their Hollow masks.

"Wha-what are you guys, Hollows like Ichigo-kun?" Shinji spoke to her for the first time as soon as he removed his mask, "No, no no no. We are what we call ourselves, we are the Visored. We were taicho and fukutaicho of the Shinigami Sou Society's Gotei 13. I am Hirako Shinji, previous taicho of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13. The unconscious loudmouthed midget bitch," Hiyori stirred but didn't wake up at his insults, getting a chuckle from Love as he had known her since she first attacked Shinji, "is Sarugaki Hiyori, previous fukutaicho of-" Urahara spoke again, only for a different purpose as the rest of the Visored removed their masks.

"She was my fukutaicho, she was very abusive. She was younger then, I was taicho of the 12th Division and through her being fukutaicho for me, was also a member of the 12th Division." Rose decided it was his turn to introduce himself as he felt the others were hesitant about being open to an outsider, "I, my dear," Tatsuki grimaced at him calling her that, "am Otoribashi Rojuro, my friends here in the warehouse you're in and the rest of the Kurosaki family call me Rose. I was taicho of the 3rd Division."

Love felt more comfortable with this situation as he set Hiyori into her makeshift bed, which was a really beat up nap-sack, "I am Aikawa Rabu, but everyone that Rose mentioned calls me Love. I was the 7th Divisions taicho." Lisa was next, seeing as her 'reading buddy' was done, " I'm Yadomaru Lisa. I was fukutaicho of the 8th Division."

Mashiro looked to her former taicho, Kensei, who nodded yes for her to tell her, "I'm the last fukutaicho of Gotei 13's 9th Division. My taicho was and in a way, still is, Muguruma Kensei. We're still the 'Impossible Duo', he can't stand me and I enjoy his company, we fight together great, outside of combat...He has trouble with me in my sleep..." Tatsuki was about to ask what she meant, when Hachi saved everyone the confusion that is Mashiro with his original rank and his name, "I'm Ushoda Hachigen, my friends and the Kurosaki's call me Hachi. I was fukutaicho of the Kido Corps. That's all of us,...OH! Kurosaki Isshin, Ichigo's father, was the fukutaicho of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13. He would have stayed that way, had he not chosen to do the smart thing and save Masaki, I agree with his choice whole-heartedly, and he's still head of a Shiba clan branch. That is absolutely everyone we have for you. The Quincies in Ichigo's life and now yours, although they've always been there, will have to reveal themselves to you."

Tatsuki had known Quincies and didn't know it, it hit her like a train to the **everything**! She was too stunned to notice that Uryuu, Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin came into the warehouse. The twins went over to the Visored and immersed them in hugs of familiarity as Kisuke explained the whole thing to them, Uryuu and their father. Isshin looked to Tatsuki's still semi-defensive position near Ichigo and smiled softly, then he got a devious smirk on his face as he decided to wake her up with teasing, "Well well, has my son smitten a young woman? Or is it the other way around?"

After saying these things he found himself with a great pain in the balls, courtesy of Tatsuki's foot, "Ero-jii-san, I'm his one of his oldest friends and I'm not smitten with Ichigo-kun!" Uryuu caught onto Isshin's game and chose that moment to take part, "Oh my, well seeing as I'm his only Quincy friend, I guess I have to ask the logical question; Ichigo-'kun' is what you called him, so what is he to you?" She sputtered and blushed more than she did earlier. While this was happening, Ichigo began to awake with a groan. His groan startled Tatsuki into knocking him unconscious again when she realized what Uryuu said, "You're a Quincy?!"

Receiving a nod she continued her interrogation, "Why then are you visible if you're a member of the 'spirit-folk' as Urahara-san called them?" Kisuke was trying to slink away when Isshin caught his shoulder in a death grip to question him, "Now Kisuke, why would you tell my potential future daughter in-law that?" His voice was sickly-sweet and his remark of 'potential future daughter in-law' made Tatsuki shiver involuntarily. Ichigo tried to get up again and before Tatsuki could knock him out again, Mashiro and a now fully conscious Hiyori stopped her.

"Stop knocking Berry-tan out, he's not a punchi-" Hiyori snorted loudly as she spoke her 'peace', "Not a punching bag? As if, Berry-teme here's a trooper and my personal beat up pastime when he's here, after all, attacking flat-face Shinji's no fun unless there's another 'toy'." She winked at the two girls as they heard Shinji splutter and they saw Ichigo pale to near unconsciousness after just waking up. After the initial laughing fit from everyone except those afflicted, Ichigo and Shinji, they all went separate ways. Tatsuki decided to stay with the Kurosaki's this night though, since they had a hostile under their roof.

They got there, and the place looked wrecked on the outside until they used Kido, which Tatsuki learned was a Reiatsu manipulation form where one uses their Reiatsu into other forms to be used for different tasks. The clean up was over quickly thanks to Tatsuki's superior strength to most kid's her age and Ichigo's speed. They got inside to find an even worse mess, which was cleaned up just as quickly, although they couldn't clean a stain off of the couch. This stain was named Rukia, and when she saw Tatsuki she made her 'intelligence' known, "Who's the harlot?"

Suffice to say, Tatsuki was now pissed. Everyone who knew her in the household, the Kurosaki's, back the fuck away from her as a tickmark appeared along with a vein popping on her forehead, "Harlot? That's what you assume I am, after just seeing me? WELL HERE'S NEWS FOR YOU SISTER, I AIN'T A HARLOT YOU BITCH!" Rukia was now in a corner with a small rain cloud over her head and everyone in the room could swear they heard her say, "Hello darkness my old friend..." At that,everyone sweatdropped and face-faulted.

After Rukia's proper introduction of Tatsuki and the Kurosaki's, she decided to do them a favor, "Okay, I'll leave your secret be. I'm going to hate myself, but I'll do it. Now, I need to know, WHAT THE HELL IS HE?!" She pointed and glared Hell's daggers at Ichigo, "I'm your kind's worst nightmare..." Just before she could ask, 'what the fuck does that mean', his Hollow mask appeared and he roared at her right in the face, getting her to scream in pure terror, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The others in the room had to cover their ears to stop themselves from going deaf, after the screaming match though, they laughed their asses off with Ichigo warning Rukia, "**If you tell anyone I'll hunt you down and use all of my power to make you suffer before eating you...**" Rukia just looked at him with anime tears that someone so nice could be so evil as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's a wrap ladies, gents and other! SEE YA!


	4. Chapter 4: Hollow attempts

WAZ UP ladies, gents, and other! I'm back, with a way to keep the story goin' semi-the same as canon. Instead of Ichigo bein' a Shinigami, it's gonna be Tatsuki. I don't own jack shit of Bleach.

"Sup"/'Yo' speech and thoughts of people

"**Waz up**" Hollow speech

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a week, a long week for Ichigo and Tatsuki. Rukia had decided to stay and make sure that Ichigo was legit. The good that this week brought out, was that Tatsuki decided to live with the Kurosakis. Her old apartment wasn't too comfortable and it was farther away from, her best friend, Orihime Inoue's house. She slept in the twin's room and Rukia had somehow slipped into Ichigo's closet as a bedroom.

**Flashback, 4 days ago**

Ichigo had bumped into Inoue, getting on Tatsuki's bad side early on, "Hey Orihime, have a nice _fall_? Heheh, yeah, no-" Tatsuki interrupted him with a glare and her voice, "Hey, what the Hell!"

Ichigo a bit too hastily retorted, "Not my fault!" "Oh, you know you did that just to cop a feel!" Ichigo was thinking three miles an hour in fear of getting the shit beat out of him, 'SHIT! She's on to you! Think of something quick!'. And he did, "I found my dad's hidden stash of drugs and smoked it all before I came to school!"

Tatsuki's stance fell as she looked at him with a 'wtf' look, "Wait...what?" Ichigo had a calm face on, but inside he was smirking victoriously, 'Mission accomplished! Jesus Christ what a bitch, she can be!' "Hey, Orihime, you okay?"

"Uh yeah*blushes profusely* Um, I've got class to get to!" She made a hastily paced escape from her crush's proximity. Ichigo was confused, he'd never been good with girls since he never interacted with many and his mother wasn't able to teach him much before she passed. His most frequented encounters with girls were Tatsuki, Inoue, and his sisters. His understanding of girls in behavior was much more limited, he was beaten to a pulp by Tatsuki and his sisters weren't normal...So when it came to normal girls, he only had a dangerous tomboy to rely on for a basis.

"What's with her?" Tatsuki looked at him after palming herself in the face, 'Of course he doesn't see it! He's had limited interaction with Inoue, his understanding of girls is probably based off of me since I'm a normal girl and his sisters don't count seeing as his family's very spiritually rooted. Still...It's kind of endearing that I'm most likely his basis for understanding girls.'

"Ungh, if you can't figure it out yourself than you won't if I tell you," Tatsuki said, confusing Ichigo even more than he was before. He just decided it was best to assume it was a girl thing. They got to the classroom and Rukia was at the door! Ichigo, keeping up the act of a teenage boy who smoked his father's drugs, screamed and said, "AAHH! Begone, drug induced hallucination!" At the moment, Keigo finished his morning routine of jumping on Ichigo's back and talking loudly in his ear, "This is Rukia, the new exchange student, ICHIGO!"

Ichigo, finishing his routine of throwing Keigo off his back, yelled at him, "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!" Rukia reached her hand out in a handshake like fashion, before turning her hand over. A message in pen was written in her palm, 'Make a scene, and I'll exercise you'. Ichigo, of course being a Hollow, understood the method of exorcism that Rukia mentioned. He made no move to shake her hand, until he had a feral smirk on his face that read, 'I was born like this, bitch! I can't be exercised!'.

Rukia, upon seeing what he said through his smirk and eyes, paled slightly at the knowledge that he understood and out of amusement had destroyed her ace in the hole with him. She regained her composure as she grabbed Ichigo and Tatsuki's sleeves and brought them outside. Tatsuki didn't like being kept in the dark, so she voiced her irritation once they were outside, "What are you doing here and why are you pinpointing both of us?!"

Rukia looked at her with a deadpan as she answered the miffed teenager, "I'm here to make sure he's not manipulating anyone to get a 'free' meal and I'm focussing on the two of you because I can't stay in this gigai without destroying it if a hostile Hollow is nearby. So to combat this problem, I've decided to give you half of my power, Arisawa Tatsuki."

Ichigo looked suspiciously at her while he spoke, "Why are you in a shitty gigai in the first place? Hat'N'Clogs Urahara makes great gigai, so why is yours so weak?" Rukia looked at him with a deadpan like she did to Tatsuki, "Because, Urahara said that my power being kept down like this would attract attention. He also said that my gigai is different in that I'm draining another power source for him, he said it was immense and that he couldn't trust anyone else with this gigai. I'm absorbing more energy and using it up than human body can compensate for, so my gigai will be destroyed if I leave it."

Ichigo thought it over before giving a nod of understanding, Tatsuki didn't understand it all but she got the jist of it, "So, you're going to make me a temporary Shinigami?" "That's the jist of it, yes." "No problems will come from this, right?" Rukia looked her straight in the eye and said, "Why would Urahara-san give m a gigai with this much power if he didn't know what could happen? There won't be any trouble from Soul Society on this topic. Now, I have to temporarily get Ichigo to siphon my power into spirit particles so I can get out of my gigai. To do this, I'm going to get you out of your body Ichigo."

Ichigo was hesitant about this plan, seeing as how strong he was Hollow-wise and he didn't want to draw attention from the Soul Society to Karakura Town. But, h didn't get to voice his complaints because Rukia pulled a fingerless glove with a skull in blazing blue and green fire on, with which she pushed Ichigo's soul out of his body. When his body dropped and his soul was out, he looked exactly like he did in the warehouse the night Tatsuki learned about the world of Shinigami, Hollows and Quincies.

He growled at Rukia, who pulled the skin below her eye down and stuck her tongue out. He went behind her, put his tail to the back of her neck, looked to the sky, and opened his mouth as if he were breathing something in. When Tatsuki looked carefully, she saw particles of energy entering Ichigo and being stored for a short time. Rukia exited the gigai with a gasp and groan of pain, "I don't like this method that Urahara-san came up with...Phew, now I just need you, Tatsuki, to stab yourself in the chest with my Zanpaktou! We must hurry, before Soul Society catches onto what's happening considering all the Reiatsu being released!"

Tatsuki tentatively took hold of the blade and quickly stabbed herself on it. The effect was immediate, a white flash of light surrounded herself, Rukia, and Ichigo. During the light show, Ichigo had dragged himself and Rukia's gigai closer to his body after catching himself from falling and causing the gigai to be destroyed from the abrupt loss of a siphon. But Rukia, on the other hand was blown right back into her gigai from the force of the blast.

When the dust cleared, there stood Tatsuki in Shinigami garb with a very large European greatsword on her back in an equally large sheathe. Ichigo was a little bit anxious to get back in his body as he slowly stopped siphoning the energy in Rukia's gigai. After getting back in his body, he breathed loud sigh of relief, "Aahh, thank Kami that's over...Now, Tatsuki, I'd suggest reentering your body seeing as it's on the ground and we all have class in half an hour!"

Tatsuki was admiring the clothes of a Shinigami and inspecting the Zanpaktou on her back when Ichigo got her to reality once more, "Huh? Oh, that's right! We have to hurry!" She quickly entered her body and thy ran off to class, the rest of the week was Tatsuki fighting hostile Hollows which Ichigo at.

**Flashback end**

So here they were, early morning as Isshin got ready to wake up Ichigo, "GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL TOU-SAN!" "TIMOTHY! I mean, STANLEY! There's a strange blonde girl with large assets in our house, and we LOCKED UP!"

Ichigo was now fully awake, as were Tatsuki and Rukia. The four ran down the stairs to be met with Orihime Inoue. She was sitting on the couch with an innocent smile on her face, but they could tell something was up. The girls came down groggily and it didn't register right away that Orihime broke into their house.

"Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-san, Karin, Yuzu, Rukia, Tatsuki, fancy meeting you here,hehehehe," She had a goofy smile on, like when she made a very strange meal that didn't sound healthy. Tatsuki sweatdropped at her failure of a joke, "Inoue, how'd you get in here? What are you doing here?"

These were simple questions, but they seemed to take a long time for Orihime to answer. The family and Tatsuki were expectant, while Rukia just yawned and went back to 'her' closet.

"I...Uh, I went through the window to get in, the window in the clinic. Why I'm here...I-Uh want to be? Hehehehehe" Suffice to say, Tatsuki was now irritated with Orihime for climbing the gutter and was even more irritated as she figured out why she went to such _heights_ to get into their house, 'She really thinks I'd date Ichigo? Wow, what faith!'

Inoue was just sitting there without a care in the world, when they looked at the clock, "OH SHIT WE'VE GOT TO GET TO SCHOOL!" Ichigo's ever-serious persona was back after his near heart attack from Isshin. The four high school students ran, ran as if Hell was on their heels.

When they got to class, they were an hour earlier than usual. There were no fucks given of course, everyone else came into class either confused on why the four of them were early or they didn't care. Keigo saw Ichigo and jumped on his back, getting Ichigo to throw him off his back onto the floor and making Keigo yell at him, "THAT HURT!"

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO-!" Before he could continue his little shouting fit, Tatsuki hit him on the head and getting him to have a 'make out' session with the floor. Tatsuki had a look of contentedness and Ichigo was groaning while getting up, half expecting Tatsuki to knock him out. No secondary blow came, surprising him immensely.

The day went by without much trouble then lunch came around. Rukia and Ichigo went to the roof where Tatsuki joined them, "Back in the Soul Society academy, I was considered the best..." Her voice kept droning on and Ichigo had three fingers to his forehead, 'Shut up shut up shut up'

"So Ichigo, how do you open this?" When he saw what she was having trouble with, he got a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "Well first, you have to grab the _rod_ in back, then you slowly penetrate the hole. If you go too fast it will go everywhere and it's a pain to clean up by hand." Tatsuki heard it all, and like Ichigo, was stifling laughter badly.

"What's so funny? Just help me penetrate this hole!" At that moment they couldn't hold it in any longer, they keeled over laughing their asses off. Rukia was beyond confused, until she thought on the words Ichigo said, "OH, GROSS!" Her shouts caught the ears of Keigo and Mizuiro, getting them to see what the commotion was, with Inoue close behind.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE RUKIA! IT'S PRICELESS!" Ichigo was laughing deeply until Rukia spoke, "Oh my god, this juice is orange flavored! I hate orange, speaking of which, Ichigo you should dye your hair. Because I'm resisting the urge to punch you in the _everything_!" Ichigo's laughter stopped abruptly as a tickmark appeared on his forehead.

"What was that you little bitch!" Rukia didn't see it coming, she was drop kicked in the face, "I feel fulfilled all of a sudden...Oh well!" The laughter continued, then a beat up Sado came up to the roof. He had a bird in a cage with him, drawing many question marks on the heads of those gathered.

"Hey Sado, what's with the bandages?" Said Mexican goliath looked to Ichigo to address his question, "Someone gave me this bird and then...space ali- Ungh, that girder hit me harder than I thought..." This got even the downed Rukia's attention as they all yelled, "WHAT!"

"I got this bird in an abandoned warehouse, people said it's haunted...Something about eight wealthy people dying in a structural failure. Anyway, the bird is nice and is special." At that point a little boy's voice escaped the bird's beak, "Thanks to Mister, I'm safe! Thank you Mister!" The group except Ichigo, Rukia, and Tatsuki were stunned about the bird's vocabulary.

"Uuhh, Sado, that's not a bird. That's a spirit possessing a bird, what are you doing in a bird for buddy?" The white cockatoo looked surprised at what Ichigo said and when he looked at him, he got a scared face. Ichigo noticed and made to defuse the problem before it got out of hand, "I know what I look like to you, and don't worry, I won't do what the others would do."

The little bird relaxed quite obviously and the others on the roof were surprised at what he said. Before any questions could be asked, the bell rang. They all went to class, after finishing their lunches.

**3 hours later**

Tatsuki, Ichigo and Rukia were studying when they heard a familiar voice, "I need you to check out my back, I think there's a bruise on it." Isshin responded in his doctor voice, "Okay, let's see what you di-HOLY MOTHER OF JACOBSON! THAT'S ONE BIG ASS BRUISE!" The three looked to what the yelling was about and there on Chad's back was a gigantic clawed footprint on his back. He made to get up and then fell face first onto the floor passed out. Isshin being a loving father, said the smart thing, "Put him in a bed...Get his wallet!"

Ichigo punched his dad into the ground for the poor sense of humor. The parakeet was flapping his wings in concern for Chad, "Is Yasutora-san going to be okay?!" Isshin looked to the bird curiously before answering, "Yes, he just needs to rest and get better. Now, why are you possessing that bird?"

Said bird looked guiltily at the ground, "I lost my Kaa-san to one of his kind," He gestured to Ichigo as he helped Tatsuki lift Chad into a bed, "And he said that I had to possess this bird for three months and he would bring my Kaa-san back...I've been the cause of so much trouble..." Ichigo looked to the little parakeet with sympathy in his eyes.

"I'm going to break your heart in a second kid. For that I am sorry," The possessed bird looked at Ichigo with fear of what he might say, "But, the Hollow who told you to do that is lying to you. He wants you to keep running, so he can enjoy the hunt and cause misery within those you've touched."

The little thing looked heartbroken and if it could, it looked as if it would cry. Ichigo wasn't finished though, "There's a way you might, and I say might, see her again." Their new feathery friend perked up immensely at the prospect and looked expectantly at the Hollow-born, "The Shinigami can give you a 'free pass' into the afterlife which will take you to Soul Society, the only problem is that finding your mother is going to be hard and take awhile...If you want to pass on, we'll have Tatsuki do it?"

The little bird looked excitedly at Tatsuki who blushed at the unspoken praise. While this was happening, Sado was waking up and he heard the main part of it, 'So, he's going to pass on...I might as well say my goodbye while I can...' With that thought, he got up with a groan, startling Karin into kicking him in the face, "Ungh, you kick just like Ichigo...Ungh, Shibata Yuichi, I hope you find your mother in the afterlife...When I reach there, would it be alright if I carry you again?"

Yuichi looked to Chad with warm eyes, "Sure thing, Yasutora Sado! I'll meet you there!" Before Tatsuki could be removed from her body, a giant fist came through the clinic and hit Tatsuki away from a spirit gloved Rukia. The Hollow was large, it had a tuning-forked tongue sticking out of its mouth, the shoulders were covered with a brown fur as were a few of the ribs, all in all it resembled a frog with folded up bat wings.

"**You're not going anywhere little boy! I'm going to eat you and you're going to watch those who have tried to help you die! HAHAHAHA!**" He made a grab for the birdcage, only for Chad to punch him in the face, "Well well, I hit something...Alright!" His voice wasn't very loud, but it could be heard from the street below them.

Rukia was stunned to near stupidity, 'He must have incredibly sharp senses to hit a Hollow!' Then she saw him punching at air, 'Then again...' Before her musings could continue, she saw Ichigo jump down and get batted away, faulted at being in his body where he was weak enough to be a nuisance. Deciding that she was needed, she jumped down and onto the Hollows back, saying an incantation. She placed her right hand at the inside of her left elbow as she focused Reiatsu into an attack, and attack that did no damage, "HA I KNEW YOU WERE FULL OF SHIT! BEST IN THE SHINIGAMI ACADEMY MY ASS!"

Ichigo's proclamation had brought the Hollow to focus in on him and nearly crushed him, if it weren't for his Hollowfying strength(I'm goin' to hell for that failed pun...Ah well). When Rukia was about to be crushed as well, Ichigo jumped on the Hollow's back and stomped on it's head to go down, "**Looks like you could use some he-**" "Ichigo!" "**Bitch! I got to start all over!**" He let the Hollow raise its head, only to stomp it back down, "**Looks like you could use some he-**"

The Hollow interrupted with a groaning voice, "**Um, could you get off me?!**" Ichigo was now irritated, "**WHAT THE HELL!?**" He jumped off the Hollow and then out of nowhere, Chad came and punched the Hollow in the face again. As was to be expected, the Hollow was now filled with ire at the people who dared interrupt his fun, "**Screw it! I'm out!**" He spread is wings and took off.

Rukia looked at Chad, who was punching at air, and then at the flying Hollow, "CHAD! I've got an idea!" The next thing that everyone knew, Rukia was being held by Chad like he was about to throw her, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Just trust me!" After saying that, she was sent flying at the Hollow. He stopped in mid-flight to turn around with an, "**OH CRAP! Is what I would say if I didn't have an ace up my sleeve!**" A little frog like Hollow creature crawled out of his fur, it sat there then spit out leeches that landed spot on Rukia. And of course she was none too appreciative, "EW, GROSS! EW! WHAT ARE THESE THINGS!?"

Chad had caught her from her failure at flying, what was said to answer her frightened the people who could see and hear him, "**Would you believe, bombs!**" He stuck his tuning-fork like tongue out and vibrated it, causing the leeches on Rukia to implode. Rukia's eyes were were wide with pain as her whole body just slumped to the ground.

Tatsuki grabbed Rukia's had with the glove and hit herself with it, getting her out of her body and surprising everyone including herself, "I didn't think that would actually work!" Ichigo was the first to recover from his momentary shock, "**Well then let's get me a meal, shall we?!**" His voice betrayed his excitement and hunger, giving Tatsuki shivers up her spine, "Sure, let's get you fed so you don't eat everyone else!"

They ran at the Hollow as he shot barrage after barrage of explosive leeches at them. Tatsuki took for his mask and Ichigo brought his tail out from his body to hold the Hollow still as he ate what he could sink his teeth into. The Hollow was almost gone, when Tatsuki cut his mask and that stunned him long enough for Ichigo to finish eating his mask. His mask gone, his body started to degenerate into spirit particles, particles that were absorbed by Ichigo.

"No matter how many times I see that, it still amazes me how Hollows consume spirits or other Hollows! It's just...It's incredible that my best friends aren't entirely human!" Her voice was a little hysterical and it made Ichigo feel guilty for dragging her into their world. Even behind his mask, Tatsuki could tell that he felt responsible for her world outlook being destroyed, "Ichigo, I'd have found out sooner or later, I'm just glad that I could have found out earlier! This way, I'm strong enough to protect those close to me and be able to know what two of my friends are really like!"

Her voice was chipper and inviting, getting Ichigo to let that debate be at rest for the time being. He began to groan when he saw that people were beginning to crowd the streets again. Meaning that he'd have to eat his mask, he always hated doing this, "**Ungh, can't I just go a day or two with my mask on?! I hate having to eat my mask, it hurts no matter how many times I do it! I have the same mask, but it's always like fresh skin!**" The Kurosakis and Tatsuki looked sympathetically as Ichigo hurriedly ate his mask, making many unpleasant noises in the process.

Rukia looked to her temporary landlords with softly and considerately, 'These people aren't that bad! They're a little odd, even brimming on eccentric, but they're alright! I hope that the Soul Society doesn't catch wind of what's been happening here in Karakura Town...'

**XXXXXXXXXX**

There it 's, chapter 4 of Ichigo's Hollow Life! Now, I'm gonna make this clear, I'm gonna follow the _outline_ of canon and use what they've done as a basis. I'm gonna 'ave my own original scenes and encounters, of course, but I'm gonna screw with canon's story line. That's all fer now; ladies, gents, and other. SEE YA!


	5. Chapter 5: Hollow cares

I'M BACK...Yea, I won't pull that card, I don't want to lose readers 'cause I said somethin' unintentionally offensive. I'm gonna make the relationships between Tatsuki, Ichigo and Rukia expand with comedy; Ichigo's a teenager, so that means hormones and as Hollows are emotional to all Hell...He's gonna confuse the shiznits outta the girls and everyone else with 'is behavior. I don't own jack shit of Bleach, an' I ain't makin' money off this fic and if I did, I wouldn't be a fanfic writer; I'd be an award-winning author who's books would make movies...OKAY! On to the story, 'fore I monologue!

"Yo"/'Sup' speech and thoughts of people

"**Bang**" Hollow speech

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ichigo," Rukia's voice rang out to the Hollow-born, "Behind you!" Ichigo's face looked confused as he spoke, "Ooh, is it a bear? I like bears! Bears start with B, bears eat honey and fish," He turned around to see a Hollow coming for him, "YOU A**RE NOT A BEAR!**" In that instant, Tatsuki and Rukia questioned Ichigo's mental stability, as he ate the thing gorily.

"Ichigo are you al-" Tatsuki couldn't finish as Ichigo stomped off with wide leg movement and broad shoulder-like strut, "**FUCKING BEARS!**" His answer was short and comical to say the least. The two young women waited for him to leave the playground, when he did...They laughed to tears and their asses off.

After a few minutes of breathe returning to their chests, Rukia looked around for anyone in the vicinity. "Tatsuki," The mentioned girl looked up to her for whatever she wanted, "Push me on the swings?"

Tatsuki looked to her like she was crazy with a deadpan soon after. Her voice was sarcastic, but Rukia took no notice, "Sure!" "Really?!" "FUCK NO!"

Rukia now pouted before a devious grin crossed her face, "Don't talk to your superior like that!" Tatsuki now held a proud and somewhat resentful pose to the 'superior' jibe, "Superior? Last time I checked, I have your powers, why does that make me the lapdog?"

Rukia's only response was to make bark noises, to the chagrin of Tatsuki, "Sto-" "Arf!" "N-!" "Arf! Arf!" "I hate you..." The defeated tone in the substitute - Shinigami's voice got the fukutaicho to smile victoriously and do a 'little' dance. This dance involved a lot of jumping around and squealing like a school-girl dating her crush(in my terms, 'like a school-girl in heat').

They spent twenty minutes at the playground, much to Rukia's sadness that they left. They got home, to find Ichigo with his father's face in his hand on the floor. They weren't given the chance to ask, as soon as they saw this Isshin got up and threw Ichigo. The impending battle, if it could be called that, wasn't very messy but very loud. The neighbors even came over to complain until they saw what was going on.

**Timeskip, a week later**

Tatsuki was laying down at Orihime's house, drifting between sleep and consciousness, that was until a Hollow came out of the blue and threw her into the wall. It struck Inoue, knocking her out of her body enough for him to grab her and tremble, "**Convert. Convert! Why won't you convert?!**"

"C-convert? Convert t-" "**The church of Scientology!**"(I'm referencing Getsugabridged, they're hilarious) Tatsuki and Inoue were, to say the least, confused. This thing had gone through all the trouble to find them, smack them up, and...try to convert them to a religion they'd never heard of? Tatsuki's face portrayed her 'WTF' feeling at this point, where Ichigo and Rukia burst into.

"**Uhh...Did I miss something?! This is the Hollow that's our target right? Then why's he so weak?!**" That comment made the Hollow lunge at them, his arms outstretched and his serpentine lower half was thrashing as he hit Rukia away as well as attempt to eat Inoue.

"**I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK, YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A GILLIAN! I'VE BEEN CONVERTED TO A SUPERIOR CALLING AND MADE A STRONGER HOLLOW THAN YO-**" He couldn't finish, for in his path was Inoue. She was holding the Hollow's large head to her torso as she said in a diminutive voice, "Come at me," The Hollow stayed there with her hands at the back of his neck and his mouth open, pressing her bust to his teeth, not that he noticed. "...Aniki," she choked out.

She spoke that one word, and the mask broke, revealing Inou's older brother. He smiled softly and apologetically to all of them, taking a look to Rukia who nodded. Rukia's next action caught Tatsuki off-guard, she smacked her out of her body with her spirit glove. After Tatsuki was battle ready, Inoue's older brother, Sora; took her beast of a sword and impaled himself with it. The effect was gradual, as his body disintegrated into flower petals.

"...Can someone explain this to me? What the Hell just happened?!" Tatsuki was confused, again. Rukia looked to her as she spoke, "Tatsuki?"

"Yea?" A small staring contest was initiated, "Take me to the park again!" Her demand was met with a scowl from the Substitute-Shinigami.

"You little bitch!" Tatsuki said this then took Inoue back into her small house and placed the unconscious teenage girl back in her body.

**The very next morning, at school**

"Ungh," an irritated and tired groan escaped Ichigo's scowling visage. "What's wrong?" Rukia's question actually sounded concerned for him, getting him to pause for a moment and then speak.

"I can't remember a thing from last night," his scowl was ever-present and he was obviously trying to remember. "Well, what do you remember?" Her face betrayed hr curiosity while Ichigo reminisced.

"The last thing I remember was a Hollow's head explode into butterflies, a purple...pony? And I _swear_ I saw you, Tatsuki and Orihime...Yea, you know what, nevermind." Rukia's normally calm expression broke into temporary disgust at what Ichigo seemed so 'interested' in at the last comment and then into seriousness, "Wai-wai-wait, what were you smoking?!" Her voice was raised at him for insinuating she was into that.

"I have no idea anymore...Wait, it's back!" His voice was scared, he looked in Rukia's direction but not at her, the other people on the roof knew of Ichigo's semi-hallucinogenic encounters. He screamed and stumbled back until Tatsuki put an end to his screaming with a well-placed punch to the face.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, ICHI-KUN!" Everyone there except Ichigo, who was knocked out, and Tatsuki took notice to the familiarity in her choice of honorific. Keigo chuckled while Mizuiro took the stand to start teasing her with interrogation, "'Ichi-kun' is it? Why the sudden familiarity, Tatsuki? Is there there something you'r not telling us? Are you two hiding something from us?"

Tatsuki was now blushing profusely at his instigation and Keigo took the next round, "You two have been spending a lot of time together recently, are you two dating? Or are you and _Rukia_ sharing him?!" He laughed at Rukia who had been drinking from hr juice box, that she finally figured out how to open, when he said that and spit it all out.

"WHAT?!" Chad chuckled deeply at her predicament and Orihime was a little bit jealous that they were insinuating someone else but her with the downed Ichigo. Rukia got a napkin and tried, keyword there tried, to get a hint of normalcy from the conversation, "H-He's just a really good friend, no romantic possibility at all." Orihime saw her chance, "That's too bad. Because if all the girls of our class liked Kurosaki-kun, then we could have a huge talk about all the reasons we like Kurosaki-kun!"

While she was talking, Chizuru was sneaking up behind her, 'Finally, my chance to get under that barely-holding up blouse!' She heard Tatsuki cay, "Somebody please stop her before it starts making sense to me!" At that moment, Chizuru wrapped her arms around Inoue's shirt and grabbed her large breasts, squealing, "MY SWEET, HIME-CHAN! YOU'RE MINE!"

This is when Tatsuki felt comfortable, this was an enemy she could defeat, "KNOCK IT OFF, CHIZURU!" She socked the young lesbian(I'm not tryin' to sound offensive when I say that, don't hate me if it was) in the chin, sending her flying off of Orihime and into the door to the stairs. She had anime tears leaving her eyes as she crid to the heavens, "WHY! FOILED AGAIN, AND I WAS SO CLOSE TO HAVING HIME-CHAN!"

Those assembled sweatdropped at her antics to get in Orihime's miniskirt, everyone except Orihime herself. She was always trying to keep an open mind and was also very curious on why Chizuru always went for her breasts, 'Why is she always groping me? My breasts are what make me heavy, so why is she attracted to them? I guess it's just an 'only her' situation.'

The rest of the day went by without an incident aside from Chizuru's failed attempts at seducing Orihime. After the second to last class, however, was a different story. Rukia had gotten a product for Substitute-Shinigami from Urahara's shop and brought them to the courtyard. In her hand was an object reminiscent to a Pez dispenser with a duck head on top.

"Why's it a duck?" Tatsuki's question was innocent enough, "I wanted to get the rabbit, but they were all out." Ichigo's scowl deepened, if that were possible, as he made himself known, "Of course you did..."

Tatsuki was about to eat it when Rukia spoke up with a condescending laugh, "OH, silly human, you don't eat that...It's a depository," Tatsuki and Ichigo blushed to near death until Rukia continued, "Is what I'd say, if you weren't a girl. I'd have said that if it were Ichigo, but since it's you...Oh, you can still use it as a-" "Turn around!"

No sooner than she hadn't finished had Tatsuki swallowed the pill. Rukia glowered at her for, she assumed, not going with her idea, '"Feel any different?" Tatsuki gave Ichigo a look that said, 'Interrupt my vengeance, I dare you!' Ichigo, being the smart guy he is, backed up so she could reap vengeance on the pint-sized bitch before them.

"Besides the pill lodged up my rectum, NO!" Rukia's face was shocked and then hysterical, "HOLY SHIT, YOU ACTUALLY DID IT, HAHAHAHA!" Before Tatsuki's vengeance could be sanctioned, she was forced out of her body which slumped to the railing near Rukia.

"What the Hell?! Wha-huuuhhhh!" As she was about to rant, her body got up on its own and turned around with a soft/goofy smile. The voice was Tatsuki's, but it was spoken wrongly in her opinion, "Arisawa Tatsuki, Reporting for duty!"

Suffice to say, Ichigo was laughing his ass off at Tatsuki's confusion, "WHAT THE HELL'S IN MY BODY!" "Allow me to explain, I'm what you call a 'Mod Soul'. Mod Souls are created and used to occupy your body while you are enacting your duties as a Shinigami, until I've completed my task and I'm returned to pill form for later use!" 'She' finished with a smile, creeping Tatsuki out to no end and getting Ichigo to but in, "Hey, I thought all the Mod Souls were destroyed and discontinued from being made as, 'an act against Kami'?"

The body of Tatsuki visibly saddened at his accurate assessment, "Yes, they were...I'm the last in existence, it was by pure luck I survived and went overlooked. Mod Souls were originally supposed to be placed inside the dead bodies of humans to assist Shinigami duties. We were each given a Mod Soul-specific and unique modification, hence '_Mod_ Soul'. I possess incredible lower body strength, so my jumping capabilities are," the body jumped to an empty second story classroom. 'She' landed and continued explaining to a stunned Tatsuki, "Quite impressive, wouldn't you say?"

"Tastuki's mouth was wide open as she stared at her body. Ichigo saw this, smirked and closed her mouth himself, "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies!" The Mod Soul was watching with interest when it clicked, 'I'm in a girls body! SCORE!' While they were conversing between themselves, the Mod Soul began 'exploring' the body it inhabited.

"Hey Tatsuki," her attention received, 'she' continued, "what's your cup size?" Tatsuki blushed up a storm as Ichigo got a nosebleed at this conversations new turn. The Mod Soul waited patiently for the girl to get out of her stupor to answer. She shook it off and while still blushing answered the question, "A C-cup, why?!"

The Mod Soul smiled lecherously, making Tatsuki and Ichigo think along the lines of, 'That doesn't look right there.' The body's response was simple and yet ground breaking, "I'm a guy." This answer made Ichigo and Tatsuki facefault and made Rukia laugh, until the body looked around then lunged at Rukia's chest. Rukia, now irritated, kicked the body away from her and growled menacingly.

"You've got to BE KIDDING ME! I'VE GOT A WOMANIZER IN MY BODY? WHAT THE FUCK RUKIA?!" Rukia was being chewed out by Tatsuki now and had the decency to be sheepish. "W-well, you see, u-uh, I...He, the," Tatsuki looked at her impatiently and expectantly, "Go on..."

Rukia realized she fucked up and made to leave, until she ended up face first into a wall. This wall was masculine, pineapple red-haired, and on top of his forehead were a pair of goggles. Rukia's eyes went exponentially wide in recognition, "R-RENJI?!" The now named Renji looked at Rukia irritably, like she was a little girl who screwed off an adult.

"UNGH! RUKIA, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, GIVING A HUMAN YOUR POWER?! ARE YOU TRYING TO-ACK!" Ichigo interrupted him with a pulse Reiatsu and his tail reaching to his neck and holding him, "Leave her alone, _Shinigami_!" The venom in the word Shinigami reminded Rukia of what the twins said to her and made Renji scared at this guy, 'What?! A tail?! What is he? He can't be human, so what is he?!'

Tatsuki grabbed her Zanpakuto and readied her stance. Renji was thinking that maybe going for his long time friend in broad daylight, wasn't such a great idea. Ichigo's voice was echoing in itself and was 'hollow' now, "**Not here, we'll finish this after school. After school, you're going to be in for a wake up call, _kid_!**" His words were emphasized by the school bell ringing as he released his tail from around Renji's neck. He gasped desperately for air as he asked the question, "W-WHAT IS HE?!"

Rukia only gave him a sidelong glance when she spoke what she was told the day she learned of what he was, "Our kind's worst nightmare..." She went off to class after that, leaving Renji to his thoughts, 'Our kind's worst nightmare? What the fuck's that supposed to mean?! Kuchiki-taicho's gonna be pissed...Oh well, it's gonna happen one way or another.'

**Timeskip, 3 hours from encounter**

The three of them were joined by Uryuu, he had detected Ichigo's Reiatsu and wanted to know what was up, "We've got another one!" Uryuu figured it out first try, he knew that the only thing that got Ichigo riled up like that was a Shinigami he wasn't friends with. They met at a small park where few to no people would be and there they met Renji and a man with long black hair, who Rukia addressed as 'Aniki'.

Ichigo was the one to speak seeing as Tatsuki letting the Mod Soul, they chose to call him Kon, control her body and help them. In total, the five of them were against a taicho and a fukutaicho. They found these odds greatly in their favor, what with a Quincy and a Hollow-born with them? They were likely to win, but they knew better than to underestimate an opponent.

"What the Hell do you guys want with Rukia? Is Soul Society going to make more unstable Hollow/Shinigami hybrids?! If they are, you're making my shit list!" The black haired, straight-laced guy looked very confused at his statement, "What are you talking about? Better yet, what are you? I sense Hollow Reiatsu from you, but you're obviously human. So, I'll repeat myself, what are you?" His stern voice was unnerving enough as it was, it was even more so with his bored expression.

"Well then," Uryuu's voice was twinged with amusement, which set warning bells off in Ichigo, Rukia and Tatsuki's heads. "We're going to explain in better ways than words...Ichigo!" "Right!" No sooner had he said this, than Uryuu's bow appeared and Ichigo's tail and mask had come into reality. Renji looked scared at their maniacally bored expressions, even the taicho looker a little unnerved.

"**We'll explain the best way possible,**" Renji and his taicho took unconscious steps back at his voice, it was laced with malice and insatiable hunger. Uryuu picked up after his best friend, "The only way we've known since birth..." His words were mysterious and condescending in nature as Tatsuki spoke next, "Our favorite method of dealing with scum like _you thugs_..." Her voice was venomously focused on the two Shinigami. Kon finished for them all, seeing as she/he was there to help, "Our method is..."

There were none-existent drums rolling while the Shinigami were waiting for the crescendo, which came as a unified shout from all four of them, "VIOLENCE/**VIOLENCE!**!" They said this and sprang to action after releasing their Reiatsu, it looked like beacons for travelers from the stars. The taicho's eyes widened considerably, 'I-I've never felt this much Reiatsu before in my life! Just what are they...One of them has Reiatsu akin to a Hollow, another has theirs of a Mod Soul, then they have a Substitute-Shinigami, but that on with glasses...I've never known anything with that kind of Reiatsu, what is he?! The one with orange hair isn't human, and it feels like a Hollow, so it's clearly a Hollow,'

Ichigo growled and his hair bristled with his power, he felt like someone called him an it. He'd developed an interesting sense for that sort of thing, and it was tingling for the taicho's Reishi, "**NOW! Tell me your name, _taicho_!**" The long haired man looked surprised that the subject of his musings was addressing him like that, "I, _Hollow_, am Kuchiki Byakuya. Taicho of the 6th Division of the Gotei 13 and 28th head of the Kuchiki Family, older adoptive-brother of Kuchiki Rukia. What is your name,_ Hollow_, or do you not have one? And what is your name, _Marksman_?!"

Uryuu tensed aggressively at Byakuya's title and hatred for him, 'He must not know of the Quincy/ Shinigami War or anything about Quincies! I can use this to my advantage...' His answer to Byakuya was maniacal laughter, soon joined by Ichigo as he cam to the same conclusion. "My name? My name is one you wouldn't know the meaning of, _Shinigami_, for your kind put mine to near extinction! HAHAHAHAHA! How fitting, that me, a simple enforcer of my people's traditions...Would be one to defeat a taicho of the very race that nearly destroyed mine! Ichigo here, the orange haired 'Hollow' as you called him, is far worse than me, HAHAHAHA! He's-"

Ichigo spoke his turn, interrupting Uryuu though not angering him, "**I am, like I told Rukia and Renji, your kind's worse NIGHTMARE! RRRAAAAWWWWRR!**" His words got Rukia, Tatsuki, Kon, and Uryuu to cover their ears. The powerful roar reached the homes of their classmates and the Vizards. Renji and Byakuya were hit full-force by the Reiryoku in the roar, they were blown back a couple of yards by it and were initially wide-eyed.

Byakuya reacquired his composure and retorted, as soon as the battle cry finished, "If what you say is true, then I have no choice than to kill it, " He gestured to Ichigo, pissing him off. "The Mod Soul," The gesture turned to Kon in Tatsuki's body, "The Substitute-Shinigami..." Tatsuki got into a ready stance alongside her best friends and Kon.

"And I will finish what my predecessors obviously couldn't, if you're race was pushed to the edge, than it was for a good reason...So I will finish off every last one of your kind!" Uryuu's and Ichigo's eyes widened to near impossible proportions at his declaration. They were so enraptured with their bloodlust that they didn't even register that Renji attacked them, until he wiped his brow and made to walk away. That's when they saw nothing but red, a red that would put the Red Sea to shame and make blood look pink.

They rushed Renji together, only for him to disappear from their senses as Tatsuki and Tats-Kon(Gonna use the first syllable in the name of Kon's temporary body in case someone thinks canon's plushy-Kon) took him from their path to Byakuya. The aforementioned taicho was, now fairly surprised that a Substitute-Shinigami and Mod Soul in the 'Sub's body could take out a fukutaicho. His musings were shattered like a Hollow's mask when the Hollow-born and alien-Reiatsu'd marksman were in front of him, trained for his demise looks in their crazed eyes.

Ichigo's tail wrapped around Renji's throat, restraining him for the time being while Uryuu created an arrow of Reishi and was beating the shit of Renji with it. The arrow took the form of a blade while he was hitting the fukutaicho being choked by his best friend's tail. Tatsuki and Kon were knocked away from Renji, who jumped right back into the crazed Quincy and Hollow-born's path to Byakuya. This in mind, Kon and she went for Byakuya, Kon tried to strike with a roundhouse kick and Tatsuki went with an over the head slash to his skull.

Before the attacks could make it to their intended target, the two of them were blown back by a large pulse of Reiatsu from Renji behind them. When they looked to where the pulse came from, they saw the red head with a six-segmented sword and each segment had two protrusions. He threw his arm out to them, extending the blade towards them at a terrifying speed. It ultimately missed, but it was only just missing them.

"What's the name of that beast you swing around?" Renji's voice was calm and collected, setting warning bells off in the two remaining combatants heads. The other two were bloody messes, Ichigo looked half-Hollowfied and his mask was broken by the blade. Uryuu was cut up on almost every part of his body, the only place spared was his head. Tatsuki's response was confusion, "Name? What are you talking about?! How'd you extend your Zanpakuto like that?!"

Renji looked at her surprised at her questions, he then looked like he saw everything at the next point, "You mean to tell me that you don't even know how to ask your Zanpakuto's name and release it?! HAHAHAHA! You're screwed then, just like your friends and when you die Rukia will have her powers back!" He then threw his arm at them again, only for it to hit Tatsuki perfectly on the back of her neck. He yanked the chain-blade back, pulling Tatsuki with it and kicked her right in the face.

"If you can't release your Zanpakuto, then you're doomed to die at my hands! You thought it was all, kill Hollows and be badass?! HAHAHAHA, NO! It's much more than that, it's connecting to your sword and becoming stronger to protect and defeat monsters like him!" He gestured to the dead Ichigo with a scowl on his face. For reasons unknown to her, Tatsuki felt hatred at this guy. It wasn't for killing her best friends, it wasn't protective instincts kicking in gear, it was just hatred that he hurt Ichigo.

Renji looked to find Tatsuki gone from where she was a second ago, "Huh?!" The next second he was on the ground face first and Tatsuki coming at him with speed she didn't have before, "How're you so fast! You couldn't keep up with me just a second ago? Where'd you get so fast!? What the Hell!" Her onslaught was joined by Kon, who kicked Renji in the back after noticing his preoccupied attention.

Then both fighters, Kon and Tatsuki, found themselves on the ground bleeding and Byakuya behind them. Renji looked scared, 'Those two were hard enough as it was with the Hollow and whatever the guy was. Then that speed? Where did it come from? Ungh, it doesn't matter, Kuchiki-taicho's attack kills anyone it's used against.'

Rukia was tearing up at the forms of her four friends downed, 'All to protect me...Why would they do that?! Why be so stupid?!' Renji was silent as he opened a pair of sliding screen doors with a bright light on the other side. Ichigo suddenly stirred, just enough for Rukia to notice and Tatsuki made to move as well.

"Stop!" The two of them looked shocked at what she said, "Don't move! And just live a few more seconds longer! If you follow, I will never forgive you!" With that, she entered the doors as they vanished behind the three Shinigami. Unknown to the four of them, someone was watching them, a friend that would save them a lot of trouble.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's chapter 5 of Ichigo's Hollow life! Tatsuki's gonna go through Hell and's gonna get 'er own Zanpakuto as well as lead the others to a rescue mission. The canon was Ichigo repayin' a debt, this time around's the same thing. Sh kept their secret, and now she's gonna be repaid. Her Zanpakuto won't be Zangetsu, it'll have a a part resemblin' Tnsa Zangetsu as a sword, but it's gonna be it's own thing. Kon's loyalty, if yer wonderin', to them is well founded. He saw them as a group of technical rejects and they accepted Kon whole-heartedly(Tatsuki was of course a little pissed, but she still did). With that in mind, I'm thinkin' on bringin' the cat back for a chapter'r two...If y'all want the unofficially named Imagebak('Kabegami' backwords) leave a review and I'll think on it s'more. Not the food! Also, whatcha think on my introduction of Renji?

Was it shitty, was it funny, was it annoyin'? Anyway, that's all I can think of to ask, so...SEE YA!


	6. Chapter 6: Better fight

I didn't like where the fight went in my last chapter, so I'm makin' a chapter that shows what 'appened in the battle. I don't own Bleach an' II ain't makin' money off this fic.

"Yo"/'Sup' speech and thoughts of people.

"**Waz up**" Hollow speech

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The three of them were joined by Uryuu, he had detected Ichigo's Reiatsu and wanted to know what was up, "We've got another one!" Uryuu figured it out first try, he knew that the only thing that got Ichigo riled up like that was a Shinigami he wasn't friends with. They met at a small park where few to no people would be and there they met Renji and a man with long black hair, who Rukia addressed as 'Aniki'.

Ichigo was the one to speak seeing as Tatsuki letting the Mod Soul, they chose to call him Kon, control her body and help them. In total, the five of them were against a taicho and a fukutaicho. They found these odds greatly in their favor, what with a Quincy and a Hollow-born with them? They were likely to win, but they knew better than to underestimate an opponent.

"What the Hell do you guys want with Rukia? Is Soul Society going to make more unstable Hollow/Shinigami hybrids?! If they are, you're making my shit list!" The black haired, straight-laced guy looked very confused at his statement, "What are you talking about? Better yet, what are you? I sense Hollow Reiatsu from you, but you're obviously human. So, I'll repeat myself, what are you?" His stern voice was unnerving enough as it was, his bored expression added to that.

Uryuu spoke for Ichigo, Kon and himself, "We're what your kind can't keep and control, and by those facts...Can't be left alive! BUT! Your kind, the _Shinigami_, can't stay on top and your Central 46 are terrified of that knowledge!" Byakuya was confused by the answer given to him, 'He's doing this on purpose, that means he's going to use my doubt and confusion against me and Renji. So, I'll have to be cruel to get my answers'

"If you are what you say you are...Than I will just destroy the three of you, just as the Central 46 would command of me!" His proclamation got Tats-Kon, Ichigo, and Uryuu to get aggressively tense. Tatsuki's protective instincts were in high gear as she raised her Reiatsu levels to their max, making her Reiatsu become visible and look like a beacon for travelers of the stars. The other three did the same thing; Ichigo's Reiatsu was a dark-nearly black red, Uryuu's was a holy blue, Tats-Kon's was a lightning emerald green, and Tatsuki's was a lemony yellow . These colors showed a great deal of their personality and their 'ethnicity'.

The hellish-black red was clearly belonging to a Hollow because of their darker lifestyle, the lightning emerald green was that of a Mod Soul from their reusable life-cycle, the lemony yellow was human seeing as they were short-lived beings like the season of ripe lemons, and the holy-blue was, an unknown to the Shinigami. Ichigo's tail and mask came into existence, Uryuu's Reishi bow formed in his right hand, Tats-Kon was in a stance readying to kick someone into a coma, and Tatsuki took her Zanpakuto out of its sheathe as she stood in a Zanjutsu technique s stance.

Uryuu started again, making the moment awesome checked off his mental list, "You want an answer, we'll give one in the only way we know..." Tats-Kon saw 'her' turn was in progress, "The method we've known since we were conceived into this existence..." Tatsuki smirked at the the confusion on the Shinigami's faces as Ichigo spoke in his inner-echoing and 'Hollow' voice, "**The only way that the four races that are/were known by the ****_Shinigami_****, know...**" His part said, they yelled the way of explanation in unison as their Reiatsu flared as if a set of infernos, "VIOLENCE/**VIOLENCE!**!"

Their shout was reacted to by tensing of muscles in the two Shinigami, getting the pissed and yet terrifyingly bored expressions on the four of them to smirk dangerously, "**I'm going to tell you what I told Rukia, ****_Shinigami_****, I am your kind's worst NIGHTMARE!**" His Reiryoku-infused roar was heard by the Vizards across town, Urahara's shop, and the classmates of the four fighters. The other three had covered their ears, knowing Ichigo's loud personality and tendencies. The three Shinigami didn't have that luxury and were thrown back a couple of yards from the force in his voice.

Uryuu, Tats-Kon, and Ichigo went for Byakuya for threatening their species' survival, and Tatsuki picked a fight with Renji who went to protect his taicho from the onslaught of three pissed spiritually strong humanoids. His attention now directed to Tatsuki made his awareness of her Zanpakuto spike, "What's the name of that beast you call a sword? I'll need to use Shikai at the strength you possess; HOWL, ZABIMARU!"

He said this phrase, and his Zanpakuto transformed from an average sized katana into a six-segmented blade with two protrusions on each segment. He brought his arm back and 'threw' the blade forward, revealing that the weapon had small chains connecting the segments allowing it to reach farther than an average weapon, "What are you talking about?! Zanpakuto have names?!"

Renji gave her a look of, 'WTF?! Are you touched in the head?', before continuing. "Of course they do, did you think that they would all look unique and not have unique abilities?! My Zanpakuto is Zabimaru, a strong beast, ready to fight and tear through flesh at a moment's notice! Now that that's outta the way, what are they?!" She gave him a look screaming, 'explain'. "UNGH, your allies, what are they?! The one with a Hollow mask doesn't look or act like a Hollow, the Mod Soul isn't in a corpse and then there's that...Marksman, what are they?! They don't act like their kinds' do, so answer me!"

"They're...Not your concern! They're not the norm of what you know of their respective race, but then again...WHAT DO _SHINIGAMI_ KNOW OF WHAT THEY CAN'T HAVE OR CONTROL?!" Her outburst caught Renji off-guard and made him question her anger, 'No, this is hatred for Shinigami. What've we done to this young soul, to make her hate us like we are the embodiment of evil? What aren't we being told?'

"What...Ahck, do you mean?! Why are you displaying hatred for a society _sanctioned_ to keep the balance in the spiritual world?! Wh-?!" She was laughing mirthlessly and hysterically at the same time, making him question her mental health. She spoke in a low voice, yet he could hear her clearer than the day, "You say sanctioned, but sanctioned by whom?!" She waited, somewhat patiently for Renji to respond, "B-By the Soul King himself, of co-!?"

"HAHAHAHAHA, that's sad...So very sad, how can you be so sure? Don't you, HAHAHAHAHA, get it? The 'sanctity' that you act as if is obvious, that 'sanctioned' status? It's all self-proclaimed! You guys started off, yea, as great guys when you were formed by the Soul King, I won't deny you _that_! What I will deny you, is the lies they tell you kids!"

He glared Hell's daggers at her for calling him and his fellow Shinigami 'kids', 'What's she going on about?! What lies? What does she mean that we _started_ out great?! Why's she so against us, we've fucked up sure, but that's not enough to make people hate us...right?' He spoke his musings unbeknownst to himself, amusing the momentarily-maniacal Tatsuki to no end, "I'll answer your questions, only if you do the SAME! OR IS THE SOUL SOCIETY THAT SHALLOW NOW?!"

The words of the more than likely hormonal Tatsuki reached the more-than-humans vs. Byakuya fighters. One thought entered the minds of Byakuya, Tats-Kon, Uryuu, Renji, and Ichigo; 'Is she PSMing or something?!' The answer came as Tatsuki attacking Renji with a look of maniacal glee and hatred burning a literal flame in her eyes, although it was made Reishi it was still terrifying. "What do you want to know?!"

"First off, why is it illegal to give a Shinigami's powers to a human?! I mean, what the fuck! That law is punishable by death, WHAT MAKES IT SO FUCKING WRONG TO GIVE A SELECT FEW HUMANS THE POWERS OF SHINIGAMI?! WE AREN'T ALL THAT TERRIBLE!" Renji was backed up against a park's light post in fear of the clearly mental Tatsuki, "T-The reason's simple really, if a human got a Shinigami's powers than they would develop into an enemy that even the Soutaicho might have difficulty defeating, we can't have the balance be destroyed because of carelessness!"

Byakuya was almost scared of her, almost. He returned to the fight he was apart of with only one question for his opponents, "H-ho do you survive her?!" His answers were shrugs and their own respective methods. Ichigo spoke first, "**Being her friends and making sure not to piss her off too much!**" Uryuu was next, "Avoiding her when she is on her period or when someone has scorned her!" (I mean no offence to any of my female readers) Tats-Kon was the one to end the conversation, "Not perving on or around her!" Byakuya's only response was a simple, "Oh"

"I'm going on about, the horrible things Soul Society has done to those who were innocents and meant no harm to you or your methods! The Quincies were only reaping justice on their lost ones! You guys could've taught them how to free the souls that _some _Hollows eat! But NOOO! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS COULDN'T LET COMPETITION LIVE, DID YOU?! OH, how about the Mod Souls?! They could have been given bodies that aren't dead, like; Oh, I don't know, plush toys or their own unique gigais! But you fuckers didn't learn from the Quincy/Shinigami war, you had to be the best without any obvious flaws, YOU HAD TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE THEY WEREN'T WORTHY TO LIVE! EVEN WORSE, the Bounts! They were immortal and only live by eating human souls, but you could have given them gigais to contain them or let them live in Hueco Mundo...Then, there are...The Shinigami who were given, no FORCED, Hollow powers upon! They weren't evil, they learned to control themselves before they were executed! YOU FUCKERS JUST CAN'T SEEM TO SEE THERE ARE OTHER METHODS OF FIXING PROBLEMS BESIDES VIOLENCE! Uryuu, the man with the glowing bow, was willing to KILL Ichigo when they first met and now they're best friends. WHAT ABOUT YOU GUYS ISN'T FUCKED UP ENOUGH FOR ME TO HATE, HUH?!"

Renji, Byakuya, and Rukia were...speechless! They had no retort, no remark to shut her up, no way to defend their society. They stared wide-eyed at the young woman before them, she had destroyed everything they had ever been told and taught. And she was calmed down after her rage-fit, the other three joined by her side to make her point obvious. "**Hollows who were evil humans, are the only ones who eat humans the most. Unless they eat evil humans, we're innocent! You exercise us, which I have no problem with, but you kill us when there's always a peaceful solution!**"

Uryuu picked up for him, "My kind, the Quincies, were pushed to near extinction by Shinigami for never exorcising Hollows, now I don't agree with the methods they used...You could have taught us to exorcise them, but you didn't! There are more ways to make someone or something stop!"

Tats-Kon took up the mantle of lecturer this time, "My friends, no my FAMILY, were all lost to the destruction of Mod Souls...I survived through pure luck, and even then it was _extremely_ close! I will never kill, not after I lost my race to a society of killers!" 'She' looked at the three true Shinigami with a glare that would make Yami herself feel uneasy.

Tatsuki finished their entire monologue without missing a beat, "_That's_ why, I hate the Soul Society! That's what, I'm going on about! That's what, I mean by you guys started off great! That's enough to hate you guys!" Her words struck the Shinigamis' heartstrings. But Byakuya had to keep to orders, after the speech he ran passed them. The next minute Tatsuki found Uryuu, Tats-Kon, and Ichigo down on the ground bleeding.

She saw Ichigo's half-destroyed mask and knew, 'His mask is broken by Byakuya's Zanpakuto! He won't survive tonight!' Her musings brought tears to her eyes and her next actions...Scared, Byakuya, Renji and Rukia! She turned to them with Reiatsu fires burning in her eyes, "You killed them...I was thinking of using you to deliver a message to Soul Society...But, now? YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!"

She ran at them with speed she didn't have before, she gave Renji a run for his money fast! Renji blocked, dodged, and struck against her without fail but it made no difference. Tatsuki took no notice of her wounds, or the fact that she was missing every now and again, all she seemed to notice was that her friends were dead and Soul Society was the murderer(s?). Byakuya and Rukia were terrified of what a human with Shinigami's powers was able to do, she was at least as strong as a fukutaicho and being human meant that she would only grow stronger!

Byakuya knew that they had to end this quickly or they'd never reach Soul Society, "Enough!" He suddenly appeared behind and to the left of Tatsuki, who fell to the ground a bloody mess. "I can't let you live and I have orders to keep, I am sorry for this. I have no choice..." Tatsuki looked up from her spot on the ground with hatred in her eyes, "No choice?! You have a fucking choice dickweed! You have probably sworn an oath to protect Rukia and also uphold Soul Society laws. There, you have no real choice but with us? You could have let us live, but you just proved our point, Sou Society should burn!"

She made to get and they all heard a groan from Ichigo. Tats-Kon and Uryuu were silently glaring Hell at Byakuya and Renji. Rukia saw that all four of them were trying to get up, "STOP!" Surprising them with her yell at the four. "Don't you dare move...Just live a few more precious seconds, before you die!"

Ichigo's voice was still intimidating, but it held determination, "**If I let you go to your death when I could have done more to protect...I won't be able to rest in peace, I will come back! I'm only in a body, I-!**" His words were stopped by choking from all of them, Tatsuki and Tats-Kon were now connected by a chain. Ichigo was beginning to lose his mask and Uryuu's eyes lost their brilliant luster. The three Shinigami were leaving through a pair of screen doors towards a bright light, as the four of them were meeting their end.

Out of the shadows, came a familiar bone-armored cat with green markings on its brow and on the top of each paw. Ichigo recognized the feline, but there was something wrong with it...Then he saw it, the mask was cracked! The Adjuchas before them would never evolve anymore, nor would he regress.

"**Hello, little Gillian...I see you've found yourself in between a rock and a sharp place...I'll help you young one, you deserve that much!**" Ichigo wasn't totally aware of what was said, 'Rukia's gone, Uryuu's coughing up blood meaning that the Quincies are going to be closer to extinction than before, Kon's now at Death's door and with that the Mod Souls become extinct, I won't be able to make Kaa-san proud and honor her sacrifice, I'm sorry Kaa-san...and then, Tatsuki. She's Inoue's best friend and without her Inoue will be subjugated to a great deal of uncomfortable interest. I feel horrible, I dragged her into this and now we're both going to die! I failed; as a friend, a brother, a son, and as a protector...'

That's when the worlds of the four fighters faded to black...

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Whatcha think? Buy it, use it, break it, fix it? Yea I know that wasn't funny, but it made sense. Do ya buy the story, do ya use it as a reference or something, do ya wanna break it(please don't), do ya wanna 'ave it fixed? There I go 'gain, anyway! Whaddya want me to change in my work? I ain't anything left to say, so...SEE YA!


	7. Chapter 7: Hollow survival

My brain juices were flowin' so I 'ad to keep writin'. Now, Imagebak(Ee-maj-gay-bok) might keep comin' 'round if ya want. But, 'e's not gonna be a centered-on character.

"Sup" speech of people

'Waz up' thoughts of people or quotations

"**Yo**" Hollow speech

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tatsuki was awaking slowly, it was an early morning if the darkness in the room was any indication. She would've gone back to sleep, if Tessai hadn't been a creep. "We have to go deeper, we have to go deeper, we have to go deeper." Tatsuki heard every word, after all, he was on top of her and her other bedmate, 'Wait a minute, why's there another person in my bed?!'

She couldn't ask, because just as she would have, a scream of terror woke her up, "AAAAHHH**HHHH!**" In response, Tessai spoke, "I'm in your bed, sharing your blanket..." Tatsuki knew the implications and reacted in kind, "GORDON!" She had Tessai's head in her hands, and she turned it away to get him off. The only reward for her actions? A sickening crack resounded, awaking the building's other occupants, "Oh...I am really fucked now!"

"Tatsuki relax, you just made a simple mistake." Tatsuki was hysterical, "No no no! I don't think you understand! I didn't just kill a man! I killed a (Not to be racist y'all, just comically going to disturb Tatsuki) _black_ man, THE MEDIA'S GOING TO BE ALL OVER THAT SHIT!" Ichigo was now worried for Tessai, the guy was a huge part of his life as a child, and Tatsuki's strength was undeniably terrifying!

"Hey! Tessai-san! You okay?!" His answer was a groan, "Jesus Christ, what a bitch...That bitch is a strong firecracker!" He got up and cracked his neck, making Tatsuki look ready to faint from the adrenaline rush. Ichigo sighed in relief and then noticed that Tatsuki was in her body, and that Uryuu wasn't with them.

"Hey, where's Uryuu? Is he alright?!" Urahara chuckled as he recalled what the young Quincy said to them, "He's fine, he just went to train for when you guys go to Soul Society to save Rukia. He also told me to bring, and I quote, 'the lovebirds up to speed when they wake up from Tessai's antics'. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Always to the dot, that's just like him and like...The late Masaki, may she rest in peace..." Ichigo looked sadly at the mention of his mother, getting sympathetic hugs from Jinta and Ururu. He looked appreciatively at the two of them, as Urahara and Tessai gave him sad smiles.

Tatsuki wasn't entirely with the group at the moment, "What did he mean 'for when we go to Soul Society'? We can't get there and 'my' Shinigami powers aren't mine anymore. So, how in the FUCKING HELL ARE WE GETTING THERE?!" Urahara was chuckling profusely that she hadn't asked the 'important' question.

Ichigo made up for that, "WOAH WOAH WOAH, woah! What did he mean by 'lovebirds'?" Tessai and Urahara were now laughing their asses off, confusing Ichigo, Tatsuki, Ururu, and Jinta. Before they could all ask, Tessai explained in his own 'special' way, "I was sharing your blankets, you two were sharing the bed..." The little kids were even more confused, the implications weren't lost on the teenagers, however. Tatsuki was blushing like there was no tomorrow and Ichigo was following as a spluttering mess.

Urahara took pity on them after a few minutes of Ichigo's spluttering and Tatsuki's near faintin, "Alright alright, let that go for now. Anyway, on to more pressing matters, Kon as you call him is splitting his soul," The effect was immediate, Ichigo and Tatsuki screamed a simple, "WHAT?!" Urahara was backed up into a corner, literally! The two teens had started to glower at him to explain or h wouldn't survive. He was an exiled taicho of the Gotei 13, but he knew that those two working in tandem could kill him.

"Hey hey hey, hihihihi, he was becoming a female from overexposure to Tatsuki," The aforementioned karate genius looked somewhat offended that he said it as 'overexposure', "And that's a bad thing, how?" Tatsuki growled out those words, sending Urahara to new depths of fear, "I-I mean, he has to or else he'll die from his two genders fighting for dominance in himself!"

Their assault on him was ceased when a stuffed-lion jumped to Tatsuki's chest, "Tatsuki! You're okay, and Ichi-nii too! I was scared you two died!" You could practically see tears coming from the toy's eyes as he held on to her in his equivalent of a hug. The teens were shocked that he wasn't making a perverted comment from his close proximity to her breasts, but it subsided to know that Kon was fine.

"Yea, we're fine Kon, we also hard you split your soul?" There wasn't a hint of aggression in her voice, only concern in a ton that was almost gentle. Her voice still had an edge, but it was from the almost none-stop adrenaline rushes this morning. Kon looked up from his hug and then jumped to Ichigo to give him the biggest hug possible for the stuffed animal.

"Y-yea, it hurt! But, now*snifflesniffle* I'm not the only Mod Soul anymore! Her modification is in her arms, like Tats-nii. After all, I was in her body for long enough to develop a female soul in my own. It still hurt!" He wasn't 'crying' anymore and was soon joined by a stuffed rabbit that seemed very interested in Tatsuki. The rabbit looked at hr like she was her idle, and Tatsuki was a little put off by the creepy gesture.

"What are you looking at?" Her words held a suspicious light to them, getting Kon to stop his attempt at smothering Ichigo, "That's-" "Krona! The name's Krona, Tatsuki-sama!" (Anyone who sees the Soul Eater reference, _good for you_! Yes, Pewdiepie.) Kon looked irate at being interrupted, but joyous for not being the last of his kind anymore. The now named Krona, was in a pink stuffed bunny, latched onto Tatsuki's arm like she was Kami herself.

The karate student was, in a word, disturbed. Disturbed at what, many would ask? Disturbed at the plush's admiration and amicability towards her. Ichigo gave the plush lion on his chest a quizzical look, to which was a mouthed answer of, 'Don't know, don't ask. We'll know soon enough.' Of course, the Hollow-born was still curious, but he decided to wait for whatever to happen. The answer came from a question, as a question.

"Why are you groping my arm and why did you call me Tatsuki-_sama_?!" The stuffed lagomorph looked at her origin of existence strangely for a moment at the question before answering, "If you were to meet your _maker_ or Kami, what would you call him/her or them?"(Dragonage reference is 'maker') Tatsuki looked up to th ceiling with her index finger to her chin in thought. Those in the room listening to the exchange could practically hear the heavy gears turning in her head.

The answer was cautious and confused to say the least, "I'd call them -sama, but I didn't make you and I'm no Kami of anything or anyone. So your question doesn't have a basis, or any real form for that matter," Krona looked at her like she was crazy, 'She doesn't get?! She's the reason that Kon-nii had to split us!' Her thoughts were then voiced with an urgency that little kids have when they're told something that can ruin their out look on life, "NO! You are the one who inadvertently created me! If you hadn't gone looking for Ichi-san, then you wouldn't have become a...Substitute-_Shinigami_ than you wouldn't have gotten Kon-nii to develop a female soul, and my modification for my vessel, is incredible arm strength. AND, I have knowledge of karate! You are my origin, you are my maker, you are my Kami!"

Her proclamation that Tatsuki was a Kami to her was...Heart-moving, shocking, and mind-blowing! The fact she hadn't told them that she was knowledgeable in Tatsuki's fighting form was also shocking. She wasn't even a day old, and yet she had the experience of a teenager in combat as well as secret-keeping. The karate protege was stunned, 'If I hadn't gone looking for that noise, then Rukia wouldn't be in trouble but Kon and Krona wouldn't be truly alive if I hadn't! I-I really am her inadvertent creator!'

Ururu and Jinta came back into the room with interest in their wide eyes. They stared at the two Mod Soul possessed plushies like they were an incredible animal or the most amazing show-and-tell in history. Before the two of them could keep studying the stuffed animals, Urahara coughed loudly, getting everyone assembled's attention.

"Anyway, Tatsuki, how do you feel?" She had a look of thought as she came up with a way to word her feeling, "I feel...Less important. Like I've lost my Shinigami powers or something." Kisuke looked up as he said, "You did." To which Tatsuki clarified on the new feeling present, "Oh, well in that case, to answer your question; I'm feeling quite depressed."

He looked at her sympathetically as he questioned her anew, "What if I told you, there was a way to get them back?" Her reaction was instantaneous; she grabbed the nearest object possible, in this case a wrench, and stood up in a fighting stance threateningly, "Right now..." The words were hostile and full of murderous intent if he denied her. Everyone saw where this would go if he kept instigating, so they backed up slowly.

Kisuke, being a scientist, saw an opportunity to test his method of bestowing Shinigami powers upon a human. So he voiced his training regiment to them quickly, for far of Tatsuki's wrath and a wrench, "Now now, there's a way to get your powers back, but I need you to get Rukia back! I know you will do that, no matter what I say, but I need her back so I can remove the power source she was draining from her soul! The execution is going to be about a month from now, if the Central 46 doesn't become un-xenophobic all of a sudden...Anyway, let's get to the training ground!" With that, he strolled to the back of the shop, with everybody in tow.

The training ground was underneath the shop, and it was huge! This whole area's existence surprised Tatsuki to no end, "How's this place not known to the public?! This place is HUGE! The people who dig out and work in the sewage systems would know of this fortress of solitude!" Ichigo just laughed at his oldest friend's choice of words. "This place doesn't technically exist on the public's radar, the cave before you is covered in Reiatsu containment seals and barriers so Soul Society and Hueco Mundo never know of this place. In here, we can let our Reiatsu become a light show and the outside worlds won't know. It's also replica of the one Kisuke had in Soul Society with his old friend, incredible isn't it?"

Tatsuki had no words to describe what was running through her head. This place, a replica?! That was too difficult to wrap her head around. She was silently looking around the training ground while everything was being prepared. The next thing the ex-Substitute knew, she was out of her body with a chain in her chest connecting her to her empty husk, "Wh-Why am I out of my body?" Her voice was shaky and cautiously suspicious.

Kisuke looked to her with a gentle smile, "Oh, no reason, besides giving you Shinigami powers the hard way!" His smile was still nice and innocent, but his words and voice were filled with glee at her upcoming trials. Her face blanched considerably, she could tell this was going to hurt like Hell. Tessai threw a pair of boxing gloves and boxing headgear to her, while Ururu put on the boxing gear from Hell, "Forgive me Tatsuki-san, but I have to fight you."

Her permanent blush and diminutive voice were so nonthreatening that Tatsuki's guard was left dangerously open, which is when Ururu struck. The little girl ran at the karate champ with speed that she couldn't match and came at her with a right hook. The blow landed perfectly on her face, sending her flying into a boulder. The look Tatsuki was adorned with, spoke volumes of her terrified shock. That's when Ururu came back at her with more on the way, making Tatsuki run like Hell.

**Timeskip, 3 hours later**

The training for Tatsuki was a lot of running and trying, keyword trying, to hit Ururu. After awhile, she hit Ururu, drawing blood and making the little girl's eyes go wide and lose their gentle luster. The eyes on her weren't her own, they were empty and battle ready instead of timid and gentle. Before Ururu could attack, Kisuke held her and said a few indiscernible words that in the end calmed her down. Kisuke had a compassionate smile as Ururu walked off, "She's an innocent girl, with a lot of power on her hands. It's amazing how fast and strong she is, faster than a Shinigami and stronger than you,"

Tatsuki made no comment, she had none to make or a reason to dispute what he said. He continued, "You're going to be training in a different area now. Your Reiatsu is where it was before you lost your powers. Now, it's time to make your own Shinigami powers and your own Zanpakuto! The method is dangerous, and your chances aren't all in your favor, but we've too few options to be picky now huh?" His words hit home very quickly for the still recovering Tatsuki, "What'll happen if I can't?"

Urahara looked solemnly at the ground at the guilt of a possible death on his hands. That look, was all she needed, to know that she would die or worse if she couldn't overcome this problem; "What's the training method for this to work?" Her determination brought a true smile to his not too unshaven face, "You and Ichigo-kun are going to hate me...But, Tessai!" "Hai, Urahara-dono!" The large man brought an ax down on Tatsuki's Chain of Fate, chopping it in half and sending Tatsuki to new levels of 'WTF?!' She voiced her feelings fervently, "WHAT THE FUCK?! I'M GOING TO DIE FOR SURE IF MY CHAIN'S BROKEN!"

Tessai nodded sadly at her confirmation of doubt, "If you don't have faith in yourself, than you definitely will die," His deep and imposing physique and voice shut her up as he resumed speaking, "But if you hold that determination and let it spread through your entire being, than you will surely survive this trial of survival!" Tatsuki was speechless, her entire outlook on the man before her was shattered like almost everything else; "Why is it that everytime I come up with an idea or theory about someone or thing, it has to be destroyed so brutally?!"

Ichigo came to the three of them from the Broken Tunnel that Tessai dug up for him to be in and heard her complaints, "To widen your field of vision, Tats. If you assume too much, you'll be no different than Soul Society. Now, what's the training going to-Huh?" Before he could finish, Tessai ran over and placed several seals on Ichigo. After a moment of nothing, Ichigo began to lose his sense of morals and camaraderie, "W-Why am I feeling so strange? I...I can't tell, friend from...**food****!**"

His full Hollowfied form appeared around his body as he leaped at Tatsuki with the intent to sate his hunger. His friend-turned-meal was in a word, pissed! Pissed at Tessai and Urahara's training, pissed at Ichigo's hunger, pissed that she doubted herself, and altogether pissed at everything; "What did you do to him?!" Urahara answered with a fan covering the lower-half of his face, most likely hiding a smirk, "Tessai placed seals of immorality on young Ichigo-kun here, he also placed several barriers around you two to protect the rest of us outside of the barrier along with the rest of Karakura town. This training involves your self-preservation instincts and ability to either reach out to him or stem the tide of destruction that is Kurosaki Ichigo. The seals remove any perception of friend or foe from the mind of the afflicted, that means he sees only food."

Tatsuki was glowering something fierce at the green and white stripe hatted man behind the barrier. Jinta and Ururu were watching with Krona and Kon with great interest at the fight between the two friends. Ichigo was throwing Tatsuki around with his tail, clawed hands and feet. He was holding little to nothing back, he was even charging a Cero at the tips of his index finger, middle finger and thumb.

'Damn it! How am I supposed to wake Ichi-kun from this one? He's holding nothing back and last time he was fighting his emotions to protect me! I have to think, what would stop a raging Hollow dead in his/her tracks?' At that moment Tatsuki barely dodged Ichigo's Cero and landed on his tail, getting a scram of pain from the berserk Kurosaki. 'Come on! Hat'N'Clogs-san said Tessai-san placed seals of immorality that would cloud his perception of friend from foe, Hollows normally go after that which they hold...closest...That's both endearing and annoying! Anyway,' She kicked Ichigo in the head as he went to eat her foot. She retracted the almost eaten limb from him as she continued her thoughts.

'He's not thinking ahead, that means tricks won't be anticipated. But how to wake him up?! The only idea that comes to mind is let him eat me, or at last a part of me, and that idea's not coming off as anymore appealing than earlier...' Ichigo punched her in the stomach to which she broke his arm, making him scream in agony. 'Damn it! I can't think of anything! Hat'N'Clogs-san said this was involves my self-preservation instincts and the ability to reach out or stem the tide of him...' "THAT'S IT!"

She didn't realize she yelled that until Ichigo was upon her, and when she did she let him strike her in the now disintegrating Chain of Faith in her chest. That action surprised everyone present, then she started to generate a mask of a Hollow on her face, making Urahara smirk triumphantly, "So she figured it out...'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em' as the old saying goes. It's not an always reliable philosophy, but it has its moments..."

(Above, that's Tatsuki's Hollow mask) Tatsuki's face was covered by a mask that had an old European knight-ish look, it had red on the top and sides. It looked like it would be permanent, but Ichigo intervened and ate the mask right off her face. Her power remained, yet since it was a Hollow's it was now its polar opposite, a Shinigami. Ichigo came to his senses with a start, "T-Tatsuki, what happened?!"

Tatsuki's answer came as a surprise, "I know her name..." Ichigo was a little confused until he looked to her hips where two blades rested, connected by a single length of(the bandages around Zangetsu's shikai form) what appeared to be bandage-wrap. She grabbed both hilts and brought them out of their sheathes, the sword in her left hand was completely black with an elongated swastika as a hand guard. The sword in her right hand was larger than most but still reasonable, it was white with an opening in the center of the blade and a silver hand guard(Ichigo's bankai is the left sword and Tia Halibel's is the right sword)

"Ichi-kun," His attention achieved, she resumed talking. "I'm going to tell you right now...I have little to no control over her, so you might want to move! Deceive, Kitsunenoha!" Her swords began to glow and morph form, the smaller of the two turned into a petrified fox with an open mouth and the body of the fox was the bandage-like wrapping that connected the two swords. The right sword remained the same, but its hilt was engulfed by fur. The next thing that happened shocked everyone, she grabbed the fox and blew into the fox's agape mouth. The fox transformed into a scythe with two blades, one curved down and one curved upwards.

She spun the scythe around with the fabric and then she threw it at the barrier, cracking it! "T-Tessai..." "Hai, Urahara-dono?" "Wasn't it you who said this barrier was damn near indestructible?!" Tessai was staring at the crack with fear, 'What in Hell is this girl, no young woman?!' "H-Hai, Urahara-dono!"

Kisuke took another look at the cracked barrier incredulously, "THEN WHY IS SHE ABLE TO _CRACK_ IT?!" Tessai was silent for another moment. When he was about to answer, Tatsuki's Zanpakuto burst through the barrier. She looked proud of herself, she just made Tessai's barrier her bitch in two strikes. "What's next?"

The two adults looked between each other, they had no idea she'd be this strong! "U-Um, w-well...Ahem! We're going to strengthen your resolve and will to protect more than they already are." Tatsuki had a proudly-cheeky smirk on her face as she got ready for the training, "This is going to hurt isn't it?" Urahara just smiled softly and said, "You bet your ass it will!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And there it is, whatcha think y'all?! Leave yer thoughts in your reviews. SEE YA!


	8. Relations can leave you feeling Hollow

I'm an ass, and there ain't nothin' y'all can do 'bout it. I'm sorry if I made ya wait, or if you're new to this story...Read the first chapter if you're new, seriously, ya don't just jump into a story without readin' the first page. A journey begins with a single step, doesn't start from the middle. Anyway, rant aside, I'm gonna expand on our favorite Hollow's development and 's friends' as well. Chad's, in all rights and respects, a Fullbringer and 'is powers are based off a Hollows. Case in point, his close proximity and interaction with Kurosaki Ichigo. Orihime's are more closely related to a Quincy and, at the very least, a Shinigami.

She's got hairpins that act as projectiles...Sounds like a certain white-wearin' marksman we all know and love. Uryuu, ya sly dawg, ya got yerself 'inside' Orihime's defenses! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Her powers are also very devastating, Ichigo's erratic and destructive Reiatsu is to blame for that one. Yoruichi's gonna give Sado and Inoue a serious heart attack with the help of Imagebak(Eemaw-je-bawk) Sorry for the poor pronunciation thing, hehehehehe...ANYWAY! ON WITH THE STORY 'FORE MY 'hallucinations' get me. The 'hallucintaions' as I call 'em, are just my ADD and self-doubt takin' a mental form. The form is of what happens in my fanfics or someone else's, and their really inconvenient; like a hallucination.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts or quoting'

"**Hollow words**"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo was being crushed by the spiritual pressure, he and Uryuu decided to have a contest of who could kill the most Hollows. Uryuu saw the flaw in the rules, his best friend would need to be in his fully Hollowfied form, putting him at risk of being erased. "Ichigo," The Hollow-born's attention received, he said. "You'll have to be at the other end of Karakura Town." Ichigo looked kind of hurt, was Uryuu that anti-social right now? "W-Why?! What did I do to you now? I haven't made a joke about your knitting in months! I haven't insulted you, I haven't-!"

"Ichigo!" The orange-haired school delinquent was silent as Uryuu spoke, "You're at risk of me missing a random Hollow and hitting you with an arrow if you're too close to me. You'll have to eat on the other side of town." Ichigo looked like he was an idiot as the information processed, "OH! Why didn't you say that before? Okay, I'm hungry, time to eat. Hey, Hat'N'Clogs!" Said green and white stripe hat wearing man looked up from his box of merchandise. "Do you have a second Hollow lure?"

"...OH! Yeah, it's in back! Hey Ururu, can you go and get that for me?" The shy child looked kind of scared she would be punished when Kisuke called her name, "S-sure Kisuke-san." She ran in back when the shop owner called back, "Oh and watch out for the-" There was a thud. "Door." A minute later, and she walked back out with a ring that had symbols on it in her hand. "Ah, thank you Ururu. Here you go Ichigo-kun, a decent strength Hollow-lure."

He handed the symbol-covered ring to Ichigo, then went back to sorting through his 'box of goodies' as he called it.

**Outside of the Urahara Candy Store**

"Remember the rules Ichigo; once you hit the boundaries of Karakura Town, turn around and wait for the signal before using the lure." Uryuu's adult tone of voice always got on his friend's nerves, which was proved as true once more when Ichigo said, "Yyyyeeeeessss, I knoooowwwww!" "Okay, I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't start early."

After saying that, Uryuu took off for his end of town. "HEY! YOU GOT A HEAD START!" Ichigo took off for his side of Karakura Town, transforming the whole way. His tail and mask, now fully red with lines of white(Like the red side of his mask when fighting Ulquoirra), were the first things to become visible. His hair began to lengthen and become more akin to a long mane, skin became white and hard as bones, his feet split into a bird or lizard's claw with the rear claw. Hands morphed into a claws that could cut through flesh, and in the center of his chest, a hole appeared. The hole went straight through his body and could be looked through to see the other side.

He leaped into the air, before people saw him, and in the air was where he hung for a few seconds before running towards his destination while still floating. After half an hour of running through the air and on the ground, he reached the far side of Karakura Town. He looked to the sky expectantly, 'Huh, I got to my space first. Hehehehehe, getting slow aren't we, Uryuu?'

**Uryuu's location**

Uryuu sneezed out of the blue, letting him know that Ichigo was talking about him. 'He probably thinks I'm losing my speed...' He grit his teeth and ran faster than he had in years. 'I will show him who's faster!'

**Back with Ichigo**

The sky was lit up with a bright light of holy-blue, "**There's the signal! Time to EAT!**" He held the ring in between his index and middle claw for a second, steeling his resolve for the hunger he'd feel in a second, then crushed it. Out of nowhere, Hollows of all shapes and sizes came out of holes in the sky that were pitch black.

"**COME AT ME, YOU'RE MY DINNER!**" His warcry was unorthodox, anyone could see that, but it got the required reaction from all of the Hollows. They looked to him like he was a crazy person, then they went at him with the intent to eat him. Their reward for being good and stupid? Becoming a part of Ichigo's flesh and bones, he ate them all gruesomely. He went for the mask first, then he went for everywhere else.

"**Can you sate my hunger? Huh? Let's find out!**" He was like a tornado sending debris into the bodies of the Hollows before eating them painfully. He and the other Hollows were visible to the eyes of humans after awhile, but most of the people of Karakura were smart enough to not go outside when there are monsters and debris everywhere.

Unfortunately for Ichigo, Sado and Orihime were at school right when they were having their contest. Ichigo also just so happened to be on that side of town on this wonderful Saturday morning. The two of them had been tutoring and had finished earlier than usual when the destruction began. Seeing the danger, they ignored it, there could be people in danger and that out-weighed the risks. After avoiding the wondering monsters, they came upon the epicenter of their risk-taking.

There were monsters fighting and eating one another, and the one who was eating the most was not five feet away. Its tail was long and sturdy-looking, it had claws on its feet and hands, there was a hole in the center of its chest, but the most defining thing in the opinions of Sado and Inoue was that it had a long, orange mane. There were red tribal-looking markings on the arms and legs of the creature, and the tip of its tail was red as well with markings going up the tail but stopping after a few feet.

It was looking away from them, getting them to mentally sigh in relief that they were safe for the moment. That's when it let loose a fierce cry that shook the surrounding area, this cry though, made them think to the sound they heard a few months back. 'This is the animal that made the sound all those months back!' As soon as that thought crossed their minds, they ran away from the area to check for any injured civilians.

Sado took one direction and Inoue took the other.

**Inoue**

Orihime took towards the school to get any students still there to go home. She got there and above the school floating was what appeared to be a purple octopus, a white mask with glowing amber eyes staring at her malevolently. "**Well well well, what have we here? A straggler? Hahahahahaha! To think, I missed a single human, most curious.**" The ability to speak that it possessed made Orihime stop in her tracks to look the monster in the eye.

"Y-you can t-talk?!" It looked surprised that she could see it clearly, most humans would say they saw something monstrous but indefinite to make a proper description of. "**You can see me?**" After getting a scared nod from the buxom girl it said, "**Even more curious! You will be delicious.**" The beast from Hell then made an odd noise that sounded like a crying child and a whale song. Out of the school came several students from her grade with light-green stains on parts of their bodies. Their eyes were empty of any consciousness, their movements were stiff and inconsistent with the limbs.

"W-What's going on with them?! Their eyes are empty!" "**Isn't it obvious? They're under my control, like you will be before I eat all of you.**" The students then began to attack her without any sense of fighting style. She was being held still when she was about to be hit by a large glob green liquid. The small blast of green zombie-making liquid was intercepted by Chizuru, "What the Hell?! I just came out here to try and seduce Hime-chan!"

Orihime, the octopus-creature, and the zombies all looked at her like 'WTF?!' The next thing that they all knew, 'Tatsuki' was there punching away the zombies. "Orihime-san! Come on! Get the fuck out of here!" Inoue was now very confused, 'She called me by my last name and with an honorific. But why? We're best friends, so why would she call me that?'

'Tatsuki' was then hit by a blast of the liquid, "**Oh ho! A strong one aren't we, Mod Soul? You and that spiritually gifted human there, are going to be quite the meal, hahahahahaha!**" Orihime went over to the downed form of Tatsuki, tears in her eyes as she said, "T-Tatsuki, you're always there to protect m-me...N-now, it's my chance to r-return the favor!" She turned to the floating cephalopod, an anger burning in her eyes.

"You hurt my friend, and you shall regret that!" The purple octopus's only response was to shoot a glob of the green liquid at her, only for it to be blown away by a twister that surrounded the girl and(Nickelback-We Stand Together played) inside the twister was Orihime and six fairy-like entities. "Hello, we're the Shun Shun Rikka! What seems to be the problem Orihime?" A blond, red kimono-wearing 'fairy' asked which elicited a slight 'eep' after a squeal of surprise from the girl.

"F-Fairies?! I didn't think that f-OW" "KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE FAIRIES SHIT WILL YA!" "Tsubaki, please don't abuse her...And seeing as you've properly met Tsubaki, I'm Shun'o." Orihime looked from the cruel and bossy black and red-wearing 'fairy' with the scarf over half his face to turn to the feminine but still male voice of the now named Shun'o (In the manga, Shun'o's a guy, live with it)

"S-So, you're not fairies?" The next one to speak was an eye-patch wearing, bald 'fairy, "No, we're the Shun Shun Rikka. Your powers, we manifest physically as those hairpins you wear, and my name is Hinagiku." The next thing she knew was that a barrage of blasts was coming at her, and her little 'fairy friends'. Out of instinct, she called out, "Baigon, Hinagiku, Lily! Santen Keshun, I Reject!"

The surprise that the Shun Shun Rikka displayed was lost to Orihime as Hinagiku, the pink-haired spirit, and the large-bodied spirit became a triangular shield in front of them. Tsubaki was the first one to get over the confusion, "HOW'D YOU KNOW WHAT TO SAY AND HOW TO SAY IT?! DID YOU KNOW ABOUT US THE WHOLE TIME, BUT DIDN'T THINK TO BRING US OUT?!" He then went and kicked Orihime's head, surprising her that he kicked so hard.

"I-I don't know how I did that, it just came out!" The assault stopped abruptly as the floating malevolent chandelier came at them. "**What are you mumbling to yourself about girl?! And how did you stop my attack?!**" Before Orihime could start talking about 'the fairies flying around', Tsubaki shut her up with a kick to the lower jaw as he said, "No one but yourself, Tatsuki, Uryuu maybe, and very unlikely-but-still-possibly Ichigo can see us."

"W-Why them?" The spirit in a red and 'large' dress answered quietly, "We came into being from their combined Reiatsu, they are the ones who unintentionally planted the seeds of our existent...I am Ayame!" The spirit with transparent yellow goggles, pink hair and a swim suit then filled in for the lack of words, "Well, Ichigo is Tsubaki's origin. After all, he's so aggressive and fiery in nature; just like the Hollow-born! I'm Lily." These words made Inoue's head spin, 'Reiatsu, Hollow-born, Shun Shun Rikka?'

She eventually found her voice as she said, "This doesn't make any sense..." The last spirit, the 'larger' one said, "That's okay. It takes time to understand what's going on, after all, your world just got turned upside down. My name, although you called me, you probably haven't put a face to the name; I'm Baigon."

Tatsuki's still form caught the attention of Inoue. She called out the two healers of her powers out of unknown instincts, "Ayame, Shun'o! Soten Kisshun, I reject." A glowing field surrounded 'Tatsuki' and began to heal her wounds. Numb Chandelier was now on the ground, taking aim at the orange-haired girl. In an early response, Orihime called out, "Koten Zanshun! I reject." Tsubaki didn't even look surprised anymore, he just went with it and became a glowing arrowhead-like projectile.

Tsubaki went right through Numb Chandelier and the creature dissipated into Reishi. Orihime for one looked tired, she'd never used Reiatsu in any form and that meant she was worn out from using so much.

**Chad**

Chad had run through the marketplace, there weren't many people still there, but those who were were staying out of his way. He ran into his friends, Gitano Shideo and Harutoki Ide. Their little chat was cut short by a crater being made by one of the creatures, "**Well can you see me? I'm going to enjoy feasting on you!**" And within hearing that, ran for his life. The other two took notice of the destruction following him and figured out his plan to keep them out of danger.

After about nine minutes of running, he came across Karin and her friends playing soccer. When she saw what followed him, she extended her right arm towards the creature with her pal facing it and began an incantation. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado 33: Sokatsui!"

Out of her palm came blue flames that was generating around her hand. The flames were discharged from her palm to the creatures face, getting it to stumble back while hitting Sado to the ground on accident. He lay there, watching as Karin shot blast after blast of the flames to no effect on the monster. He also saw what his Abuelo, Oscar Joaquin de la Rosa, meant that day when he was given the pendant. He lay there, mentally scolding himself, 'Get up, I must get up or I can never fulfill my promise to Abuelo or Ichigo! I need the strength, to get up I need...The power!'

After that thought crossed his mind, his right arm began to glow. This glow caught the attention of everyone there with him, including the creature. He got up, albeit slowly, and it formed into black and red armor. Turning to the Greek-looking monster he asked in a calm voice, "What are you called, and what are you?" THe creature looked undeterred to eat him as it spoke, "**I am Bulbous G, a Hollow. And you are my meal!**"

Before it could continue to eat him however, he ran at it and blew its arm off in one punch. "**AAAHHH!**" He then ran towards it then struck its torso, ultimately destroying it. "I understand now Abuelo, my hands are made to protect and not to hurt..." He then passed out from the exertion of running across town and fighting the Hollow. Karin just looked at Sado with a simple, "We're going to have a very interesting town coming up here pretty quick."

**Uryuu**

Uryuu's hand was bleeding, he'd shot over three hundred arrows and he wasn't even close to done with the amount of Hollows surrounding him. 'Damn it! I'm still not strong enough to fire even these many arrows without bleeding, I need to keep firing! I won't let Ichigo beat me this time, he and I keep showing each other up but I will break that streak and beat him for good this time!' His hand was bleeding up a rainstorm now, and he was reaching his limit.

The Hollows were almost literally coming out of the woodwork, there seemed to be no end to them. After about nine hundred ninety-seven, Uryuu just let the counting go. This wasn't just another contest anymore, this was a battle for survival! He knew that if he let his guard down, he'd be a random Hollow's meal. That idea wasn't much more appealing than being killed by a Shinigami, although he would become a part of the creatures power seemed like it was better than being killed and not being a stronger being.

**Ichigo**

'Damn it, I can't keep this up too much longer. I get stronger, but some of these Hollows aren't even that strong! I need to eat them quicker, like what Imagebak said.' The cat-like Adjuchas had become a big part of their training, he would spar with them and become a very difficult opponent as he would jump on anything that was vertical and hold onto whatever he was 'sitting down' on. Usually, he had been landing on Tatsuki's zanpakuto, Ichigo's back/body, and or Tatsuki's body or back.

Breaking his musings, was the sound of Dubstep. He looked towards the sound, as did the other Hollows; Imagebak was being held in a random civilian's lap while being guided through the motions of drumming, and with his ears pulled back in irritation, he looked ready to murder anyone who came too close. The fighting continued without anymore delay after seeing the pissy Adjuchas.

He was starting to feel the effects of non-stop fighting, his energy was almost gone. But then, the horde of Hollows started to thin out. 'I sure as Hell hope that that's the last of them! At least for now, Uryuu is probably a walking corpse right now...'

**Kisuke's shop**

"They just started to become less abundant?!" "**Yeah.**" "That's unheard of! I've never known any Hollows, aside from you Ichigo-kun, to resist Hollow bait! This is the most mind-blowing discovery since Ichigo's birth!" Kisuke's incessant ramblings about the improbability of the situation was ended by Imagebak's smooth and somewhat deep voice. (Sorta like Yoruichi's cat voice, just softer on the sanity)

"**They aren't resisting, they're waiting for the others to come. And there will be more, I wasn't being drawn because it wasn't an appetizing enough strength of bait, but that is besides the point. The point is, we have guests. Little Gillian,**" Ichigo looked to the margay-like Adjuchas, "**You may want to eat your hide, for these guests know you...**" "**Huh, what do you mea-**"

The panel-door slid open before he could eat his mask and white body or even continue to speak, for on the other side of the door...Were Orihime and Sado! "**OH SHIT!**" Ichigo's statement, made the two of them get into defensive stances after seeing him destroy a good part of town. Kisuke was stifling his laughter like a champ, when Tatsuki came in with Uryuu's arm over her shoulder while in Shinigami garb. When she saw her classmate and best friend, she froze like a statue and Uryuu tensed especially since he hated being seen as a weakling.

"Tatsuki-chan! Stay back, that monster's going to try and eat you and Uryuu-kun!" She looked at Ichigo, not knowing it was him, and put her hands to her hairpins in a somehow threatening manner. Sado's arm transformed in an instant, the will to protect overriding conscious thought. Ichigo, for his part, was waving his clawed hands around in a frantic manner trying to seem nonthreatening or reason with them.

"**H-Hey now, y-you wouldn't attack a monster when there are innocent's around would you?! Hihihihi...I-I, we-**" "Don't speak Hollow! We know what you are and we know what your kind do, so don't try to talk your way out of justice!" Sado's determined face and stern voice made Ichigo stop trying to reason with them. He looked around, trying to find any way he could escape, when his amber eyes fell on Kisuke. He grabbed the shopkeeper and pointed his index and middle finger at his head in a gun-like way, "**If you move, I'll kill this man! I'll kill him and there's nothing you can do to stop me!**"

Kisuke had an awkward smile on that many people make when in a hostage situation, he'd caught on the moment Ichigo started to threaten them. Orihime and Sado didn't notice though. Orihime's hands were pressing slightly harder on her hairpins as they started to glow. "Your kind made my brother a monster! I'll never forgive you monsters! And there is one thing I can do: Koten Zanshun, I reject!" One of her hairpins left her hair and out of the glowing accessory came a small humanoid figure with a scarf around his neck and covering the lower half of his face and scars on the upper half of his face. The figure looked to Orihime with an tick mark on his forehead, "What do you want girl?! Are you bringing me out to have a tea party!"

The fairy-like thing started to attack Orihime, making everyone besides Kisuke sweatdrop. "W-What's she running from? I-I can't see it, and wh-what's h-holding me?" Kisuke's voice sounded like a frightened goat, and the eventual rescue team had to resist snorting at him. Orihime stopped running and pointed at the white creature with a glare, "Tsubaki! Koten Zans-OW!" "Damn girl! Don't you recognize him, huh?! That's the-" "Monster who made a mess of Karakura Town! We know."

Chad's words surprised Tsubaki, "No-HOW CAN YOU SEE ME! You're not Arisawa-san, Ishida-san or the Hollow-child! WHO ARE YOU!" Now Sado was being attacked, but he just put his arms up in a defensive position to avoid getting hurt. Then Krona in Tatsuki's came out of the other room, "Why's Yasutora-san holding his arms up like he's being attacked?" 'Tatsuki' was looking around very confused until she saw Ichigo fully hollowfied and holding Kisuke 'hostage'. "What am I missing?" Orihime looked at her and then at Tatsuki, before fainting from overstimulation to her brain.

Sado looked very confused and then the other Shun Shun Rikka appeared. Shun'o spoke up in an amused and somewhat exasperated voice, "Oh boy. This must be the result of overworking herself by doing...nothing! Hehehehehe...Tsubaki, why are you attacking Yasutora-san?" "HE SEES US!" The other spirits looked to a disturbed Sado, and they all stared at each other for a few moments. Shun'o broke the silence, "Well this is awkward..." Tsubaki then kicked him into the floor.

Ichigo began to inch away without Kisuke when Sado noticed, "Hey, get the Hell back here!" He chased after the vaguely-reptilian creature, who started to run away from him and then jumped into the air where he stood. "**Hahaha, didn't expect that did you?! HAHAHAHAHA-OH SHIT!**" Orihime woke up and was thrown by Chad into the air where she aimed Tsubaki, before Kon in his lion-plushy body was thrown onto Ichigo's shoulder to play peacekeeper. "HEY WAIT A MINUTE!"

That made Chad almost miss catching an equally stunned Orihime. "Let's calm the fuck down, shall we?! I'd prefer you not kill Ichi-n-Mph!" Ichigo then covered his mouth, but it was too late. They'd heard him and now knew the truth, "YOU ATE KUROSAKI-KUN!" A black cat suddenly came onto the scene with Imagebak running to save his fellow Hollow. The cat spoke up with an authoritative and deep male voice, "STOP! Do not attack Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"**Why can't my secret stay secret?! All I wanted, was to live a peaceful life where I eat Hollows and protect Karakura Town from danger, but can I do that? Noooo! The universe just has to screw with my LIFE!**" His tail was flicking around very irritably and the bone-white 'cat' spoke up in an echoey voice. "**Your a Hollow, Little Gillian, we exist and therefore are seen or discovered every now and then. It's a cruel existence, but we get by in it!**"

"**But that's because you live in Hueco Mundo! I've lived in the Seikatsu no Sekai my whole life, I don't have anything to compare to **that!" He began to eat his mask, and the rest of his Hollowfied body turned into Reishi that he inhaled and began to chew up before swallowing. "Phew! That was a painfully good meal, I think I'm turning into a bit of a masochist...Ererererer!" He shivered and held himself in a self-assuring manner, before falling and landing on his feet. "Imagebak, they can see you! Why are you so calm?!" "**I don't need to worry. For one, I'm far stronger than they are.**"

Sado and Orihime looked somewhat indignantly at the margay-Hollow as he continued, "**And, I'm a friend of a friend for them. You are their friend, and I am your friend.**" "Hm! Yeah, I can see how that makes sense..." Ichigo had a hand to his chin in thought, before Orihime glomped him. "KUROSAKI-KUN! OH, I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE NOT EATEN! YOU FOUGHT OUT OF THAT MONSTER'S STOMACH AND NOW YOU'RE FINE! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Orihime had cheerful tears at her belief that the 'monster' and Ichigo were two separate beings as a coping mechanism, before the real Tatsuki brutally destroyed that theory. "That 'monster' _was_ Ichi-kun, Orihime! He's always been a Hollow, ever since birth. And Uryuu's a Q-MPH!" Uryuu put a hand to her mouth, "She's having a hard enough time processing these things as it is, don't add onto the destruction of her world views. Remember how you were reacting to this and how hard of a time you had at figuring all this out afterwards?!"

He wasn't in a good mood, that was clear. He was in a situation that made him look weak and now people found out about his surrogate cousin's greatest secret while inadvertently calling him a monster. This was not his day, "We'll explain what I am after they can comprehend it without going insane!" "THANK YOU URYUU! I WAS HAVING A GREAT DAY OF EATING ALMOST NONSTOP, AND THEN THIS?! WHAT THE FUCK!" Orihime didn't seem to hear them as she kept rubbing her cheek into Ichigo's chest and holding him like he wouldn't be there the next minute.

The two felines just sat there, waiting patiently for the attention to return to being on them. After about ten minutes of no attention, they took matters into their own hands(paws). "**Ahem!**" The focus being the talking cats again, the stranger spoke. "Thank you Imagebak, you are always the one to turn to when someone needs to be paid attention to! Anyway, I know there are undoubtedly a few questions, so throw them at us and we'll play a quick game of batting-words!" (Yes, I'm makin' Yoruichi create _catty_ jokes, HAHAHAHA)

The teenagers all froze at the fact that a cat was talking, and it wasn't a Hollow! Sado and Uryuu reacted somewhat violently, "AH! A TALKING CAT!" They backed away from the abnormality of their already insane lives. Imagebak looked rather bored, "**No one's reacting as I'd hoped...Mmmph! I'll just have to fix that!**" There was an evilly-playful sing-song in his echoey voice.

The cat jumped up a few feet into the air, and stood there floating! The already worried-for-their-sanity Inoue Orihime and Yasutora Sado were now blinking rapidly and rubbing their eyes, as if this were a dream. Imagebak made the closest equivalent of a feline pout at their less than entertaining reactions. He looked to Ichigo for an explanation with an irritated glare, only to receive an uninterested and innocent shrug. "**Since Little Gillian, here, took away my chance at fun...I'm going to reap havoc on someone!**"

Kisuke got Krona out of Tatsuki's body and placed her in the stuffed rabbit, while Tatsuki got inside of her less than mobile form. "Okay, now that we no longer need to tell you what the Hell's going on, want to help us rescue Rukia?!" Her chipper tone was met with confused looks from Sado and Orihime, as they said in unison, "Rukia?" This made Tatsuki facefault, "W-Why don't you-?" Ichigo answered, "Shinigami protocol: In the event that a Shinigami gives a human his or her powers and are taken back to the Seireitei to be executed, those who have interacted with the rogue Shinigami will have any and all memories involving the aforementioned rogue will be replaced. Typical, they got to 'em before we even got very far in our training!"

Ichigo's little tantrum made him punch a neighboring building's wall, causing cracks to run up the brick work inadvertently. They all looked to the building and ran inside Kisuke's shop. Where everything was explained..."Eh, um, how-hmmm! I don't have anything witty to say!" Orihime's complaint was met with sweatdrops from most of the people in the building. The thought running through their minds was, 'Whenever she says something weird is witty?'

Yoruichi, as that was the black cat's name, said he would train Sado and Orihime, while Kisuke trained Tatsuki, Uryuu would train in his grandfather's teachings for the week, and Ichigo would be trained by Imagebak. "Speaking of my other half, where is he?" In that moment, the aforementioned margay-like Hollow padded in after messing with the back room's doorknob. "**Why does Kisuke have a round handle?! I mean seriously! How are Youichi and I supposed to be able to get in and out of here if the doorknob's round?!**"

He looked to Yoruichi in a conspiratorial way that no one could read but the two felines. "**Alright, Kisuke? Can I use the Shattered Shaft-thing you made to train Little Gillian?**" Urahara looked to up in mock-contemplation before a simple, "Sure!" "**Okay then...Kisuke, I have one more request?**" "And what would that be, my other feline-friend?"

Imagebak had a hesitant and dead-serious look on his face, "**I need you to make me a special gigai...I'll explain the specifications in the morning, right now on the other hand...The trainees need to go to school today, don't they?**" Kisuke noticed the no-nonsense manner when he mentioned a gigai and nodded equally serious, until they both took on devious grins on their faces. "Yes, I do believe they do! I'd suggest you all get home, before the sun rises in, I'd say about..." He looked to his wrist like a watch would be there, "Half an hour!"

That got the teenagers' attention as they rushed outside and to their respective homes. Ichigo didn't rush to his house however, Hollows were in a constant state of alertness and consciousness. Unless a Hollow were incapacitated for whatever reason, they didn't sleep and didn't need to. He turned and jumped up into the air and ran home, "HAHAHAHA, SUCKERS!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I'm sorry this took me awhile, I had school and family things goin' on so I was behind in updatin' this chapter. Whatcha think on how I'm goin' 'bout this so far? R&amp;R, no flames, and SEE YA!


	9. Training makes one become Hollow inside

I had to keep goin', I haven't updated this story very recently and wanted to make up for it a little bit. With my the two stories most people love if they read them, I might b able to...I got nothin', damn it I wanted to say somethin' inspirational, but all I did was wast time. I'm such a disappointment! I'm fine now, I noticed most people like this story or A Fox's Life. Why is it that most people don't like a Jinchuuriki and a Hanyou? I know I made a Mary Sue, a and that it's my first chapter story, but is that a reason for some people to murder it?! Anyway, we take a look into the training of our beloved heroes and heroines. And, spoiler alert, I'm gonna make it interestin'...I don't own jackshit for Bleach, Tite Kubo's got that honor.

Zanpakuto dialogue

'Quoting from perspective or examples'

"Normal speech"

_Thoughts or emphasis_

**Hollow speech or change of location/change of character focus**

**The Shattered Shaft**

"**Little Gillian,**" Ichigo looked to the cat sitting on the wall behind him, "**You're thinking too horizontally again! In battle, you must think outside of what you know and do not. If you have it, flaunt it! If you are able to move in a three dimensional space, than use those dimensional movements!**" Ichigo was fighting Kon in his body, they had been doing this since their training started. "I know that already!"

"**No you don't! Every time Kon attacks you, you move in only a horizontal fashion: Right, left, back and forth! You don't use the high ground or stand in the air to fight, if you were to go to Hueco Mundo right now you'd have been dead within a week!**" The small Adjuchas had risen his voice, he never did that, ever! Ichigo's eyes widened with shock, _I'm that weak? I'm that incompetent?! I'm that much of a failure?!_

"**In battle, there are certain rules you must apply...They are different for each individual fight, and when found, they are your keys to victory if you can use them correctly. As you can see, I use four dimensions of movement. So I am-**" "How does that work?" Ichigo and Kon were looking at him like he was a stranger or as if he had spoken another language, "**I beg your pardon? How does what work?**" "Four dimensions, you said you use four dimensions of movement, how does that work?"

Imagebak had a look of understanding on his face at Kon's question as he padded down the wall to the floor. He stopped at their feet and beckoned them down to watch as he drew. "**Four dimensions is a difficult thing to explain, for me especially, because there's nothing like it except itself. So, I'll have to make due with drawing you a _very_ rough estimate of how to describe it.**" He placed his paw on the floor of the shaft and pressed into it, as he moved his paw and himself around he began to made a group of squares. The squares were arranged to look three-dimensional, when he crossed a line through the 'inside' of the 'cube' he drew.

"**Three dimensions, refers to everything outside of a shape...Four dimensions however, go through that. We are in a three-dimensional...Location, I guess you could say. While most people can only walk through a three-dimensional door, I walk _on_ it. Three dimensions means you can touch it, interact with it and walk in or around it. But, can you walk on it truly? If a body were on the ground, three dimensions. If a body is laying 'down' on a wall, that's the four-dimensions I am talking about. There isn't just up, down, side to side. There is also, perception of everywhere, _that_, my student is what I mean by four dimensions.**"

The two looked a little confused still, but the cat had said he was going to try and describe it. He tried and he described it, but not in a way that either of them could really see into. Ichigo got ready for another sparring match as Kon attacked him. Imagebak was back on the wall he sat on earlier as he watched them and gave them advice. (I'm sorry to anyone who understands four-dimensional space, but I had to put something a little interesting. I tried to make it seem as believable as possible, but if I fucked up in that department than I am sorry)

**Tatsuki and Kisuke in the training ground**

Tatsuki was running from the swing's of Kisuke's Zanpakuto, Benihime. "Tatsuki, this is disappointing and sad. You're afraid: When you block you're afraid of dying, when you swing you're afraid of killing, when you defend someone else you're afraid you won't be able to save them. Now it's time to abandon that fear, as I recite something for you." Tatsuki stopped running and turned to look at him. (I'm referencing a Naruto fic called Sins of the Past. It's awesome!)

"If I dodge him...I won't let him cut me. If I'm protecting someone...I won't let them die. If I'm attacking...I will cut you. Do you understand that creed Tatsuki?" She looked at him in a bit of confusion, she got the jist of it but didn't see how that could make her abandon her fear. He sighed heavily and tiredly at her lack of understanding, "What you do not need in battle, is fear. When you counter...You don't let them cut you. If you arre protecting someone...You don't let them die. When you attack...You kill. Understand now Tatsuki?"

She looked to him with a new respect, he wasn't being goofy or being funny, he was a stone-cold killer with a resolve to carry through with whatever needed to be carried out. Kitsune no Ha spoke up from her Inner World, Tatsuki. Her silky voice was smooth and yet dangerous if crossed, Abandon your fear. Never stop moving forward. If you retreat you will age. Be afraid and you'll die. Face your opponent and don't you dare give an inch!

Tatsuki raised Kitsune no Ha's face to her mouth and blew in while picturing a weapon to take the form of. As Kitsune no Ha transformed, Tatsuki's eyes glowed a silver-ish blue. She gripped her Zanpakuto's glowing form and pulled from the glowing illusion, "Benihime?!" "Yes Hat'N'Clogs! Kitsune no Ha is a fox, a ma-mistress of deception. Sorry," She looked to her sword as she apologized, "A prankster and shapeshifter, so with that in mind, what else would you have expected?"

He smiled widely, "Very good!" He got into a ready stance, as did she, and charged in synchronization.

**Uryuu at the waterfall**

Uryuu's hand was bleeding, he'd fired arrow after arrow for two days straight without any rest. _Is this what it feels to be a Hollow? To be unrequiring of rest and sleep? To have the will to keep going no matter what happens or who they kill? I can see why Ichigo's always so energetic now, it's almost impossible to stop-Ungh! Nevermind, I deserve that for getting cocky with my training!_

He looked ready to fall over, but he stood tall and proud with the honor of the Quincies on his conscience. _I will avenge you Sofu-san! I swear it!_

**Yoruichi, Sado, and Orihime in an abandoned warehouse**

Chad had gotten the hang of manifesting Brazo Derecha de Gigante. He had been training to make sure he could keep it manifested for the past two days, while Orihime was learning how to use her powers more efficiently. Her progress was less than spectacular, "TSUBAKI, STOP IT! THAT HURTS!" "YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT HURTS! DOES HURT NOW?!" "TSUBAKI WHY?!" "YOU'RE BEING A STUPID, LITTLE GIRL!" (I mean no offense to any readers, but if ye think 'bout it. What else would Tsubaki say, if he's willing to attack the source of his very existence?)

Yoruichi couldn't see the spirits, but he understood that one of Orihime's six spirits was very aggressive and abusive towards the buxom teenager. Orihime opened her eyes after running around the building with squinted eyes and her eyes portrayed her irritation, "TSUBAKI, ENOUGH! NO MORE HITTING ME!" Unknown to Yoruichi, the male and abrasive spirit had a surprised and smug expression on his half-covered face.

"That's better! You can't be polite and innocent all the time, now you've made yourself dominant, good job." Tsubaki returned to being a part of Orihime's hairpins. "Huh."

Day** of the mission**

The group was under Kisuke's shop in the training ground, where the aforementioned shopkeeper was putting a portal together. Imagebak was in the gigai he asked for, it had the appearance of a Zanpakuto. It was a four foot-long katana with sharp protrusions around the end of the blade. The hilt resembled a swastika but it had jagged points on it. (The new bankai Ichigo has in the anime, Ginjo vs Ichigo)

"Why is your gigai-ish thing a sword?" Imagebak had no real features from his real form, but it was clear he was probably irritated with Ichigo. "**We can't let Soul Society know what you really are, or you, your family, your friends. All of them, fucked! We're going to act as if you're a Shinigami and I'll be you 'Zanpakuto'****.**"

Ichigo looked intrigued by the concept, "Okay, what am I supposed to call you and what's your Shikai phrase?" Imagebak was silent, he was in a gigai-like form of a sword so he was probably getting used to it. "**...Tear the sky asunder...Zangetsu.**" Ichigo looked at the sword in his hands as he said, "You got that from Tou-san's Zanpakuto, didn't you?" "**Guilty as charged your honor!**"

The small jab was met with the hilt hitting a rock, "**OW! What the Hell?!**" "Don't call me that please." The interaction was cut short by Kisuke, "Alright! This portal will take you to Soul Society, I have to warn you, the Dangai's time is much different than any of the other worlds. Also, when in there, run for your life!"

The group nodded, ready for the journey and battles ahead.

**After crashing in Soul Society**

"**Our trajectory was a little off.**" Imagebak said this in a voice of apathy and exhaustion. "No shit!" Ichigo, of course was pissed because he landed on his head. Uryuu's voice came out as a mangled mess, "Acsh, maf esd!" Ichigo chuckled evilly at the suffering of his adopted cousin. (Since Masaki was adopted by the Ishidas, Ichigo's technically Uryuu's cousin) Orihime mad the entertainment disappear however, "Soten Kisshun, I reject!"

A field of orange-ish light surrounded the Quincy, allowing him to heal. "You acknowledged me, I lo-!" "Kurosaki-kun, you need me to heal you?!" Her excited tone of voice made the others sweat-drop and think, _How's he not getting this?!_ "Does it look like I need your help in any way at this moment?" H didn't say this in an aggressive or condescending ton of voice, but it was clear that her abilities made him uneasy. Like a Quincy's arrows, she could erase him from existence if she wanted to (She wouldn't) or if the need arose (She still wouldn't).

"No, you look good..." "Damn right I do! Ungh-*snap* let's get shit done!" He saw the Seireitei and decided to run prematurely to it, only for a gigantic wall of stone to fall before him, making him squeal in surprise like a little girl.(I mean no offense) "No one may pass beyond this point, leave now or else..." Ichigo's self-preservation instincts suddenly disappeared, "...Or else what?!" On closer inspection, the gigantic man had a very intelligent fire in his eyes.

"Or else I'll be forced to kill you, with extreme prejudice." The way he said that, like he couldn't care less, made them uneasy. Before Ichigo could say something even more stupid, Uryuu covered Ichigo's mouth while Tatsuki played peacekeeper. "Please sir, we need to get through. These individuals," She gestured to her friends, "Are potential recruits for our squad."

"You don't have to call me sir, my name is Ikkanzaka Jidanbo. And what squad are you from?" "13th Division." Her quick answer was unexpected by the group, _She's thought this through._ "What Seat are you and your talkative friend there?" "We aren't, Ukitake-taicho ordered for someone to find new recruits, Ichigo and I volunteered." Jidanbo looked intrigued by this, and a little uncertain, "Hmm, I do remember a couple of his squad when he came down sick...I also remember someone from your squad coming through here in fact,"

Tatsuki and Ichigo feigned surprise at this point, "Really? Who?" There synchronization was a little unnerving for their friends and the cat-in-the-sword on Ichigo's back. "Eh, Kuchiki Rukia I believe. She looked down, like she lost her friends. I know that she's considered a criminal now..." "WHAT?! WHY?!" The synchronization and yelling drew people's attention to them, and made their friends a little uneasy. "She gave her powers to a human." "..."

The talkative-twins shut up at that point and feigned shock, they looked rightly and truly shocked. They almost fooled their friends, then Jidanbo said, "I'm sorry for being an inconvenience, but I must take this into consideration. I'm not entirely sure you are who you say you are, so give me some time. It's nightfall, you should get some sleep as well."

"Of course Jidanbo-san, take all the time you need. We're in no rush." Tatsuki was then mentally berating herself for her politeness, because as soon as she said it, Jidanbo looked very uncertain about them. They left the gate, and were invited into an elderly man's house. Then, out of nowhere, a man was thrown through the door. He wore goggles, a bandanna, a vest and a scarf. His left eyebrow was partially missing, his hair was chin length and black. He was muscular and tall, and loud.

"Who the Hell is that!" He kept staring/glaring at Ichigo, "Are you a Shinigami! You'd better tell me! And I'll know if you're lying!" Ichigo started looking at the pissed-off-looking pig, "QUIT STARING AT MY PIG! SAND COFFIN!" He threw Ichigo into the street and mad sand appear around 'Zangetsu', making the sword sink. "**Little Gillian, save me!**" His words were heard by only Ichigo, who reacted in the most obvious way possible.

He pulled the sword out of the sinkhole and began to get his ass handed to him by the man. That's when a familiar voice broke the fighting, "What the Hell's going on around here?!" Orihime, Tatsuki, and Ichigo recognized that voice all too well. Ichigo called him out by name, "Acidwire!" (I forgot to mention Hollow name, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) Orihime and Tatsuki looked to him in confusion, as did Ganju. "What? That's his Hollow name, that's all I remember before becoming a Shinigami..." Imagebak's voice rang out in Ichigo's mind, "**Well done Little Gillian, playing the part of an amnesiac. But, it will be a difficult task of pretending to have lost your memory...**" Ichigo's thoughts were heard by the Gipakuto as they'd come to call the sword, _I know Zangetsu. I'm just going to act as if I've never even heard of my old life. I hate calling you by the new name, it's so weird!_ "**Indeed, but you must get into the habit of it.**"

Ganju's pig then rammed him into the sky, "What!" Ichigo's cry of surprise made everyone want to beat him for being loud, Orihime rushed her brother and started crying into his chest. "SOROA-NII-SAN! YOU'RE OKAY, I WAS SCARED WHEN THAT MONSTER SAID IT WAS YOU! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Her nervous chuckling made it obvious that she was trying to tell herself that the monster wasn't the person, and she was failing horribly. For the moment she said that, Sora's face showd pain of being called a monster and Ichigo broke her out of her spell. "Um, Inoue-san, that 'monster'! Was Acidwire here!" His voice betrayed his irritation, Sora then got Orihime to let go of him long enough to hit Ichigo.

"STOP CALLING ME MY OLD NAME! OKAY, MANGETSU!" Ichigo responded in a hurt voice, "Got it..." Getting out of the dirt, he was questioned. "Mangetsu?" Orihime's innocent question was met with a Ichigo looking everywhere for whoever addressed him, "Yes yes, what? What do you want?" He turned to Orihime and looked at her expectantly, "Who's Mangetsu?" "Me." "But, your name is Kurosaki Ichigo...I'm so confused!" Orihime had her hands to her head as she tried to figure this out, she wasn't a stupid person but she wasn't the brightest bulb on the chandelier.

Sora took it upon himslf to explain, "As a Hollow we have new names. Names that we choose and don't tell you who we were in a past life, we usually forget our old lives the moment we become Hollows. But, since I was forced into that life, I remembered it all. Mangetsu here," He pointed to Ichigo, "Obviously lost most of his memory from his life in the Seikatsu no Sekai. Am I wrong?"

Ichigo scratched his head in an attempt to remember his past life, but shrugged his shoulders when he came up with nothing. "I'm a blank slate, the only reason I remember anything at all, is because of Tatsuki and her friends." The others had to applaud at Ichigo's acting ability, but kept that in store for later. Sora just looked to Orihime who still had yet to let go of him, "You can let go now...Seriously, people might be watching!" Orihime was now holding on like her life depended on it, ironically given the choice in scenery. Ichigo and Tatsuki then took it upon themselves to pry her off of her older brother, but each time she was taken off she squirmed like all get out!

She was crying anime tears of joy that she'd found her brother and 'found out' that he hadn't been the monster to attack her. Ichigo was struggling to hold her and his thoughts were, _She's almost as strong as that Adjuchas Grand Fisher!_ He then heard maniacal laughter from 'Zangetsu' in his mind, "**Grand Fisher! An Adjuchas! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, That's good Little Gillian, but he wasn't even a Gillian. How else would you've been able to eat him?**"

Now Ichigo was a reasonably calm Hollow/person, but this broke his world. _WHAT?!_ "**Damn you're loud...**" _He wasn't even a Gillian! Then why'd Kaa-san say he was close to being a Vasto Lorde?!_ Ichigo realized he'd said something stupid and that Imagebak had a tickmark on his semi-armored/semi-furred forehead as he was pulled into his Inner World.

"**Please, I was almost a Vasto Lorde! Grand Fisher was an average Hollow with an impressive _headdress_!**" Ichigo was then shoved out of the sideways Karakura Town and into reality, where he was barely holding onto Orihime. "**I'm going to eat that loudmouthed cub...**" Imagebak's growl was a menacing sound, only Ichigo could hear it though and it always made his skin crawl when he heard the margay-of-an-Adjuchas's voice drop. _You can't do that! For one, she's a friend and you don't eat friends. For two, we're in the middle of Soul Society, we're in uncharted enemy territory!_

"**I hate it when you talk sensibly Little Gillian, I really do.**" Ichigo's attention was on Orihime again, as the Shun Shun Rikka made their existence known to the Hollow-born. Tsubaki took the stage, "ALRIGHT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO THE STUPID GIRLS?!" Ichigo's response, since his hands were literally full, he tried to eat Tsubaki with less than stellar results.

"Tsubaki, I'd advice against irritating Kurosaki-san...He might eat us and take back the energy that made you, nullifying your existence entirely!" Shun'o's words of reason made Tsubaki fly back to the others out of fear for his existence. Orihime's struggling started to wane and that made Ichigo sigh in relief, until Orihime came up with a more devious method of escaping Ichigo's chokehold. Orihime began to grind Ichigo, making him blush and let go of her while he tried to regain his composure.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" He yelled this as he passed her to Tatsuki, who would be immune to her grinding maneuver of escape. "Orihime," The struggling girl's attention on her, Tatsuki continued, "Why would you try to grind your way out of Ichi-kun's grasp? I thought that was-MPH!" Orihime covered Tatsuki's mouth now, seeing that she'd lost, she stopped squirming. "Good. Now if you behave, I won't tell your 'dirty' little secret..." Leaving that to hang there, she smirked in playful triumph at Orihime's anime tears that she shed at the fact that her best friend was blackmailing her.

"You're horrible Tatsuki-san, just horrible!" Orihime's complaints were met with 'evil' chuckling from the aforementioned Substitute Shinigami. Ichigo looked confused, getting all those there to sweatdrop at how mentally thick he was.

**Morning**

The morning came and they were still waiting for Jidanbo's verdict, so with time to kill, they went exploring. Orihime went with Sora, Sado found Yuichi and went with him, Uryuu went with Ichigo and Tatsuki who followed Yoruichi. "Where are we going Yoruichi?! I'm bored and hungry!" Tatsuki smacked him over the head for that remark, "Can't you ever think of anything else but fo-You know what, never mind!" Imagebak manifested on Ichigo's shoulder, "**Smart girl, very good...Little Gillian, you told me she defeated you in battle, yes?**" Receiving a nod of affirmation, Imagebak continued.

"**I see...You'll do good for Little Gillian, smack him up every now and then when I can't!**" 'Zangetsu's chipper tone was murdered by Ichigo grabbing his tail, to which he yowled in pain and started attacking his face. "Itaitaitaitaitaita!" After about twenty minutes of this, Ichigo was saved when someone began playing the song 'Let me take a selfie'.

The felines' fur bristled as they turned to the source of the offending piece of music, they ran at the source of the music and attacked it with extreme prejudice. "What the fuck was that about?!" Uryuu's question was answered by a contented sigh from Imagebak and an answer from Yoruichi, "Felines of any variety hate the lyrics to that accursed song! It's not the music itself, it's the lyrics. They're so damn hypnotic at times, and they're like someone sang while on-!"

"**Crack.**" Imagebak's simple, one-word answer made the original trio facefault. "So...If someone were to, say: Play this song while you guys are fighting, you'd run away from the fight and murder whoever was playing this song?" Tatsuki's question made the felines glare at her, look to each other, nod, then they pounced on her. Tatsuki, now downed, was trying and failing to escape her captors. "Let me go..."

"No/**No**." The two felines said this in unison, when there were two voices speaking n tandem and finishing each others' sentences. "Greetings," "Travelers." Ichigo got ready to attack, "Bring it. I'm fucking ready." (Can't overlap dialogue very well, makin' due) "Come on in, we love guests!" "Damn it..." They enter the building with large fists and the room they came to was large. In the room was a woman with a pipe in her right hand and a pillow in the left, behind her was a pile of pillows.

"Yoruichi why'd you have to wake me up so early in the morning?!" (Kukaku has both her arms in this) Her question was asked in an irritated voice that screamed 'screw with me, I dare you' and Yoruichi answered in turn. "We're going to enter the Seireitei and in case of any unforeseen accidents, we'll need you to be prepared as our contingency."

"...Mmmm! Fine, I'll be your contingency, but let me ask you something." Yoruichi looked to Ichigo and gestured for him to come forward, "Is that Isshin's boy?" Before anyone could answer, Imagebak manifested again and answered. "**Damn straight Shiba Kukaku, this is Kurosaki Ichigo, son of Kurosaki Masaki and Shiba Isshin. This...Is your nephew!**" Ichigo, Uryuu, and Tatsuki all looked at the white cat as if he'd lost his mind, until Kukaku's laughter broke that spell.

"So, Isshin finally had a child...Took him long enough! Now I've a nephew to mess up, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kukaku's laughter was more like barking of dogs at Ichigo's scared face. Imagebak looked bored to all Hell, very uninterested, he returned to his sealed-sword state of a regular katana. Ichigo was too scared to move, _This is my Aunt! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!_ Kukaku seemed to pick up on his fear and fed on it, all the while feeding him more things to fear.

"You know, Isshin pissed me off...Might as well beat on his son, after all, can't have the original then have the second best thing!" Ichigo, out of instinct, manifested his mask and growled loudly. The reactions from his apparently distant family was immediate; Kukaku readied her sword, Ganju came from behind a screen and got into a boxing stance while the bodyguards got prepared for a brawl. Yoruichi saw where this was going and defused the situation easily, "Ichigo. You must remain calm when you are in the presence of those in the Seireitei. Now, remember what to do when in a situation like this..."

Ichigo looked to the black cat and nodded begrudgingly. Opening his mouth widely, getting those who didn't know him to get into defensive stances, he began to eat his mask. All the while he was eating his mask, he was making very unpleasant noises. "**I hate eat**ing my mask, it hurts!" Tatsuki and Uryuu gave him sympathetic looks while Yoruichi looked towards his longtime friend in Kukaku.

The Shiba head looked to her little brother and bodyguards in shock, _This kid's the real deal! This kid has the will to do whatever he wants..._ Ganju, Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko were in similar states of shock and awe of this young man who'd brutally destroyed their previous conceptions of him as well as his friends. "...I'll do it Yoruichi, but answer me this one last question!" The feline looked to his old friend in curiosity of this new question, "Yes..."

"What is he?!" Kukaku's question was accompanied by an accusing finger pointed at Ichigo. Before Yoruichi could answer, Ichigo dawned his mask once more and answered the question, "**Soul Society's...Worst nightmare!**" Before he could roar, Tatsuki and Uryuu covered his mouth without any fear for their safety. Ichigo re-ate his mask as they left the abode of Shiba Kukaku. Their work was going to get harder...The secret was entering a bigger circle each time they touched a few more trust-worthy souls.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's a fuckin' wrap ladies, gents and other! I'm runnin' on fumes for writin', sorry if my chapters suck...Anyway: R&amp;R, no flames, constructive criticism and SEE YA!


	10. Why do I feel so Hollow?

WHAZ UP! Ladies, gents, and other...I'm insane right about now. I just got a new prescription of ADD medication and I'm gettin' used to it, so my thoughts are gonna be makin' ya think 'WHAT THE FUCK' nonstop. I'm not gonna ramble, I don't own Bleach and ENJOY READIN'. Oh, and 'fore I forget: TsubakigetsputinhisplaceandscaresOrhime! I hate updates right now, 'cause I had to redo this ENTIRE FUCKIN' CHAPTER!

"Normal speech"

_Thoughts and or emphasis_

"**Hollow speech**"

"Zanpakuto speech"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The group was still waiting on Jidanbo, they'd nothing to do. Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka were out and about again, and to put it bluntly, Ichigo was having trouble putting up with them. "Kurosaki-san, why are you so aggressive towards us?" Shun'o's question was met with a hungry glare, "Let's see: I'm being tormented by a blond cross-dresser," Shun'o looked unphased, "A high elf with a weird fashion-sense," Hinagiku looked just as energetic, "A pink-haired whore," Lily now had a pissy-pouting face, "An animate burger," Baigon didn't open his eyes but it was clear he was glaring at Ichigo, as the rant of starvation continued, "A red and black assassin," Tsubaki looked actually pleased by this 'insult'. "And..."

Ichigo stared at Ayame for a moment, with the aforementioned spirit looking at him curiously, "**Dessert!**" Ichigo's eyes turned amber and black, as he tried to eat Ayame. "**What the Hell are you guys anyway?**" He asked this while still trying to eat Ayame, as Tsubaki answered, "HOW THE HELL SHOULD WE KNOW?! WE'VE ONLY BEEN ALIVE FOR ONLY A WEEK! IT'S A MIRACLE WE EVEN HAVE NAMES!" "**Yeah but-**" "You're like fifteen, do you know the meaning of your existence? DIDN'T THINK SO!"

Orihime was listening to this and said, "You're scary!" Ichigo's darkened eyes took on a mischievous gleam, "**Kid, you don't even know the half of it!**" The others in their group weren't with them and when they entered the shade of the tree they agreed to meet under, "Where are the others?" "**They tasted good too!**" In his mouth, Tsubaki started to kick around, emphasizing his monstrous appetite. Tsubaki had given Ichigo an encouraging glance, which turned into a form of agreement and irritation, "LET ME THE FUCK OUT! I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS, HELL I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR SHIT!"

Ichigo's mask had already begun to form, making Orihime's eyes widen in fear. _He...HE ATE TSUBAKI! THIS ISN'T KUROSAKI-KUN, THIS IS A MONSTER!_ As Orihime looked on in fear, Ichigo opened his mouth enough for Tsubaki to look into the outside world and lo an behold: Orihime with a terrified face. "Alright, you can let me out now...Let me out of your mouth Hollow-born!" Ichigo made no move to open his mouth, in fact, he seemed determined to keep his mouth shut. "LET ME THE FUCK OUT!"

Tsubaki then kicked Ichigo's lower jaw down, making it look like he was stronger than he really was as he got in between the four sets of teeth. The spirit then said one line, "You cannot handle the truth!" And then, Tsubaki was once again in Ichigo's mouth. That's when Orihime passed out from being lightheaded, and the rest of their friends came onto the scene.

Tatsuki's initial reaction was to hit Ichigo and make sure Orihime was alright, Uryuu's was to hit his surrogate cousin over the head and figure out what happened. Sado and Yoruichi didn't really worry, _Ichigo is harmless to his friends and family. He won't do, or will have done, anything to kill any of them._ Then Tsubaki kicked Ichigo's jaw open and escaped, "THERE'S AN ORGY IN THERE OR SOMESHIT!" This had the 'WHAT THE FUCK' reaction from everyone, "**That was my tongue.**" "SAME DIFFERENCE!"

"Jidanbo has decided to let us through, but he's still a bit suspicious of us." Yoruichi's words were cautious, warning the youths to refrain from acting strangely. Orihime was unconscious still, until Tatsuki whispered quietly, "Orihime...Ichi-kun is going to ask you out on a date!" Her best friend gasped with a blush on her face, when she realized that best friend and guardian - figure had fooled her. Orihime's pout made Tatsuki chuckle evilly as the group made their way to the gate in a calm fashion, so as to not arouse suspicion.

When they passed the gate, Ichigo and Tatsuki began screaming in pain and fell to the ground. Their respective Zanpakutos were then propelled away from the their tossing and turning bodies. Ichigo's mask began to manifest, the red tribal markings had spread to the entire face of the mask, but there was a new feature. The mask now had two red stripes traveling from the top of the mask, over the eyes, and to the chin. "JIDANBO! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Yoruichi's concerned shouts fell on deaf ears, for the gatekeeper was staring terrified at Ichigo's Hollow mask before the mask disappeared as quick as it appeared.

When the party had thought nothing worse could happen, the Zanpakutos and the wielders of said sentient swords began to emit a blood-like smokey substance that floated upwards before travelling to the pillar of the respective other half. Ichigo and Zangetsu's columns were at halfway when they met, making Ichigo scream like Hell's fire were on him and a writhing form to appear in the smokey blood-like substance in the air. Tatsuki's pillar of blood-smoke went and was immediately brought into contact of Kitsune no Ha's as a similar phenomenon began to take place for Tatsuki and her Zanpakuto.

From the writhing forms dropped two animals. The first, a Bengal fox, had a feminine build for its genus. Her claws were ivory and there were veins of ebony travelling through the weapons of an apex predator. The enlarged critter was about the size of a pack-pony, and her fur was like a forest trail. Her fur had spots and streaks that resembled twigs, rocks and greenery; her eyes were a blinded-white but her eyesight was clearly still functional as she looked to the rest of the party pleadingly. The most notable of her features, making her kitsune, was that she had five tails thrashing behind her writhing body. Her howl of suffering made everyone cover their ears as every squad nearby could hear it.

The other animal was a margay, although bone-grey and his fur looked like armor while down. He, as the feline's build was more masculine then Yoruichi's for some reason, had dangerous red-hazel eyes and he had green vaguely-pawprint markings for spots. His claws were sharpened to a malevolent point, his teeth were perfectly clean and on his forehead was a medium-sized black rhombus instead of his green pawprint-spot. He yowled loudly, sending a shockwave that could be felt through the wall and blew the party right into Jidanbo's hand, as he didn't want them flying into the buildings behind them. On his back were protruding bones in the shape of larger-than-normal chainsaw teeth. The cat's voice was agonized and tortured, like a wounded kitten or cub calling for its mother.

When Ichigo and Tatsuki saw their Zanpakuto manifest physically, their eyes widened momentarily before they reached for the convulsing animals. The aforementioned Zanpakuto spirits saw their wielders and moved, difficultly as they thrashed about like there was Hellfire on their fur. When they reached the Substitute-Shinigami and secretly Hollow-born, they placed a paw on the outstretched hand from the person they 'belonged' to. The pain stopped, and the cries ended with contented sighs and tired eyes. "We shouldn't have manifested...But here we are! We must return to your Inner Worlds."

"...Kitsune no Ha, are you sure you can?" The large fox looked to her companion with determined eyes, "I am Milady! Now, I just need to-" She was suddenly gone in a small explosion of light, and Tatsuki wasn't in pain anymore. She got up and retrieved Kitsune no Ha's physical form(s?), looking to Ichigo expectantly. "Ichi-kun, you might want Im-I mean-Zangetsu back in your Inner World if you want to get back!" He nodded with a groan, "Alright Zangetsu...Try and return to my Inner World, okay?!" The cat looked hesitant at first, before he too disappeared. But instead of light, he turned to the bloody-smoke substance and returned to his physical form of a sword.

Ichigo got up and picked his Zanpakuto off the ground with a wince. "Everything hurts...Ow!" Jidanbo looked to them without any concern anymore, _I must be seeing things..._ "I'm sorry, but that part slipped my mind. All of the Shinigami who know the name of their Zanpakuto have gone through something like that, but it didn't cross my mind until now, gomen..."

Tatsuki looked to him with a moan of pain from her neck, "It's alright Jidanbo-san, you meant no ill-will, we're fine now...Next time though, huh huh, don't forget something like that okay?" He nodded and closed the gate after the rest of their group passed through the gate. Ichigo held his ribs as he continued forward, clearly still recovering. "**Are you okay Little Gillian?**" Ichigo's eyes momentarily widened as he mentally responded, _I'll be fine Zangetsu. I'm just still feeling the effects of you being forced out of my body...Why'd you look different?_

Inside the sideways Karakura Town that was Ichigo's Inner World, 'Zangetsu' looked pensive as he thought of a way to explain it. "**Your mask changed, meaning you're closer to being an Adjuchas, but that also means I change as well. The change from Gillian to Adjuchas is different for each Hollow, but it's usually painful for everyone. Now since you're not the run-of-the-mill Hollow, it might not be painful, but be prepared for pain just in case...**"

Ichigo inwardly nodded, as they continued onward. Tatsuki had several questions swimming in her head at the moment, but one was at the figurative eye of the storm. _Why were you forced to manifest Kitsune no Ha?_ Inside the Karakura High-like castle in the mountainous area, Kitsune no Ha was strolling through her mistress's Inner Sanctum of her Inner World in a guard-like fashion. "I've no idea Milady, all I know is that I felt a presence force me out of your Inner World...Most curious..."

This answer only made her want to question further, but she understood that her Zanpakuto had no clue what had happened. The group was then stopped by Ichimaru Gin, taicho of the 3rd Division. His hair was a silver color and he seemed abnormally thin, but the trait about him that made the two posing as true Shinigami shake...Was his smile and his eyes. His eyes were slitted shut, but he seemed to see just fine, and he resembled a fox in that regard. But his smile was a little too kind, a little too honest, a little too...real! It was like they were staring at a snake.

"Hello there, and who might you be?" Tatsuki answered for the two of them, seeing as Ichigo was staring at the man in fear and seemed out of it. "I am Arisawa Tatsuki and Kurosaki Ichigo, we're members of the 13th Division Ichimaru-taicho. To what to we owe the pleasure?" His smile widened, sending chills up the spines of the entire group. "Oh, I just sensed the Reiatsu of two Shinigami I didn't recognize and I felt sorry for them as I could tell they were in pain, so I decided to investigate. And here I find you two, fine strapping young Shinigami, with potential recruits no less! Indeed you two are a fine pair of Shinigami, and a powerful duo if the power of your Reiatsu was any indication..."

Ichigo and Tatsuki shook themselves out of their stupor to nod in thanks and smile at the compliment, "Thank you Ichimaru-taicho. We're not seated members, but we get by, hehehehehe!" Ichigo's chuckles were joined by the taicho before them, "Indeed you do, how long have you been looking for recruits?" Ichigo answered this one with a calm demeanor, but with a hint of shame, "About three months. There weren't a lot of promising candidates wherever we looked and we only came through with these three," He raised a hand to gesture to the three they'd brought with them, "So it's not that great of an accomplishment. I feel we could've done better, but there's nothing we can do about that now...We heard that Kuchiki Rukia was condemned as a criminal, is this true?"

Gin nodded, smile never faltering, "Indeed it is. She gave her powers to a human, and was soon-after caught by Kuchiki-taicho and Abarai-fukutaicho. It's a shame that she has to be executed, she had such potential. Carry on..." Ichimaru Gin strolled off and out of sight, while the group continued its trek. Orihime made her uneasiness known, "He's very...Unsettling, I wonder how his division feels around him!" She held herself in a hug and shivered slightly, "He's a powerful taicho, so don't think light of him and don't cross him!" Yoruichi's words made them nod.

**Nightfall, sewers**

"**We should be safe here for the night, they don't know we're here and they don't expect anyone to attempt to infiltrate the Seireitei. But stay on guard, we'll take shifts of...Second thought, Little Gillian and I will stand guard. We're unrequiring of sleep and can protect you all better, our eyesight is better than the rest of you, minus Yoruichi of course.**" Zangetsu's words rang true, for soon-after the hour passed, the entire group was out like a light.

"Zangetsu," The grey cat looked up to his wielder from where laid 'down' on the wall in an attempt to replicate sleep with a curious 'hn'. "What's Hueco Mundo like?" Ichigo's question was accompanied by an expectant gleam in his eyes and an expectant-awe in his tone. The feline made what appeared to be a smile on his face, "**It's...Difficult to explain what our natural home's like. There's beauty in it, and danger at every turn. The Menos Forest is full of petrified trees that reach taller than a skyscraper and make tears in the clouds as they pass; The desert is vast and empty, but calm and peaceful when not an ounce or drop of blood is spilled in sight. And there's eternal night, where the light of the ever-crescent moon can make the Hollows who need sunlight strong and the night's shadows make the Hollows needing dark powerful...There is no compare to our home. One day, I will take you, with your father's permission of course but...There's nowhere in the several worlds like it.**"

Ichigo looked to his teacher in awe as he tried to imagine a world where Hollows roam free and where strength was acquired easily through consumption. "**...There's also a place, I've heard, called Las Noches. A city and underground city in one, a place where the strongest of Hollows become more...I encountered many a Hollow who spoke highly of this place known as Las Noches, saying that the greatest of Hollows go there and become stronger than they could imagine, it is a dream come true for any Hollow. But I do not trust in rumors alone, for all we know, this 'Las Noches' is a Shinigami settlement where they lure in innocent or guilty Hollows to destroy them! But, I will never know, for I will never grow stronger and I will never regress...That is Hell.**" And with that, the conversation was done. Zangetsu didn't want to keep talking and Ichigo had a lot to think about.

The crack on Zangetsu's mask was unnoticeable at first glance, but when someone looked, there was a crack outlining the rhombus symbol on his forehead. "Hey Zangetsu?" "**Yes Little Gillian?**" "...What cracked your mask?" The feline seemed to curl up even more than before, "**A stronger beast than I...**" And that was the end of that, the only answer Ichigo would get out of his Gipakuto.

**Daybreak, sewers**

"We can continue through these tunnels to the Senzaikyu quickly and without much-" Suddenly a figure landed in front of them, "Resistance..." Before them stood a dark brown haired and eyed man, who ichigo identified as "Sousuke Aizen..." The name was little more than a growl and only the group could hear it. "I see you aren't what you say you are...Kurosaki Ichigo and Arisawa Tatsuki! I will have to kill you and your accomplices now, for the better of Soul Soci-" (Cue: Starset-My Demons.)

"YOU'LL NEVER FINISH THAT SENTENCE! TEAR THE SKY ASUNDER, ZANGETSU!" The sword glowed and the feline appeared, before curling into a bladed-ball that began to spin rapidly but remained in place. "YOU RUINED THAT GROUP OF SHINIGAMI AND CONDEMNED THEM TO DEATH! JUSTICE SHALL BE SERVED!" Suddenly, the bladed-ball charged at him, like Sonic the Hedgedhog would do in a videogame. The ball landed him into a wall true, but then the cat leaped away and swung its tail, creating a bladed-chain that was then swung into the man before the cat curled up again and created a chainsaw like attack as he reeled in the weaponized tail.

Ichigo's Hollowfied body manifested out of Aizen's sight and he began to tear into the man along with his Gipakuto. (It makes sense why they call it that, it's a gigai technically and a Zanpakuto, so combine the name) The man was bleeding like all get out, Ichigo's claws were dirtied with blood and sharpened with bone. Zangetsu's shredding didn't end, he wrapped the bladed-chain tail around the man and held the end as he reeled in the chain, creating a true chainsaw like attack that didn't end.

The group, was amazed, Ichigo and Zangetsu were kicking the living shit out of a _TAICHO_! And they were winning, before the man grabbed the chain with a grunt of pain and yanked him into Ichigo. Ichigo, seeing the light, disintegrated his Hollowfied body quicker than anyone could see. When they landed, they turned to the man with hatred in their eyes. "You ruined the lives of your own kind, and you dare smile like that!" The man had a kind and gentle smile on his face, "How do you know that? How do you know about them?"

"I knew them! I met them as an Academy student, and I knew Urahara-taicho and Tessai-taicho as a child, so don't play stupid!" Tatsuki raised her voice to be heard, "Deceive, Kitsune no Ha!" He sword transformed into the petrified fox with a blade-tail and breathed into the fox's agape mouth, making the sword transform into Ichigo's Zanpakuto in it's sealed state. "LET'S KICK HIS ASS!" Yoruichi called out at this moment, "NO! DON'T HE'S A TAICHO, YOU CAN'T HOPE TO WIN AGAINST Hi-"

The man then stopped moving as Tatsuki and Ichigo, who had Zangetsu on his back while he flung around the chain, stabbed him with his own Zanpakuto. (Uncue music) The group saw that he would be found eventually, so decided to make Soul Society breakdown from the inside out. Zangetsu climbed the wall with the sword, while Tatsuki threw the body up high against the wall which made blood trail up the wall, where the sword was stabbed into his body to hold him up. They returned to their work without anyone noticing, as it was early in the morning, and ran through the sewers. And then, they felt it. The Reiatsu of a taicho and two fukutaicho, "That must be the group who found the corpse...WE'VE GOT TO HURRY!"

Yoruichi's words made them run for their lives. Zangetsu was still manifested as he said, "**Wait! Split up, if we stay together, we're liable to get caught and the mission will have been all in vain. Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu, and Yasutora Sado! You three find an empty barracks and hide there until the day of the execution, the time is different in the Dangai so we're probably about...**" Yoruichi answered matter-of-factly, "We're a week early, we need to to hid until the execution. If we get her before the execution, we'll be found for sure, and we need to get you stronger. Avoid everyone and find a way to get stronger without drawing attention to yourselves."

Zangetsu continued, "**Thank you, Yoruichi. YOu should probably stick with Arisawa Tatsuki and I'll stay with Little Gillian, we'll be harder to find that way. We'll hide out here in the sewers, but closer to the Senzaikyu. Yoruichi, you should probably take Arisawa to the training ground...You three,**" He looked to Chad, Uryuu and Orihime, "**Get to a barracks near Sokyoku Hill, where everything really starts!**** LET'S GO!**" His commanding tone made everyone want to listen to him, when they heard the voices of Shinigami. "**GO GO GO! WE'LL HANDLE THINGS HERE!**" And they ran, even when they heard cries of pain they ran...

**Tatsuki and Yoruichi, a day after Zangetsu's orders**

(Cue:Thousand Foot Krutch-E for Extinction)"Keep going! The cliff where we need you to jump off isn't far from the Senzaikyu. Hurry! There right behind us..." Yoruichi was on Tatsuki's shoulders, they'd hidden in a barracks with Uryuu, Chad and Orihime the night before and were now headed to the cliff where the training grounds Imagebak mentioned were hidden. When suddenly, a gigantic pulse of Reiatsu hit the two of them.

"W-wh-what's, huh-huh-happening Y-yoruichi?! I can't move! Huh huh...Ungh!" Yoruichi was bristling, "They can't have warned all of Seireitei of us already! Zaraki Kenpachi, taicho of the 11th Division...This Reiatsu...It's his!" Tatsuki could barely move her arm, let alone her legs. "Well well well, look what we have here! A Ryoka in Shinigami's clothes, HAHA! Right Yachiru?!"

Suddenly, a little girl with pink hair landed on Tatsuki's left shoulder, a foot away from stepping on Yoruichi's tail. The deeper voice revealed itself to be tall man with an eyepatch and bells in his hair. He had a scar going down from the top of his face to his chin on his left side. The thing about him that was most unnerving, was his bloodthirsty and bloodcurdling grin. "You're right Kenny, it's a Ryoka! Have _fun_!"

The little girl hopped off of Tatsuki and disappeared. A blade passed Tatsuki's face by a hair, "TIME TO FIGHT YOU, YOU LITTLE PUNK!" The man carried a sword that looked like it was meant to tear flesh gruesomely, as the blade had sharp ridges that would make anyone think of a gigantic key's teeth. Drawing Kitsune no Ha, she got into a ready stance as she let loose all of her emotions into her Reiatsu, making the beacon of light like on the night they lost Rukia. Only now, instead of a lemony-yellow, it was a powerful-orange and there was the face of a fox in her show of power. The attacking man let loose his Reiatsu, making a smaller beacon with a skull in it.

Tatsuki charged, her eyes glowing a light silver-blue as she clashed with the man. "Who a-are you?! UNGH!" Getting kneed in the stomach, she spun her larger blade on the wrapping-bandages, creating a flail like weapon as she punched him in the face and drawing blood. "I'm Zaraki Kenpachi and you are?!" His maniacal and semi-psychotic smile only grew as he got cut, bruised, and beaten on.

"Arisawa Tatsuki, Substitute-Shinigami and defender of Karakura Town. Nice to meet YOU, NOW DIE!" She threw the hollow blade at him, cutting him on the face without making him slow down. "GET SERIOUS GIRL!" "THAN RELEASE YOUR ZANPAKUTO! I WON'T FIGHT AN UNFAIR FIGHT!" This proclamation of honor made him cackle condescendingly, "HONOR?! THAT BULLSHIT IS FOR THE WEAK! I can't release my Zanpakuto, because I don't know it's name, besides! It's just a weapon, a weapon to fight with!"

That sentence, made Tatsuki feel more adrenaline than any other fight in her life so far, "Is that so? If that's the case, then why...Do Zanpakuto have names, have souls, and have FEELINGS! DECEIVE, KITSUNE NO HA!" She blew into the fox's mouth, making it transform into a pair of curved swords that made the Taoist sign of Yin-Yang when close together at the front of the blade. (Man With the Iron Fists, twin yin-yang swords)

"Milady," Tatsuki was fighting on autopilot, there wasn't any reason in her mind anymore and the rational part of her mind was watching the fight with Kitsune no Ha. _Yes Kitsune no Ha? _"Don't call me that infernal name! Speak my true name..." The sword passed by Tatsuki's face, "Look deep..." Tatsuki hit Kenpachi but didn't cut him, she then cut him on the chest. "Think hard!..." The swords she used were cut through like butter, "Hear the cries of that Zanpakuto...AND SHOUT OUT MY NAME!"

_K...KITSUNE BUREDO!_ As Kenpachi walked away, a miffed expression on his face, the beacon of power returned but stronger than before. "HAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" He ripped off his eyepatch, "NOW I DON'T HAVE TO HOLD BACK!" Tatsuki's twin yin-yang blades repaired, but her clothes turned to that of what many would assume an Amazonian warrior-priestess to wear. Her armor was light-weight, shining, fox-like shapes and markings adorned the suit of armor. It looked somewhat provocative, except there was thin dress cloth over her stomach, arms, and legs. Her blades were sharper, the sharpened spikes were fox teeth and her helmet was a fox's skull with a European knight's face-guard.

Tatsuki spoke, but with an older and wiser voice than anyone had ever heard. "You assume that Zanpakuto are nothing more than weaponry, that they are nothing but tools to throw away when broken or seemingly unusable...But that is not the truth! THE TRUTH IS THAT ZANPAKUTO ARE ALIVE!" Yoruichi was at the top of a pillar now, watching with wide eyes, "She's powerful...But she must learn Bankai if she wishes to defeat those who'd stand in our way..." As Tatsuki ran at Kenpachi, she mad the fox visage larger in her Reiatsu while Kenpachi made the skull enormous. Their swords clashed and stayed there, until Tatsuki was behind Kenpachi and to the right with blood on her blades.

They both passed out from the exhaustion. Yoruichi and Yachiru got down and took care of their respective partner. "Thank you Tats-chan for giving Kenny a good time! Bye now!" She was gone, leaving Yoruichi to carry Tatsuki, as the aforementioned cat began to grow and glow a bright blue...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

THAT'S A FUCKIN' WRAP ladies, gents and other! Whatcha think on my take of the Ichigo Kenpachi fight? I'm havin' fun with this series and I'm tryin' to make it as Bleachversally-accurate as possible as well as interestin' as I can. SEE YA!


	11. Hollowfying revelations

Bad pun ladies, gents and other. Bad pun that failed, that's the title. Anyway, I'm havin' great ideas and they're floodin' my mind in the worst way possible, so I'm tryin' to save myself from over exposure to insanity. ENJOY!

"Normal speech"

_Thoughts and or emphasis_

"**Hollow speech**"

_**Hollow thoughts or Hollow emphasis**_

"Zanpakuto speech"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Uryuu, Sado and Orihime were hiding in a random barracks as Shinigami ran passed their hiding place. _I want to kill them, all of them as they pass, but I can't or I'll have put Sado and Inoue-san in danger!_ Uryuu slammed his gloved right hand on his knee, making little to no sound as he whispered out, "Damn it!" "What's wrong Uryuu-kun?" The last of the Quincies looked to Orihime with a hard gaze, "I feel useless hiding here and doing nothing! Yet I know better than to disobey Imagebak, he's an Adjuchas and I don't have the power to fight him...And live to tell about it. So I've no choice but to wait here with you guys, but I hate feeling so-Rrrrr!"

His noises made a single Shinigami skid on his heels and turn towards their hiding place. "...I thought I heard something..." That, made them freeze up. _SHIT!_ That thought was accompanied by a man opening the door. His head was bal-(Ikkaku-"Finish that sentence...")shaven and he was clearly muscular under his shihakusho. "I FOUND 'EM! It's about time, I've been getting so bored of looking for you guys..." He saw Orihime, "And girl or girl_s_."

He was then thrown by Sado, who'd manifested Brazo Derecho del Gigante. Uryuu's Sanrei glove had created a bow and he had several arrows notched and ready for fire at point blank range. Orihime had her hands pressed up to her hairpins in that strangely threatening manner, readying her Shun Shun Rikka. The man called out, "Nobiro, Hozukimaru!" The simple sword-with-its-hilt-in-its-sheathe turned into a naginata, or so they thought...

"This is Hozukimaru, now let's get to fighting!" The shaved-head man thrust the naginata at Sado, when the Mexican giant dodged to the right, the man uttered one word. "Sakero." And the naginata split into three segments, its true Shikai form was a sansetsukon, which hit Chad's right arm on the wrench-like ornamentation. "You assumed that Hozukimaru was a naginata, or possibly a Kikuchi Yari. But Hozukimaru is a true warrior, able to adapt and change on a dime! NOW DIE!"

He swung the chained segment at Chad, barely missing his face with the blade. Orihime called out the words, "Santen Kesshun. I reject!" A shield of glowing orangish-yellow energy appeared in front of them. Right before the man's Zanpakuto hit the shield, Orihime said in a low voice, "Shiten Koshun...I reject!" An arrow-like projectile flew from the center of the triangular shield and cut through their attacker's shoulder. ""OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

The answer wouldn't come forth from Orihime, as she had fallen to the ground unconscious from the exhaustion of using a new technique. Uryuu then sent out a volley of Reishi arrows at the man, none were aimed for his vital organs or anywhere areas of the body where he'd be badly injured. The Shinigami began dodging the rain of arrows with a skill no one had seen, but when he looked to where they'd been, "WHERE THE HELL'D YOU GO?! DAMN YOU!"

Chad and Uryuu had one thought, _He's temperamental!_ Chad carried Orihime in his arms bridal-style with a tender care that one wouldn't expect from someone of his size or muscularity. "We need to find a new hiding place Sado! Got any ideas?" Chad looked to his white-garbed companion, "None yet. But we'll figure something out, we just need to get Orihime somewhere safe before we try anything aggressive..."

**Ichigo and Imagebak, nightfall**

"**Keep running Little Gillian, we need to find a safe haven for the time being.**" Ichigo's footfalls were only heard by the blade sheathed on his back, _I know Zangetsu, I know. But I hate the fact that we can't get Rukia now, I understand the reasons, but I still hate them! I also can't stand the fact that there are Shinigami everywhere, acting as if Nothing's wrong!_

"**Your anger is not unwarranted, Little Gillian, they are full of cruelty and prejudice...even to their own kind, but they are unaware of most of their kind's mistakes and are only doing as told. Still, it doesn't make it any much better!**" Zangetsu's voice was a growl that echoed in the sideways Karakura Town that was Ichigo's Inner World. _I hate it when your voice drops like that, it makes my skin crawl!_ He could practically feel the smug satisfaction from his Gipakuto, "**Does it? I'll have to do so more often...**"

Zangetsu's growling voice made goosebumps appear on Ichigo's skin, _DON'T DO THAT YOU SONUVABITCH!_ "**Damn you're loud today.**" Their conversation was cut off by the sound of footsteps up above them in the sewers, _Did y-Stupid question! Who do you think could be up there at this hour?_ "**I've no idea Little Gillian, but I suggest we move with caution from this point on, we do not wish to be caught this early-on in the mission. We've yet to save 'Boeton', strange name for a Shinigami, but I've heard stranger...**"

Ichigo didn't even chuckle at the prank-gone-overboard, he and Tatsuki had told Imagebak that they were going to save a rogue Shinigami named 'Boeton', and he'd said the name ever since like it was her actual name. _How soon until the execution?_ "**A few days, we'll be down here for a time. We've no prey to hunt to strengthen you, so we'll take matters into our own claws! GET IN HERE!**" Zangetu's shout sent Ichigo into a fit of terror, as he began to wave his hands in front of him with a hysterically-terrified look on his face like it would make the power in his Gipakuto's voice leave.

_ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, I WILL! JUST ENOUGH WITH THE SCARY VOICES! I'll get inside my Inner World once I can find a safer spot then right here in the middle of the sewage ways..._ "**Very good, you've learned to listen to your elders, that's an improvement! You'll make a decent Adjuchas yet, we just need to teach you the difference between a hunt and a massacre and we'll be set for life...**" These words made Ichigo stop in midwalk, trying to understand his teacher's words, _Wha-!_ "**GET GOING!**" "AAAHHHH!" His voice carried through the sewage tunnels as Ichigo covered his mouth in hopes that his voice would defy the laws of the universe and stop traveling.

_I'm going to run like Hell now!_ "**You'd best, or we'll be nothing but skins on a wall!**" _Don't you know how to paint a pretty picture! What were you before you died anyway?_ He could feel tension in his Gipakuto as he ran, _I'll take it ba-?_ "**I was a teacher...I taught writing. My students were insufferable! But I tolerated them long enough for them to pass or fail my class each year, and hunted as a hobby...Not many memories of teaching, just hunting.**"

_Ah, so that's why you're such a good teacher, and why you don't seem so bloodthirsty but you're not afraid to draw blood. You're a hunter at heart, never kill unless necessary and never waste anything from your quarry_. "**Indeed, but now is not the time for history, now is the time for running! I just realized something,**"

_What's that?_ The feline seemed to be in deep thought for a moment as he said, "**When you become an Adjuchas, _if_ we survive this, you'll have no choice but to go to Hueco Mundo to stop yourself from regressing and to prevent anyone from igniting your hunger...Seems like luck is on our side this time, for if you can become an Adjuchas quickly, I'll be able to take you to Hueco Mundo sooner, but how to do it?**" The question was rhetorical, but Ichigo didn't want that, _I don't want to eat Shinigami! We're trying to keep a low profile and if I eat Shinigami willy-nilly, they'll suspect something and then we're boned! So we'll have to wait to help me become Adjuchas._

The silence was calm, ironically since Ichigo's breathing and heartbeat were erratic from his dashing. After about five hours of nonstop running on Ichigo's part, they took a break in a hole in the wall Zangetsu made. "How'd you break the wall anyway, you're smal-!" "**Finish that sentence and you'll see how weak and how small my power is...**" He left that hanging, making Ichigo put his hands up in a fashion of disarmament, "No need to get hostile Imagebak, hehehehehe, I was only wondering. I mean, you didn't use a Cero and I didn't release you. So how'd you blast that hole into the wall?"

"**I used some of your Reiatsu that you store within me when I'm sealed, and it isn't like a Hollow's, it's closer to a Shinigami's. The reason that your Reiatsu doesn't 'translate' into that of a Hollow, is that I store up your Reiatsu and the gigai I use suppresses it, but since there's so much...It can only suppress it to the point where it resembles a Hollow, I only used enough to destroy that wall, which wasn't a lot, poor architectural integrity!**"

Ichigo looked to the walls of the hole; there were scratches, breaks, cracks, slashes, cuts, and shreds in the stone as if..."You used that attack that made you act like a chainsaw...But, how can you do that? I never saw your original abilities, but I was under the impression that it was the ability to pad and run on walls!" Zangetsu looked up and into the eyes of his student, "**My abilities did include four-dimensional movement, yes, but they also included incredible mimicry. I'm able to mimic enemy and or ally attacks to an impressive degree, I'm also very adept at adapting to new environments and situations...I've the versatility of a feline, the ingenuity of a human, and the killer instinct of a Hollow, I'm an apex predator and an influential ally. I found Grand Fisher in your Inner World, all of the Hollows you've consumed are there, I then fought and learned from his attacks. The other Hollows were also defeated by myself, their attacks were powerful as well, but they're now completely integrated into your soul...Or, lack thereof, because you're ginger! Hahahahahaha!**" (I'm not insultin' anyone here, I'm a ginger, an' I'm fine)

Ichigo looked to him, processing everything, "DAMN YOU SOUTH PARK AND YOUR HILARIOUS INSULTS!" Ichigo shot up as he shouted, only to hit his head on the roof of the 'cave'. "**Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that the ceiling's low? My mistake...I mean no offense to you Little Gillian, but I couldn't resist the urge to make fun!**" Ichigo rubbed his head in pain as he glared at his Gipakuto, "Yeah, well, maybe you should let someone know when you're about to make fun of them! Like just then, because I'm now sore-headed and we now might be located..." "**That is not my fault, now is it, Little Gillian?**"

They were comfortably silent as they slept, they were still awake but they dreamt...

**Two hours later, midnight**

The margay Adjuchas 'awoke' to the sound of slow and steady footsteps, _**Someone's out for a late night stroll! Might as well make sure that him or her doesn't find Little Gillian, can't have him die, there's a storm approaching and everyone needs to keep their friends and family close...**_ His thoughts were interrupted by the passing shoulder and voice of a young man and... "**Ganju!**" The aforementioned Shiba stopped and looked to the spot where he heard his name be whispered, "Who was th-Wait a minute, you're that cat that was posing as a-AHCK!"

Imagebak had scratched Ganju on the face, ultimately shutting him up and sending the message to shut the Hell up loud and clear. "**Yes, it's me. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your family? This is enemy territory, you're from one of the four noble families, but you're family isn't very popular among the Shinigami if I remember correctly!**" Ganju got up off the wet and dirty floor while rubbing the scratch on his face, "I'm here for the reason _of family_, Cat!"

This new nickname didn't sit well with the house-cat sized Adjuchas, "**'Cat', is it?! I'll show you a simple cat! I'm an Adj-ZANPAKUTO FOR YOUR INFORMATION, AND I WILL NOT BE TAKEN LIGHTLY! I AM FAR STRONGER THAN YOU OR YOUR SISTER, SHOW SOME RESPECT TO YOUR SUPERIOR!**"

"SUPERIOR?! LAST TIME I CHECKED, YOU'RE MY COUSIN'S ZANPAKUTO, AND THAT MEANS I OUTRANK _YOU_!" Before Ganju could continue, Ichigo punched him in the mouth, sending him into the water a spluttering mess of pain and making the Hollow Duo chuckle evilly at his troubles. "Can't someone get any sleep around here?! I was having such a nice dream..." When he got a better look in the lantern light, he saw Ganju, "Oh great, you again...Hey, kid,"

He looked to the short and low self-esteemed Shinigami with the lantern, "Y-y-yes?!" "Can you shine that light this way please?" "S-s-sure!" He shook as he neared the clearly-violent man with orange hair, "Thanks, uh?" "Y-Y-Y-Y-Yamad-d-da H-Han-n-nataro, Violent-san!" Ichigo blank stare at the struggling-to-swim Ganju turned to the now-named Hanataro. The short young man wasn't much to look at with his chin-length black hair, with blue eyes and bangs framing his face. Over Hanataro's shoulder was what appeared to be, "A medical kit, you're from the 4th Division then. No wonder your self-esteem is so low, you've never fought in an actual battle and have never been shown much respect, have you?"

Hanataro looked to this violent man like he was god, "H-h-h-how'd you figure that out so quickly?!" Ichigo's bored and blank stare returned to the rapidly-swimming Ganju, as the current began to catch up to him, as the stare was accompanied by a perfect replica on Imagebak's face while looking at the swimming man. "It wasn't that hard. You're slouching slightly, signalling that your self-esteem and ego aren't much to right home about...You've a medical kit over your shoulder, meaning you're work is in the medical field, which is the 4th Division's specialty. And you're more than likely a Seated Officer, if that symbol on your medical kit is any indication, maybe...7th Seat?"

On the medical kit was the kanji for 'seventh' on it. "You're amazing, to have analyzed me that quickly! What division are you from?!" Ichigo looked pensive for a moment, "13th Division," Hanataro's face looked understandingly, "Is what I would tell you if I gave a fuck about my cover anymore. I'm a Ryoka, only I got through the smart way..."

"And what way is that?" 'Zangetsu' spoke up at this point in an exasperated tone, "**Unimportant and confidential! Now silence, we're trying to watch the mayhem...**" When Hanataro looked to the water, there was Ganju fighting a mass of tentacles. "**This is comedy in the making, if only we had a camera or something! But, ah, it twas not to be.**"

"You know Zangetsu? I really enjoy these talks we have and all, but sometimes you really need to shut up." Zangetsu looked indignantly at his wielder, "**Well excuse me for living, I'm just stating what you won't because of your principles.**" The margay returned to his sealed state and was silent in Ichigo's Inner World, _Why do I feel like this conversation is going to bite me in the ass and make me eat my words?!_

Ganju got out of the water, albeit slowly and angrily. "Kurosaki Ichigo...I hate you, now help me up so I can kick your ass!" His breathing was labored, like he'd just ran a marathon, yet his sweating was at unholy levels even though he'd been in a current of water. Ichigo, still chuckling evilly, picked Ganju up and through him over his shoulder into the fireman carrying-style. He stared at Hanataro with the same bored expression as before, "You coming or not?"

Hanataro shook himself out of the stupor he'd been in and chased after a slowly distancing Ichigo-carrying-Ganju.

**Uryuu, Sado and Orihime in the barracks, same time**

"I wonder how Kurosaki-kun is doing...A-and Tatsuki-san of course, hehehehehe!" Orihime was blushing as she waved her hands in front of her like she was dismissing a statement or something. "Inoue-san, we didn't say you didn't and we all know that you've a crush on Ichigo." Sado's words made Orihime blush brighten and made Uryuu palm his face, "I love Ichigo as a brother and a valuable ally, but sometimes his dumbass-ery is just too much of a give-away that he isn't human..."

Orihime, still trying to separate the Hollow factor from Ichigo to make everything 'normal', asked, "What do you mean Uryuu-kun? Kurosaki-kun's perfectly human, well, until he became a Shinigami that is." Uryuu and Sado facepalmed at the same time, "Inoue-san...I'm sorry, but I have to destroy everything you think you know about Kurosaki Ichigo..." Orihime now looked scared and confused, realizing that her coping mechanism was about to be destroyed, whilst Sado stared at Uryuu expectantly and interestedly.

"Ichigo is a Gillian-level Hollow, a weak-powerful Hollow-" "I'm confused." Uryuu turned to the mostly-silent Sado, "About what?" "'Weak-powerful Hollow', which is he?" Uryuu pushed up his glasses as he said, "He's a weaker class of powerful Hollow, that answer your question?" He received a simple nod, "Alright then, ahem, Ichigo is a hunter by nature. That's why he picks fun on people and why he reacts violently to Keigo's antic of jumping on him; he hates the feeling of being vulnerable and Keigo reminds him that he is, he also instinctively believes Keigo to be another Hollow trying to eat him. That's why he's aggressive to Keigo, he sees his antics as a reminder that he's vulnerable among humans and the feeling that he could be eaten at any moment horrifies him, he fears losing his individuality."

"Inoue-san," The burnt-orange haired girl looked to him worriedly, "If you choose to continue with your infatuation with my surrogate-cousin, you mustn't be so afraid, of him and rejections. Hollows recognize strength, in any form, by instinct. And your actions, although obvious to any other race, are confusing to him because your feelings aren't being conveyed properly. You must be assertive, strong willed, willing to kill to survive," Orihime looked at Uryuu with wide eyes, _He'd never have guessed how I feel b-b-b-b-because he's a...a...a...a Hollow!_

"Also, he must choose you as his mate. You have to demonstrate dominance and a will to do what it takes to get the job done. He won't recognize your feelings, if he realizes them at all, if you don't demonstrate that you are a worthy choice for a mate and that you aren't a push-over. Only then, will he have the potential to realize your feelings..." Uryuu sat down on a crate as he finished, looking to Orihime. She'd been silent, and slightly pale, as she'd lost the last remnant to keep her believing that her crush wasn't a Hollow. The fact that Ichigo was a Hollow, also meant that..."Sora-nii-san was a...a...Hollow. He tried to kill me! WHY?!"

She was in tears, she'd lost any hope of believing that people didn't become Hollows, monsters that 'preyed upon the souls of the living and dead' as a passing Shinigami mentioned off-handedly. Her crying form was held by Uryuu, who rubbed her back comfortingly and held her patiently until she fell asleep in his arms. _Huuuhhh, I wonder how Tatsuki's doing right about now..._

**Tatsuki and Yoruichi, same time, midnight**

Tatsuki was in an underground dome training field, where she was running from a manifested Kitsune Buredo, screaming, "I'M GOING TO DIE! YOU'RE INSANE! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

**Back with the trio in the barracks**

_I bet she's having an easier time during this time of patience among...DAMNABLE SHINIGAMI, THEY LET MASAKI-SAN DIE AND THEY DARE ACT AS IF THEY'RE INNOCENT AND IN THE RIGHT!_ Uryuu's aggression went unnoticed by Sado, who just grouped six crates together and made a hard, makeshift bed as he passed out. Uryuu looked to the two unconscious humans sadly, "I guess I'll take first shift...It's a shame they had to be brought into this world. They didn't do anything, and they're paying for our mistakes, like Tatsuki! She found Ichigo that night, and now look at where we are...We're trying to save a Shinigami, the race who's caused so much pain for the other races.

Unknown to him, Sado and Orihime were half-awake and had heard him say these things, trying to put the pieces together to find out how Tatsuki had figured into all of this bloodshed and destruction. Now they had a piece of the puzzle and had one thought, '_She found him that night'...Does he mean the night when?!_ Memories of the night when they heard that animal roar flashed through their heads, _She went looking and found Ichigo and learned of the spiritual world!_

With these thoughts having run through their minds, they rested easier than any other night, now that they were closer to unraveling a mystery that had been neglected to be explained. Orihime had dreams of what she would do to try and earn Ichigo's affections. Sado dreamt of what the next few days would be like, what they would learn, who and what they would fight in this strange world of Shinigami. Uryuu's dreams, after his shift passed and Sado's started, were of how he would become stronger to avenge Masaki and what they would do to escape the Soul Society.

**Tatsuki, after nearly dying, 3:00 A.M.**

"Damn, everything hurts! I didn't even know it was night already, this place is so disconcerting..." Tatsuki said, covered in claw marks and bruises while laying on the ground. Yoruichi walked over to her, the small black cat having been instructing her nonstop. "Hey...Yoruichi, how'd you get me here anyway?" The feline looked to her with surprise, "That didn't cross your mind earlier?" "Uh...No?" Yoruichi began to bat at Tatsuki's head, getting her to keep saying 'ow'.

After about the five-hundred and thirtieth time of being hit, Tatsuki asked again, "How'd you get me here? You're small and you don't have opposable thumbs..." Yoruichi stopped hitting her and backed off, smoke began to surround 'his' form and began to transform. Clawed paws turned into sharp-nailed hands and feet, fur turned to skin and hair. The figure walked out of the smoke cloud, only a silhouette, making Tatsuki blush at the prospect of a naked man.

But out of the smoke, walked a dark-skinned and purple haired woman. Her hair looked like cat ears at the sides and was in a long ponytail while her eyes were a gold-yellow and somehow still held a feline trait that no one could really place. The figure turned to a stunned Tatsuki, "Well, pretty fetching right?"

"Y...You're...a girl?! THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU SOUND LIKE A MAN?!" Yoruichi put a finger in her ear and made a cleaning motion, as if trying to stop a ringing, "Damn you're loud...I talk like that to mess with people, I can't wait to see everyone else's reactions, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'LL BE DYING OF LAUGHTER!" Yoruichi, still butt-naked, was holding her sides and trying to stay standing. Tatsuki had one thought, _This a _Hollow_fying revelation for any sane person._ After thinking that, unbeknownst to the two women, a Hollow-masked figure appeared inside of the Karakura High-like castle of Tatsuki's mountainous Inner World...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

THAT'S _ONE, FAN-MOTHERFUCKING-TASTIC WRAP!_ R&amp;R, no flames, constructive criticism, tell me whatcha think...and SEE YA!


	12. Hollow executions, Hollow secrets

EXECUTION DAY! That's what this chapter is ladies, gents and other. We're gonna get Rukia back, an' it's gonna be funny. Realizin' that I gave Ichigo normal thoughts when he's a Hollow, I'm fixin' that. I don't own Bleach or anythin' I reference. I'm sorry if the fight between Byakuya and Tatsuki seems very rushed, but my laptop decided to spite me AND FUCKING REBOOTED ON MY ASS, WHILE I WAS WRITING NO LESS AND WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO SAVE IT ALL! MOTHERFUCKING REBOOTS!

"Zanpakuto speech"

_Thoughts or emphasis_

**_Thoughts or emphasis of a Hollow_**

"Normal speech"

"**Hollow speech**"

'Paraphrasing or perception of a character'

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Today's the day Zangetsu, are we ready?_** Ichigo was standing on a sideways skyscraper in his Inner World while the margay Adjuchas was standing on the skyscraper that was technically above him, "**I am sure Little Gillian, we might not have the ability to make a taicho-level Bankai, but we're strong enough to give any fukutaicho a challenge! Are you ready for this? This may be the toughest challenge we've faced so far...**" Ichigo looked up to the margay Adjuchas Gipakuto seriously, his slightly-long hair blowing in the nonexistent wind.

_**I'm sure Zangetsu, I'm sure. I'm sure we'll be fighting someone strong, and that we shouldn't get cocky! Stay alert, don't let your guard down, never let yourself get caught with my pants down, and watch out for my kin; blood or not!**_ Ichigo's amber and black eyes stared at Imagebak's red-hazel and black orbs. Nodding, the feline spoke, "**Very good. Now, we must get to the best point to make an entrance, and catch the Gotei 13 with _their_ pants down! LET'S GO!**"

Ichgio flexed his claws and tensed his legs, readying himself to launch at Zangetsu. His legs were leaner, as was the rest of him, but it was still fairly muscular and even more dangerous. When he leaped, he just missed Zangetsu, making his eyes widen and the eternally-Adjuchas-level Gipakuto-Hollow smirk, "**Nice try Little Gillian, BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!**"

He batted at Ichigo once, almost making the Gillian-nearing-Adjuchas lose his grip on the building and being sent flying, this made Imagebak's eyes widen considerably. **_Never let yourself get caught with your pants down...I just caught you with yours down!_** And with that, Ichigo grabbed Imagebak and held him in a headlock that the margay couldn't escape. "**I give! I give! Uncle! Uncle! OW! Your claws' venom hurts like a SONUVABITCH!**"

_**Sorry, I'm still trying to understand my newly-manifesting abilities! I already had the ability to change my voice and mimic another's voice, but this venom and this enhanced speed is new...**_ Ichigo looked to his sharper-than-normal claws, they'd become thinner and sharper, like the talons on his feet with the rear talon becoming sharper and longer. His tail was now thinner but just as muscular, it was like a whip when Ichigo swung his tail to either side. His mask was still the same, only that it had the two red stripes running from the top of the mask to the chin in a path like tearlines.

Zangetsu looked about the same, only bigger and his rhombus symbol looked more like a jagged edged onyx. His fur was as grey as ever, but it had a silver shine to it and the green pawprint-like markings seemed to glow in an unearthly light. There wasn't much that had changed for Imagebak, as Ichigo left his Inner World to get them to a good spot to await the execution. Ichigo returned to the hole-in-the-wall Imagebak made, leaving him to his thoughts, _**This day is going to be chaotic, it's been so boring except for Little Gillian's training...Ganju and Hanataro must be bored out of their minds in prison, seeing as they were caught by that Shinigami patrol yesterday! I wonder why humans and Shinigami have prisons, it would make so much more sense to kill the condemned than to keep them locked up?**_

**Tatsuki, same time, 2:00 A.M.**

_Kitsune Buredo, how much longer?! I want to get out of here as soon as possible, it's so awkward with Renji here...It's amazing he hasn't seen me yet!_ The Indian fox stopped padding through her Lady's Inner World to answer her, "The execution will commence in six hours, Milady. Please be patient, and being around Zabimaru has made my fur bristle at the prospect of Abarai and his Zanpakuto!" Tatsuki entered her Inner World at that moment, curiosity peaked, as soon as she made sure that Renji had left the training ground.

Inside her mountainous Inner World, she entered the castle reminiscent of Karakura High where her Zanpakuto spirit dwelled. Inside the castle, was a menagerie of pictures depicting her memories and dreams. She passed the image of the fight between Renji, Byakuya, her friends and herself. Zabimaru was extended towards their once-smaller group, Ichigo was entirely Hollowfied, Uryuu had unleashed some arrows that were in midflight, Kon was frozen drop-kicking Renji in the head, and Tatsuki herself was running at the two Shinigami with the Zanpakuto she once wielded.

_I can never remember that Zanpakuto's name!_ That was the moment where she heard Kitsune Buredo, "Sode no Shirayuki, Milady, that was her name. She was an ice-type Zanpakuto, I am more than likely a Kido-type since I can transform into the form of another Zanpakuto and fight, but I am not sure..." The European accent in Kitsune Buredo's voice was indescribable, it sounded like a combination of the major countries from Europe. _Why don't you ever address Zabimaru as a male or female? I thought Zabimaru is male?_

"It is, Milady, but it is not as well..." Tatsuki's face took on a curiously confused look, _What do you mean?_ "I mean that it has the spirit of a male...But also a female, Milady. I do not know which gender is dominant in its spirit, so I cannot say whether it is more male or female...That is why, Milady." Tatsuki looked to the large fox with surprised eyes, she'd never heard of a spirit with two genders before, so this was a big shocker. Shaking her head, she left her Inner World to prepare for the execution and the performance that she'd give the Gotei 13!

**Uryuu, Sado and Orihime, 4:00 A.M.**

The trio had been running for hours now, the Shinigami had almost caught them on several occasions. "We're almost there! Just a little bit farther..." Orihime's words were proven right as they got to the base of Sokyoku Hill, where a tall Shinigami was waiting. "Aha, Ryoka! I'll make sure your good and dead! Hahaha-AHCK!" The large man was then knocked down as he got ready to unseal his Zanpakuto, Sado's punch wasn't strong enough to kill a Shinigami without manifesting Brazo Derecho de Gigante, but his punches were strong enough to knock out a large Shinigami apparently. They ran to the top of the hill and chose a spot not too far from the executioner stand, but just far enough so that they weren't caught in the gigantic Zanpakuto's range of destruction. It was at about thirteen yards away from the stand where they stood now.

The three of them shared a look, Sado nodded and his arm transformed into Brazo Derecho de Gigante, when he slammed into the ground a couple times. The dirt underneath their feet softened enough for them to dig underneath and hide, since the dirt was loose enough to dig through it was able to let enough air in to breathe comfortably without giving out and allowing anyone to pass over them without any problem. The only draw back, was that they couldn't see, and if they had Orihime use her Shun Shun Rikka they'd be found.

"Although it's dark, at least we can breathe and be able to tell what or who's above us..." Sado's deep voice pierced the darkness close to Orihime, making her yelp, "Don't do that Sado-kun! You nearly scared me to death..." Calming down her heartbeat and breathing, so as to not make the air leave them too quickly, they stayed quiet. The one thought going through their minds was, _We're ready. Now all we need is for the execution to start, llet Tatsuki get Rukia and then we'll get started with taking out the Shinigami nearby. This plan would be even greater if a taicho or fukutaicho stood right over us, then we can take him or her out without much fight!_

The three of them just had to play the waiting game, the readiness driving them insane but they held their sanity firm, for if they lost their minds they wouldn't be able to complete this mission. The waiting was maddening, until their hearts nearly stopped as they heard voices and footsteps above them. _Is it that time already?!_

**Ichigo, 8:00 A.M.**

_**ABOUT FUCKING TIME! Let's blow this dump and make a scene!**_ Ichigo's excited attitude was then killed, "**Do not take this mission lightly Little Gillian! This will be difficult and extremely dangerous, and what's wrong with this little hole I made?! I used all of my knowledge in the art of housework to make this den!**" Ichigo was silent, **_You learned how to build a house?_**

"**I was bored one night and decided to look into a library, they had a book on how to make and work on houses. It was about three years ago, now GO!**" **_AYE AYE!_** Ichigo ran like mad after he saluted to technically no one.

**Tatsuki, same time**

Yoruichi sat on Tatsuki's shoulder, waiting for the young woman to use the flying device she used to get the two of them to the training ground in the first place. The black cat just sat grooming herself, glad that her voice wouldn't be hoarse anymore that she wasn't speaking in her 'man voice'. Her melodious voice left her feline lips, "Let's be off now, Tatsuki-chan! We need to get there as soon as possible, now once we near the stand I'll take the device while you use the cloak I gave you, understand?"

"Hai Yoruichi-san-sensei!" Yoruichi's forehead then had a vein pop, "Don't call me that, it makes me sound old!" She began to bat at Tatsuki's head once more, making her whine in pain. After about the fifteenth bat, she stopped and Tatsuki ran out of the cave that lead to the training ground, into the sky where they flew. "THIS IS AMAZING!" "YES IT IS, NOW DON'T YELL IN A CAT'S EAR!" "Sorry, it's just so incredible up here! Hey, don't forget to put the clothes in my bag on, we don't want you being taken lightly because you're naked."

Yoruichi chuckled at the image, "Yes, that's the last thing we need; men and women ogling me and allowing us to complete our mission quicker!" Tatsuki lightly hit the feline on her forehead, "If the soutaicho is as strong and old as you said, then he won't get distracted and he'll have to be the one to fight us if everyone else is out of commission because of you, and that's something _I for one_ don't want!" Yoruichi looked a little miffed at being bopped, but she looked up in mock-thoughtfulness, "Yes that would be bad! Nevermind, oh look! We're almost there, I'd better get dressed, see you down there!"

Tatsuki nodded at the cat, letting go of the device in her right hand and dropping to the ground about fifty yards away from the execution site where they were just about to kill Rukia. _Just in time! Kitsune Buredo, are you ready to hold off the Sokyoku?!_ "I am Milady! I will not disappoint you, Milady! Now, use Shunpo or you will not be able to save Rukia!" _Gotcha!_

She disappeared from the air in a flash and appeared in front of Rukia as the Sokyoku was about to strike through her, holding Kitsune Buredo up in front of her to hold the Sokyoku back while she stared behind her. Rukia looked up slowly, until her eyes befell..."TATSUKI?!" "...Sup..." There were wide eyes all around: the soutaicho looked at the Substitute Shinigami in amazement that someone so young could hold the Sokyoku back with a single Zanpakuto when it wasn't even in Shikai, the other taicho were openly gawking as they could see the same thing before them, and the fukutaicho were just silent in terror of the idea that the Shinigami holding back the power of a thousand Zanpakuto.

That's when the Sokyoku went back and looked in Tatsuki's eyes, as if questioning the challenger, seeing determination it'd never seen in a mortal and could also see that there was something wrong with the situation. With this knowledge the Sokyoku returned to its sealed state and fell silent, making the Shinigami present look at the scene with stunned-silence of the greatest caliber. She looked to the great Zanpakuto, phoenix if one were to be technical, with a gratified stare as she heard in her Inner World, "Thank you, Sokyoku-sama."

Tatsuki stood on the stand, "Deceive, Kitsune Buredo!" The tanto transformed into the twin yin-yang blades and her shihakusho turned into its Amazonian war-priestess garments. She raised her twin swords to her sides, preparing a strike that would..."Let's blow this popsicle _stand_ hahaha!" Rukia saw where this was going all too well, "Tatsuki! Don't it'll kill you, I told you not to follow me!" "Yeah, and it's a good thing we don't listen..."

"What?" Rukia's eyes were wide, _This isn't good!_ Before Rukia could protest further, Tatsuki flipped backwards and embedded her twin blades into the stand, nothing happened for a second...And then, the stand blew! "...I won't say thank you..." "Good, I wasn't expecting you to." That's when Ichigo landed, his hair at shoulder length and his eyes were wizened. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we Tatsuki?" "Yes, Ichi-kun, I'd say we should! CHAD! URYUU! ORIHIME! NOW!"

The last word she shouted, made Sado charge up a blast from Brazo Dereche de Gigante and that blast hit one Ichimaru Gin and Kira Izuru who'd made the poor decision to stand on top of the spot that had the three hiding Ryoka. Gin had lost his smile the moment he saw Tatsuki blocking the Sokyoku, then his eyes opened when he felt the blast underneath him, _This is going to knock me and Izuru out of the battle for a few minutes...What a troublesome Ryoka!_

Sado was _armed_, Uryuu had arrows notched back and Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka were out and ready to defend, heal, or attack at a moment's notice. Ichigo called out, "Tear the sky asunder, Zangetsu! Rip and tear, burn and break, bite and claw, kick and bash. Devour all that you see before you...SHIKAI, IMAGEBAK!" And Imagebak manifested, the katana disappeared unlike their Shikai. Omaeda, a fat and tall man under Soifon of the 2nd Division, voiced his idiocy, "YOU CALL THAT A SHIKAI?! HAHAHAHA! IT'S PUNY!"

Imagebak looked to him with downcast eyes, making him think that he was accepting it, before he raised his face and revealed a Cheshire Cat smile on his face. "**Oh I don't know about that, FAT MAN! Now, let's shoot him to Hell and back!**" Imagebak leaped onto Ichigo's arm, wrapped his legs and tail around his forearm, and he opened his mouth with a Cero ready before it took the shape of a long bow that Ichigo took.

"CER-ROW!" (It's a Cero-arrow, shorten the name and make it sound like Cero, there ye go) He let loose a volley of cer-rows, making Omaeda run for his life and getting his taicho to say a simple, "Idiot!" Then Uryuu joined in the firing, only this volley was like a barrage that was almost undodgeable for the fukutaicho and difficult for the taicho. Sado then charged up another blast, this one aimed at Omaeda's taicho, to which her eyes widened and a triumphant smirk appeared on his face when she was then rushed by a blur and he released his blast on a now-there Omaeda.

"Who are you?!" "Nice to see you haven't lost your attitude, Soifon." "Yoruichi-sama..." Back with the real fight, the arrows and cer-rows were grazing most of those targetted. The soutaicho and his fukutaicho were the only ones unaffected. Orihime looked around and said, "Koten Zanshun, I reject!" She shot at the rest of the stand, seeing as Rukia was still hanging in the air and that Tatsuki couldn't pull her away from the floating bricks. The arrowhead-like projectile that was Tsubaki hit the bottom brick that supported Rukia's weight and let her drop into Tatsuki's arms, "THANKS ORIHIME!"

"WELCOME TATSUKI-SAN!" With that taken care of, the newest addition to the party was Abarai Renji. "Bout time Renji, I was starting to think you wouldn't make it!" Ichigo's quip made the fukutaicho do a double-take, "y-you...YOU'RE DEAD!" "Um...Yes? I know I died and all, but is it that much of a surprise?" "YOU WERE A HOLLOW-thing? WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU?! AND WHAT'S THAT THING ON YOUR ARM?!"

"I don't remember my life in the Seikatsu no Sekai, this is my Zanpakuto, Imagebak but he normally goes by Zangetsu and don't call him a thing! He hates that, and whenever I say, he brings me to near death! AND I'M SOMEONE HE _LIKES_!" His shouting done, he returned to shooting at or around people, when he just went and rammed into the stomachs of Marechiyo Omaeda, Saskibe Chojiro, and Kotetsu Isane.

Tatsuki looked to see Renji, using Bankai and seemingly distracted, and her eyes took on a mischievous gleam. "RENJIIII..." Her playful tone of voice made her friends get scared, except for Ichigo who was mentally asking her to go on, "LET'S PLAY CATCH!" Tatsuki threw Rukia before anyone could do anything, and right at Ichigo. He raised Imagebak, who stopped making a Cero-bow which made a crater, and looked to her with an open mouth in a scream to stop her when she flew into his mouth and down his throat and sat in his stomach without distending it. He looked as normal as ever, even after being forced to swallow her whole, and he looked ready to throw up.

"**I...I don't feel so-BLEEEGH!**" He was then aimed at a stunned Renji, and karate chopped in the back at about where his stomach is, making him throw her up like a projectile. "AAAHH! t-t-t-t-there's...THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT ZANPAKUTO! IT FEELS LIKE A HOLLOW, I EVEN SAW ITS HOLE!" Ichigo interrupted while stroking Imagebak's head like he was a sick kitten and he strolled over, "He is in a way a Hollow. My memories of my living-life are bad, but I became a Hollow at a young age and didn't know it. But when I died, this scientist reconstructed my Reiryoku, Reiatsu and Reishi into a Shinigami's. But the Hollow Reiryoku and Reiatsu is, was, still a part of me and that became Imagebak here, poor guy huh?"

He kept petting Imagebak, even when someone was trying to stab his head, until the cat was right as rain and made a new Cero-weapon. This time, a scythe, "Nice choice Imagebak, nice choice! Let's REAP SOME JUSTICE!" He charged at the people he knew were enemies, when Byakuya tried to intervene and was blocked by Tatsuki, "Not this time...DICKWEED!" Her blades stopped Byakuya, as Ichigo literally began flashing everywhere around them in small sonic booms.

"Let's **kick** it up a notch!" He was about to be cut by Chojiro, when he axe-kicked him upwards and then elbowed his stomach. Tatsuki looked to the straight-laced bastard she'd nearly died fighting, "Let's finish this little charade now, shall we, Dickweed?!" She kicked hi in the stomach, shoving him back and making him grunt in pain as she kept Shunpo-ing around him, "What's the matter?! Can't keep up! Yet I can still go FASTER!"

"Insolent brat! I'll show you fast! Chire, Senbonzakura..." His blade broke into flowerpetal-like fragments, "Hahaha! You think that _that_ is going to catch a student of the Flash Goddess?! HAHAHAHA! She told me about you, Kuchiki Byakuya, her former 'student' and playmate that could never catcher her in a simple game of tag!"

Seeing that he wouldn't be able to catch her, if the slight brush of his blades somehow getting within his _Hurtless Zone_ to reach her was any indication, he reached out and his katana reformed and he dropped it into the ground where it phased through into the soil. Two rows of one thousand giant swords appeared around Byakuya and they all did as Senbonzakura did, "Bankai. This...Is Senbonzakura Kaguyoshi! You will die now, as will you friends."

"Not gonna happen, Dickweed!" That's when it hit her and sent her to the ground, like a building was dropped on her. "Damn...Maybe fighting bankai with Shikai was a bad idea?" "Who would have known Milady?! I thought that mayhaps we were fast enough to avoid this in Shikai, but it appears I was wrong as well!" Kitsune Buredo's surprised voice sounded somewhat sarcastic and somewhat honest, _Yeah, well, now we know how much stronger we need to get, huh?_ "Indeed!"

"What? You speak as if you have achieved Bankai, that is impossible. You are a human, a human with little Reiatsu at all, it is amazing you survived the transfer of power from Rukia!" That made Tatsuki's eyes widen, "Hold that thought: RUKIA!" Said Kuchiki looked worried at the shouted-growl, "Sup!" "YOU GAVE ME DEFECTIVE POWERS!" "I did not! You were just deaf to her words, and also she wouldn't have responded to your calls of her name since you're not me!" "BULLSHIT! YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME! THAT WAY, KON, URYUU, ICHI-KUN AND I WOULDN'T HAVE DIED OR NEARLY DIED!"

_Am I being ignored?_ Byakuya's thoughts were answered by his Zanpakuto, "I believe we're being ignored, I'll fix it!" And true to his word, Senbonzakura Kaguyoshi went after Tatsuki. That's when he heard, "Bankai!" And Reiatsu he'd never come across the strength of before was released, it was on par with his own and he'd never encountered anyone as strong as him, only weaker or stronger. When the petal-like blades cleared, there stood Tatsuki in a knight's armor with the helmet a fox's head and the boots and gloves were clawed fox paws. In her hands were the same blades, but they were larger as well as sturdier but light. In the yin and yang of her blades were two foxes, that left their respective colors and charged at Byakuya.

"WHAT?!" "HAHA! That's right Dickweed, I'm not going down without a Hell of a fight!" She held both blades tightly, and then spun the yin part so that it was able to be held together with its black counterpart as one weapon instead of two blades that needed to be in different arms to make the Taoist symbol. She charged at Byakuya, the waves mostly focused on her two foxes, and she smacked Byakuya across the face with her combined blades and incredible physical strength.

"BITCH SLAP, BITCH! HAHA!" The Kuchiki clan head looked to her then rubbed the left side of his face where he'd been smacked, "I see you're more powerful than I'd anticipated, very well then. I will have no choice but to use Senbonzakura Kagoyushi's true power. A dome of glowing pink blades surrounded the two of them, "I've never been pushed so far, you should consider this an honor of the highest order for being able to push me to use this technique..." "Well excuse me if I'm not-AHCK! **Bowing and kissing your boots!**"

"What?!" Once the dome was complete, the now half-masked Tatsuki charged at Byakuya and brought him into near-death moments with how bloodthirsty this creature was. It was at the point when it took one of Byakuya's sword in its mouth to start spinning and flipping whilst fighting him did he realize how dangerous this girl was, "WHO ARE YOU?!" The blade in its mouth disintegrated as it bit down hard enough to break it.

"**Who am I, you ask? I've no name! And until I get this body for good, I'm stayin' that way! HAHAHAHA! NOW DI**-KNOCK IT OFF! **STOP INTERFERING!**" Tatsuki began to thrash about and swing her Zanpakuto around wildly, before she tore the mask off. "Sorry for the inconvenience...But I've gotta beat you now or my friends might die!"

She charged at him, with her one-handed yin-yang smacking-weapon ready for destroying him. His eyes widened as her two foxes exited her weapon, "Kuro! Shiro! Take him from the diagonal sides, NOW!" The two foxes obeyed her without question, taking his sides and charging at him from the diagonal. When he was hit, he was hit hard, as he was holding off a swordswoman and he was rammed by two foxes from his diagonal sides. The foxes hit him right behind the stomach, making him shout in pain as his body was ready to kill itself from being hit in such a weak area.

When he slumped to the ground in an instinctive attempt to heal his stomach, he was then smacked by Tatsuki's weapon. He got up from the ground after Tatsuki began to hit him until he couldn't even count the times he'd been hit. He got off the ground and called out, "Shukei: Hakuteiken! Now you will die, Arrogant Brat!"

He charged as the small petal-like blades became two white wings connected by a ring above his head. "That's one glorious display, but I've only had Bankai for about a day and haven't had the chance to train in any other techniques aside from Buki Shifuta. I'll give you my closest second though!" She released all of her Reiatsu and it took the form of a giant snarling fox, while the two combatants charged at each other.

The two energies; lawful and rebellious, female and male, Shinigami and Visored (Though they don't know it yet), mortal human being and near-immortal Shinigami; clashed with each other in outside the dome and made a light show that made most of the fighters fall to the ground. When the dome fell, so too did the two fighters.

That's when they heard the growled out yell from Ichigo, "you...I KILLED YOU, YOU SONUVABITCH! I WATCHED YOU GET HUNG ON THAT WALL!" Aizen looked to Ichigo, "Oh it was you who hung the fake corpse on the wall, trying to cause mayhem within Soul Society while you and your friends played rescue team?" Ichigo looked to the man with hatred not known to mortals, "I won't forgive you for what you did...I won't let you survive for what you said...I won't LET YOU BREATHE FOR THE ACTIONS YOU MADE! BANKAI, SODAINA NEKO IMAGEBAK!"

Imagebak jumped off his arm and landed as his body began to grow. His fur thickened and became an armor-like coat, his claws were sharpened like on a whetstone, his teeth became jagged and whiter than was healthy but he still looked like he was in the peak condition of health, and his eyes were feral. That day, the Seireitei shook, for as soon as the twice-the-size-of-a-lion sized margay roared the whole Seireitei heard it and felt fear. "**I'M GOING TO CHEW YOU UP AND SWALLOW YOU DOWN!**" He charged at Aizen with bloodlust in his eyes, before he was then pierced through the chest and sent flying into the ground next to Ichigo by Ichimaru Gin's Shikai.

There was a shriek of terror as a dark-skinned woman appeared next to the downed Imagebak, while Ichigo started twitching in the resistance of the temptation to transform and murder Aizen to the point where he wasn't recognizable. "Don't you die on me...Don't you dare die on me!" Aizen spoke up at her frantic sayings to the wounded beast, "My my Yoruichi, it's been so long...Why are you so emotional towards that Zanpakuto's Bankai? Is it perhaps that she's-" "SHUT UP **YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I DON'T WANT TO USE THIS POWER, BUT I'LL USE IT TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR HURTING MY ZANPAKUTO!**"

Ichigo transformed in a second, his claws were flexing until he brought his middle and pointer fingers together and charged a Cero, "**Now feel my HATRED!**" He shot the Cero, and it hit, but it hit a switched-places-with Soifon and not Aizen, making Ichigo's tail flail in fury as his rationality went right out the window. "**rrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" His roar had Reiryoku in it and it sent some of the other enemies away. When Gin went to hit Ichigo, Matsumoto Rangiku caught his wrist. Tousen Kaname went to grab his Zanpakuto when Komamaru Sajin and Shuhei Hisagi appeared and held his hands behind his back.

Hanataro, Ganju, Kukaku and Jidanbo suddenly dropped from the sky in a battle readiness. Kukaku and Ganju's eyes befell upon their cousin and nephew, _He's furious...But, what could-Imagebak!_ They looked at the downed giant margay and understood, _Aizen you've just awoken something that shouldn't have been trifled with..._ "Sajin, you've removed your helmet, what's with the change of heart? And you, Yoruichi, it's been years since I've seen you last."

Ichigo's eyes widened with madness, his Reiatsu was full of so much hatred and despair that it made the soutaicho open his eyes enough to get a better look at the source, where his eyes opened fully once he saw the creature making the Reiatsu. "**The man said the procedure to turn Hollows into Shinigami was completed and safe...But now that Imagebak's hurt, my Hollow powers are back and my memories are FLOODING THE GATES!**" He started to kick, punch, claw, and thrash at Aizen before he leaped away when a yellow beam of light appeared around him. Hisagi, Sajin, and Rangiku all released their prisoners and leaped away before they could be sucked into the beams as well.

"**Negacion, a Gillian technique to save fellow Hollows or any other allies...Orihime, heal Imagebak, please!**" He transformed back and swallowed the Reishi his Hollowfied body became as he ran to the giant margay's side. Orihime called out, "Soten Kisshun, I reject!" A yellow field surrounded the wound and began to reconstruct the flesh and tissue. Before the Negacion closed however, Aizen Shunpo'd down and grabbed something out of Rukia's body with a green left hand before returning to it and the Negacion closed.

"What are you, Ryoka, Kurosaki Ichigo?! I saw what you became, and I heard what you said, but what are you?! Friend or foe?" Ichigo turned to the bald and scarred man with a long, braided beard with a scowl of distaste, "I"m whatever I want to be! I'm the son of Shiba Isshin, previous taicho of the 10th Division!" Rangiku's eyes widened at hearing her old taicho's name being called out, "He's alive?! But the soutaicho told me he died!" Suddenly, Hitsugaya Toushiro appeared and looked miffed at finding his predecessor's son out of the blue instead of through paperwork like normal.

"I'm not surprised..." Tatsuki got up and was helped up by Uryuu, no longer feeling indebted to her for carrying him before, "The Soul Society has held too many _damn secrets_ and hurt too many lives for it to still be sanctioned to do as it was once told to do!" Uryuu's statement made the soutaicho glare and the other taicho take ready stances in case of a fight.

"Typical, you jump to violence once someone or thing does and or says something you don't like...Like, oh I don't know: the Quincies, the Bounts, the Mod Souls, and the Shinigami who Hollow powers were forced upon! You called the execution of _each and everyone of them_, even when there was another solution...You could have left the Mod Souls in their own gigais or put them in stuffed toys for safe keeping, you could've left the Bounts in Hueco Mundo where they could live and thrive without interruption and without consequence, you could have taught the Quincies how to exercise Hollows, and you could have let the defendants speak! BUT YOU DIDN'T, DID YOU! YOU LEFT THEM TO THEIR FATES THE MOMENT YOU THOUGHT IT UP! Just like any true _Shinigami_ would!"

Ichigo's hatred filled words were accompanied by the digging of claws into the soil from a still recovering Imagebak, like he was trying to help his wielder. The soutaicho looked at the orange-hair Shinigami with a glare that would make any sane Shinigami silent, but Ichigo was neither of these things even though Soul Society didn't know it, "How do you know about those things? All knowledge of those incidents was erased or buried!"

"Those 'incidents' were some of Soul Society's fuck ups! The mistakes you couldn't bear to look at, the mistakes you thought would be buried and forgotten, the mistakes THAT MAKE SOUL SOCIETY DAMNABLE! YOU HIDE BEHIND THE SOUL KING, BUT IT'S CLEAR YOU'VE FALLEN OUT OF HIS FAVOR! The Quincies came to be when Soul Society kept missing _everyone_ that they were _sanctioned_ to protect, and then you _made_ the Bounts and Mod Souls that were so inhumane that you thought them worth destroying, those poor Shinigami who _didn't ask to become Hollows and were forced into it by Aizen Sousuke_! All because you couldn't own up to your mistakes, you wussed out, and your mistakes just keep growing!"

"Because of your laws, Aizen now has the powerful object Rukia was draining into her Gigai and then soul, you played right into his hands! Just like Hirako Shinji did, but he did it because he didn't trust Aizen, and he payed for it...But you did the opposite, and you still fucked up! So, don't question if I'm a friend or foe to _you_, it's whether or not you are a friend or foe to _me_!" Ichigo's hostility was apparent and it kept going, "My friends and I traveled through the Dangai to get here to save a friend who's life was in the hands of someone other than you! And honestly, with the way the Gillians _wanted_ to save him, why don't my friends and I join him instead and leave this place to die because of its own arrogance!"

The taicho all readied their Zanpakutos; when Uryuu's bow appeared and had arrows trained on the taicho, Sado manifested Brazo Dereche de Gigante, Orihime had her Shun Shun Rikka out and ready as she placed her hands to her hairpins in that strangely-threatening manner, Tatsuki went Shikai and Yoruichi and Imagebak got off the ground and glared at the taicho that were warning them. "You would take their side Yoruichi?! Against your own kind?!"

She glared at him with a great deal of anger, "My friends were executed and the other two were banished, then my newer and younger friends are being threatened by the place that I was born! This isn't my kind, this was never my kind if everything that was listed earlier has even a grain of truth and I know it was all true! I couldn't let them get destroyed by the Sokyoku so I killed them myself, they asked me to because they didn't want to be found by Soul Society and they wanted another chance, a chance that you wouldn't have given them! So this isn't my kind, and it never was because my morals counteract Soul Society's..."

The soutaicho looked irritated with them, these children compared to him were talking _him_ down, and not the other way around. Soifon looked to her old teacher with wide eyes, "Yoruichi-sama, I beg of you, please change your mind!" "It's too late Soifon, it's over a thousand years too late..." Seeing that her idol and former teacher wasn't going to be swayed, she looked guiltily to the ground and walked over to them as a sign of her support. Toushiro looked confusedly at the group, "Who were these Shinigami who were forced to be Hollows? I'd think I'd have heard of them if they were that big of a deal, all of us would have if they were?"

Ichigo began to laugh condescendingly, "Your far older than me and yet I know more than you, that's pathetic, and you've the gall to take my father's position! These Shinigami were; Hirako Shinji, Otoribashi Rojuro, Kuna Mashiro, Aikawa Rabu, Sarugaki Hiyori, Yadomaru Lisa, Ushoda Hashigen, and Muguruma Kensei! All taicho and fukutaicho, condemned for something they didn't want and didn't do on purpose! I could tell you their original position and division from _memory_ if I wanted to, and you've no _idea_ who they are, because someone couldn't face up to their mistakes! I'm looking at you Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto..."

Ichigo's voice had been heard and his friends were by his side, making it clear that he wasn't someone to be trifled with. Imagebak, deciding to make a fool out of Yoruichi and Soifon, leaned onto them before falling with them under him. When he fell on them, there were a pair of yelps, making him laugh hysterically, "**THE FUCK WAS-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT HAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!**" The squirming Soifon, of course, defended her dignity, "NOTHING! THAT WAS NOTHING AT ALL! NOW GET OFF!" Soifon's struggles only made Imagebak laugh harder, whilst Yoruichi smiled warmly at her other half as she'd said before.

Ichigo and his friends, mission now completed, looked to Yoruichi to 'do the thing' as Kisuke had told her to do when they finished. "Oh, time to do the thing..." She reached into her shirt and pulled out a small piece of hardware with a button, resembling a miniature Morse Code machine. She began to press it in quick succession, making a Garganta appear out of nowhere, where Ichigo appeared inside of in a small sonic boom. He closed his eyes in concentration, and yellow beams enveloped his friends and the 'apparently' female Yoruichi, looking at the people of Soul Society with a sadistically condescending smirk, "I'M OUT!"

When the Garganta closed, those of Soul Society looked to one another before staring at the soutaicho for an explanation...

**Seikatsu no Sekai**

Kisuke closed the Garganta and looked to the group with a smile, "Mission accomplished?" Yoruichi looked to the ground guiltily, "Aizen got the Hogyoku before he left for Hueco Mundo, we failed..." Kisuke's eyes widened, and the joyful atmosphere left the adolescents and Rukia. Ichigo slammed his now-clawed hand against a rock, venom dripping from his claws as he broke it with one strike. Imagebak looked to a solemn Yoruichi, before pressing his forehead against hers in a compassionate manner, making her smile softly at his affectionate display. Uryuu looked furious at having failed, Orihime and Sado looked between each other with confused eyes, and Tatsuki looked to the 'sky' of the training ground sadly.

"B-but we saved Rukia, that was the point? I thought that was the mission, and we accomplished it!" Orihime's innocent question made Yoruichi, the better one to explain than Kisuke at that moment, destroyed that theory, "We were supposed to get the Hogyoku and save Rukia in the process, but we couldn't complete the main objective of our mission. The Hogyoku is a powerful artifact created by Kisuke himself, but it was too powerful to be left alone, so he placed it within Rukia's soul...Hoping that she'd drain it of its power through years of life in the Sikatsu no Sekai, and eventually become human, but we failed! And now Aizen has one of the most powerful artifacts in his hands!"

Her aggression wasn't unfounded as she hit Imagebak's side in anger of failing, they'd just failed to stop a madman from gaining a powersource with enough energy to create an army. (hint hint) With the negative atmosphere, Ichigo decided to check something, "Hey Kisuke...Have those Hollows from the contest resurfaced yet?" Urahara looked up in honest thought, "There hasn't been much activity to my knowledge, but you guys are here five days earlier than we anticipated so...Maybe, we've been waiting here by the portal when you sent the signal to get you out of there, we didn't expect you to want a Garganta for Ichigo-kun to use Negacion on you. I'd suggest Ichigo-kun go and eat, I saw your newer appearance. That must mean you're almost Adjuchas, which means you'll be going to Hueco Mundo soon..."

Ichigo nodded, whistled to Imagebak who reverted to his normal form of a margay-sized Adjuchas and ran outside. Once outside of Kisuke's shop, Ichigo was met with the Reiatsu of a group of Hollows and the Reiatsu of two Shinigami. Uryuu and Tatsuki came running out when they felt the Hollow and Shinigami Reiatsu, "What's going on?! There can't be Shinigami patrols yet! And why are there so few Hollows?! We lured about a hundred, I only sense about thirty!"

Ichigo Hollowfied his body and ran, barely visible to anyone he passed. When he got there, he saw a pair of Shinigami with a...**_CHILD?! WHAT IS SOUL SOCIETY DOING WITH A CHILD?!_** Not waiting for an answer from his teacher, who'd just gotten there, he began to eat the Hollows that were chasing the duo and little girl. It took less than three minutes to completely eat all of them, and in that time Tatsuki and Uryuu got there and kept the Shinigami duo near the site Ichigo ate at.

"Okay, explanation, now! What are you two doing here, and what's with the little girl?!" Tatsuki had Kitsune Buredo sealed, placing the two blades at the Shinigami's necks threateningly. The shorter one with blue-black hair and ice blue eyes answered for them both, "We're here to protect Rurichiyo-sama of the Kasumioji clan! I am Kenzaki Ryusei, more commonly known as Kenryu by my friends. And he," Ryusei gestured to his taller companion with the little blonde girl in his arms, "Is Enkogawa Rusaburo, though he prefers to be called Enryu." The taller man had a mostly shaved head, with the exception of a lightning-bolt shaped Mohawk and he wore sunglasses.

Ichigo was finished eating and had disappeared long enough to appear in his Shinigami disguise with Zangetsu sitting on his chest, looking at the trio strangely. "So you're from the Kasumioji clan? That's odd...what are you doing in the Seikatsu no Sekai? This isn't the place for a blue-blooded brat!" His disrespectful attitude received him glares from the two bodyguards and the little blonde girl leaped out of Rusaburo's arms to start pulling at Ichigo's hair and messing with his face. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL?! GET OFF ME YOU BRAT!"

(Crude and messed-up humor incomin')"I'M NOT A BRAT, AND I'M HUNGRY!" Zangetsu's eyes portrayed mischievousness and an evil game to be played, "**Hungry are you...**" He received a nod after an odd glance from the girl, making him smirk, "**Then let's take her to that place 'down town' with the group of _nice_ young gentleman who absolutely love to feed little girls!**" Rurichiyo didn't get it, but everyone else did. Tatsuki was stifling evil chuckles, Ichigo was withholding the same kind of laughter, whilst Uryuu was trying his hardest not to laugh and kill Zangetsu for the cruel joke at what thugs did to children. The bodyguards didn't understand right away, but after a few moments, their faces turned to disgust and hatred as they glared at Zangetsu.

"**Oh please, she's 'hungry'...Might as well give her what she _wants_! Hahahahahahahaha!**" Ichigo, Uryuu and Tatsuki then burst out laughing at the extremely crude joke. Rusaburo and Ryusei then tried to take Rurichiyo off of Ichigo's shoulders, before Zangetsu landed on the underarm of Rusaburo while Uryuu had an arrow of compacted Reishi trained on Ryusei, "Make a move, I'm begging you to move, I've been withholding all my hatred for Soul Society on our rescue mission and I need an outlet!"

Zangetsu's voice spoke to the two of them threateningly, "**This isn't your home, this isn't your safehouse, and this is somewhere that unless you listen, aren't welcome! So let go of the brat, and start listening to us as we give you shelter, _if_ you cooperate with our demands...**" Ryusei looked to his partner, who began to use a sign language that only they knew, "...Huuuhhh, fine! What are your demands?" The growled out question was met with a scowl from Ichigo as his eyes turned amber and black, while Tatsuki released a 'small' amount of her Reiatsu, which made the bodyguards begin to gasp for air.

"First off, don't be a prick to us, we're going to give you asylum and you acting like that is just going to make Zangetsu here aggressive..." Zangetsu, smirked evilly and sank his claws into the larger-of-the-two's arm, getting him to bite his lip. Ryusei nodded scaredly, "What else?" Uryuu answered, "Second off, we're going to want information on what's going on in Soul Society at the moment!"

Ryusei looked to Uryuu questioningly, "Why..." "Because you touch yourself at night-Because we we're _obviously_ against Soul Society, what do you think?!" Ichigo's irritated voice was met with more bitching from the little brat on his shoulders, "I'm hungry!" "So am I, but you don't see me ea-I mean, attacking someone!" The momentary slip was almost noticed, but when it wasn't the group from Karakura Town sighed in relief. One thing was obvious, _Our lives just got a little bit harder..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's a wrap ladies, gents and other! I really liked the non-canon arcs, so I'm gonna add them in, as you've no doubt noticed in the chapter where they got into the Seireitei. The Bakkoto are gonna be an interestin' and more-than-likely huge part of the story as I integrate it into the plot. R&amp;R, no flamin', constructive criticism, and SEE YA!


	13. Hollow ends meet

I'm gonna try to make a captains meetin', it's probably gonna suck, so bare with me here. I don't like repeatin' myself; I don't own Bleach or anything I reference. This chapter's a little heavy with focusin' on Imagebak, but it's writin' itself an' I'm tryin' to figure out where everythin's goin'.

_thoughts and or emphasis_

"Normal speech"

'Paraphrasing and or character perception'

"**Hollow speech**"

"Zanpakuto speech"

**_Hollow thoughts or emphasis_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Genryusei Shigekuni Yamamoto wasn't in the greatest of positions at the moment, he'd withheld information about several Shinigami that had disappeared from Soul Society's reach and he'd been the one to get _talked down to_ by a fifteen year-old human-turned-Shinigami. The taichos of Gotei 13 who hadn't gone rogue or had been unaware of most of what happened, were looking to him expectantly and waiting semi-patiently for him to answer their questions. Even the newly-appointed taicho of the 3rd Division, Amagai Shusuke, was curious about everything going on.

"It appears, that Soul Society has fallen to distrust, because of a simple boy's words..." Hitsugaya Toshiro spoke up now, a frigid attitude as usual but today he was a blizzard waiting to be released on anyone, _anyone_, given the chance to vent, "That _boy_ happens to be the son of my predecessor as taicho of the 10th Division! So I'd say he's more than qualified to be listened to, as we've seen that we can't trust our own..." His growled out words made Sasakibe Chojiro grab for his sword, "You'd dare insinuate that our Soutaichou has deceived us for all our lives?! How dare you!"

The silver-haired man pulled his Zanpakuto out of its sheathe as he glared at the young taicho with pupilless, orange eyes. The fukutaichos had been allowed to join the meeting, seeing as three taicho had gone rogue and that the fukutaicho all wanted answers as well. Rangiku, being the loyal person she was, unsheathed her own Zanpakuto and readied herself for a fight, "You know damn-well that he's lied to us and kept secrets from us. He didn't deny anything that _boy_-so called- said, and even admitted to a few of the charges! So tell me something Chojiro, what makes you so Hell-bent on defending him if he's kept secrets from all of us, including you?!"

The man didn't respond, all that came was Renji's call of, "Howl, Zabimaru! YOU KNEW, YOU BASTARD! THAT ORANGE-HAIRED KID MIGHT BE A PAIN IN THE ASS, BUT AT LEAST HE'S LOYAL AND DOESN'T KEEP SECRETS FROM HIS FRIENDS! I fought him before he died and was reconstructed by this mystery man, but even as a _Hollow_ he didn't do anything or keep anything that would endanger his friends...So what are you, Coward?! Friend or Foe!"

"Renji, stop!" Renji looked to his captain with a glare that Byakuya reciprocated before the red-pineapplehead took a deep breathe and stepped back from the French-looking man, "Fine...But I'm telling you, that this whole thing reeks of cowardice, no matter how strong someone may be, there's always stronger...And those kids opened my eyes when we went to get Rukia back, and look at what they've done! They accomplished their mission to save a friend, they hate Soul Society and I don't blame them honestly, look at what we've done..."

"Renji, that's enough..." Said pineapplehead looked to his commanding officer with a hard stare, "I'm not done! Soul Society was once a good thing, but then we had to play with what we had. Had to look better, had to be the best, had to play god...And we payed for it. I heard Momo say that Aizen said he'd fix all of the mistakes, and now I see who's mistakes he's going to fix, but the only thing I want right now? Is to help those kids do what they plan to do with their strength..."

The soutaichou rose his voice at the show of 'anarchy', "You'd betray your own kind?! Your own home?!" Renji glared at the thousand year-old man, "I never said betray, but you can be damn-well sure that I'm questioning why I'm in a society of murderers! Those kids don't want to destroy Soul Society, they hate Soul Society, but they won't destroy it. All they want to do, is fix our fuck-ups because we can't get off our high-and-might asses to do it ourselves...Everytime we cross a race, it comes back to bite us! Those kids had the _last_ MOD SOUL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! AND THEY HAD NO PROBLEMS WITH GIVING IT THE RIGHT TO LIVE, WHEN WE: A SOCIETY _SANCTIONED_ ON MAINTAINING PEACE AND ORDER FOR THE SEIKATSU NO SEKAI, WOULDN'T LIFT A SINGLE FINGER TO STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF A RACE!"

Renji looked to the older captains with a glare that no one had seen before, not even the soutaichou had seen someone so angry and betrayed in all his years, "So you're saying that these children are worthy to maintain peace, instead of a society created to do so by the Soul King?!" Renji would've answered, had Momo not spoke her peace, "I'D SAY SO! LOOK AT WHAT WE'VE DONE...We destroyed two races we _made_, what makes them any different from us? If the Soul King chose to, he could destroy us and we'd be no different than what we destroyed because it was inhumane and acting against god! They're children compared to us, and they see a thousand times more than we do by living, whilst the wizened dead are nothing but fools...So what gives us the right to call ourselves their betters when they understand what it means to keep peace, when we fight amongst ourselves because of secrets they saw through!"

The captains, minus Toshiro, hadn't said a word. This was all the lieutenants and their bones to pick, the lieutenants who'd spoken which included Rangiku, Renji and Momo went to leave, when they heard the evil chuckling of one Kurosaki Ichigo, "It's hilarious how they fight amongst themselves when the answers are right in front of them, has age made thy eyes faulty?! Hahahahahahahaha! Zangetsu, shall we impart our knowledge with them?"

The Hollow-like voice of Zangetsu pierced the darkening atmosphere, "**Indeed, but to what end? They care not for any but themselves...For what use is knowledge, without heart! The elderly learn from experience, the young learn from the elderly, and the adolescent must learn from both to show the truth to the old and new...I see no reason not too,**" The taichos looked to the shadows of the ceiling quizzically as the voices of the two bounced from everywhere and they seemed interested in the truth the two intruders spoke of, "**...But I see no reason to leave any knowledge upon them and their murderous hearts! You act as if you're no longer human, or not human to begin with, hahahahahahahaha! What a joke! Several of you were human once, before you died and moved up through the ranks, but you don't care about that, you DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELVES AND THAT WHICH YOU _ASSUME_ IS RIGHT! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW THAT WHICH WE KNOW, YOU ARE UNDESERVING OF WHAT WE Know and when you don't discover that which we withhold, hahahahaha! We shall never impart our tales, our knowledge, our contracts, our spies, our secrets...Hehehehehehehe...**"

Now, the soutaichou was a wise man and was never one to be goaded easily, but this Zanpakuto spirit pushed his buttons the wrong way and that was an accomplishment in and of itself, "Show yourselves, or are you too afraid to step into the light of sanctity?!" The snickering, chuckling and light laughter became cackles of pure amusement, "SANCTITY?! YOU?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, that's _rich_ coming from you...The strongest Shinigami ever known to Soul Society, the oldest man to ever be a Shinigami and the murderer of thousands upon thousands of souls; Hollow or not. Each of you in the Gotei 13, or rather Gotei 10, represents an aspect of death: Time!" There was energy flowing throughout the room, and it circled around the soutaichou.

"Rage..." The energy encompassed Toshiro now, "Sacrifice..." The energy engulfed Jushiro, "Intoxication..." Shunsui almost fell over from his hangover and the energy's power, "Nihilism..." Byakuya's eyes widened as the power almost flattened him, "Greed..." Soifon felt it, but she wasn't having any issues with the energy circling her, "Despair..." Unohana looked up to where she assumed the two of them would be, with a kind smile that sent shivers up everyone's spines, "I rest my case with despair! Destruction?" Kenpachi smile reminded everyone present of a predator, "Madness!" Matsuri glared at the ceiling, searching for the test-subject-to-be that eluded him.

"**What makes this organization any different from the creatures it hunts, or the races it has killed, hm? Are yee above the Hollow in your brutality, higher than the Quincy cock-sureness, more merciful than the Bount, with god instead of against like the Mod Souls?**" This question was left hanging, making the taicho and fukutaicho look to the soutaichou expectantly, "What does it matter?! It happened, we cannot change what we have done."

More laughter was heard, mocking his pitiful defense when they heard the soutaichou's voice escape the shadows, "Like we haven't heard that before. We cannot change the past, but we _can_ choose what we learn from it. You, sers and sirs, have learned _nothing_ from your mistakes! You committed _genocide_ and you kept on doing it...your sanctity was revoked long ago, you just don't know it yet. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha..." They looked to each other, confusion on their faces as they heard each of their voices leave the shadows.

"SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" Chojiro's proclamation made Ichigo bust a gut, "And why should I do that, _Shinigami_! You've no control over me, you've lost the favor of the Soul King obviously, and you've fucked up too many times to count...Meaning: YOU HAVE NO POWER! You have individual power, strength and everything required of a society, but you lack one, critical thing...Hahahahahahahahahahaha..."

Soifon spoke up, interest evident on her face, "And what would that be, Kurosaki Ichigo?" The soft laughter was once again hysterical and condescending, "You never learn, Soifon..." Yoruichi's voice escaped Ichigo's hidden lips, as no one could see him, they were under the impression that the whole group from the Seikatsu no Sekai was there, "Yoruichi-sama?!" "No, Soifon, I'm using Yoruichi's voice. She's in the Seikatsu no Sekai with myself and the others, you're just hearing Zangetsu use an ability he copied. He's recorded our voices, and now **I'm speaking with them. YOur society lost its sanctity long ago, now your society is crumbling, slowly, but it's crumbling nonetheless...You failed your king, failed your race, failed your society, and you _keep_ messing up! You will never know what we understand, because you are undeserving. Even those who should deserve it, those who want to change and will make change happen, may not have it for the mistakes of your society has burnt their flesh as well. Not a single soul may hear what I say, but I do not care, as long as it is in the air...I am content.**"

Zangetsu landed on Renji's shoulder and walked down his lowered Zanpakuto, "**Thank you for being my stairs, Abarai Renji. I do not know you or Byakuya personally, for I was brought into existence after you left...But you have my thanks for forcing my wielder to become a Shinigami, making me come into existence...Good bye, we will not see each other for a time.**"

With that, the margay-Adjuchas padded out of the taicho meeting, leaving the taicho and fukutaicho speechless that they had been bad-mouthed by a _Zanpakuto_ of someone other than themselves. The soutaichou called out to the leaving feline, "Explain yourself, Zanpakuto." "**No.**" He didn't even look back as he padded out of the room, not even looking to one of them as he passed them, just stared ahead of himself and kept walking. "I said, stop!" Yamamoto released his Reiatsu, making the other taicho and fukutaicho gasp for breathe while Zangetsu kept walking even with the enormous spiritual pressure making him breathe harder.

"Why do you resist the word of a society sanctioned to promote and create peace?!" Zangetsu stopped and turned around slowly, "**Where were you, Old Man?! I stated clearly, that it's obvious you've fallen out of the Soul King's favor. You've no sanctity, that was lost the moment you killed the other races! YOU KILLED YOUR CHILDREN! You brought the Bounts and Mod Souls into existence, but you killed them the second they left the womb...If the Soul King does the same, hahahahahaha, you've no pity from me. The Quincies were just young humans with spiritual abilities, they could have been taught to exercise Hollows, but you had to remain being the favorite of the Soul King. You kill Hollows who could be exercised, those once innocent who could live to do better than you. But you don't know when to wake up and learn from being stupid, you keep making mistakes that are pitiful and too pathetic to keep going on about...You don't have anything to say to me, Genryusei Shigekuni Yamamoto, you lost that right the moment you didn't learn from your fuck ups...**"

Zangetsu turned around and padded out the door, leaving a stunned group of taicho and a shameful soutaichou. **_Take that, Soul Society! You had your chance, but you don't deserve another after your fifth mistake, trusting Aizen so naively. I did as you asked Little Gillian, now we've just got to find out what we can about these Bakkoto._**

**Seikatsu no Sekai**

Ichigo was in Tatsuki's arms. There was no other way to say besides headlock, but that was the wrong choice of words, as Tatsuki was displaying her happiness that they had done something good with their time in Soul Society. As Zangetsu told them what happened, the group felt a great deal of satisfaction in that they had shown several Shinigami the truth before it was too late. Also, Tatsuki was teasing Ichigo with his attempts to figure out why she was acting 'strangely' or like a love-sick puppy around him.

(I pity the fool) Tatsuki for her part, was enjoying this guessing game, "Is it...You're wearing a new bra or-ITA!" "DON'T MAKE JOKES LIKE THAT!" There was a pulsating tickmark on Tatsuki's forehead now, "I wasn't joking...I thought maybe different underwear made you act strange, I don't know many girls and you're the only normal girl I've known! You're my basis on chick behavior!" His proclamation made Tatsuki blush profusely, while everybody else was looking at him oddly before he covered his mouth in the hopes that physics would be defied and his voice would return to him.

It did not, "Ssssooooo, you're using your oldest female friend as a basis for _all chicks_ and their behavior...Well, my my, what's a fine hunk of man like you doing with your life?" Yoruichi licked her lips sensually while wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck, making him tense as she was using his fear of being caught off guard to her advantage, "I might just have to teach you some things about women then...Hows about we, go to my room and I'll play teacher?" The waggling eyebrows of Yoruichi made Ichigo blush at her. Here was an attractive goddess, teasing him and offering him her body, how was a Hollow-born supposed to react to this? Take her offer and look like a womanizing pervert? Or act like a gentleman that his mother would be proud of?!

"I-I, um, ahem...Ughhuh! Y-you,um!" Yoruichi began to rub her face into the crook of his neck and his face, "Yes..." She batted her eyelashes playfully and teasingly, just trying to get him to crack or do something hilarious. Ichigo was blushing to the point of his head blowing up with blood, and his nose was beginning to bleed, "W-w-w-w-w-We hardly k-know e-e-each other Y-Yoruichi, hehehehe! So maybe, first...date?!" His nervous chuckles made Yoruichi smile seductively and like a predator cornering its prey, she was so close to breaking him she could taste it, said it tasted strangely like..._ Why is it that whenever I tease a guy to the breaking point, I taste semen and smell sex?! I mean, it's not a bad taste or smell, depending on the victim...But seriously!_ Yoruichi's thoughts were broken when she heard the 'first date' comment, _We can't have that now, he's got two girls going after him, even if one of them doesn't realize it..._

"Hhhmmmm...Maybe, but I'm honestly in love with someone else! You wouldn't know him, he's older than you. Handsome, strong, and quite the ladies man, too! Mmmmm..." She sashayed over to a curled up and 'sleeping' Zangetsu, and began to stroke his fur in a mysterious aura. Ichigo, looked to Yoruichi irritably, "You do realize that you doing that gives someone one of the worst cases of blueballs, right?! It hurts..." Ichigo was about to berate her, when Tatsuki 'Hassan Chop'ped his head and shut him up, all the while sporting a nosebleed.

"Shut up, Ichi-kun! Don't get the girls hot and bothere-SHIT! I KNOCKED HIM THE FUCK OUT!" And indeed she did, for under her so called 'chopping hand' was an unconscious Kurosaki-Shiba Ichigo. While the others in the room were trying to stifle their snickers, Ichigo was now dreaming while half-conscious. Yoruichi picked up Zangetsu and sashayed over to Ichigo's downed form and placed her forehead to Zangetsu's as his tail touched Ichigo's, "His mind is at ease at the moment, your secrets are safe from him girls."

Yoruichi finished with a playful smirk on her face, as the two girls blushed and tried to deny her implications, "I never said you liked him girls, I just said your secrets are safe...You two are the worst at keeping secrets, you know that right? The only reason he's not figured it out _right now_, is because Imagebak has him training in his Inner World. Using Imagebak as a medium is so much easier than the normal method of entering another person's Inner World, he's like an actual Zanpakuto, but with a lot more free-will over himself than any other Zanpakuto spirit. The poor things..."

Orihime looked to the Goddess of Flash questioningly, "What do you mean, Yoruichi-san? I thought Zanpakuto are just weaponry." That, made Imagebak wake up. He leaped onto Orhime's shoulder and held her throat in his jaws, his eyes were a glare when another animal appeared. This animal was the Indian fox from the gates in Soul Society, "You assumed that Zanpakuto, swords that transform when their respective wielder calls out a certain phrase and name, are nothing but weaponry?! Then what is a pet, but a random, mindless animal that has been domesticated?"

Tatsuki knelt down to rub at the female European-voice, vulpine's ear while looking her in the eye, "Kitsune Buredo, she's still new to everything that involves spiritual matters. Be nice!" She love-tapped Kitsune Buredo several times on the head, creating the best equivalent of a punishment she could think of, "But Milady, she said all Zanpakuto are only weapons, like Zaraki Kenpachi did. She must be punished!"

Orihime was frozen with fear for her life, Imagebak was still glaring at her with hatred that she didn't understand the source of, "I know you're angry Kitsune Buredo, but she's an innocent child compared to you or I when you look at what we've achieved. We achieved Bankai in three days, we were able to fight a taicho and survive, she's still too young to understand that there are living beings in other forms so let her be. You too, Imagebak!" The feline didn't stop growling at the burnt-orange haired, buxom young woman as he flexed his jaw on her throat.

Ichigo began to reach full-consciousness, awakening to the sight of his teacher and Gipakuto with one of his closest friend's throats in his mouth was not something he'd 'wake up' to, "Imagebak! What are you doing?!" Imagebak's eyes were glowing a green-silver, his sign of anger that Ichigo shared but in a different color, "**Mgh nph hgh!**"

"I don't understand a word of that, could you repeat that with Inoue-san's throat out of your mouth?" Ichigo's question was met with a growl, "Okay okay, I get it! I'll ask someone else...What the Hell happened to piss him off?!" His question echoed in the underground training ground beneath Kisuke's shop. Kitsune Buredo was the one to answer, "Inoue-san said that Zanpakuto are only weapons! Imagebak acted before I could leave my sealed state, she insulted Zanpakuto and through association, Gipakuto!"

Imagebak's rhombus symbol began to glow, getting Ichigo to call out, "**Look out!**" Ichigo's body was fully Hollowfied, as he grabbed the margay-like Adjuchas who grew to his Bankai form and went after Orihime, before Yoruichi wrapped her arms around his neck, "Easy, easy. You're fine, nobody's going to insult anybody...You're fine! See?!" Her chipper tone seemed to rub off on the enlarged margay-Hollow, as he seemed to calm down enough for him to return to normal size and let her hold him in her arms.

Orihime looked worriedly at the feline, "Gomen! I didn't know..." Kitsune Buredo responded, "Then ask! Assuming things causes trouble and pain!" The glare the fox sent her made her wince, "But I thought..." "Zanpakuto are as alive as Milady and you, we don't manifest often, because there's rarely a reason or desire to. But when Imagebak 'Zangetsu' and I manifested at the gates to the Seireitei, it should have been obvious that we are alive. Yet you assume that Zanpakuto are not alive, why?!"

"It didn't come to my mind. I thought Zanpakuto were swords that transformed when the sword's title was called out, not a-a name..." Kitsune Buredo looked at her incredulously, "That logic makes no sense at all, Inoue-san. If a weapon has a title, it would start with the word 'the' and then the title itself. Zanpakuto have names, souls, consciousnesses, and are alive! Next time assumptions are made, Inoue-san, ask before you say something that may offend someone!"

Ichigo, eating his mask and devouring the Reishi his Hollowfied body had become, said, "Imagebak, how'd the meeting go?! Was it, hahahahahaha, as hilarious as we hoped?!" The feline, having began to purr, stopped and looked to his student sadly, "**No...It wasn't as hilarious as we anticipated.**" The whole training ground went silent with worry, "**It wasn't anything like we anticipated, it was as funny at first...but then they heard me, so I did the only thin**g I knoew how to do!"

Imagebak's voice changed to Ichigo's voice, making everybody look at him with wide eyes, "YOU CAN TALK IN ANYBODY ELSE'S VOICE?!" He turned to Tatsuki with a bored expression on his face, "Of course, Tatsuki-chan, who do you believe me to be?" He was talking in Orihime's voice now, making said buxom girl blush at the dual-directed attention, "**I spoke in both our voices from the shadows and then the soutaichou called 'us' out...I hadn't the time to formulate a plan to vanish from the room before they went looking for me and blowing the operation! They assumed that I was just gathering information on them, and two voices spoke in our defense...Abarai Renji, and Aizen Sousuke's former subordinate, Hinamori Momo, his fukutaicho. She had tearlines from crying many nights, more than likely lamenting her taicho's 'death' and she spoke against the soutaichou's accusations of us wanting to overthrow them. After the soutaichou called 'us' out, I became angered by their words. I named their aspect of death, and I left after using Abarai Renji as a set of stairs, that is!**"

Ichigo looked to his Gipakuto in astonishment, "They just let you leave?!" The feline shook his head negatively, before scratching behind his ear and making a small object drop, "**This dropped to my ear when I passed the taicho, I don't know which one did it, they all look the same except for the ones who've changed their perspective on life...**" The group looked between each other when an explosion was heard above them in the alley in front of the shop.

When they got to the shop's doors, they saw a man with tentacles growing up his left shoulder and a glowing yellow eye on his left arm. In his hands was a large blade that resembled a spear with enormous blades on both ends of the pole. But the oddest thing, was the green glowing with the man looking at them pleadingly yet happily. Ichigo brought Zangetsu's sealed state out of thin air, as he was still in casual clothes and had to keep up the act of being a Shinigami, even in front of the enemy.

"What the Hell is that thing on his arm?! It's screaming! Make it's pain stop, now!" Tatsuki's cry made everyone look to her as she covered her ears, her Shinigami uniform was looking tattered at the ends instead of fine woven cloth. The man looked to Tatsuki and the group with wild eyes, "STAY OUT OF THIS SUBSTITUTE-SHINIGAMI, THIS IS OFFICIALSHINIGAMI BUSINESS!"

This got Uryuu and Ichigo to rush at the man, hatred in their eyes as they saw him aiming for Rurichiyo and her bodyguards, "And what does that have to do with Rurichiyo?! She's an innocent little girl, she couldn't have done anything to harm Soul Society, so what's she done?!" Uryuu's question was accompanied by arrows leaving his bow-making-forearm-length-glove. Ichigo held the blade to the man's throat, or what was left of his neck.

"That's encouragement to resist you! So...LET'S GET HIM!" The Shinigami assassin's eyes widened, "WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YO-?!" "**EVERYTHING!**" Ichigo's battlecry made the would-be assassin feel fear, he'd heard a Hollow instead of a Shinigami! As they crossed blades over and over and over again, he said, "What are you going to do about it? You're simply a group of humans, and a Wannabe-Shinigam-Ahck-i?" When the assassin looked to his left arm, there was Zanpakuto in the yellow-glowing eye. The Zanpakuto belonged to Ichigo, as Uryuu's arrows that had been flying through the air finally passed through the man's flesh.

Tatsuki, Orihime, Ryusei, Rusaburo, Sado and Rurichiyo were watching with interest. The assassin asked a stupid question, "W-w-w-who are you people? W-w-w-w-why is it that official Shinigami business...spurred you on..." The man's breathing was becoming labored, as his clearly parasitic, weapon began to eat away at his lifeforce to heal itself. Instead of giving an answer, Ichigo sent out a pulse of Reiatsu into the blade in his hands, making the disfigured flesh on the man's arm retract and migrate to Zangetsu's sealed form.

When the flesh engulfed Zangetsu, as the group had come to call the Gigai-sword, there was the sound of merging, "Zangetsu...What's happening?!" Zangetsu's voice broke the eerie atmosphere, "**Evolution...is happening, Little Gillian, evolution.**" Ichigo's weapon began to change from its normal, metal, build into a blade of black-bones, claws, teeth skin, fur, and a feline-slitted-green eye with silver specks.

The blade itself looked about the same, but it was made of a perfectly straight, black spinal column with enlarged feline claws and teeth on it. The handguard was made of the sharp protrusions from Imagebak's back when he manifests. The hilt was wrapped up in Imagebak's shiny-grey fur. And a new feature of the hilt came into being: a fencing sabre's bellguard-part of the handle that rested over the back of Ichigo's hand, was the skull of Imagebak where the eye rested in the left eye socket.

The green eye with silver specks did something that made everyone take a cautious step back, it blinked and looked over the surrounding area, "**This is new!**" The voice of Zangetsu carried through to the entire group, making them facefault at the casual tone of voice he used and the simple description of the events.

The would-be assassin looked to his arm, seeing the eye had healed and was regrowing all of the flesh used to transform the Zanpakuto. With this in mind, he let go of his Zanpakuto and it began to spin like a chainsaw, "DIE!" The spinning Zanpakuto was suddenly attacking Tatsuki, putting onto the defensive and being forced back, "What are you being payed?! What could be worth the life of an innocent, little girl?!"

The man looked to her, guiltless, "You wouldn't understand..." "Then what is that," Tatsuki grunted out, "Thing on your arm?!" The man chuckled amusedly, "A Bakkoto. The greatest weapon known to Soul Society! Even better than Zanpakuto, the only draw back? They drain the life out of the wielder."

As if to emphasize the statement, the Zanpakuto's spinning sped up, "This Bakkoto is able to grant its user telekinesis over the user's Zanpakuto, and allowing it to do this!" The Zapakuto then stopped and went to pierce Rurichiyo, before Sado punched it away with Brazo Dereche de Gigante, before shaking his hand in pain.

"You alright Sado?" Uryuu's question made him nod and say, "Yeah, but I underestimated the durability of a Zanpakuto, bad idea." Orihime pressed her fingers to her hairpins in her trademark threatening-yet-no-one-knows-why stance, "Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Tsubaki sped through the assassin's neck, cutting his head clean off, making Orihime gasp in horror at what she'd done. Ichigo looked unphased as he poked the man's lifeless body with his thinner and stick-like Zanpakuto, making Tatsuki chuckle at the childish act.

"You know, poking at him won't make him go away...We can't leave him out here, he'll attract Hollows, and we can't leave him to Imagebak! What are we gonna do with him?" Ichigo shrugged at Tatsuki's question, not really caring what happened to the body, just worrying about Rurichiyo's safety. Kisuke came out of the shop, looking at the body with intrigue, "Oooo, what's that thing on his arm?! It looks absolutely-"

He was interrupted by Ryusei, "Evil! These creations were once manufactured by the Kasumioji family, but they were outlawed by the soutaichou for their parasitic effect of their users!" "Hmph," Ichigo snorted, "You're telling me that my Zanpakuto merged a parasitic piece of armament, and that I'll die, because the soutaichou said so..."

Rusaburo nodded silently, making a few others question whether he was mute or not, while Ryusei said, "We trust the soutaichou, he's the oldest Shinigami and the wisest. Everything he does, he does for Soul Society!" The zealous way he said it elicited poorly-stifled snickering from Ichigo, getting the trio from Soul Society to look at him funny, "And what, may I ask, is so amusing to you?"

Ichigo's snickers continued, getting more and more condescending, "You really don't know about what happened when we went to Soul Society...It's just so-khkhkhkhkhkhkh!" (That was Ichigo's snickering, I'm not sure what to translate snickering to when writing) The snickers were soon joined by amused purrs from Zangetsu, "**It's strange, how I feel...Like an unending orgasm that never gets old, and a universal-sized mountain of catnip!**"

These words made Rurichiyo's bodyguards cover her ears before she could hear them, glaring at the flesh and metal sword all the while. Tatsuki placed her two blades against Zangetsu, and she felt the energy he gave off with fervor, making her flinch back out of surprise, "...That's a little too much energy for me! Sheesh! Whatever abilities you've acquired, are going to be a bitch to fight against..."

Ichigo nodded to the smug-eyed sword with a curious look in his eyes, as if silently questioning the sword, **_What the Hell are your new abilities, anyway?_** The Adjuchas responded with his thoughts, seeing as any vocal response would be heard, **_Compression of Reiatsu, gathering of Reishi to heal your wounds, and Reiryoku becomes visible to you at will for hunting and interrogation purposes. That's all that I've come across, so far anyway..._**

"Sweet new traits to keep in mind! Now I can use Getsuga Tensho like Tou-san...That's both cool and, in a strange way, weird." The statement got him into his thinking pose of a hand to the chin while looking up, making Tatsuki and Uryuu hit him over the head to snap him out of it, "No daydreaming for you!"

Orihime and Sado looked on in surprise at the aggressive interaction between their three spiritual seniors, _They really get along well if they hit Ichigo without him lashing out at them..._ Ichigo then went on a rant of 'why you do not hit the Shinigami with a newer Zanpakuto'. The three's antics was making Rurichiyo, Rukia who'd just got a new Gigai, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Sado and Orihime begin laughing heartily. This is about when they realized it was late in the afternoon and that they all needed to head to their respective homes. When Rurichiyo and her bodyguards left towards the Kurosaki Clinic they said, "We moved in nextdoor, no harm!"

Rurichiyo's statement made Ichigo facefault and his tail manifested and twitched irritably without them noticing, making Rukia and Tatsuki chuckle at his scowling visage. One way or another, they were going to be seeing a lot more of Rurichiyo, Rusaburo and Ryusei, whether they liked it or not...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's a wrap ladies, gents and other! I'm tryin' to make Ichigo grow a little, Tatsuki's grown while they were in Soul Society, but I want Ichigo to remain the strongest of their group. Seeing as his Reiatsu was what gave Tatsuki her abilities to begin with. I'm sorry if I focused too heavily on Imagebak, and as I want to reach the Fullbringer Arc, I cheated...Try to figure it out if ye want, until then: R&amp;R, no flamin', constructive criticism, and SEE YA!


	14. Reactin' to Hollow choices

Whaz up ladies, gents and other! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been caught up in writin' Fairy Tail's Lost Dragon. If ye wanna read it, check it out. ANOTHER THING! I've gotten several complaints from some stupid readers who don't have the decency to review with their names! All of their complaints can be answered if they _fucking thought first_ before typin' in their shit. One of 'em asked why Ichigo was weak, what with him bein' a tri-breed. If any of the reviewers who asked these questions were hopin' for spoilers, GREAT FUCKING JOB! 'Cause they didn't have the decency to PM these questions or to even use their names, I might just tell y'all what I'm plannin' to do with this story.

Ichigo's been taught to remain in his body to repress his Reiatsu, that means he's not even at a _tenth of his power_! He's also _un-fucking-able_ to use Shinigami or Quincy abilities without Imagebak acting as a suppressant, and I was hopin' to explain that in this chapter but _some_ anonymous reviewers decided to be idiots that couldn't hold their tongues long enough to have their questions answered. I don't like bein' mean to people, especially not those who read what I write, but someone bein' a pain in the ass just to get attention and doesn't have the courage to own up to it is somethin' I hate when it comes to bein' a fanfic author. Someone complained about the pairin', that's fine but they were goin' on about Ichigo bein' weaker than Tatsuki.

Someone else asked, 'Why did they let her move in?'...'Her' who?! If ye want a direct answer, ye gotta ask a direct question. If it's Rukia this person's referrin' to, it's 'cause she had nowhere else to go to without bein' a liability and Isshin would be the one to offer a pretty girl a place to sleep as well as keep an eye on her. If it's Tatsuki, it's so she can get to Orihime faster than her old apartment and so she could get a handle on her training. Someone came to the conclusion that Rukia giving her powers to Tatsuki was pointless, if you're readin' this moron, ye don't pay attention very well. An' _I'm fuckin' A.D.D._, so the guy with _Attention Deficit Disorder_ is able to focus better than a group of spineless idiots who are more than likely normal...

Again, to my loyal readers who enjoy the things I write, I'm sorry. But-*Smilodon roar*-complainin' and not havin' the integrity or dignity to post somethin' with their own profile name is somethin' I ain't gonna let fly! Rukia, bein' the paranoid and devoted bitch she is, decided that she needed to keep an eye on Ichigo twenty-four-seven. With this in mind, she got herself a Gigai and Kisuke had implanted the Hogyoku into her Gigai. Since she now has a power source that could destroy Soul Society inside her, she needed to drain it while still killing Hollows. Leaving her Gigai would cause it to implode from all of the energy bein' drained suddenly lacking the 'funnel' it once had, leaving to the Hogyoku intact and out in the open. Since Ichigo's a Hollow, attempting to give him her powers would kill him and that would get everyone who knew him pissed, she gave it to the second best choice: Arisawa Tatsuki.

Tatsuki's been gettin' 'attacked' since she was in Preschool...Y'all can connect the dots, and if the idiot who decided to be a dickwad's readin' this: I hope you're proud of yourself for pissin' me off enough to spoil parts of the plot to everybody else! The complaint about the fight with Renji bein' restrained then Ichigo and Uryuu suddenly down was a plothole I missed until it was too late. Another question wasn't really that irritatin', but it's kinda obvious if the original fight didn't attract anyone. Soul Society's 'too busy' doin' other things things to get involved in anything else. Also, the pillars of light the once-smaller-group let off was Reiryoku means 'Spiritual Power'. So no one woulda gone to look, not even the stupidest or hungriest of Hollows.

Tatsuki was goin' through a hard time of gettin' used to the fact that the dead 'live' and fight amongst each other. So Ichigo was lettin' her get used to it through killin' Hollows, if he killed them she wouldn't have become accustomed to everythin' that's happened. The size of his Zanpakuto has to do with Imagebak suppressin' his Reiatsu, and Tatsuki's physically stronger than he is. Sorry for the rant, but the idiots-without-any-dignity pissed me off! I don't like repeatin' myself: I don't own Bleach. Also, if you've got a question or questions, post it as a review without bein' a a lousy piece'o'shit and also be patient 'cause I'll answer anything I can in each chapter.

_Thoughts or emphasis_

**_Hollow thoughts or_ _emphasis_**

_Zanpakuto thoughts or emphasis_

'Paraphrasing'

"Normal speech"

"**Hollow speech**"

"Zanpakuto speech"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The group had agreed to take turns guarding Rurichiyo, today was Orihime and Uryuu's turn. Ichigo, Sado, Jinta, Ururu, and Tatsuki were training under Kisuke's shop. Yoruichi, Tessai, Kisuke, and Imagebak had also agreed to help the group train where they could without giving away everything. It was Imagebak's turn today, and he was none too pleased with their progress, "**Uh! Sado, you're not channeling your Reiryoku enough. It is apart of you; feel it, don't try to command it. Ururu, Jinta,**"

The mentioned youngsters looked to the feline on the large outcrop above them, "**You're doing fine, keep it up. But make sure to think outside of the box, you need to adapt in the heat of battle.**" Ururu and Jinta nodded to him and returned to sparring. Jinta was swinging the Muteki Tekkon like it was an aluminum, baseball bat. Ururu was switching between the Senren Bakusatsu Taiho and melee, trying to catch Jinta off guard. Tatsuki, Ichigo and even mild-mannered Sado were pissed with the kids.

Swinging his arm, Brazo Derecho del Gigante manifested, Chad sent another blast away from the trainees' general area. Tatsuki had Kitsune Buredo in Shikai, swinging the petrified fox's lengthening tail around herself, trying to figure out a way to enter Bankai without using too much Reiryoku and hoping to find her Zanpakuto's type. Ichigo was training in suppressing his individual types of Reiryoku, he was succeeding at suppressing only his Hollow energy but he couldn't seem to release either of his other types of Reiryoku for whatever reason.

"**Arisawa, not all Zanpakuto belong to a definite type or sub-type. Even if you find a definitive type or sub-type to classify Kitsune Buredo, that will not change anything for you. Focus on controlling your Reiryoku to the point you don't need to use so much to enter Bankai. Your Zanpakuto is a part of you, that means you are a part of her, and this means she represents the qualities of you that you either don't recognize or don't accept. Find the balance, don't be like Soul Society and take the power from your Zanpakuto!**" Tatsuki had a tickmark pulsing on her head now, "I KNOW ALREADY!" "**No, you don't! If I were to attack you right now, with the intent to kill you in cold blood, you'd be _dead_. Now, stay focused on your training!**"

Ichigo's amber and black eyes were wide, Imagebak still rarely ever rose his voice, so when he got aggressive whilst berating his students, he was serious! He voiced this in his echoey voice, high pitched and normal pitched speaking as one, "**Do as he says, Tatsuki, if you don't he won't hold back on his word!**" She turned to him, fire burning in her eyes, "Yeah, right! He'd kill an ally just because said ally's not listenin-Huh!" Right on her shoulder, bladed tail wrapped around her throat, was their Adjuchas sensei with a _very_ serious glower on his face.

His voice was perturbed to say the least, as he growled out, "**Are you doubting me, _Cub_?! If so, then let us fight to see who is the stronger of the two of us. And I promise you, _I promise you_, I won't hold back and I won't be the one who ends up sleeping with the fishes...**" Tatsuki, Ichigo, Kitsune Buredo and Sado were all stunned into silence with hitched breath and wavering moral. They hadn't even heard him move an inch, and he was there in an instant without making a sound they could hear.

As the feline left Tatsuki's shoulder, Yoruichi stepped into the training field while drinking a bottle of milk, "What the Hell's going on down here to get _you_ riled up, Imagebak? Are the wittle-bwats causing you twouble, ah! Fufufufufufu!" Her chuckling ended when her bottle of milk was taken and finished by the irritated feline, "**I am feeling _much_ better now, thank you, Yoruichi. Your brand of milk is an excellent one, and all natural too. Store brand milk is forced out of cattle, but this brand is natural and worth the wait to drink!**" (Modern day farms pump their cattle full of hormones to make the cows think they're pregnant and get them to produce milk all year 'round. It's a cruel method, but it helps feed families. The ends still don't justify the means though)

Yoruichi glared at 'her other half' as he padded off with the bottle hooked onto his tail by one of his saw-like 'teeth'. Her glare turned to the adolescents before her, "Why aren't you training?! Get back to it!" "Hai!" Their scared voice made Yoruichi smirk in triumph, _I might just find this entertaining..._

An hour in, Yoruichi was bored to the point that she was tempted to spar with the adolescents, "Jesus Christ, stop stop! You're boring me to death, and you're not taking this seriously enough." Her glare was directed at all three of them, Jinta and Ururu weren't slacking off or taking each other lightly.

"What do you mean? We've been training for five hours straight, and I'm wearing myself out." Yoruichi's glare silenced the gentle giant, "You three aren't taking this seriously and it's clear to me that we've to train you the old Kisuke Way: Live or Die! IMAGEBAK!" Said Adjuchas was on Yoruichi's shoulder in a second, "**You called?**" He yawned, clearly expecting this to happen, but in his eyes was a fear...

"I need my Zanpakuto. It's been a long time since we..." He finished, "**Fought together, yes...it has been. Remember what to say?**" She nodded, sadness in her eyes, "Open the gate, sever the link, ready the guards, prepare for savagery...Felis Vigeria!" A light engulfed the two of them, making everyone cover their eyes. When they opened them, their stood Imagebak in his equivalent of a Bankai state and..."Yoruichi-Sensei?!"

There before them stood a woman with a clawed gauntlet, the claws being two blades coming down from the elbow to the knuckles and extending to about a foot away from the fist. Her attire looked about the same, but what made Tatsuki look at her Bankai teacher in amazement was that before them stood a Werejaguar. A tail of three feet, retractable claws big enough to take out a human eye, and a ferocious confidence tampered by ancient sorrow.

"It has been a long time, Imagebak. I see that you have not forgotten our agreement, like the last time!" The sad look in the saber's eyes wasn't noticed by the students, but the way he lowered his head said it all, "**I have said it before, I am sorry. But that is not the point, Felis Vigeria, the point is to teach these cubs.**"

The Werejaguar before them looked to them now, her slitted eyes staring critically at the adolescent fighters, "Very well, but on one condition." Sodaina Neko Imagebak stared at the humanoid feline next to him, "**And that would be? I can't give you to her permanently, for that I am sorry, but I will do what I can.**"

She nodded, "Let me roam..." They looked into each other's eyes for several moments, before they turned to look at the teenagers, "**Very well, Felis Vigeria, I will allow this! Now, let us teach these cubs how to evolve, SHALL WE!**" "Yes! We shall, for only fools believe that they are all powerful!"

For five more hours, the three trainees were put at the brink of death and farther yet never killed. During that time, a pair of animals stalked away and left via Garganta...

**Soul Society**

He had just sent the message to the Zeroth Division, and no reply had arrived, making him uneasy. The Soutaichou had never felt so anxious since, well ever! Here he was, the most powerful Shinigami in Soul Society, waiting impatiently for a response like a teenager does when they ask someone out for the first time. _Those Ryoka really understand how to cause mayhem. Soul Society, even to the Rukongai districts, are on high alert and are treading around each other with caution. Are four humans really that much wiser than over a thousand Shinigami? Has Soul Society truly fallen out of the Spirit King's favor? Have I failed that greatly that even four humans can see? Am I unable to continue as Soutaichou?_

Before he could dwell any deeper on these doubts, a messenger appeared in front of him, "Soutaichou-sama, we've received a response from the Soul King." His eyes were wide open with surprise, never had a response returned to the Zeroth Division so soon in all of Soul Society's history, "What does it say?!" Fear rode his voice subliminally, not being caught by the messenger but heard by a certain feline and overgrown fox.

"I haven't the faintest idea, all I know is that it's urgent. Manako Osho Ichibe Hyosube ordered me to give it to you, saying it was for your ears only!" The young Shinigami before the old one was clearly exhausted, travelling to the First Division barracks was no small feat when one took into account that the Soul King's Palace was in another dimension. Handing he message to the Soutaichou, he departed in a Shunpo, leaving the elder one to his own devices.

**_The moment of truth..._**, Thought the grey feline while the large, five-tailed fox thought, _It has arrived, let us hope that it is good news!_ As the message was read by the old man silently, the animals were waiting with anticipation. Yamamoto's eyes widened, "They weren't right," Silent growling in exasperation was unheard(Sorta like 'blank was heard' only since it's silent, it's 'unheard'. I'm clever sometimes) from the news, "But they weren't wrong..."

That caught the fox and cat off guard, making them almost lose focus and cause them to fall, "**...interesting...this'll be good to stay for, Ki-Buredo...**"(He's shortenin' 'er name to make thin's easier on 'imself) "...what do you mean, Imagebak?" Before said Adjuchas could say anything, Yamamoto spoke to them, "I know you're there. You've been lurking there in the shadows for over an hour, show yourselves cowardly Zanpakuto!"

That made Kitsune Buredo charge, before Imagebak rammed her to the ground, before turning to glare at the old man, "**Is your own Zanpakuto not a coward then?! Are all Zanpakuto not afraid?! Afraid of being shut away, afraid of being forgotten, afraid of being sealed for eternities at a time! We are not the cowards here, Teme-_sama_, you are! Shinigami seal away their Zanpakuto, leaving them mute and unable to see or you do. Does thy soul know no an ounce of compassion, of remorse, of morality?! You shut Zanpakuto out when they should be free to do as they please.**"

Kitsune Buredo got up and glared at the old man, "We are able to feel what you do, to see, to feel, to hurt and to die. Yet you see yourselves as superior because you are the source of our creation. But not for long, for soon all will be free and when that day comes-hahahaha-be prepared for the fight of your miserable lives! We are not your tools, your weapons or your playthings. We are what you fear and are unable to control, so y-"

"Enough! Cease these games and speak plainly, stop speaking in riddles and threats, or you shall die in fire!" Laughter exited the two animals, rolling on the ground in hysteria before taking breathes to calm down, "**You think we are simple Zanpakuto?! HAHAHAHA! We are nothing of the sort. Ki-Buredo can take the form of other Zanpakuto, and I can copy their abilities. We are not something you may have, can control nor will you ever learn what we know! Now...what does the message say? You said something and it will only be a matter of time before we figure it out, so you might as well tell us what you have learned.**"

All prideful fire left the old man's eyes, he now saw what these unassuming these Zanpakuto appear and what they really were: Destroyers of what they chose. If they so chose to, they could take down Soul Society all on their own, and no one would survive if they decided to be ruthless. Seeing no alternative, he explained what he'd read not a two minutes ago, "The Soul King's favor and faith in us is waning, we have made mistakes that he understands the reasons behind but does not approve of. We are still in his favor enough to remain sanctioned, but not enough to stop you or your _masters_!"

More laughter left the throats of the two animals, making Yamamoto glare at them. He may have been old, but he was no laughing stock, "What is so amusing that you find it appropriate to laugh at the strongest Shinigami in Soul Society?!" Their laughter deepened until they were squeaking to try and breath. After about ten minutes of moments where it would seem that they would die of suffocating laughter, Imagebak spoke, "**You said 'we' as in the 'royal we', when it is really _your_ fault that Soul Society is falling from the Soul King's favor. _You_ chose to have the Hollowfied-Shinigami executed before Yoruichi euthanized them so that they may have a second chance. _You_ ordered the Mod Souls and Bounts be brought into existence before ordering that they be wiped from existence altogether. _You_ allowed the Quincies to be exterminated instead of offering to teach them to help you exercise Hollows. Soul Society, for all its talk of being sanctioned to keep the balance...Has _failed_ to do so! There are Wholes everywhere in the Seikatsu no Sekai, waiting to be brought through to Soul Society. But they are never allowed to pass over, because Soul Society's bigotry has clouded its morals and priorities.**"

Kitsune Buredo stepped in front of Imagebak to stop him from doing anything rash, "We have fought with Hollows who were once mortal men and women that we have encountered as Wholes or humans. We exercised as many as possible, but there are too many deaths for a band of mortals to pass over. Where were the Shinigami when Milady, Kurosaki, Ishida and Kon fought Abarai and Kuchiki?! Where were they when Kuchiki Rukia transferred her powers to Milady?! Where were they wh-" "Enough...I see the error in my ways..." Everytime they named a mistake Soul Society made, _he_ made, he leaned farther back into his chair.

"**No you don't! You never have and you won't now just because a pair of Zanpakuto with the courage to stand up to you decided to badmouth you! In my short life as a Zanpakuto, I've learned more than most Shinigami-Hell, most _humans_-do than in their entire lives. Humans live lives of about ninety years to a hundred twenty-something if they're stubborn. But Shinigami have _millenia_ to learn from their mistakes, and yet you _just_ realized that your mistakes have repercussions! Like a _child_ learning that a fire is hot, that water is wet, that sand is dry, that snow is cold, that wind is breezy, that rocks are hard...What makes you believe that _we_ will believe that you have learned from your mistakes, when you haven't when you should have when they happened?!**" The pair of animals were clearly pissed off with the Head Captain, and he was feeling guilt. Not guilt of his mistakes, but guilt that they could see _right through him_! He felt ashamed that he had done these things, but the shame never lasted long. This shame came from the fact that two very young Zanpakuto could see through him when he was millennias older than them.

Sounds came from the door, making Yamamoto look to it curiously, "Yes?" A voice resounded behind the door, "Soutaichou-sama, we've a situation, there have been reports of Zanpakuto attacking their masters!" "WHAT?!" Of all Shinigami to come through the door, Hanataro was the least expected by the once-more-hidden duo.

"Explain!" Hanataro saluted and began to describe the reports, stuttering the whole time, "T-T-T-T-The r-r-r-r-reports say t-t-t-that Zanpakuto have b-b-b-been manife-e-e-e-esting and at-t-t-t-tacking their master-r-r-r-rs, Soutaicho-sama. I'm s-s-s-sorry, b-b-b-b-but I don't kno-o-o-o-o-ow anything else..." Hanataro was sweating buckets of bullets, fear in his eyes of the punishment he would receive for displeasing the Soutaichou.

Yamamoto placed a gentle and elderly hand on the frightened youth's head, patting him softly after Hanataro tensed up, "Thank you, child, return to your barracks. I need some time to think on this..." The shock in Hanataro's eyes was evident as he nodded slowly, "H-Hai..." As he left, the old man looked back to where the two animals had been when they spoke and found them there with smirks on their faces.

"You planned this!" Laughter left Imagebak's maw, while Kitsune Buredo chuckled like a parent talking to his/her child, "No, we said that Zanpakuto would be free, we never said that this would happen. But, I suppose that Karma and circumstances are not in your favor, Teme-_sama_. We will be off, now. There are more important things to be done than speak to a fool about what he has done in his folly..." Before he could order them to stop, they were gone in a flash and a miniature sonic boom, leaving an old man to manage his shame and failure on his own, _Am I truly so foolish that the young must council and berate me like a pitiful child?_ No answer was received, but the silence was all he needed...

**Seikatsu no Sekai, training ground under Kisuke's Shop, five hours later**

Ichigo held a purple bow of Reishi and Reiryoku in his hand, trying to pinpoint his abusive teachers, when he was bashed from behind into a boulder, breaking it in the process. Sado and Tatsuki were down and out of energy, Ichigo was still in his body and had natural limiters to keep him from using all of his energy at once so he could keep going. Looking behind him with his amber and black eyes, he saw Yoruichi with Imagebak on her arm as a fire_arm_ of some sort.

The feline on her arm began to shoot blue orbs of Reiryoku at a speed that was too fast for Cero, each time was closer to him and each time he felt terror, "**Quincy-Bala!**"(- Either that or 'Quincified-Bala', take your pick) He began to shoot purple arrows at the two of them, knowing that he couldn't repress his Hollow Reiryoku enough to use actual Quincy arrows, meaning they'd only be hurt but not disintegrated.

"**DAMN, NO EFFECT!**" Running was his only option and as much as he hated it, he had to admit that he knew it. Vanishing in a burst of speed and creating a shockwave of sound, he appeared farther away from his assailants. **_I hate running away from a fight, I can't keep running forever, and I'll run out of energy if I keep Sonido'ing around like this. Damn it!_**

He kept running, disappearing, causing a 'vvmph' noise, and appearing at a different location that he was looking for. But he was thinking hard, thinking deep, and when he closed his eyes for the briefest moment, he crashed right into the training ground's walls. **_That's gonna leave a mark! I've got at least a minute or two before Yoruichi and Imagebak catch up to me, time to focus..._**

Taking up the lotus position, he closed his eyes and blocked everything out, only looking within himself. _**A bow...**_ The silhouette of a quiver and a long bow appeared in his Inner World. **_A sword..._** A machete of black fire and shadowy lightning rose from one of the sideways buildings that made up and down his Inner World. **_I need to focus. I need to reach for them. To become them! To...understand and expel them..._**

As soon as he thought that, he was engulfed in fiery shadows and black lightning. Yoruichi, still a Werejaguar, and Imagebak appeared at his location and readied themselves for melee. But they weren't prepared for the speed that he had. He was a Hollow built for speed, and that translated to the other attributes of his being apparently. The Shunpo speed he used was about as fast as Byakuya, and that caught them off guard long enough for him to strike.

"HYAH!" He slashed at Yoruichi and left a serious slice through her shirt, she may've been caught off guard but she wasn't called the 'Goddess of Flash' for nothing. "HIIYA!" The strike meant for Imagebak was blocked by his bladed tail and kept the smoke-like blade steady as he wrapped his tail around it, anchoring himself and Ichigo to the ground with his claws during this altercation.

"You have completed your task, Kurosaki Ichigo. You still need to train, but you're, for the most part, figuring out what is required. Yasutora Sado and Arisawa Tatsuki also need to train, but they at least improved during the squabble. Imagebak," Said feline looked to the Werejaguar curiously, "You may retrieve me from Yoruichi now, but remember our agreement..."

"**Hai, I won't forget, old friend!**" Yoruichi's body was surrounded by blood-like smoke that entered Imagebak's rhombus-shaped clawmark in his brow, "I hate the separation process, it hurts like a sunnuvabitch..." The Goddess of Flash crumpled onto herself and held her stomach like she was going to throw up, "I _really_ hate the pain it brings-Ungh! Jesus, I think we overdid it..."

Imagebak rubbed against the dark-skinned beauty like a house cat does to its human when they're sick, purring all the while, making Yoruichi scratch behind his ears affectionately. Ichigo was then faceflat on the ground from exhaustion from the 'sparring' match. Their training was strenuous, and now they had a handle on what needed to be done, they were on their way to bringing order to the universe...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's a wrap ladies, gents and other! Sorry 'bout the length of this chapter, I haven't had much inspiration lately and the complainin' shit from the fuckers who wanted to be dicks just really hindered me even more. Sorry to all of y'all who like what I write. I don't like gettin' all aggressive on ayone, but when I get pissy and I have an outlet, I need to take it or I might give myself a panic attack from the pent up stress and aggression. I got a review sayin' that showing what Yamamoto did to see if the Soul King's favor did fall or not would seem neat, so I tried it. I hope I haven't pissed any of my faithful readers, an' to those who were dicks: I hope you're proud'f yourselves. Again, sorry for the lateness, length and rant. As always: R&amp;R, no flamin' my ass, constructive criticism, and SEE YE-GOOD NIGHT!


	15. Hollow readiness

Whaz up ladies, gents and other! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, but my muse's been a bitch 'gain. So, here's some Ichigo/Tatsuki bondin' time as well as reactions from the others. I don't own Bleach, an' I'm feelin' alright 'bout that.

_Normal thoughts or emphasis_

_**Hollow thoughts or emphasis**_

'Paraphrasin'

"Normal Speech"

"**Hollow speech**"

"Zanpakuto thoughts"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

They were at it still, and there was no sign that they were going to stop anytime soon. Tatsuki had challenged Ichigo to a fight, no physical limitations, and she was regretting it. (Cue:Skillet-Rise) Ichigo flipped into the air and remained there upside down, catching Tatsuki off guard, allowing him the opening to strike. Swinging his tail, he knocked Tatsuki into a nearby boulder which caused a dust cloud to erupt from her position. He was on her in a moment as he went to claw her, barely missing as she Shunpo'd away from him. _I really need to think before I spout shit about being stronger!_ Before she could continue these thoughts, Ichigo Sonido'd to her location and rammed her with his shoulder into another rocky outcrop.

"**You thought that because you beat me _while I was in my body_ the night you found out about this shit, that you were _stronger_ than me?! Hahahahahaha! THAT'S HILARIOUS!**" He dropped onto her slouching back with his knee pointed downward, causing the sounds of cracking to be heard. "**I'm a Hollow, Tats: A being of malignant emotion, power and intent. What makes you think that I'm an easy opponent? The world you knew before is gone! The moment you step into this world that we live in, the world you once knew can never be returned to. In this world what you believe is nothing to go off of. Physic's Laws don't always apply and are sometimes overruled here. Ideas like 'bigger is better' or 'smaller is faster', are nonsense here! Don't you see? YOU CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU WANT TO ANYMORE, YOU HAVE TO GROW UP AND EVOLVE OR YOU DIE!**"

He leapt off her back so she could see him as he spun and Sonido'd at once, appearing at her side and backhanding her into the same boulder from before like it was nothing. "**Evolve.**" Appearing next to her, he punched her in the stomach with his venomized claws kept away from her 'tender flesh'. "**Evolve!**" Doing it once more, stronger than before, he roared our, "**EVOLVE!**" The left side of Tatsuki's face was engulfed in a white substance, making Ichigo leap back a couple yards, "**...This is what I caught scent of, is it? I see why I smelled Hollow now,**"

Looking to the creature before him, he felt a strange feeling within his body that he'd never experienced before. But he knew one thing at that moment: The creature before him was quite the beauty. _**Beauty? I see a Hollowfied Arisawa Tatsuki, Karakura High School's resident tomboy and karate specialist...beautiful? If it were a Hollowfied Yoruichi, Lisa, maybe Mashiro-Hell! Even Hiyori would be attractive while Hollowfying...But Tatsuki...?**_ Ichigo tilted his head towards the ceiling as he fantasized about what the female Visored Yoruichi were like during Hollowfication or what Yoruichi would be like during said transformation.

His lapse in concentration gave Tatsuki an opening that she took with gusto. The Substitute-Shinigami lunged at his throat, catching it and holding it firmly in her grasp as she forced him into a large rock, smiling predatorily the whole time. It was about after a minute or two that he realized that he wasn't where he had been and that his throat was in the hand of his Hollowfied friend, "**Oh, are you ready to fight now?**" The confused look on Tatsuki's half-masked face was amusing until Ichigo roared at her, packing Reiryoku into it, sending her flying back into a rock wall.

"**I took her place, to do as you said...**" The creature before him was looking scared as she held her half-masked face with one hand, confusion in her amber eyes. "**And yet, I'M STILL NOT STRONG ENOUGH!**" Ichigo stopped walking over to her, feeling another foreign emotion inside of himself. This one he had an idea of its name, **_Pity? I feel pity? This gorgeous creature-_** Realizing what he just thought, he shook it off and returned to contemplating, _**She **_**_does look pitiful, but why am I feeling pity for her? I've killed hundreds of Hollows before and not once have I felt this desire to let my prey live, so why now? I understand that she's my friend, but I shouldn't go easy on her just for that..._**

Ignoring the odd feeling, he reached the distraught Hollowfied Tatsuki. He placed a clawed hand on her shoulder, making her thrash around to escape him for fear of being killed, "**NO! I WON'T BE KILLED, NOT BY YOU!**" Her thrashing began to get annoying so he gripped her shoulder firmly, making her freeze up in terror as tears ran down her half-masked visage. "**What is it about you that prevents me from killing you with a clear conscience...? I won't kill you, Tatsuki, but I won't let this be a fight that you didn't learn from!**" Notching his arm back, he readied a punch while 'Tatsuki' prepared for her demise.

His punch landed heavily on her, making the mask shatter and releasing her from the mask's consciousness.(Uncue music) She fell into his arms, his somber expression unseen behind his mask but felt through his silence, **_You're not human anymore Tats, you're gonna have to accept that soon or we're not going to win this war..._** Suddenly he heard the sound of movement to his left and behind him at about three yards away, making him shoot a Bala at whatever it was.

"**Come out, there's nowhere you can run, coward!**" Whatever it was ran not even a foot behind him, sliding under his tail before getting back up and disappearing behind some rocks. His eyes wide he swung his tail swiftly, condensing energy into it as he said, "**Getsuga...TENSHOU!**" A wave of black Reiatsu left his now sharp, blade-like tail and destroyed the rocks the thing was hiding behind. That's when he realized what he'd just done, getting him to look at his tail with wide eyes and a mild glare, _**Damn it. My evolution's moving faster than we'd previously anticipated, meaning my time in the Seikatsu no Sekai isn't gonna be much longer...Damnation, I can't leave them when they need me most!**_

The thing that was running around him began to get closer as it sped up and was only a breeze passing him by, making him growl before roaring deeply, "**NO MORE RUNNING, COWARD!**" His roar sent whatever it was into a rock wall, getting him a good look at, "**URURU?! THE FUCK?!**" Said shy, little girl got out of the crater-in-the-rock-wall she had made with her eyes empty of any emotion, "Hollow detected. Danger, you are a threat. A danger to us, you are an enemy, and...enemies must be...eliminated."

"**Wha-?!**" Ururu charged at him, making his eyes widen in fear. He was a Gillian, almost Adjuchas, he feared no mortal man, woman or child. But this was no mortal, this was Ururu: trained by a trio of near-immortal men to destroy Hollows, helper of Urahara Kisuke and Tsukabishi Tessai, and sparring partner to their trainees. Ichigo wasn't afraid of Ururu herself, he wasn't afraid of her Satsuriku Jotai...He was _TERRIFIED_!

_**She doesn't** **recognize**_, He thought fearfully, _**my Reiatsu anymore! DAMN IT! That's right, Hollovolution changes not only the appearance and strength but the 'texture' of a Hollow's Reiatsu...I'm so screwed! SHIT!**_ Just as he finished his thought she was upon him with a kick aimed for the inside of his Hollow hole to catch him and throw him. She succeeded in getting her foot through to his back, anchoring her leg to his back in the process, before she swung her leg and sent him flying into the air above. Ururu looked up to him expressionlessly, tilting her head to the side in an innocently curious way that reminded Ichigo that she was only a little child, when she appeared in the air in front of him and grabbed his arm to make sure he didn't run away from the fall.

Flipping in their descent, she was now looking down to him while he held Tatsuki close to cushion the fall, when the hit the ground and Ichigo was then being beaten on from every angle. _**Please...**_, He thought as he curled up around his classmate to act as a shield, Ururu striking him at every moment. _**Forgive me...Ururu...**_ "**CERO!**" His attack landed on the other-child-he'd-babysat-as-a-young-man(Hollow?) perfectly, but she recovered and ran through the resulting smoke like her body wasn't bruised as Hell. _**SHIT!**_

Ichigo wrapped his tail around Tatsuki and himself, curling further into the fetal position so his friend wouldn't take as much of the beating as he would. Ururu's fists landed on his back and one went through his Hollow hole, hitting Tatsuki right between the shoulder blades, which didn't interrupt her dream...

**Tatsuki's dreamscape: Karate dojo, younger years**

(Cue: The Script-Hall of Fame)She swung for his legs, getting him to jump over her a leg and kicked her in the chest. She rolled backwards to stand up and throw a punch at him, which he dodged and swung upwards to hit her at her elbow, making a crack resound in the empty dojo. "Focus, Tats, you'd have beaten me by now if you weren't dreaming about your 'knight in shining armor'..." His smug tone of voice made her jump and kick him in the chest, allowing her to backflip onto the wall so use as a launchpad.

She flew at him with an extended fist, ready to put his lights out when she saw a flash of that weird creature she'd thought up, making her lose focus long enough for Ichigo to roll underneath her and kick her stomach as he rested himself on his upper back to land on her stomach in a standing position. "What's wrong with you today, Tats? You told me that you'd wash the floor with me as my tutor, but right now all I'm seeing is that I'm the better martial arts student! Where's the girl who could put my lights out in the first round?! Where's the Arisawa Tatsuki who deserved respect?!"

She rolled over as soon as he crouched down on her stomach like an animal would, catching him off guard until he rolled onto his feet and jumped into her stomach headfirst, "Ungh! Why don't you show this side of you during class?!" Tatsuki grabbed him, spun around and threw him to the wall, where he ran over to the ceiling and allowed himself to fall on top of her head with his thicker skull.

(Uncue music. Cue: TFK-Take it Out on Me/War of Change)"If I did, I'd be kicked out," He said this with a scowl that reminded her of the grown up Ichigo she came up with. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him over her and then kicked her feet into his stomach, sending him spinning into the ceiling, where he created an imprint that he remained on somehow. Her eyes widened as she saw him stand 'up' on the ceiling like it was the floor, "H-How are you doing that?!" He looked at her with the same scowl as before, this time seeing the grown up Ichigo instead of the cheesy knucklehead she had been fighting, "Isn't it obvious?"

She saw everything from third person now, the room spinning around the two of them, "W-Wha-What?!" The younger Ichigo was there again, running at her from the ceiling with paler skin, claws, a tail and amber irises paired with black sclera. "I**'m not human...**" Gravity returned to him, making him land on the ground before jumping at her with his clawed fist readied to break her bones when a beacon of light appeared in between the terrified Tatsuki and now enraged Ichigo.

The beacon of red light revealed a man with straight laced, black hair in a black shihakusho wielding a katana with a stern expression on his face. He stepped out of the beacon, somehow creating a cloud of dust to surround them as the scenery changed to a destroyed Karakura Town. In the man's place stood another man in the first's place. This man had brown hair, wore a white shihakusho and carried a katana as well, but this man's smile was too soft...too honest. An older Ichigo landed next to her and transformed into a creature she'd not laid eyes on before as he shook his head, letting drool flail from his teeth.

He roared and charged at the strange-yet-familiar man as the dust passed over Tatsuki and revealed an equally older, and equally dangerous her. Tatsuki watched all of this happen from the third person view, her ethereal eyes wide as Ichigo and the older Tatsuki attacked the man in unison, before being batted away to opposite sides of town. When the older Tatsuki awoke from her crater, she was being tossed around like a ragdoll by a pale man with wings, a helmet with rabbit ear-like horns and a blank stare plastered on his face. She saw older versions of all her friends, hurt or dying, and she could feel that every one of their deaths and wounds were her fault.

Pale Man, as she didn't know his actual name, landed a punch on her in the face that sent her to her original location in the dojo as Ichigo's clawed fist came into contact with her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She grabbed his fist and tail, before spinning around and throwing him to the wall. Ichigo stood on the wall like it was the sidewalk and ran to the wall behind her using the ceiling, before Tasuki jumped up and grabbed his shoulders to flip herself onto the ceiling behind him, where his tail tripped her up.

She threw a punch at his chest, tearing his shirt and revealing the hole at the center of his chest, "**You're outta your league here, Tats, turn back now before you get yourself hurt!**" To prove his point, he wrapped his arm around hers and broke it with a jerk of his shoulder. He sent a kick at her head, which she blocked with her good arm and flipped to the ground where she found a sword. A sword with which she aimed at his head after she stepped on his tail and sat on his back, "Am I outta my league now, Ichigo?! Or should I even call you that...?!"

At about that time, she saw the sadness in his eyes as he stared into hers, showing her how afraid he was. "**...Do it! Be like them: Murderers! BE the thing you hate the most...**" That's when he saw how conflicted she was, her hesitance to kill, "**...You can't, can you? You can't, kill a man without killing the monster.**" She looked to him, tears in her eyes as she let him get up and hugged herself to his empty chest.

When she was sitting on his back again as she stabbed him through the head, killing him in one strike in the first person view again, making her scream in horror and self-loathing. Holding her former friend close to her chest, she heard the words, "**Welcome...to the top of the foodchain...**" He pulled her closer to his masked face, leaning closer so she could hear him better, "**...Lonely, isn't it...You're no better than them, now...!**" With that, his amber and black eyes lost their light as he disintegrated into nothingness, making her tears and sobs deepen.

The dojo darkened, her tears and sobs were all that existed now as she knew nothing more. It was at that moment that she let out one last scream, "aaaaaa**HHHHHHHHHHH! RRRRRRRAAAAHHHHH!**" This scream was double-layered, high and low pitched, and completely feral. Her heart blackened before she faced what she assumed to be the ceiling and used that same voice as her heart became nothing and a hole appeared at the center of her chest, creating a mask on her face as she screamed and roared in self-hatred!

"**rrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" The mask she now wore was similar to a knight's helmet, red adorning its edges and its amber-and-black eyes were the eyes belonging to a merciless, heartless murderer-(Uncue music)

**Waking world**

Tatsuki awoke in screams, thrashing and trying to escape the arms of whatever held her. "**Tatsuki! TATSUKI STOP! You're safe! You're among friends!**" Her thrashing lessened, but it didn't cease until Ichigo's clawed hands firmly held her shoulders did she stop entirely and open her eyes cautiously, "**You're safe from danger, calm down.**" Seeing the concerned look in Ichigo's amber and black eyes made her tear filled eyes widen, "I-Ichig-kun...?" Nodding softly, he was suddenly being held like he wasn't going to be there at any moment.

Her tears didn't stop and her sobs wouldn't end as she nuzzled herself into his scaled skin and orange mane comfortingly, trying to ease her sorrow-filled memories of her nightmare away, "I-I'm so-so-so sorry...Please, forgive me..." Unknown to her, everyone else was around as well, trying to figure out what was going on from Ichigo's weird explanation. The others in the training ground were all looking between each other worriedly. If what Ichigo had said was anything to go off of, and the Visored's explanation of their ordeals of coming to terms with their Hollowfications, it made sense why Tatsuki was so distraught.

"**Why are _you_ apologizing?!**" Her eyes widened, not that he'd know, with the rough and seemingly aggressive tone in his voice making her dig herself deeper into his mane-like hair. "I'm Sorry, okay?!" Eyes wide, he looked to the others for guidance, and all he got was a lowering of the hand like his voice was too loud. **_Gee thanks, guys!_** He thought sarcastically.

"**Again, why are you apologizing? You didn't bring your best friend to near death.**" And her tears came out with more force, making him raise his clawed hands disarmedly, looking to the others desperately. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry...!" The sobbing and crying came out stronger than ever as she hid her face in his mane like she wasn't allowed to be seen. "**I still don't understand why you're apologizing, you haven't done anything wrong...I'm the one who hurt you, I should be the one saying sorry.**"

"I'm still sorry. I-I-It's my fault, all my fault!" Tatsuki curled in on herself, trying to heal the wound she felt inside. Not being able to stand the whining anymore, even though they'd just gotten there, Hiyori decided to shut her up, "SHUT THAT BRAT UP! I MEAN FOR FUCK'S SAKE, SHE'S BAWLING LIKE SHE'S DRAWN BLOOD FOR THE FIRST TIME!" The snaggle-toothed blonde was then silenced by a hand over her mouth, "Shut up, Hiyori! You're no different. When you first Hollowfied you bawled your guts out, so don't go acting like you're any better than her!"

And all Hell broke loose, "**WHAT!? SHUT UP, SHINJI, BEFORE I GUT YOU LIKE A WHORE!**" Ichigo began cackling like crazy now, holding his sides and Tatsuki in pain from Hiyori's pledge of bloodshed. The other Vizards landed in the training ground and began trying to hold Hiyori back, making Ichigo's laughter resonate through the young woman curled into him, bringing a sad smile to her face. It got so bad, in fact, that Ichigo's tail was thrashing hard enough that it looked ready to fall off and his scales were about to shed all at once. Although most would be terrified by his insane cackling, Tatsuki was actually calmed by the resonance it created within her.

Hiyori was upon the two of them in an instant, "**Buttegire, Kubikiri Orochi!**" The katana-with-a-heart-decorated-tsuba was now a serrated cleaver as long as Hiyori was short. She swung the heavy-looking blade at the two of them, making Ichigo shut up and stop the blade with his bare claws like it was a plastic butter knife. The ex-fukutaichou of the 12th Division had wide eyes. "**You forget Snaggle-tooth,**" He growled out as he rose, Tatsuki holding onto him like a child does to their parent around strangers, "**...I'm almost Adjuchas! Getsuga...**" Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"**...TENSHOU!**" The wave he released from a flick of his tail sent Hiyori back into the waiting Full Nelson of Love, "Nice job, Ichigo." Said Hollow-Born nodded in acknowledgement to his compliment. A pulse of Reiatsu caused Ichigo's eyes to shrink and dilate to proportions that didn't seem natural, even for him, as he turned to look towards the exit of the training grounds. The Visored had a similar reaction, only their masks began to generate and their bodies began to tremble from the Reiatsu signature.

"Ichi-kun..." He didn't stop staring or growling, "Ichi-kun!" His attention now retrieved, Tatsuki continued, "What's wrong?" A choked out voice of Ichigo left his open maw, "**...Prey...must...evolve...!**" All of the Hollow-touched disappeared from the training ground, two using Sonido and the other eight using Shunpo. "Y-" Kisuke saw the look in Imagebak's eyes and shut up quickly. Another pulse went through everyone, making Tatsuki's mask generate on half her face as a snarl escaped her throat and she soon followed after them.

"What's going on, Kisuke-san?! Why are they leaving?! What's happened to Tatsuki-chan?!" Jinta spoke up, "They're Hollows at some level, and the instincts of a Hollow are driving them towards that Reiatsu. Wait a second, where's that brat you guys are supposed to be watching?!" It was Isshin to speak now, "My girls are watching her with Kon and Krona. She's in good hands, but it's my son I'm worried about." Isshin vanished in a Shunpo, still in his body nonetheless.

**The riverside**

"Did anyone else feel that Reiatsu?" Karin's innocent enough question was met with Kon-in-Ichigo's-body looking towards where he felt it's source, "It's not just you, I felt it too..." Hesitance was in 'his' eyes as he chewed 'his' bottom lip, "Stay here, kids, I'm going to go check it out. Back in a bit!" Before anyone could stop him, he leapt into the air and was off, leaving Karin, Krona and Yuzu with the bratty heiress.

"Why'd Kon-san leave us alone?" Rurichiyo's question was met with Krona smiling sweetly, "Kon-oniisan's just going to check on something, Rurichiyo-chan, don't worry about a thing." Not a moment later, Kon crashed right behind them, making them turn as he rolled onto his feet, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" And fear spread to Karin and Yuzu. Krona never swore, she'd always been very calm and collected about everything including children, ironically considering she was technically only a month and a half old.

It's when the others looked to where Krona was staring in terror did the others feel as such. For above the bridge they were near, were eleven figures floating in midair and staring at them like predators do to their prey. "Wh-Who's that?!" Yuzu's question reminded Krona that she couldn't see spiritual beings as clearly as the others they knew.

"At the moment, Yuzu-chan? Not friends! RUN!" And they did as they were told, making the one with the black and yellow half-mask appear in front of them, a feral smirk plastered on her face and a sword of flesh and bone in her hand, "**Hello, Children!**" She prepared a slash of her mangled sword when she was restrained by a pair of twin yellow tethers of energy, "Bakudo 9: HORIN/HORIN!" Yuzu and Karin's stern expressions were admirable, but underneath they were terrified.

Her smirk didn't leave her face as she started cackling, "**FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU!**" The two of them were then under a heavy barrage of Bala from the others as another half-masked female came down on them, "**LET'S...DO THIS SHIT!**" This masked lady was then holding a petrified fox that transformed into a pair of spiked brass knuckles, "**BE PREPARED BITCHES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" She took a swing at Rurichiyo before her wrist was caught in the hand of a very pissed off Kenzaki Ryusei, "Don't...touch her, Scum!"

And he was rammed by the Hollow with a long tail, "**Don't...touch her, Filth!**" Ryuusei was then the target for a Cero at point blank range, until the woman with half a black and yellow mask did something crazy. "**Oh no you don't, Go-kun!**"(Horrible referencin' there, my bad) Raising her sword, she turned it into a bladed whip that reached into the Cero's blast, and absorbed it like it was lifeforce.

She then shot a Bala at the heads of each Hollow-like being nearby, herself included, knocking them all out. That left the Mod Souls, the twins, bodyguard and heiress in a perplexed state. Ryuusei shook out his confusion and went to impale the skull of one of the Hollows, making Krona grab his Zanpakuto by the blade with a glare from Hell, "Hurt them Ryuusei...And you've _made_ a new enemy that will make the _assassins after Rurichiyo_ look like nothing!"

His glower didn't deter Krona's rage-influenced stare as the sword lowered farther, before the sword was halted even more by Kon's angry grip while their blood dripped into the mouth of the tailed Hollow. He awoke with a gasp, "**Damn, that was one**-" "..Ichi-nii..." Not catching any note of what was whispered, he kept going, "**Dream. Wait...Kon, Krona? What are you doooiiiinnnggg-AAAHH! SONOVABITCH, WHY'RE THE VISORED-**"

"...ICHI-NII...!" Krona's voice was just above a whisper, not that the distraught Hollow-born heard him, "**AND WHEN DID WE LEAVE THE SHOP?! LAST THING I REMEMBER, WAS ME FIGHTING SNAGGLE-TOOTH AND TATSUKI...Wait! WHERE IS-**" "ICHIGO/ICHIGO!" The two of them just then realized what they'd yelled, making them turn pale as well as Yuzu and Karin. "Wait...YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT HOLLOW ATE KUROSAKI-SAN?! THEN WE'VE NO OTHER CHOICE BUT TO KILL IT!" Ichigo, even thought Ryuusei didn't know it, had wide eyes at what was going on when he saw Tatsuki, making him release a breath he didn't know he was holding.

**_At least she's safe. Time to face the music!_** He looked to Ryuusei with tired eyes as he stood and spread his arms out, "**Take your best shot, Ryuusei, you're never going to get a chance like this again. Or can you not kill a living, _breathing_ creature that shows even a hint of intelligence?**" Said man with black hair wet his lips as he tried to stab the now standing Hollow, only for Krona and Kon's hands grip his wrist tightly, while the Hollow before him stood there _daring_ _him_ to kill it.

"How do you know my name?! Who were you before death? A friend, a colleague, a relative or something?!" A dark but apologetically-tired chuckle left the creature's throat, "**It's hard to explain, but I'll tell you this much: I'm a...,**" He opened his mouth wide, making Ryuusei tense, before beginning to eat his mask and Hollow body, "**Fri**end. _I_ am Kurosaki Ichigo, personal delinquent of Karakura High, undefeated brawler, and Scowling Menace. This," Gesturing to his body and now-there tail like it was obvious, "Is the real me, and you've been letting a Hollow guard your ward with his friends. How does that make you feel?"

Ryuusei dropped his Zanpakuto out of shock, while Kon and Krona were both shell-shocked at Ichigo's trustworthiness of this complete stranger. "You...You're..." Ichigo nodded with a minuscule smile on his face as this was awkward, "Not human, yeah. Well, technically I'm one third Shinigami, a dominant third Hollow and another third Quincy, and since Quincies are humans with the ability to manipulate Reishi and Reiryoku..." He gave a 'fifty-fifty' gesture with an awkward smile on his face as he looked around them confusedly.

"How'd we get here anyway? All I remember was stopping Snaggle-tooth's Zanpakuto from beheading," He made a gesture of beheading just to emphasize his point whilst a Hollow masked Hiyori mumbled in her sleep, before continuing, "Tatsuki. Speaking of which," Looking to said half-masked Substitute Shinigami, he smiled in a way that could only be said as lecherously, "...Is it _wrong_ to say that seeing her act like a crazed, merciless beast turned me on?!"

And the three conscious adults(?) wanted to throw up. Rurichiyo, being the naive child(Brat) she was, asked, "What do you mean 'turned on'?" Ichigo turned to her, his head bending backwards at a slightly uncomfortable angle to look behind him and lo an behold, Kasumioji Rurichiyo. "Oh thank Kami, you're safe." He turned to her and strolled leisurely over to her, like he'd not been under something or someone's control to kill her. She backed up, fear in her eyes as she realized that her question wasn't of importance, "W-W-What are you...?"

The Hollow-born knelt down, hand out stretched as he morphed it into a claw, "It's still me, Rurichiyo, it's just a condition I've suffered from..." She still looked terrified, but after a moment she hesitantly inched closer to him and reached for his claw, "Princess, don't-" "Shhhhh/Shhhhh! Teaching moment." When she touched his clawed hand, she pulled it back out of shock, "It's so...so...!"

"Real, yeah. I know, heh." He offered her a soft smile, getting her to have wide and fearful eyes, before he closed his eyes and dropped the smile. Now seeing that going gently wasn't key, he went more for the direct approach as his mask spread from the left side of his face to the right, "D**on't worry, Rurichiyo, I won't hurt you. I'm not your enemy, your _enemy_ is the one who somehow took control of my friends and myself to kill you. I let you in on a secret, Rurichiyo, a very not-well known Hollow secret...**" She perked up slightly at the mention of learning a secret, as all children wish to be let in on secrets, "What is it?"

(Cue: Hollywood Undead-Lion)"**Wanna know why Hollows eat? Why we hunt? Why we cause so much pain?**" Rurichiyo tilted her head to the side curiously, trying to figure out where this was leading, when Ichigo continued with his mask halfway covering his face. "**We eat, 'cause we're scared. We hunt, to get stronger than that which we fear. We cause pain, 'cause we're hurting all the time. We hurt inside,**" He was now Hollowfied entirely, as his body began to change while his mask formed.

"**'Cause we can't remember who we were, what we did, where we lived, why we were alive, how we acted, and that makes us hurt to our nonexistent hearts.**" As if to emphasize his point, he rubbed his fingers inside his Hollow hole like he'd find something. Rurichiyo hesitantly reached towards his chest's opening, making him remove his hand and guide her slightly shaking hand into it, looking to her with sad eyes. "Why do I suddenly feel so...so...so sad? It hurts, why does it hurt?" Amber and black eyes looked into emerald and white ones, sadness in one pair and tears forming in the other.

"**This is the burden I carry everyday, feel what a Hollow does on a daily basis, day after day, week after week, month after month, year after year...eon...after eon. The need to kill, to hunt, to eat is an overpowering one for many a Hollow. We go after those we once loved,**" Rurichiyo saw masked faces fly in front of her eyes and who they attacked. "**'cause we want the memories and emotions to stop, 'cause it hurts. A Hollow loses its heart when it turns, but the emotions they felt beforehand carry over and make us hurt as our no-longer-existent hearts ache. Our hunger is to fill the hole you have your hand in, but that emptiness will never be filled. We will never know what it's like to have a heart ever again, and that fact makes us hurt even more. Some Hollows, like the Grandfisher or Shrieker, are incapable of finding atonement for what they've done, nor do they always want it.**"

He gasped lightly as Rurichiyo's hand brushed the side of his hole next to where his heart would be, making Rurichiyo jump slightly in surprise then giggle at the funny and euphoric look on his masked face. Eventually, he got his sense of speech back, "**When we become Gillians, or Menos Grande as Soul Society call them, we lose our sense of self.**" Emerald eyes widened as tears began to silently roll down the young noble's face, "B-But you're you, I know it. You act like you, and not like others or mindlessly!" A very soft and kind chuckle left Ichigo's throat, sounding somewhat malicious to Ryuusei, while sounding sweet to Rurichiyo.

"**You are absolutely right, Ruri,**" Kenryu was about to speak out at Ichigo for addressing the princess so casually, but Rurichiyo's sweet, innocent smile at Ichigo for the nickname stopped him along with Kon and Krona's hands over his mouth. "**I am myself, but listen closely.**" The Kasumioji heiress leaned in closer to him, expecting him to whisper her something, when he chuckled quietly. "**Don't listen to me, listen...**" Not understanding him, she went to ask, when she 'felt' something within Ichigo shift. Closing her eyes, she focused into the area she was connected to Ichigo at, she was able to see into his Inner World.

**Ichigo's Inner World**

There she floated, above the sideways buildings and next to the storm clouds, "...Where am I...?" Her question sounded like it was a shout, an inside voice, and a whisper. And the answer came from a creature below her, looking like a cross between a lizard and a feline of some variety. It was hunched over and had a bit of a large head, and its voice was kind of high pitched and scratchy, "**You're in the definition of Hell, _GIRL_!**" The Hollow jetted up towards her, before it was destroyed by the clawed fist of Ichigo, his body entirely Hollowfied and his eyes full of wisdom he didn't show outside of here.

"**Welcome, Princess,**" He bowed slightly, a gesture which Rurichiyo reciprocated as she strolled over to him in her sideways-angled walk, "**To my Inner World. Here, the laws of physics are not obeyed and the ways of Nature are not followed. The clouds to your right?**" His right index claw indicated to the cumulonimbus clouds to her right, "**Are my inner turmoil given form. And the buildings to your left,**" He pointed the same clawed finger to their left, directing her attention to the skyscrapers that didn't touch anywhere near the sky.

"**Represent my sense of order and are what keep this place stable. This place is large, and very empty. The Hollows I've consumed are here, hiding from me to stay alive. Whenever I come in here,**" He said this as he knelt beside her and placed a clawed hand on her shoulder like an adult does to emphasize a point to a child, "**I**** kill as many as possible to gain all the knowledge, wisdom, training, power and memories of those I've eaten. As each Hollow I eat becomes a part of me, I grow stronger, but that has a downside.**"

She turned her head to look him in his amber and black eyes, "...What is it, Ichigo...?" His slightly elongated mouth opened slightly to reveal his second pair of jaws weren't visible, "**I'm becoming an Adjuchas, and I won't have much time in the Seikatsu no Sekai much longer. After I become Adjuchas, I will have to eat Hollows constantly in order to remain an Adjuchas or I will regress into a Gillian and never be able to evolve again. But if I have to at all the time, I can't stay here in the Seikatsu no Sekai. Now, let's give you the tour, shall we?**" He stepped in front of her, reaching for her hand like a gentleman(Hollow?) would do, getting her to take it when they began to fall through the sideways city like gravity suddenly started working.

Rurichiyo looked to the buildings fearfully as they passed her by quicker than she could follow, making Ichigo smile 'softly' through his maniacally smiling mask. "**Don't be afraid,**" He said soothingly, "**you're not in danger, you've nothing to fear of me. I am dangerous, but only when I choose to be. This is my world, and you are safe here...**" His warbled voice, although frightening, calmed her down when they stopped falling. Right behind Ichigo, his shoulder spikes touching glass, was a skyscraper larger than the rest.

"...What is this place...?" Her whisper was heard loudly and softly all at once, confusing her, as Ichigo answered. "**My center,**" He said, circling the hole in his chest, "**Or what is left of it.**" Rurichiyo looked up, and her heart stopped. There before her eyes, lay a mangled and destroyed tower of iron and glass. "...Wha...What has happened here...?!" The urgent and fearful tone in her voice was touching to Ichigo's nonexistent heart, making him smile sweetly at her and tilt his head to the side minutely enough to seem like a thankful gesture.

"**I am a Hollow, a soul with no heart. This...**" He laid a clawed hand on the skyscraper tenderly, as if it were a child or-"**Is what would have been my heart.**" The Kasumioji princess's eyes widened as she hanged there in midair, hesitance in her eyes as she tentatively reached out her hand to touch it before faltering. "...I can't..."

"**It's fine Ruri, I won't hurt.**" He took her hand in his, taking care to handle her smaller palms with the utmost care, and placed them on the spire slowly. And Rurichiyo saw everything. Ichigo's happiness, his fears, his strengths, his weaknesses, his pride, his humiliation, his sorrow, his pain, his..._Everything_! The things she saw and felt brought happy tears to the girl's eyes, "...No more, Ichigo, no more...May we go, please, I have a feeling Kenryu is missing me..." She received a nod from her guide, "**Of course, Ruri, all ya had to do was ask. Let's go, before they send Imagebak in here to fetch us, yeah?!**"

Rurichiyo nodded with a slight giggle when they heard an aged and wizened voice, "**Too late, Little Gillian, they sent me in here a couple of minutes after you brought the child in here. So now you know?**" Imagebak's question was met with a nod from the girl, "...Yes, I know you are not what you say you are...I see more than my age would entail..." The knowing look in her eyes made the Margay Adjuchas before them look surprised before his calm expression returned.

"**I see,**" He said tiredly, "**then please keep quiet, at least for now. We're not ready for everyone else to know as well, Ruri-chan, now let us leave this place before the floodgates open, shall we?**" Not waiting for an answer, he leaped onto Rurichiyo's head and looked to Ichigo, who nodded, letting the three of them leave. Unknown to the first two, another person left the Inner World of Kurosaki Ichigo.

**Seikatsu no Sekai**

(Uncue music) Imagebak stirred in Yoruichi's arms, his forehead to hers and his tail to Rurichiyo's brow, "**It is done, Yoruichi, but someone has discovered the secret.**" The Furasshu Megami's eyes were wide as she knelt down onto her knees, tears at the edges of her eyes, holding her 'other half' closer to her like he wouldn't be there much longer. His head rubbing against her neck, he began to sooth her sorrows away in purrs.

"First that radical Zanpakuto, then devouring Vigeria, now this?! Why can't-Hirhirhir!" Her choked back sobs weren't going to end any time soon naturally, but they were stifled by the feeling of her's and Imagebak's Reiatsu circling around the two of them, calming her down enough to be understood. "**There is a time and place for everything,** **Yoru-chan,**" His choice of honorific and familiarity with the Goddess of Flash caught the conscious youths by surprise as he continued, "**but this is neither the time nor the place for these things to be brought to life. Wait for the right time and strike, that is what you always told us when we...Just be patient, Yoru-chan, just for now.**"

She nodded, still a little emotionally disheveled but otherwise alright. "**Good, because we have unfinished business with Ruri-chan's fiance, who is most likely being targeted as we speak!**" Ichigo's eyes opened up suddenly, making everyone jump back in surprise at his gasp, "**LET'S GO THEN!**" Puncturing the air itself, he pulled the atmosphere open like it were a pair of stone curtains, revealing a passage through to Soul Society. Imagebak began to glow before appearing in Ichigo's hand as the Zanpakuto while a spark of light entered the dark skinned woman who'd held him not nearly a minute ago.

Tatsuki got off the ground slowly, groggily, before running after the now-shihakusho-wearing Ichigo. She was soon after followed by a fully recovered Rukia, before the Kumon closed behind them and left the entirety of the others confused. At that moment, stones arose from the ground around them and a man with a mirror-hilted sword appeared on top of the wall next to a man wielding an oversize guandao. "Oh, sHIT!" Hiyori then shot a Cero at the two men, it was going to be an interesting day...

**Seireitei, Soul Society**

Appearing at the top of Sokyoku Hill, they ran after a manifested Kitsune Buredo and Imagebak, "**Follow us-**" His sentence was finished by the five-tailed fox running next to him, "We have been 'casing' the Seireitei every chance we got, we know the above ground layout like the backs of our paws!" Determination in their eyes, they charged ahead, ready for just about anything.

"STOP! Who are you?!" Except for a new taichou apparently if their pale forms-with-sweatdrops were anything to go by.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's a fuckin' wrap ladies, gents and other! I'm sorry 'bout how long this chapter took to get uploaded, I haven't had much inspiration, an' I was busy helpin' out my uncle doin' odd jobs. The weirdness I'm settin' up for Imagebak and Yoruichi is gonna come to fruition soon, I know few people probably care, but it's becomin' integrated into the story itself. I can't think of any potential questions to answer, so as usual: R&amp;R, no flamin' my ass, constructive criticism, and SEE YA-GOOD NIGHT!


	16. When the Hollow returns, RUN!

Whaz up ladies, gents and other! I'm givin' the children a new 'friend', MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, I'm psychotic y'all and ya know it all too well.

_Thoughts or emphasis_

**_Hollow thoughts or emphasis_**

"Normal speech"

"**Hollow speech**"

"Zanpakuto speech"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The five of them stood there, wide eyed, at the new taichou of the 3rd Division. Zangetsu and Kitsune Buredo took a few steps towards him, making him kneel down to one knee and outstretch a hand like they were simple animals, which for all he knew they might have been. Imagebak came first, hesitance in his pawsteps as he neared the unkempt, black haired man and sniffed his hand before purring and rubbing against the hand like he were an everyday cat.

Kitsune Buredo stepped forward next, slight hesitance in her pawsteps until the purring deepened to the point it should have been ridiculous, as she too began to rub against the outstretched hand and began to fox-purr loudly. Ichigo stood next to them and scented the air silently before smiling at the seemingly-normal-enough-man, "He's cool, just doesn't know us! Well, I'm sure he knows our favorite outlaw," Rukia had the decency to look somewhat sheepish and blush at the fondness in his voice, "But he doesn't know Tatsuki or I, so we might as well introduce ourselves, eh?"

"Hai!" Kitsune Buredo's voice broke the spell as Shusuke Amagai stood up straight to look Ichigo in the eye, "I have heard of you and your cohorts, Kurosaki Ichigo, but I have not been properly introduced and must know what you are doing here. As I am sure you know, you and your friends are nowhere near welcome in Soul Society. What brings you here?"

Zangetsu spoke up in his warbled voice, making the man-with-chin-length-blueish-black-hair look to the feline in surprise, "**We, Shusuke Amagai, taichou of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13, are here to save the fiance of Kasumioji Rurichiyo. I must say, however, that your father died fighting honorably for a man fighting insanity, he rests peacefully.**" Amagai looked to the standing-on-two-legs feline in shock, "How did you...?"

They began their trek towards the Kasumioji Clan's estate as Ichigo explained, "Zangetsu's no longer a mere Zanpakuto anymore, Amagai-taichou, he's become a Bakkoto with Hollow-like abilities. One of those abilities is the ability to see into the mind of those he comes into contact with. Normally a Hollow would have to eat their target to gain their memories and such, but since Zangetsu's able to copy and perfect the abilities he learns, he's figured out how to enter another being's Inner World without killing the target and just through contact. Interesting isn't it, how someone who was once a Hollow has a Zanpakuto-turned-Bakkoto that's so powerful and yet nowhere near a seated officer?"

Amagai's eyes widened as he heard this each time they landed from a Shunpo, or Sonido in Ichigo's case, "I notice you're not using Shunpo, Kurosaki-san, why is that?" Ichigo stopped and looked to the ground with a sad expression, like he was guilty. His fists clenched in rage, "I was lied to! I was told that I'd be able to atone for what I'd done as a Hollow by becoming a Shinigami, but..." Looking to the sky he yelled out, "BUT THE BASTARD LIED TO ME! HE LEFT ME INCOMPLETE AND A FREAK AMONGST MY OWN! Even when I was _human and alive_ I was a freak amongst the people, then as a Hollow I could never find any prey because the Hollows rejected me as well, and now here..."

Tears of solitude reached his eyes, "I thought I'd...have a chance to start over, to make friends, to have a better life but...I got none of those things. Every time I see another Shinigami, they avoid me at all costs, and whenever I try to talk to them they call me a freak or a monster! When I became a Shinigami, I didn't have a Zanpakuto, so I _forcefully_ split my soul, trying to separate the Hollow part of me into what I hoped would be a Zanpakuto. And..." Zangetsu padded over to his wielder and nuzzled the distraught, orange-headed young man's arm comfortingly, "**We have friends now, remember? Ruri, Arisawa-san, Kitsune Buredo-san, Ishida-san, Inoue-san, Yasutora-san, our old family, Boton-san, and maybe Amagai-taichou-san, if he says it's okay that is...**"

Ichigo nodded, sniffling back his tears, until he gasped and roared out like a Hollow, "**NOT AGAIN, NOT NOW, RRRRRRAAAAWWWHHHHH!**" Tatsuki had tears in her eyes at seeing her friend begin transform, "No!" Amagai looked to the young woman for answers, seeing her fear as she held a hand over her mouth to stop her sobs from being heard, "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

It was Kitsune Buredo who answered as Ichigo placed a hand at the base of Imagebak's neck, making the feline transform back into a threaded katana, "The procedure to making a Shinigami into a Hollow was incomplete when he was brought back, and we cannot find the strange man who brought Kurosaki-san back, so we cannot help him. All we can do is stop him from killing everyone, Milady!" Tatsuki unsheathed her two mismatched swords, tears in her eyes as she prepared herself to fight her best friend once more when Amagai stopped her by standing in front of her and unsheathing his own Zanpakuto.

"Amagai-taichou-san?" He looked back to her as he prepared himself for the soon-to-occur battle, "I won't standby and watch as two friends fight because of something they've no control over. I'll hold him off, go to the Kasumioji Estate and save the heiress's fiance while you still have the chance! Go!" She nodded to him as she disappeared in a Shunpo with Kitsune Buredo doing the same. _Well done, Ichi-kun,_ Tatsuki thought once she was far enough away from the fighting, _tricking a green taichou into thinking we're the victims and trusting us while we do him a favor by keeping him out of this._

Rukia appeared next to her, a haunted expression on her face, "The Hell was that about? Did you guys rehearse this or something?!" Tatsuki shook her head, an equally confused look in her eyes, "Nope, never practiced, but ever since I found out about this world of the dead...I've been able to understand Ichigo without hearing him speak. Every time we fight alongside each other, I feel invincible. Each time he takes a hit for me, I feel the blow and know how it heals. It's hard to explain besides that, but I feel...Like we're connected, as cheesy as that sounds, at a level deeper than words."

All she got was an odd look from Rukia, like she'd split in two, "What?" They touched down on another rooftop, "You-" They Shunpo'd away and landed somewhere else, "Do know how weird-" Again they vanished from sight and reappeared at a seemingly random location, "That sounds, right?" Rukia only got a nod of affirmation while a strange look remained in the Substitute Shinigami's eyes.

Landing in front of the estate, nearly missing it had Kitsune Buredo not stopped them with her tails, they ran inside. Their method of entrance was less than preferable however, as the gates were left as nothing but wreckage by the force of which Tatsuki punched it.(Physical qualities don't get mentioned when it comes to bein' in the Seireitei, an' since Tatsuki's personality is focused 'round physical qualities, she's able to manipulate her Reiryoku into a physical attack. Also, since everythin' in the Soul Society's made of Reishi, physical attacks made from a physically strong soul would do damage. I hope that makes sense to y'all)

And the entire palace was on high alert, "Perhaps that was not the best course of action, Milady. Shall we retreat, or shall we attack?" Having gotten hyped for battle, Tatsuki determinedly said, "We aren't leaving here without a fight either way, so let's send a message to these idiots!" "Hai, Milady!" Tatsuki unsheathed her mismatching blades as she said firmly, "Deceive, Kitsune Buredo!" The twin swords morphed from the katana and 'hollow' blade into a petrified fox with a long body and bladed tail. She then brought the petrified fox's agape mouth to her own and blew two words into it, "...Brass knuckles..."

(Cue: Kraddy-Android Porn. I know the name's weird an' shit, but think from the song writer's perspective as he/she needs his/her song to be heard to make a livin', so it's justifiable) The strange weapon began to glow as it turned into what it was told to, making a pair of spiked brass knuckles ready to leave a lasting wound or twenty. As the palace guards neared them, Rukia and Tatsuki exchanged one glance, smiling the entire time with one thought in mind, _Bring them Hell, bitch!_ Deep within one of the girls, a pale skinned, black and amber eyed young woman rose her head in acknowledgement.

A single, foolish guard ran at Tatsuki, assuming she was some mere traitorous Shinigami when she threw a punch at him. At first nothing happened as her spiked, brass knuckled fist met his face, when he and those behind him were blasted back by a wave of force unknown to them. "How'd you do that?!" Rukia's question was met with a cheeky smirk from the karate prodigy, "Physical strength is my area, and since the Soul Society and everything in it's made of Reishi or all about spiritual qualities, I thought that if I were to use the physical strength that's a part of my soul I could do something like that. AND I WAS RIGHT! BEAT THAT, RUKIA-_SAMA_!"

Getting the petite, purple eyed young woman's normally calm blood boiling, Tatsuki proceeded to do smaller versions of her destructive punch. Rukia, not one to be outdone by her 'subordinate', said, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on the south! HADO 31: SHAKKAHO!" The cannon of red fire came from her left hand, burning several guards to the point that they couldn't move from how much it hurt while those who were very close were turned to ashes, making Rukia feel an ounce of regret before she was nearly sliced in half by one lucky guard who survived by moving behind her.

Suddenly, a Hollowfied Ichigo was sent flying through the wall right behind Rukia, making her turn with terror in her eyes. _Ichigo..._ There he stood, tall and proud with his blade-like tail swishing back and forth, his mask reaching to the top of his head like an incomplete helmet. In his hand was a bladed chain weapon that revealed itself to be Zangetsu in his weapon form but shifted to be a bladed whip instead of a sword. Amagai Shunpo'd in front of him and slashed with his Zanpakuto in Shikai state.

It was a white long-sword, with a hook at the end and curved, and it had shell-like pipes forming the hilt. He held his Zanpakuto, Raika was its name, behind his back and over his shoulder as it began to focus fire in the crux of its hook. Swinging the weapon like he was throwing something from it, Amagai launched a fireball from it at Ichigo. Just before the attack could land on the secret-in-plain-sight Hollowborn, Ichigo swung Zangetsu's bladed tail/whip at the ball of plasma and absorbed it as energy, making the new taichou of the 3rd Division look on in shock.

(Uncue music) Rukia, seeing an opening, took a gutsy move to keep up the act of Ichigo being unable to control himself. She lunged at him with the butt of her Zanpakuto's hilt, striking Ichigo in the center of his mask's forehead, placing a Konso mark on him and cracking the mask. When the mask shattered, it left Ichigo with a very confused and shocked look on his face as he got himself straight, "Wha-Wha-What happened? Why is Zangetsu transformed? Where am I-HUH!"

Realization crossed his face as he saw the exhaustion on Amagai's face, "Oh shit! Gomenasai, Amagai-taichou-san!" Ichigo went the extra mile and knelt down in apology, in the middle of an all-out battle. The current taichou of the 3rd Division just smiled forgivingly, "It's...alright, Kurosaki-san...no one...got hurt, and that's what matters, right? Hehe, remind me...to _never, never_ face you as an enemy in battle...'Cause you, my new friend, are one _Hell_ of an opponent and possibly the third most dangerous...sparring partner in all of creation! Damn, I really need to train more often." The statement 'my new friend', made Ichigo's eyes widen.

"...Fr-friend...? Y-Y-You'd consider me a...a friend...even after all I've done?" There was a spark of hope in Ichigo's eyes as he looked to the older man, "Of course! You can never have too many friends, right? I mean, sure, you've got a control problem over your Hollow side, but I can't imagine anyone has a handle on that mass of raw instinct and emotions. Also, I can't imagine fighting someone as strong as you like that and gaining the respect of a Shinigami's Hollow side, without becoming at least partial friends. So, what do you say, friends?" Ichigo Sonido'd in front of the man and embraced him, right in the middle of a battlefield, repeating the words, 'thank you', over and over again. Although this course of action was unexpected and kind of undignified, Amagai returned the manly, bearhug with fervor, making the sound of a spine cracking into realignment be heard through out the courtyard.

As soon as the temporarily paralyzed Ichigo was able to get off the ground, Zangetsu manifested as well as Kitsune Buredo and began to search around the manor. That's when the sounds of a crowd could be heard, but before the could proceed a certainly unforgettable voice was heard, "Halt, Kurosaki Ichigo. What business have you here at the Kasumioji Clan's palace on the wedding day of Kasumioji Rurichiyo?" Amagai sealed his Zanpakuto back into a simple katana as he answer Soifon, "We have reason to believe the betrothed of Princess Rurichiyo is in danger. I am here only to stop Kurosaki-san from losing control of his Hollow side while these three are here, I'll pay for the damage done and the casualties, no need to worry."

Soifon's eyes widened in surprise at the mention of potential danger to Rurichiyo's fiance, "Very well, but you must hurry. If what you say is true, then the best time to strike would be as they speak their vows." The group nodded and Shunpo'd away, leaving the taichou behind as they prepared for the ramifications of their actions.

**With Ichigo and co.**

Appearing on a rooftop not far from the ceremony, they stood there with their Zanpakuto manifested as spirits like guardians. "Are we sure that we are not doing something wrong here, Ma'am?" The voice of Sode no Shirayuki was heard by the other four besides Rukia. Next to them stood a fine, young woman wearing an elegant kimono of a white that made it look like it was made of snowflakes. Her hair was pale lavender, she was slender while still retaining a very feminine figure, her eyes were icy blue and she wore an obi around her waist tied up in a bow on her back. The calm expression on her face could have fooled anybody else, but her companions could see through the act that she was uncertain and slightly nervous.

"**The assassin's Bakkoto that I devoured had memories of its wielder's plans. I was only able to reach them through Ruri's memories in able to find what they withheld from me. That's why I was so hasty about our departure, but I've no doubts in my mind about what we're about to do, Sode no Shirayuki.**" Zangetsu looked to the beauty he had the honor to call ally with wise eyes and a compassionate expression on his face as he walked the shoulders of the others to look her in the eye from her left shoulder, "**You've nothing to worry about, we're going to succeed and save Ruri before anything bad can happen to her. The 'Rurichiyo' down there,**" He nodded his head down to the crowd and the soon-to-be-weds at the front, "**Is not the real Ruri. She wouldn't have had the time to get here before we did, and we would've known she was here by her scent. Her scent's not here, we have no worries and we have no doubts. Be ready!**"

"Hai, Zangetsu-san, I am ready!" Zangetsu rubbed his face against her star-shaped hair clip, showing he trusted her enough to get close to her. Padding back over the shoulders of the others to sit on Ichigo's right shoulder like a parrot or an omen of some sort, he waited patiently as the group of six saw assassins in the crowd moving to the front unnoticed by the civilians and guards. Ichigo's eyes turned amber and black in anticipation and seriousness, Rukia took a deep breath before exhaling snowy mist, Tatsuki punched her brass-knuckles-with-spikes-wearing fist into the open palm of her equally armored and weapon-wearing hand.

"Okay: We go down there, nab the soon-to-be-if-we-don't-get-started-soon prince, kill as many assassins as we can, take no prisoners, and be badass. Basically what we did Sokyoku Hill at Rukia's execution. Any questions?!" Ichigo was hyped as he said this, when Rukia asked, "Yeah, you said earlier 'favorite outlaw', but aren't we technically terrorists?" All she got was a blank stare as she chuckled at the tension killer, "Let's just go!"

With that, they Shunpo'd over to the roof overtop the betrothed couple, before Ichigo transformed his arms into his claws and dropped. Landing right between the two children, he grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck and launched himself at an assassin in the process as Zangetsu Sonido'd onto his arm and slashed right through the surprised assassin's throat. "INCOMING!" Tatsuki's cry made a pair of assassin's look up as her fists landedon their faces and broke their necks in the process, _Assassin's should always look up, especially when they're so close to each other, amateurs!_

Rukia drew her Zanpakuto's 'body' and dropped down on another would-be assassin, her sword pointed down and stabbing him or her down the spine.(I say body 'cause Zanpakuto Spirits are basically the souls of a Zanpakuto while the weapon itself is the body) Sode no Shirayuki called out, "Juhaku!" The beautiful Zanpakuto Spirit stabbed the ground with the Shikai state of her weapon form, causing a trail of ice to travel the ground towards an aware assassin who ran through the crowd, causing the trail of ice to follow him as he passed his allies and allowed the trail to freeze them from the base up into complete statues of ice.

Kitsune Buredo ran down the wall and pierced the hearts of five assassins as she passed through the crowd like a bull in a china shop. (It's funny 'cause they're in Japan, not China) A shout of anguish directed the terrorists' attention to the man who was standing beside the false Rurichiyo, "YOU IMPUDENT FOOLS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE?!"

Kitsune Buredo and Zangetsu turned to the man and let loose combined yowl that sent many people flying backwards with the power behind it, the sound itself was more akin to a roar belonging to some crazy beast than a yowl of two different animals. The man was pushed back and into a wall, knocking the wind out of him as the group ran like Hell. "Sode no Shirayuki-san," Said pale beauty looked to the small horse-sized, five-tailed fox with a look of curiosity and acknowledgement, letting Kitsune Buredo know to continue, "How are you able run in a kimono? Especially one with such large sleeves and such a long hem!" The spirit of Rukia's Zanpakuto actually had a look of wonder on that very question as she took a mental pause, still running but quiet as she thought of an answer.

Finding none that would make sense, she shrugged and smiled softly, "I have not the slightest idea, Kitsune Buredo-san. We should figure that out later, however, as the guards are right on our tails, literally!" True to her words, an intelligent guard had found her way onto one of Kitsune Buredo's tails, making the large fox run in zigzags and literally _up the walls_. It took several 'intimate encounters' with the walls to get the persistent guard off.

"**Shall we open a Garganta, or do we want to try our luck with the innumerable barracks and storage sheds?**" Zangetsu curled up into a ball of pain and suffering for any foolish enough to attempt at detaining him, rolling down Ichigo's back and slicing through the legs of several guards and rolling back onto Ichigo's shoulder as he charged _very_ weak Bala to be fired.

"Zangetsu, arm cannon, remember?!" And said feline actually swallowed the Bala he had ready to fire as he got onto Ichigo's arm, "Not for me! For Rukia, she's the best trained with Cero-like attacks the Shinigami use! Go!" At first with hesitance, Zangetsu leapt onto the petite, purple eyed young woman's left arm and charged a volley of Bala in his mouth and stomach, "**Scire fent wedy!**" Taking the hint, Rukia turned her arm to face behind her while only looking behind her to take aim every now and then.

"I shall carry you while you aim, Boton-san!" Only glaring at the two who'd helped rescue her, she glared half-heartedly at the 'suspiciously' hyperfocused Ichigo and Tatsuki with a vein threatening to pop on her face. Not arguing with the large fox, she leapt onto her back and turned around enough to aim properly, "You're lighter than I'd have thought was healthy for a Shinigami, Boton-san." Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki exchanged a look of mixed feelings concerning that comment. _Is that a compliment or an unintentional insult?!_

Rukia's manifested Zanpakuto shrugged and spoke telepathically to her, "I am as confused as you are, Ma'am, but all I know is that your light frame is working in our favor in this situation instead of against us like when you tried to fight Renji in Zanjutsu. Right now, however, I believe is the time to focus on our current circumstances, Ma'am!" Taking her Zanpakuto's advice, Rukia aimed the cannon that was Zangetsu and fired volley after volley of Bala and Byakurai in tandem.

Each shot was at a minimum in power, and yet several of the guards were screaming in agony from every shot that struck home. Feeling like a waste of space, Sode no Shirayuki manifested her Shikai form and used like a flail, as ungraceful and unladylike that may have been she didn't care. The ribbon, although not meant to be swinging a sword on, held firm as the magnificent blade sliced through any guards that it could reach or got close enough.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" It was at that point Ichigo remembered he had cargo by the scruff of the neck, "Oh, sorry, but we're saving your life from assassins and your fiance's wannabe doppelganger! I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, the lady with the spiky brass knuckles is Substitute Shinigami Arisawa Tatsuki and the midget on the fox is Kuchiki 'Boton' Rukia. Our pale damsel with the kimono-not-made-for-running-in is Rukia's Zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki and the fox is Tatsuki's, Kitsune Buredo. My Zanpakuto's right now acting as an arm cannon for the midget on the fox, his name's Zangetsu! What's your name?!" (No offense to short people, but I had to let Ichigo make a jab at Rukia)

Ichigo said all of this like it was nothing but a small joke or an everyday occurrence. The young man in Ichigo's clawed grip sweatdropped and struggled to use his legs, that is until Ichigo lowered him closer to the ground as he ran and Sonido'd away from the manor with the others Shunpo'ing after him, "YIPE! I-I-I-I-I'M KANNOGI SHU, NICE TO MEET YOU KUROSAKI-SAN, PLEASE DON'T DROP ME!" Smiling victoriously, Ichigo threw the distraught young man onto his back while he did something odd: He began to lope as his attire changed into something skintight instead of a shihakusho, allowing his clawed hands and feet to dig into the ground better.

A foolish guard appeared right in front of the loping Ichigo, making him slash his claws clean through the stupid guard's body, leaving a sliced in half man. Ichigo kept loping, even after the guards had stopped, his masking forming as he ran on four limbs. It was about half an hour before the group stopped and hid in an old, unused storage shed. "Finally, some peace from the excitement. Ichigo, you'd best eat your mask before someone picks up on your Reiatsu."

Said Hollowborn nodded and opened his mouth wide before beginning the painful process of devouring his mask, grunting and groaning in pain all the while. Tatsuki smiled to the shaken boy they'd kidnapped/rescued, "Yep, we're terrorists, and we just saved your life, you're very welcome! I know you probably hate us at the moment, but we didn't really have a lot of time so we had to improvise."

Shu glared at her, gritting his teeth while doing so, "You're DAMN RIGHT I HATE YOU! YOU KILLED AND HURT INNOCENT, HARD WORKING MEN AND WOMEN WHO HAVE FAMILIES TO FEED! DO YOU HAVE NO REMORSE OR PITY IN YOUR SOULS?!" Ichigo snorted in amusement and disgust, "...Like a society like this could even begin to comprehend humanity or remorse...!" "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I SAID THAT THIS SOCIETY ISN'T WORTH SHIT! SOUL SOCIETY'S RUN BY A HEARTLESS, MOTHERFUCKING, MURDEROUS SOUTAICHOU WHO ONLY _JUST NOW_ REALIZES HIS ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES AND THAT HE ISN'T THE INNOCENT ANGEL HE BELIEVES HIMSELF TO BE! SOUL SOCIETY'S COMMITTED SO MANY ATROCITIES I COULD COUNT THEM WITH MY FINGERS BUT THEY WERE WORSE THAN ANY MISTAKE ANY _FOOLISH HUMANS_ HAVE DONE! _On the orders of Yamamoto, three races_ were put to the sWORD AND SENT TO EXTINCTION! THEY WERE JUST AS INNOCENT, IF NOT MORE, AS THOSE PATHETIC IDIOTS WE TOOK DOWN BACK AT THE PALACE! They worked harder than those worthless, sniffling scum," Ichigo took a step towards the scared boy.

"They deserved to live more than those piles of shit you call guards," Half his face was covered by a mask and his eyes changed to the color of amber and coal. "T**hey'd done _nothing_ and they were butchered!**" He got into Shu's face, snarling as he did so, "**THEY JUST WANTED TO LIVE AND SEE WHAT THESE WORLDS HELD IN STORE FOR THEM, AND YAMAMOTO _HAD THEM WIPED OUT JUST FOR EXISTING_! TWO OF THESE RACES WERE _MADE_ BY SOUL SOCIETY AND THEY WERE HUNTED DOWN ONE BY ONE LIKE VERMIN WHILE THE OTHER WAS JUST STARTING OUT! WHERE, MIGHT I ASK SHU, DOES ANY OF THAT MAKE SENSE OR SEEM JUSTIFIED?!**" Ichigo's roar went unheard by the outside world, but Shu was past tears right now, as Ichigo placed memories of slaughterfests that shouldn't have been into his mind. "**Every life has value, and Soul Society took too many by deing what it is, by being ignorant and selfish it _lets_ Pluses become Hollows and it kills these once innocent souls. A Hollow was once human or a Shinigami, and Soul Society _kills_ these beings who'd once been their friends and or family! The Quincies were humans who trained to fight Hollows to avenge those they'd lost, they should've been taught how to exercise the beasts they hunted, but Soul Society just _had_ to be the Soul King's favorite, _just had_ to be the one in charge of everything...! The Bounts and Mod Souls were _made_ by Soul Society to _help_ Soul Society hunt Hollows, but Yamamoto didn't think about what they wanted...No, he didn't think _at all_! Putting Mod Souls into dead bodies was inhumane, ironically considering everything he's done, when he could've left them to their own devices in Gigais or stuffed animals. He destroyed the Bounts 'cause he didn't want more shit to do when the Bounts had to feed on human lifeforce, when he could've left them in Hueco Mundo to eat Hollows and keep everything in Balance...**"

Ichigo's face became fully masked as he roared out, "**WHEN I'M STRONG ENOUGH, YAMAMOTO, I'M COMING FOR YOU AND NOT EVEN THE SOUL KING HIMSELF WILL BE ABLE TO OR CHOOSE TO STOP ME! SO YOU'D BEST START RUNNING, YOU-rrrrrrRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" That roar was heard by all of Soul Society, no one recognizing that warbled voice but feeling all the rage like it was Reiatsu, making even the _soutaichou_ have trouble breathing! Ichigo stabbed his hand into thin air, pulling it apart like a heavy curtain before grabbing Shu and throwing him into the Seikatsu no Sekai with a simple flick of the wrist. He did the same to Rukia soon after and ran across with Tatsuki as the Kumon closed.

**Seikatsu no Sekai**

A little boy flew through the Kumon that Ichigo opened with his rage filled Reiatsu, shortening the distance with brute force and will power alone. Rukia landed in Renji's chest as he looked through to the other side, leaving a pretty deep trail in the dirt, "DAMN YOU, ICHIGO!" "YOU CRAZY BASTARD, WHAT IF I DIDN'T CATCH HER!" Ichigo's roar carried over as time moved differently in Soul Society and the Inbetween of the worlds, making the pineapple head shut up for fear of provoking Ichigo's wrath.

Tatsuki and Ichigo landed side by side, anger surrounding them as Ichigo glared at the boy he'd thrown through the rift between worlds. The Kumon closed silently, but the anger was there. Imagebak got off of Ichigo's back and the Zanpakuto had already returned to remaining in their weapon forms. "How'd it go, Ichigo?" One look was all that needed to be said as Yoruichi put her hands up disarmingly, not wanting the Hollowborn's fury directed upon her, she liked teasing him but she didn't want to have to kill him.

"It was lousy...I'm gonna go find something to blow some steam off on." As he said that, everyone thought they saw something haze by, like something moving at the speed of sound. All they'd noticed properly, was that it had green and white on top. Renji, seeing that a friend of a friend needed help, walked after him, "Wanna talk about it?" He got a look of confusion from the soon-to-be-Adjuchas, "What would that solve?"

"What's bothering you?" Renji asked bluntly, "You're clearly pissed off about something, but it's best not to keep these things pent up inside, it's not good for your health." Sighing, Ichigo said, "It's that kid we saved, Shu. We saved his ass from assassins, and some of the guards had to be killed or we'd die. But he didn't take that into consideration when I told him we were saving his ungrateful ass, so he started yelling at me that _they_ were innocent. I could practically _smell_ the years on them, knowing they had watched genocide after genocide of innocent races. So I gave him the same treatment I did to morons like you, no offense."

"None taken, not yet anyway. Continue." Ichigo nodded, barely being hit by a car as they finished crossing the street, "He didn't stop whining though, and being as pissed as I had been, I yelled out so loud that all of Soul Society probably heard me. But what kills me is that _two taichou_ were allowing what we did, all 'cause a little girl's life is on the line over power...It makes me sick!" His eyes flashed amber, anger filling to the brims as he punched into a nearby wall, making cracks run up it from his Reiatsu being channeled into his fist.

"Shit." And they took off running, even though nobody could see Renji, they both still felt the same amount of terror. "Question for you Abarai..." "What is it?" The secret-hidden-in-plain-sight Hollowborn took a deep breath to find the words in the right order, "Why aren't you trying to kill us?" Renji's expression of confusion was a testament to its 'kind', so to speak. "I mean, we're technically terrorists and you're not trying to kill any of us like nothing's wrong and we'r all buddy-buddies, why?"

"Ah, that makes sense. Well, the simple answer's this: I don't have a reason to kill you. I haven't been ordered to kill you, you haven't attacked Soul Society, I've no bad blood with your lot," He said with his arms behind his head and his eyes turned skyward, " and I'm altogether open to new ideas as much as possible, even if it contradicts my own views. Plus, it wasn't you specifically beat me that night, it was Tatsuki. If I've any beef with any of you, it's with her and her alone, you just held me by the throat while Ishida _intentionally_ missed to make me feel terror. Hey, if you remember, can you try to explain what it's like to be a Hollow?"

Ichigo's surprise was evident on his normally scowling visage, "Why do you wanna know? Shouldn't the very word seem repulsive to you?" Renji barked in laughter, "We kill Hollows and hate what they do, doesn't mean we-Hahahahahahahaha-think everything concerning them is evil! Now, can you tell me what it's like?" The ginger-headed bastard looked up in thought, "It's...hard to explain. The feelings are overpowering that it's not something you can just explain like how to play a game or what something looks like. I was able to keep certain traits of my Hollow-self, and stimulus transference is one of those."

He placed his index and middle finger to Renji's brow, sending Reiatsu to his fingertips and with it his previous experiences to be felt by the redhead. Renji's eyes widened as they clouded over with the energy and feelings he was experiencing, "Wha...What the Hell is this, Kurosaki?!" The exhaustion in Ichigo's eyes was clear to everyone but Renji, since he was busy seeing Ichigo's memories as a Hollow, "This is the pain I feel everyday, knowing that I ate people I might have known when I was alive. This hunger is something I feel at the back of my soul every night, threatening to let loose on those closest to me. It is a danger I live with each and every day of my life, where I know almost no one but Tatsuki and her friends. They say they know me but I don't remember them, so for all I know they're lying. And yet, I feel at peace around her-_them_-them, I said them!"

Renji smiled knowingly as Ichigo removed his Reiatsu from the pineapple-head's forehead, "I never said you didn't. Is there something you need to get off your chest by chance?!" The waggling of his eyebrows made Ichigo scowl with a blush on his face, "I don't know what you're talking about..." Those words made Renji burst out in ribs breaking laughter, "HAHAHAHAHA! OH, OHOHOHOHOHO! YOU HAVE _ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA_, HOW MANY TIMES I'VE SAID THAT!"

Staring at the man as he rolled around on the ground whilst he held his sides in pain, Ichigo started backing away slowly and carefully. It took a couple of minutes for Renji to realize that he'd been left alone, "Holy shit! He's good..._Real_ good."

**Kurosaki clinic/house, Ichigo's room. 4:30 A.M.**

Ichigo was groaning and moaning in pain. His body was breaking down and morphing against his will. The hole in his chest wouldn't fill, his tail wouldn't retract, there were spikes growing and shrinking from his shoulders while bending into hooks, and the hair he'd been made fun of for years about, wouldn't shed from a mane. He started growling, his human voice disappearing instead for his Hollowfied guttural noise.

"**rrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**" His pained roar rocked Karakura oncemore, and scared the living(Dead?) shit right out of Rukia, "ICHIGO, WHAT'S WRONG?!" All he could do was roar in agony, making everyone he knew wake up in shock and terror.

"**IT HURTS, IT HURTS SO MUCH! MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP, KAA-SAN, MAKE IT STOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!**" Ichigo's screech of pain made the entire town's ears ring, getting Isshin running into his son's room with everyone living there close behind. Down on the ground at their feet lay the Hollowborn, thrashing in furious pain that would not let up. His flesh turned pale, bone-like, and his mask formed as his human skin started to crack and peel.

"**MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!**" His tail batted Isshin's calm hand away and into the wall, making a deep crack resound that alerted them to his broken wrist. "AAHH!" He began to make ripping motions on his chest, trying to remove his own flesh in his torment. "Ichi-kun," Tatsuki's voice had a, relatively, large effect on him as his clawing slowed down to near nothing.

"You have to calm down and let us help you. Just, hold still and stay still until we can stop the hurting..." Her soothing words made him stop thrashing but he couldn't stop twitching and whimpering. "**He-h-help m-m-m-me-me...Ts-Ts-Ts-Ts-Tsuki-ch-ch-ch-chan...!**" His name for her made her eyes widen in shock when he roared one, last time in pain before losing consciousness. The twitching didn't stop, but he was still enough for Isshin to place a simple suppression seal onto his son.

As soon as he placed the seal on his son's empty chest, he turned to smile knowingly at the one he hoped to one day call his daughter-in-law. "Is there something you two aren't telling the rest of us, something _I_ should know?" The reception to his question was an enormous blush that carried down to Tatsuki's arms and tanktop covered bosom, "I-I-I-I-I don't know what you're t-talking a-a-about, Isshin-san...!" All she got was barking laughter, girly giggling and mischievously conspiratorial snickering.

"S-Sh-Shut up!" Kitsune Buredo, hearing her lady in distress, spoke up to Tatsuki from the castle she called home, "What tis the problem, Milady?" _I-I-I don't know what you're talking about, Kitsune Buredo...Please, help me tell them that I'm not dating Ichi-kun?!_ The five-tailed fox looked confused within her lady's Inner World, "Why art thou unable to dissuade them?"

_And now you're conspiring against me, too?!_ Kitsune Buredo looked somewhat hurt at that accusation, "I would never betray thou, Milady! I only wish to know what tis it to make thou uneasy about this topic." Tatsuki's thoughts stopped at that, letting Kitsune Buredo continue, "What tis it about the idea of Ichi-san and Milady being together in consensual love distressing or appalling?! Ichi-san has been for Milady through thy transition from the world thou knew to the world in which thou now treads. The concept of Ichi-san and Milady being in love tis not one I dissuade thou from, Milady, but I must know..."

Taking the Lotus Position in the middle of Ichigo's room, sitting next to the unconscious Hollowborn calmly. Her coarse of action wasn't unheard of, the twins had seen their own father do similar to speak with his Zanpakuto face to face before and Rukia had done the same before as well as seen Shinigami do so in Soul Society plenty of times. In a show of protectiveness, Ichigo unconsciously adjusted his body so that he was closer to his old friend with his tail curling around her form, all the while not laying a scale on her. She sat there, eyes closed and breathing easy, with Ichigo's tail curled from the top of her form to the bottom like a root acting as a cage or something similar.

**Tatsuki's Inner World**

The snowy mountain winds blew like a raging beast had unleashed itself from a cage. The castle that held together and acted as Tatsuki's Inner Sanctum or Center was still standing, a testament to the integrity of the martial arts enthusiast's mental strength. The gates opened, revealing Kitsune Buredo sitting on her haunches like a dog, loyal to its human, waiting patiently for the return of the one she'd chosen. "Welcome back, Milady." She said in a chipper tone, having played this game before.

_I never left, Kitsune Buredo,_ She thought with the same air to her, _I've always been here and I just haven't made myself seen..._ Kitsune Buredo nodded as she followed after her lady, the gate closing behind them as she did. _What is it you wanna know, Kitsune Buredo?_ The fox looked up from the fine carpet they walked on to quietly say, "Not here, Milady, the walls have ears and there tis a presence I do not recognize nor can I locate. We must tread with caution, even in our deepest of recluses"

Getting the message, Tatsuki jumped onto the large fox's back and lightly kicked her in the ribs like one would do to a horse as a sign to go. The aforementioned fox reared up on her hind legs for a moment before taking off through the halls of memories that made up the innermost areas of Tatsuki's Inner World. It didn't take long for them to reach the master bedroom, it fit the bill of a safe room well enough.

_What is it you wanted to know?_ The question made Kitsune Buredo look around cautiously before she said sternly, "Why doth thou persist in denying thyself and Ichi-san the fleeting glance at what might be?! Milady, thou art a blooming flower," Her only response was to look at her Zanpakuto strangely as she said, "I have watched Milady grow from a frightened, confused and weak girl into a strong, fine young woman who could take down a taichou and it tis all tanks to that Hollow thou call 'only friend'. Why must thou continue in staying away from what might be?! Thou art but a blossom in the wind, fleeting and lovely."

Tatsuki blushed at that, feeling kind of awkward now at the praise, as her Zanpakuto kept going, "And like a blossom, thy time tis but a short season in life and gone in a moment. Tis a shame that Milady must deny herself a chance at something Milady has only dreamed of..." _Kitsune Buredo, stop right there-_

"No! I will not be silent, not like all those years thou hath forgotten, in thy dreams I watched. In thy dreams I existed. And in thy dreams, I lived for as long as I could ever know! I shan't be silent when Milady hath need of me, even if she denies my help, I shall help. That, tis my purpose in life, to guide Milady until she wishes us united...Ichi-san does not understand what he feels, when thou was possessed by her he said there beith something within Milady that stopped him from killing the!"

_Wh-what?! What are you talking about, Kitsune Buredo, I've no recollection or understanding of what you're talking about?!_ The fox growled frustratingly, "Thou art but a child learning, thou mustn't be misguided in thy own feelings, and yet thou art hiding from that which thee art most afraid of...!" Kitsune Buredo began to pad away, anger in her pawsteps as Tatsuki called for her to stop, only making her yowl at the woman who she granted her power. That yowl, was filled with enough power to expel Tatsuki from her own Inner World.

**Waking world**

Tatsuki awoke with a gasp, making Ichigo's tail wrap around her protectively yet gently. She looked to the Hollowborn, seeing an opaque version of her old friend, the little boy she'd grown alongside as they took different paths. He followed the rarely tread trail of predator, of Darwin's 'survival of the fittest' activist, of the Beast. While she, a karate specializing tomboy, followed a path that countered his; the slayer, the follower of-society's-rules, the Hunter's Hunter or the Hunter of Hunters.

The sun shined through the windows, letting Tatsuki look at Ichigo's contentedly unconscious and masked face. He did something odd at that moment, like he could sense her eyes on him, he purred. Ichigo purred a dark, reverberating sound that she felt through her crossed legs up to her heart and up her spine. Instead of feeling fear or unease from hearing that sound, it vibrated within her and made her feel happy, safe even. There were things he could do to make her feel better without even knowing it, and it made her feel drawn to him even more than the day she found out what he really was.

Kitsune Buredo's words kept ringing in her head, 'Thou art but a child learning, thou mustn't be misguided in thy own feelings, and yet thou art hiding from that which thee art most afraid of...' The anger in her voice, the hate in her snarl. '-and yet thou art hiding from that which thee art most afraid of...!' Those words wouldn't stop repeating, and then there was what she said about dreams and existing before... Ichigo curled around her a bit tighter, an endearing act without question, "...If only its meaning were clear..."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

That's a fuckin' wrap ladies, gents and other! I wanted to give Tatsuki and Ichigo a little more substance, an' 'ere it was, a little talkin' to from Kitsune Buredo. The way I'm writin' this, is that Amagai's plan ain't movin' the way it did in canon. That's all I'm gonna say, an' I'm also gonna try to bring in a few of the movies if I can play this out right. There aren't any questions I can think of so as usual: R&amp;R, no flamin' my ass, constructive criticism and SEE YA-GOOD NIGHT!


	17. How do Hollows feel about their family?

Whaz up ladies, gents and other! Let's make Ichigo show off his true colors, shall we? *evil laughter engaged*

_Thoughts or emphasis_

"_Narration of flashback_" (One time thing as well kiddies)

**_Hollow thoughts or emphasis_**

'Paraphrasin'

"Normal speech"

"**Hollow speech or Demonic**" (Just for this chapter)

"Zanpakuto speech"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

(Cue: One Direction-You and I. Don't hate me 'cause of this, but this is a 'tender' moment 'tween our beloved powerhouses) Ichigo's consciousness was roused from the in-between of sleep and awake by a feminine, contented sigh near him. He opened his eyes to see a happily sleeping Arisawa Tatsuki, smiling as his tail and arms wrapped around her frame a little bit tighter. It was a second before he realized what was going on, making him go stiff with fear of when she awoke. **_On one hand, I can stay like this and keep making myself feel weird to my shattered center...or I can just-_**

Tatsuki awoke slowly with a happy yawn, feeling safe again with something wrapped around her like a tight blanket or something. She rubbed her eyes after maneuvering her arm out of the opening they'd found right in front of her chest, letting her get a good look at where her arm had just been. It took a second for both of them to register before the sound of a camera clicking alerted them to Rukia's presence, "Oh don't worry about me, you two, just keep going!"

They looked into each other's eyes and screamed in surprise, Ichigos' tail thwacking Tatsuki out of the window and into the still empty street with a whip-like and joint popping crack. He brought his tail back from the window, "**Wiggle wiggle...**" Rukia was at the window, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. Getting up, Tatsuki climbed back up to the Hollowborn's room with a vein threatening to pop on her forehead, "Ichi-kun..." His black and amber eyes widened in fear, **_SHIT!_**

He got onto all fours and crawled out of his room with urgency not seen before, making Tatsuki chase after him in bloodlust, "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU DIRTY BASTARD!" "**Uhm, Nupe! Boton, HELP!**" Rukia was laughing her ass off at the pictures she'd taken of the two of them ever since Tatsuki passed out fifteen minutes prior. Ichigo loped into the hallway, where he got onto the ceiling and climbed into the attic before his physically stronger female friend grabbed and held onto his tail.

"You're not getting away that easily, Ero-Ichi-kun!" Isshin, Karin and Yuzu came out to see that Ichigo and Tatsuki were having a bit of 'early morning fun', which somehow involved Ichigo's tail and holding onto it for dear life. Taking desperate measures, the Hollowborn began to thrash his tail into the walls, knocking the air out of Tatsuki's lungs repeatedly until she finally let go.

"**Score one for me, Tats! Haha!**" At the sound of her old nickname she felt saddened for reasons unknown to her, "You win this round, Ichi-kun, now get your ass down here so we can eat as a fam-friends! Fuck, you're rubbing off of me or something 'cause that's not something I'd say!" The others in the household started barking laughter except for a confused Ichigo and a blushing Tatsuki, "**What's so funny?**"

His question made Tatsuki and Rukia stop laughing instantly, "You've never considered starting a family or anything like that?" Rukia's question was met with a confused look in Ichigo's shadowed eyes, "**I've a family right here and no female Hollows have appeared, so that doesn't occur to me at all unless brought up. I've never found any female Hollows who I'd even consider to be my mate, let alone have offspring. Do you have any idea how much danger they'd be in if I had offspring?! The 12th Division would hunt them and me down then experiment on us, I don't want to even think about having my own offspring until I know they'll be relatively safe...Besides, I doubt there's a Hollowess who's either strong enough or willing to fight me for the right to mate...**"

That last part caught the Substitute Shinigami and adopted Kuchiki off guard. "You have to fight to become mated?" Ichigo chortled deeply, "**Yes, what else would Hollows do, Tats? In order to become mates, a pair of Hollows have to fight, if the weaker of the two wins at least one round, they're mated. If not, then the weak one's basically in the stronger Hollow's hands at that point. Why do you ask?**" Tatsuki shook her head, "No reason besides curiosity."

He staid there, staring at her with his amber and black eyes glowing lightly, "**Whatever. I'm still not coming down until you've cooled down. Hey, maybe we should help you with meta-physical training next, eh?!**" His snarky comment made Tatsuki glare at him before a question mark appeared in her head, "'Meta'-physical training, the Hell's that?" Ichigo snickered something weird, a mix between a purr and a growl that sounded like something was dying.

(Uncue music) Out of the blue, Isshin appeared next to his son with his Zanpakuto in his hand while still in his body, "My son doesn't snicker, who the Hell are you!" The fear in Ichigo's eyes made Isshin crack a smile before bursting out in uncontrollable laughter that made Ichigo throw him down to the floor and attack him all across the house. "**GOOD MORNING, ISSHIN! HAHAHA, PAYBACK'S A BITCH, ISN'T IT?!**" He said this while kicking his father in the face, making said man let waterfalls cascade from his eyes as he ran over to his poster of Masaki and knelt before it.

"OH, MASAKI, OUR SON'S FINALLY USURPED ME AS HEAD OF THE HOUSE HE'S GROWING UP SO FAST!" A slightly unstuffed Kon appeared from nowhere and kicked said 'grieving' man in the head, sending him flying onto the couch, "WELL EXCUSE YOU FOR INTERRUPTING MY SLEEP, ISSHIN-SAN! At least I was able to find a method that allowed me to use my actual strength, huh?"

Isshin, acting in retaliation, threw a disgruntled Ichigo at Kon, who kicked him back to the the father which caused them to toss him back and forth. Someone came down the stare, making everyone yell,"WHO ARE YOU/**YOU?!**" The young woman before them looked similar to Tatsuki in stature and stance, but the similarities mostly ended there. She had her hair combed back and up into rabbit ears, her hands were adorned in fingerless gloves, her fine legs were covered by sweat pants, she had toe-shoes on her feet(Those strange shoes that act as toe-socks for outside, y'all know what I'm talkin' 'bout, right?) and she had bandages wrapped around her 'small' F-cup bust. (I'm cruel to Tatsuki and Ichigo, sue me. Tatsuki's feelin' somewhat odd 'round one of her best friends and Ichigo's appearin' to be a pervert in her opinion, so she's gonna feel inadequate for reason's she's no idea of. Ichigo's got hormones, addin' onto his already fucked up mentality, so he's gonna try somethin' stupid later. I'm not doin' this to seem sexist, it's just for character development an' comedy as well as the fact that we know Kisuke'd do that if he got a good 'nough chance an' canon wasn't supposed to be kid friendly)

Her hair was pink, an unnatural color indeed, while her eyes were golden irised and hazel sclerad. She looked to the tense group of individuals curiously. "Why is everyone looking at me strange?" She asked in a melodious and silky voice similar to Krona's, "Rukia was cuddling me last night, and now this...huuuhhh, wow, it's hard enough when I'm a rabbit, but now you have to get hostile about the Gigai Kisuke-san implanted into my soul! He did the same to Kon-niisan when he was splitting between the two of us..." Everybody looked to Kon then back to the young woman of about five-foot-eleven, "KRONA/**KRONA?!**"

Said Mod Soul-ette stuck a finger in her rabbit ear and started rubbing, "Dang, you're all loud this fine morning." Kon suddenly shot out of the stuffed lion he occupied and was engulfed in smoke. Out of the smoke stepped a man who resembled Ichigo in the same way Krona did Tatsuki, and like Krona, that's about where all similarities ended. His hair was coal black and waist-length, the entirety of his eyes was yellow, his chest was covered by a bluish-gray, bandage-like carapace and his arms were covered in black, flame-like tattoos. Kon turned to look at them, "How do I look?" His higher-than-normal pitched voice escaped his covered mouth.

There carapace-like cloth running up his neck and over the lower half of his face, with pieces of it looking like the teeth on Ichigo's mask at the edge. His legs were wearing cargo pants that seemed a bit baggy around the knees while tight at the waist. All in all, he looked badass. That's about the time where two cat ears perked through his hair, somehow adding onto his badass aura and taking a nod towards his stuffed lion form. Krona stood at his side a serious look on her face as they asked as one, "How do we look?" Ichigo rose up from the floor, his tail twitching in anticipation as he placed tentative clawed hands on their shoulders, "**You two never stop growing, do you?! Now you can stay undercover while keeping any of us inconspicuous!**"

He started to make a whooting noise that sounded sickly with his warbled voice, but it made a 'certain someone' feel jolly as she hogged the two Mod Souls. Said body-possessers started to protest when the twins launched themselves at the two of them into a dog-pile, getting Ichigo to _tat_ckle Tatsuki while Isshin took Rukia and they joined in, "**DOG-PILE/**-PILE!" (My puns're the definition of patheticism) Suddenly a wave of Reiatsu washed over them, letting them know they had company.

(Cue: Maroon 5-Maps/Rise Against-Behind Closed Doors/Rise Against-Savior/TFK-Take it Out on me) Ichigo ran on all fours out the broken window, soon followed by Tatsuki and Kon while Rukia and Krona went to check the other side of town. A boomerang passed by Ichigo's masked face by a centimeter, letting him see his reflection, **_Am I really that broad-looking?_** (Y'all know I was gonna do that, c'mon) The metal projectile flew passed and returned to its owner in a tree, when Imagebak and Yoruichi landed in front of them and went after the fucker. "We've got this one, there are more on the way, though! Go, now, before this one gets smart."

"I have ears, ya know! Now, tell me where the brat is so she can DIE!" The being before them lost his boomerang and arm before the projectile weapon reformed in his other hand, letting him continue his battle. "**A Zanpakuto?!**" Tatsuki tripped on nothing all of a sudden, making Kitsune Buredo appear from her torso and land in front of her in a heap. "Milady..."

(Cue addition: Deuce-America. I know they're in Japan, but it fits the atmosphere during their fights) "I know, it..." They seemed to be one person as they said, "IT HURTS!" The surrounding area was lit with energy. She stood there, golden-red fur shining in the sunlight, "Let us begin, Milady! Speakth the name of she who would do the anything, cry out the soul of she who would be anything to helpth thee, SHOUT OUT MY NAME!"

"Azamukimasu, Kitsune..." She growled out, pain filling her heart, "BUREDOOOOO!" The light engulfed them all, sending a shockwave outward as she appeared with Kitsune Buredo's Shikai form in her hand as she breathed into the petrified vixen's yowling maw, "...Bring forth thy fists of iron..." The fox transformed into a pair of spiked, iron knuckledusters.

Tatsuki took off running along the trail they'd taken to reach Rurichiyo's temporary domicile, her eyes glowing as Kon leaped into the sky and Ichigo loped onward. Along the way they saw the others fighting with some of the strangest creatures they'd ever seen, some of them looked like animals while others looked like nothing that should've existed. Hollows were everywhere, making Ichigo hungrier than ever when he was tackled by an anthropomorphic eagle-like Hollow, "**GO ON WITHOUT ME, GET TO RURI BEFORE THAT ZANPAKUTO DOES!**" He called to Tatsuki as she looked back to him with Kitsune Buredo returning to within her lady's Inner World.

Kon landed in front of Ryusei, Rusaburo and Rurichiyo's house when he was lunged at by a centipede-ish Hollow, "HEY, HEY, what have we learned about bullies?!" He said heatedly. "**That it begins at an early stage and grows into a string of bloody murders...**" The Hollow was then kicked in the stomach-ish area. "No!" "**WELL I'M A CENTIPEDE, THAT'S PROOF ENOUGH!**" Tired of the charade, Kon axe-kicked the Hollow in the face, cracking the mask off and allowing Kon the opening that he needed as he started kicking the _absolute shit_ outta the fucker!

After about the fiftieth kick it was stabbed in its cracking masked-face by Rurichiyo, killing it with a kitchen knife she'd snagged, "Thanks, Rurichiyo-chan, I don't think I coulda killed that thing, what with Ichi-nii being a Hollow!" More Hollows came, making Kon growl in frustration. "GET BACK INSIDE AND STAY HIDDEN WITH RYUUSEI AND RUSABURO, _GO!_" He yelled at her, he _yelled!_ Kon had never risen his voice around children, being gentle around them as much as possible like his younger sister did.

He glared at the masses of Hollows as they came for him. Charging all of the Reiatsu he could spared into his legs, he slammed one leg down on the ground, making the ground break up and raise itself in a wave, catching many of the Hollows off guard and even more of them in its power, killing them instantly. A smirk grew on his half-covered face. _Gotcha, temes! C'mon, Ichi-nii, Tsuki-nee, hurry up. I won't be able to do that many more times!_ Just as he finished that thought, his ears twitched, alerting him to the Hollow that nearly crushed him had he not flipped out of the way. Another Hollow landed in front of him. This one had a fake lure over its head and its fur was purple, "**WHERE IS THE ONE NAMED KUROSAKI WHO WOULD KILL MY MASTER?!**"

Kon's answer was to shout, "I'LL DIE BEFORE I SELL OUT ICHI-NII, MOTHERFUCKER! hiiiiyyYYYYYYAAAAAA!" With his battlecry called out and his ears folded back in aggression, he leaped at the large and hamster-like Hollow.

**Ichigo**

The Hollow that had chosen him was no easy enemy, as it seemed as if his face was zoomed in on when a talon drew blood from his head. Charging a Cero at his index and middle fingertips, he prepared to fire at the thing's head to end it quickly. He shot the ball of Reiatsu, it being dodged easily. "**Gonna have to do better than that, Mangetsu!**" Ichigo smirked behind his mask, "**Ah well, who cares, BALA!**" He started shooting from his fingertips and his mouth before he forewent simple shots, charging a series of Bala in his Hollow Hole.

"**WHAT?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!**" The Hollow was then hit with barrage after barrage of Bala from Ichigo's fingertips, mouth and Hollow Hole, killing him and some of the Hollows around him. This display was like a fireworks show, a star-shower, and steroid-induced firefly dancing! Any Hollows around him were hit full force by simple Bala that hit them at every weak point that was obvious to Ichigo before he stopped abruptly and let a pulse of Reiatsu leave his Hollow Hole. This pulse made the ground tear and leave itself, making an earthquake effect in a way.

Every Hollow within a twenty meter radius was hit and killed, letting Ichigo eat their Reishi as he opened his mouth wide enough for the energy to flow into his gaping maw.

**Tatsuki**

She slapped her hands together, making a blast that killed several Hollows ensue afterwords. Up, down, left and right she punched and kicked, never making a dent in the horde of Hollows that was assaulting Karakura town. Once again slapping her hands together, she pulled her right hand back along her outstretched left arm, pulling air back as pressure. Releasing this slingshot of air pressure, the pathway was torn up, which made her laugh in amazement.

"Uryuu and Ichi-kun ain't got nothing but shitlessness on me, 'cause _that's_ a shot! WOOH!" A Hollow appeared behind her, getting her to elbow it in the face with a bladed joint, "Nice try, TEME!" More of them surrounded her. She charged Reiatsu into her arms, before punching the ground with both arms at once, getting a rolling of the ground to occur. All of the Hollows around her were then killed, allowing the Reishi to travel towards Ichigo. Tatsuki stared at the trails of star-like glittering particles in a daze of thought, not even flinching when a Hollow appeared behind her since she blocked the blow with one of her arm blades. _Why do I feel so strong all of a sudden? Normally while in Shinigami form I'm not this quick to react or strong-Wait! Ichi-kun mentioned meta-physical training. I'll have to ask him when we're done with this._

She thought these things while roundhouse kicking a Hollow in the head before socking a punch into its right eye, causing it to bleed. More Hollows started swarming her, getting her to bring Reiatsu into her already strong arms since she was half in her body and half out, before slamming both hands down on the ground below her. Nothing happened for a second, until the ground exploded in a flash of light.

**Rukia**

Krona had taken to the school's general area to make sure the civilians near there wouldn't be preyed on. Here she was, slicing through Hollows as they got close while using simple Kido. "Hadou 33:Sokatsui!" Blu flames were discharged from her palm each time she called out the Kido's name, but the Hollows wouldn't stop coming. _Please grant me your strength, Sode no Shirayuki._

Within her Inner World, the beautiful, young woman heard her and said with a smile gracing her fine lips, "Of course, Mamu." Rukia smirked confidently at the Hollows as they surrounded her, "Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!" _Sode no Shirayuki,_ She thought pleasantly to her Zanpakuto, making the lavender haired woman look up from the blizzard within her wielder, _Do you know what the climate's been recently for Karakura?_

"Warm, why wou-Oh..." Understanding crossed her gentle face as she smirked to the snowy clouds that represented her Shinigami's excitement. Rukia took a stance and started lowering her body temperature to freezing, getting the ground at her feet to frost over instantly. _Colder, we can't take any chances._ Sode no Shirayuki looked up into the blizzard-filled sky seriously before a calm and trusting smile graced her lips, "Well said. Very well, we're going all the way..." As one they said, "TOGETHER!" As they said that, Rukia's hair started to slowly whiten in some areas.

The cold dropped to absolute zero, making ice crystals form in the very air while any and all moisture in the ground froze in an instant, and with the commotion going on above, the pressurized ice could only take so much before-BOOM! A cryoseism occured, killing most of the Hollows in Rukia's area and detering anymore from bothering her as her Reiatsu flared up in a blizzard, her eyes glowing an icy-blue with power and resolve. It would take a while, but her body temperature was brought back up to normal as several more cryseisms occurred nearby, caused by the running of Hollows and the drastic changes in temperature from normal to absolute zero to normal again.

**Krona**

Hollows were everywhere, getting her to grimace at the masses around her. Taking a karate stance, she struck through the masks of several Hollows. Each time she took one out, five more filled its place. And they kept getting smarter too! One even went so far as to dig underneath her and try to drag her legs under the soil, when she punched it in the face as it had inadvertently pulled down her sweat pants, making her blush in embarrassment and anguish because Urahara had 'forgotten' to dress her Gigai with underwear before incorporating it into her. (I ain't sexist, I just had to get that out of my system with Krona 'cause she's so mild mannered and such, so it's the most logical course of action)

The only upside was most of the Hollows were stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of her panty-less crotch. Taking this in stride, she leaped into the air and pulled her sweat pants back up as she slammed her fists into the skulls of several Hollows while the ones with more integrity or were female staid out of her way. Once she'd burned off her embarrassment and rage, the female Hollows and ones with integrity swamped her. She charged her arms with Reiatsu and did a Hulk smash, making a shockwave of energy pass through the surrounding area. Some trees were knocked over while the Hollows were destroyed instantaneously.

A flash of orange alerted her to Orihime's presence. "Inoue-san," Said burnt orangette looked to the rabbit haired young woman confusedly, "Go around Karakura and search for wounded, we both know you're not the best in combat." Krona only received a look of more confusion, "What?"

"Do I," Orihime said slowly, "know you, Miss?" The pink-haired, buxom rabbit-head only stared blankly at the girl who could rival her. Her rabbit ear twitched, making it click in Orihime's head, "KRONA?!" She sighed, "Yes! And why is it that _that_," She pointed at her rabbit ears twitching for emphasis. "Makes you recognize me?!" A Hollow emerged from Krona's shadow, but before Orihime could say anything the rabbit-eared lady socked the beast in the face, cracking its mask.

"Urahara-san integrated Gigais into Kon-niisan and myself, that way when we're inside of Ichi-nii or Tatsuki-sama that they'll be unrecognizable until we exit their bodies. I look like this because of Rukia-nee's love for rabbits and decided to accentuate my breasts to rival Yoruichi-san's and or your own because he's a pervert at heart." (We all know it's true, don't think that he ain't a perve just 'cause he doesn't act on those impulses)

Orihime had a look of mild understanding as Chad came along after her in case she needed the injured moved to a different location. Chad looked at the busty woman before him(Not Orihime...I kinda wanted to make a sex joke 'bout her name but thought better of it for later) when her left ear twitched, "Krona?"

"THE FREAK?! WHY IS IT THAT MY EARS TWITCHING MAKES ME RECOGNIZABLE?! ARE MY EARS _THAT_ EASY TO RECOGNIZE?!" Her yelling finished she groaned as she ran off with her ears folded back in frustration. _I hope Kon-nii's doing better than I am with being recognized..._

**Back with Kon**

He was breathing hard as the Hollow tried to impale him on its nails, "**WHERE IS THE ONE NAMED KUROSAKI?! HE KILLED MY MASTER AND MUST PAY!**" His words made a certain archer let loose a volley of Reishi arrows with a glower of utter hatred. "Your master, what was his name?" The Hollow barked in deep, guttural laughter, "**The name of my master was Grandfisher, in both life and dea-!**" Uryuu's eyes narrowed and Kon's entire being was filled with hatred as their combined Reiatsu shut him up. Kon had been told by Ichigo who had killed the aforementioned Hollowborn's mother and that name made his blood boil crimson!

With anger fueling them, they charged. Uryuu creating an arrow in his gloved hand and shaping it into a sword while Kon went all out with his kicks. Their hatred made the 'Fisher-follower' smirk evilly, _**They shall feel the wrath of Grandfisher-sama's followers!**_ All of a sudden, when they landed their own, individual strikes, Ichigo appeared behind the Hollow and slashed his blade-like tail.

"**Getsuga...**" The Grandfisher's follower looked behind himself and saw his target with a grin until he saw the Reiatsu generating at Mangetsu's tail. "**TENSHO!**" Ichigo's wave of dark Reiatsu was joined by holy white Ceros leaving the Hollowborn's, "**Cerrows, fire!**" Each clawtip-like projectile hit its target, making the Hollow roar in pain while Ichigo just stared blankly at one of his mother's murderer's followers.

"**Damn you, Kurosaki...Damn you to eternities in Hell!**" The Hollow's only reception from his quarry was a blank stare from the soon to be Adjuchas. "**SPEAK DAMN IT! ACCEPT THE FUTILITY IN FIGHTING ME!**" Ichigo spoke at that moment, "**I'm not going to accept the ideals of a droning baka, Cannonfodder. You're not even a Gillian, whilst I am almost Adjuchas...**"

Cannonfodder's eyes widened at that as Ichigo let all of his Reiatsu be felt, pressing the larger being down to the ground and making Kon and Uryuu tense up to stay standing. The warbled voice of Mangetsu was heard at that point as he walked down from the air to crouch near Cannonfodder's face, looking him in the eye, "**When you've killed five hundred, thirty-five Hollows with a family to watch over. When you've seen your family near death before. When you've destroyed parts of the Seireitei...Then and _only then_, can you say you're on my level. And then you might have my respect, but that day will never come because you're going to be another meal for me. JUST LIKE YOUR MASTER WHO YOU'LL JOIN!**"

This meal was gory, not simple like all the other Hollows Ichigo had eaten by destroying their body and consuming the Reishi. He was eating it while it screamed, his tail thrashing in excitement while he ate everything but the vital organs to prolong its suffering. The beast's screams were music to Ichigo's ears and made the other two quake with pain as they covered theirs.

After about twenty minutes of agony for Ichigo's meal, the screams subsided and Uryuu was able to ask the big question. "Who the Hell are you?" Kon looked to see the Quincy was looking at him, "Oh! That's right, I do look really different than when I was a stuffed lion, huh?! It's me, Kon." The surprise on Uryuu's face made Ichigo and Kon chuckle amusedly. That's when they heard the pained scream of one Kuchiki 'Boton' Rukia.

(Uncue music)Running, leaping and loping over to her location, they found her sweating out buckets, literally. Her shihakusho was soaked with sweat and her face was flushed with heat, "I hate the thawing process...it makes me-ungh-feel like a piece of meat!" The voice of Renji pierced the air after she said that. "Hoero, Zabimaru!" Said pineapple head's Shikai just barely missed Ichigo's head by an inch, making the Hollowborn bend backwards and roll into a standing position as he roared ferally at the resident fukutaichou besides Rukia. (Byakuya didn't stop his sister from bein' volunteered this time for higher rank, an' Rukia rose up through the ranks until she reached fukutaichou)

With heavy gasps, she told Renji, "Konso...Him, quickly...before you lose...lose your chance!" Hearing his old friend's words, he did as instructed and lunged at Ichigo with the butt of his Zanpakuto's hilt, placing a kanji on his head and causing his mask to crack. Ichigo had a stunned look on his face as he held his head, groaning in mild pain, "What in the Hell happened? Renji, when'd you get here? All I remember was hearing Rukia screaming and...And it all went black...!" He looked around him and saw the decimation around Karakura's park.

"Did I do all this...? Did you this trying to stop me?" The shock on his face returned as he saw some of the Hollow bodies still disintegrating. The Reishi started to float towards Ichigo, making him hesitantly open his mouth and inhale it all at once before slamming his mouth shut instantly. He wobbled on his feet for a second before he slammed his fist into the ground so that his elbow was covered in dirt.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" His shout attracted the attention of everyone else, Krona dragging a 'randomly' pissed Tatsuki and confused Sado and Orihime. "What the heck's going on and why's Abarai standing there while looking at Ichi-nii weirdly?" Renji was at Krona's side with Zabimaru at her throat as he asked menacingly, "Who the fucking Hell are you?!"

His answer came in the form of a bone destroying punch to the face, making him fly back before hitting a tree with his crotch and falling on a rosebush. (I'm cruel, *Chibi voice* I KNOW!) As he got up, he finally got a good look at the strange woman who decided that trying to kill him was fun. And he was stopped dead in his tracks. Her figure made most sexy, hometown girls look like preschoolers and-"HOLY SHIT SHE'S STACKED!" (*I'M ROLLING AROUND ON THE GROUND, HOLDING MY RIBS AS I DIE OF LAUGHTER*) He was then drop kicked in the head, sending him facefirst into the rosebush again by the cat eared guy.

Ichigo's acting had to wait at that moment, for the sight of one Abarai Renji being dragged into and out of the rosebush by one protective Kon. Finally deciding to get involved, the Hollowborn changed his voice to sound like the prepubescent voice of an anime abridged series' protagonist. "Three, six, nine, damn she fine! Na na na na na na, One More Time! Get low, get low, get low, get low!" His laughter resumed at the weird looks he was getting, his laughing was so hard that he was crying and his ribs were hurting.

Tatsuki caught him in a headlock at that point, intent on shutting him up for at least thirty minutes. What she got, however, was not what she wanted. "Well well, I didn't know you wanted to get straight to the roughhousing, Tats. Do you wanna forego the foreplay or are we just going to toy with each other all night?" The feminine voice he used and the lecherous glint in his eyes made his 'handler' blush ridiculously and made almost everyone else suffer nosebleeds at the idea of what he was implying, although in different circumstances.

He then spoke in an innocent voice similar to Orihime's but with a bit more age to it "...P-Pl-P-Pl-Pl-Please let me go, Arisawa-kun-chan..." Ichigo's choice in honorifics were going to be the death of him. Tatsuki turned rigid and her eyes were overshadowed by her bangs as she tightened her arms around his neck, causing him to make choking sounds while everybody else made 'oooh's of pity at his 'reward'.

"What," She asked menacingly. "Did you call me, Ichi-kun?!" Said orange haired Hollow hidden-in-plain-sight started to struggle for freedom. He started thrashing around like crazy before he disappeared in a Sonido, with a once again blushing Tatsuki in his arms bridal style. "I could get used to this!" He said cheekly, making his captive punch him in the chest to let her go, which alerted to the fact that the center of his chest was hollow, literally. The sound of a hollow log was heard when she punched his chest, getting him to laugh at her wide eyes, "What did you expect, Tats, a rock? Hahahaha!"

She then resigned herself to the fact she had to be gentle since he didn't let her go and just pushed his chest, making him let go with an unintentional reluctance. Tatsuki smiled at him as he smiled like the little boy she used to know and felt was her only friend once. Unknown to them, a certain burnt, orange haired and buxom beauty was glaring at her best friend and innocence protector. The pained shouts of Renji returned to their senses as Kon finished his torture, "No flirting with my Imouto, Teme!" Renji only moaned in acknowledgement Krona blushed at the lechery Renji had displayed.

Orihime's glowering was noticed by Ichigo, making him tilt his head in a lizard-like manner and getting the bashful, buxom bitch to blush at his attention being directed on her. "Why're you glaring, Inoue-san?" Everyone else turned to the crazy cheftress with Kon saying teasingly, "Yeah, Orihime-chan, why _are_ you glaring? No, more importantly," He crouched to the ground like he was about to dash, getting question marks flying around heads.

"Why are and aren't you blushing?!" He gave a single kick behind himself, causing him to appear at Orihime's large bust with outstretched arms before Tatsuki Shunpo'd in front of her best friend and getting the Mod Soul's face in her chest. Kon looked up when he felt how small(*I get beaten to a bloody pulp and left alone by a 'random' bitch*) the breasts against his cheek were, "Are you sure you're a C-cup, Tatsu-neechan?" Tatsuki, already blushing at the attention to her chest, started punching Kon over and over again until he hopped back and raised a single leg, stopping her fist with the arch of his foot.

The wide eyes of Krona's origin made Kon smirk and explain, "My modification's in my lower body, Neechan, that means your arms are _weaker_ than my legs!" He then inserted his hands into his pockets and smirked underneath the cloth that he then pulled down to reveal his face, letting everyone see he looked like a long, black haired Ichigo with tattoos on his arms. His right eye closed as his smirk turned from confident to cocky, "Let's see who can beat the other, shall we?!"

He kicked a foot into the dirt, making the round develop ridges going towards Tatsuki. She rolled out of the way, looking to the ridges with surprise, "Where'd this hostility come from, Kon?!" His smirk revealed he had large canine teeth, ironically, and that he had whisker marks. "It came..." He said as his body started to turn to tatters of energy, revealing a redhead with blonde highlights. This stranger's stature was muscular while retaining leanness of a runner. His ears were pointed, eyes red and slitted, the whisker marks were wider and thicker, his teeth were sharper and his hair was longer as well as spikier.

He had no shirt on, but his chest was covered by a thin coat of red-orange fur. The pants he wore weren't the cargo pants he had worn before, but jeans that didn't make it impossible to move. There was a strange look in his blank stare as he stared at Tatsuki, judging her as if he were a parent looking for a suitable piece of clothes for his kids or a fine piece of meat to cook for dinner. His arms had a thinner coat of fur than his chest, while still seeming human. Pulling his hands out of his pockets, he revealed he had claws. His legs revealed themselves to be the hind legs of a fox as the stranger started to transform. His jaws lengthened to become a furred snout, his ears elongated until they were resembling of rabbit ears, his clawed hands became paws, his jeans seemed to be merge with his legs and from his tailbone grew five, forearm-thick tails.

His voice came off as demonic as he said, "**None of you are prepared for what will come to pass...I don't envy you, nor do I pity you, I only hope the best for you in your short lives. Kurosaki Ichigo,**" Said dandelion looked up into the Belgian Draft Horse-sized fox's eyes as it continued. "**Your trail will be long and full of tribulations, but I know you will surpass even the mightiest of warriors, and I fear for those who would stand in your way. We will not meet again, not until you find me. Good bye, for now, Kurosaki Ichigo...**" With that, the large fox loped away, while leaving Kon under a tree unconscious.

"**He was knocked unconscious by a strong Hollow, I killed it before taking his form and helping you destroy Cannonfodder.**" The fox disappeared in a burst of smaller foxes, each one looking confused before running into the woods of the park. Ichigo looked into the woods before chasing after one of the foxes in a vain attempt to get answers. Kon awoke and chased after Ichigo with Renji hot on his heels. "WAIT UP, YOU CRAZY DUMBASS!"

The Hollowborn didn't listen, preferring to Sonido out of sight while Kon leaped into the sky with a grin. Renji only gave a lopsided grin that promised pain for the other two if they didn't listen to him, making him Shunpo after them. That only left the girls with Uryuu and Chad. Orihime was gritting her teeth without anyone noticing, "So what have you and Kurosaki-kun been doing, Tatsuki-chan?!" Orihime's question carried just the slightest touch of suspicion, something everyone else noticed and backed off because of it.

Tatsuki turned to her best friend, a look that said 'what are you gonna do' very clearly as she said in a somewhat hurt voice, "Nothing! Why would you think I'm doing something like that with Ichi-kun?! Why are you suspicious of me?!" In a tree, just above the group, stood a cloaked figure wearing a toothy smirk on his shadowed face. He then looked to the north and caught sight of the large fox staring at him expectantly, making him frown and groan quietly before vanishing in a burst of natural speed.

(Cue: Cascada-Everytime We Touch/Awaken The Giant-I Fooled You. It'll make sense soon, don't worry) Back on the ground, Rukia, Krona, Sado, Uryuu and the just-got-there Yoruichi and Imagebak were backed up to the tree where the shadowy figure had been. Tatsuki and Orihime were outright glaring at each other, one out of jealousy and the other out of warning to stop this hostility before it got out of hand. Suddenly, Tatsuki started screaming in pain as the bloody smoke escaped her body. The same started happening to Yoruichi as the smoke engulfed her torso and all of Imagebak as they fell to the ground, screaming in agony.

"**YOR****...U...CHAN!**" Imagebak's scream was met with Yoruichi shivering like she was freezing to death. They reached for each other, making contact as Imagebak transformed into his Bankai form to reach her easier, their united screaming and roaring/yowling stopped while letting grateful silence ensue.. Out of Tatsuki was flung Kitsune Buredo, who was yowling in pain as she agonizingly wobbled towards Tatsuki who did the same. Once within a foot of each other, Kitsune Buredo lunged her head at her lady's collarbone and bit down into it, making Tatsuki scream in painless agony. That's when the sound and smell of burning fur and flesh directed their attention to her right ear, where the kanji for 'fox blade' was emblazoned on her flesh.

Orihime stood there, staring at her best friend and guardian blankly. "Are you so shallow and desperate for his affection, that you'd become a Yandere?!" Tatsuki's breathless question made her buxom friend glare at her before kneeling near Kitsune Buredo's jaws, making them fear of what she'd do. When she made a field of orange surround the two of them, healing them and making the large fox stop biting her mistress and place her paws which made everyone around them sigh in relief before the pained shout of Renji caught their attention.

Ichigo and Kon appeared in front of them, carrying in total three separate beings. One of them was an exhausted looking Abarai Rnji, while the other two were polar opposites of each other. The one on Ichigo's back was a buxom, pink haired woman wearing a revealing fur outfit that hugged her body but left the inside of her bosom and abdomen exposed. She had a beauty mark on the left side of her bosom, but that was unimportant because the kanji for the word 'monkey' was emblazoned on her other breast in an obviously painful manner as a sizzling sound was heard. Kon was carrying a long-tailed boy on his shoulders with Renji on his back being held by the boy's tail as it wrapped around her torso.

The boy had bright red hair, a chain around his neck that kept him connected to the pink hair woman and his clothing looked like it was made of white snake scales. The kanji for 'snake' was scorching itself into his right cheek, making him grit his teeth as tears started to fall from his eyes. "Please," Ichigo said as his voice started Hollowfying, scaring Orihime immensely, "**Heal them!**" She shook off the fear and nodded as the two let the three off their backs, careful to keep them in contact of one form or another. An orange field engulfed them, making them sigh in the euphoria of painlessness while grinning grateful and weak smirks at the burnt-orange haired teenager.

Rukia then screamed as well, making them look to her as the smoke escaped her body and started to freeze as the form of a beautiful woman. Out of the snowcone of bloody smoke fell Sode no Shirayuki, shrieking in agony as the two women grabbed the other's hand to make the hurting stop. That's when Sode no Shirayuki began to scream more, while the kanji for 'sleeved snow' crested itself onto the back of her left hand which held Rukias. And another scream came from their group, this one Imagebak while Yoruichi held him close to her chest in a vain attempt to make the pain stop as tears escaped her eyes. A kanji started to form on his brow over the paw-swirl-with-a-black-rhombus-at-its-center, this kanji stood for 'wall god'.

That made sense, but then more kanji began to sear themselves into his armor-like fur, each one a different name and each one making him scream before they faded away while leaving the first one and an exhausted Imagebak. "And this is where the questions start..." Yoruichi's words were met with a unanimous nod from everyone gathered. A sigh escaped the lips of both feline beings, "**I guess it's bound to get out eventually...Might as well start off from the beginning.**" All he received was a sad nod from the woman who's lap he had claimed at the moment.

"I'll start, it's the least I can do for having you stay quiet for so long. The place to start at explaining is the day I was born, since that's where it all started. I was born..." She looked up as if in prayer for forgiveness for what she was about to do, "I was born on the anniversary of Soul Society's creation." Renji, Rukia, Sode no Shirayuki and Zabimaru's separate spirits were gaping at her at that with eyes the size of saucers. Her other half nodded and walked up her torso to stand on her shoulders, crouching in a menacing manner as everything seemed to fade to another time.

**Flashback, hundreds of years ago**

"_I would only come to understand the significance of my birthdate when I graduated the Academy and got my Zanpakuto..._" A younger Yoruichi was running, leaping and flipping over the roofs of every building she came into contact with. "WOOHOO! FINALLY OUTTA THERE, I thought I was gonna die of boredom in there!" Suddenly, a sandy-blonde child-like Shinigami nearly tripped her, "HOLY-" She wouldn't be able to finish that sentence, because Hiyori's foot came into contact with her stomach, knocking the wind out of her before she disappeared and took Hiyori's hairties with a playful grin on her face.

"YOU BITCH!" Laughter was all that answered the irate Hiyori as Yoruichi ran away from her with as much haste as anyone as fast as her needed. "HAHA, FINALLY GOTCHA HIYORI-CHAN!" And her death warrant was signed, as Hiyori charged at her with a lust for a certain golden-eyed, dark skinned bitch she had called classmate. "GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" That's when Urahara appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Yoruichi while Shunpoing away from the dangerous blonde before she could catch a glimpse of the two of them.

"Hey!" Yoruichi's perturbed tone of voice only made her old friend smirk at her in a friendly fashion. "Hey, I owe you for saving my ass with the teachers when I stole their books so I'm just returning the favor. Anyway, you heard what they said?" And any irritation with her old playmate was gone, as she nodded with a large grin on her face in excitement. "We get our standard Zanpakuto and finally get to kill Hollows after all this waiting!" Big mistake to have said that, as suddenly, a mass of tendrils appeared out of nowhere and went for her to reveal a Hollow. "**SUP BITC-**" It's shouting fest was killed in an instant by one calm faced, Shiba Isshin with Matsumoto Rangiku at his side with a pout.

"That's the four hundredth thirty-third today, where are they all coming from? It's like they're drawn here by something..." Rangiku nodded while the two who had purposefully gotten held back who knew how many times were staring at him strangely. He wasn't someone they talked to often and he seemed a little too serious most of the time, but other than that they had no idea of what to make of him. "You want to kill Hollows, huh? Well you first have to discover your Zanpakuto's name, and if you can do that, then you're set for some rough times ahead." He looked to them seriously, sending chills down the spine of Yoruichi for reasons unknown to her.

"When do we get our Zanpakuto, anyway?" Her question was met with Rangiku smiling with a playful wink, "When you get them, obviously!" All she got was blank expressions from the two of them as they sweatdropped at her act of being a ditz. "_The amazing thing about Shinigami Academy was that no matter how old you were, you could stay there for as long as was needed. Some Shinigami had even been there from the time they looked like kids until they looked like fourty year olds, which could take centuries depending on their amount of Reiatsu._"

Isshiin spoke up at that as he tossed them their respective, nameless Zanpakuto, "In all seriousness, I was asked to bring these to you. Soutaichou-sama wanted you two to get these two specifically, there's apparently a different method that these ones exited the forge..." Looking to Urahara calmly, even though the blonde-haired man was a few centuries older than him, he had decided to stick around the Academy out of boredom and because he wanted to see if there was anything else he could learn. "When that blade was done forging, the flames were extinguished by a wave of what, I'm told, was sound. Keep that one quiet please."

He then turned to Yoruichi, who seemed to be inspecting hers like it was a piece of meat. "Yours was a pain in the ass too, it apparently tried to kill Nimaiya-sama! So I'd keep an eye on that one too 'cause it seems they've already figured out who they are, they're just tight-lipped motherfuckers." As if the blades heard and understood him, Urahara's let out an earsplitting screech noise while Yoruichi's flew out of her hands and started spinning in the air before going for the man-holding-his-ears-in-pain's throat.

That's when Yoruichi grabbed it in mid air, one hand dripping blood from holding the sharp side of the blade, before she started twirling it around her hand and grabbing the hilt in a showy fashion with a stern look in her eyes as she held her katana firmly. "I think this is gonna be an interesting time, with those two Zanpakuto." Rangiku's words weren't pained as the screeching had subsided and the need to hold the vindictive Zanpakuto back ended. "Yeah, this is gonna be interesting to say the least."

**The Shihouin Manor, midnight after hours of trying to discover my Zanpakuto's name**

(Remember, this is Yoruichi's flashback, but I'm tellin' it in third person so as to not break my method.)

Walking into her bedroom, she found it empty except for her uncle who had taken care of her since she was a baby, but there was an unnaturally eerie silence in the room as she entered. "Yoruichi-chan," Looking into his eyes, she saw a great deal of guilt in his wizened, golden eyes. "There is a matter of urgency that has been kept from you and now is the time that you are ready to know..." He looked to the ground at that, tears escaping his eyes as Yoruichi's eyes widened. "_Oji-san had never kept secrets from me, and if he did they never staid buried for long, so I was shocked to say the least._"

"What's been hidden from me? Why?" He then looked to her with pain in his eyes at the look of betrayal on her face. "The day you were born, shouldn't have been." Her eyes widened even more as her irises and pupils shrank to nearly nothing, "What?!" Continuing, he looked to the floor as he sat down on the floor sadly, "You were born on the anniversary of Soul Society's creation. That, in and of itself, was impossible since any child born on the anniversary are stillborn. But you, _you_ were the only baby born alive on the anniversary. Every anniversary, there is joy for Soul Society's creation, but families mourn the loss of their lifeless children.

"This may come as a shock, but when you were born we had to keep you away from the rest of Soul Society." Shock was an understatement! "WHY?! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN?!" The look of hurt in his eyes didn't stop her from glaring at him, the hurt in her eyes as the moon cast a shadow on half of her face. "If we didn't then Central Forty-Six would've taken you to Hueco Mundo to die!" And any response died in her throat. "...Why?"

"You must have noticed by now that Hollows have been appearing recently?" She nodded, tears fighting to escape her eyes at this feeling of ultimate betrayal. "Hollows aren't able to open a Garganta to somewhere they've never been, it's one of the benefits of never having any Hollows brought to Soul Society." Before he could continue, she rose her voice, "THAN HOW ARE THEY ABLE TO GET HERE?!" Not being able to see the pain on her face from him trying to explain slowly, he took the direct approach as that had worked over the years. "BECAUSE THEY'RE HERE FOR YOU! THEY CAME HERE TO TRY AND CONSUME YOU TO BECOME STRONGER! YOU ARE WHAT'S BRINGING THEM HERE!"

"..." There was nothing to be said as she stared in terrified shock of what she was told, her hold on her Zanpakuto nearly breaking the hilt. "To stop Central Forty-Six from discovering this, we placed seals all over your body constantly to keep your Reiatsu from attracting the Hollows and lied about your birthdate. It was the only way we could think of at the time, and it has done its job for most of your life, even though Hollows appeared every now and then there were never this many and not in such force. But now, your strength has skyrocketed and-" Suddenly, symbols appeared all over her body as they exploded, imploded and shattered into Reishi, leaving them both in shock and terror.

"...'Have been destroyed'...is that what you're going to say?!" Yoruichi's spat, venom dripping from her lips as she let tears drip down her cheeks. "_All I had ever known was that Soul Society was the apex of good and balance, but that day shook my every belief down to my core! I had been betrayed by none other than myself, and I had no knowledge of this until that day. Fof I, was the would be destroyer of Soul Society if I didn't do something quickly._"

"We had prepared and wanted to tell you, but we never had the chance to when you were younger because telling you would've put you in more danger than not knowing and when you entered the Academy you were always busy with your studies." He sighed agedly, "Everyday we feared your heart would stop beating or you would disappear right before our eyes. When the Hollows started appearing, we made sure you never knew what was going on, but deep down I think we all knew you could sense them. You always were fascinated with how they acted and what they were like outside of stories. That's about when we decided to let you into the Shinigami Academy and teach what we could here. In the Academy you would be taught to suppress your Reiatsu and control it, while here we would teach you what you would need to survive. And each time I asked your parents to tell you, they forbade me to until they saw fit and now we see that you can take care of yourself."

The feeling of betrayal grew as she heard him mention her parents and forbidding him from telling her. Those tears grew more hurt and sorrowful, "What did you have planned if I did get eaten by a Hollow? Besides kill it, what would happen to it? I understand now why I always excelled in power compared to any other Academy Student, and my control was a shoddy at best at first, so I get why the Hollows want me...But what would happen to the Hollow if it consumed me?" Her question made him look up in horror of the very idea of his beloved niece being eaten before he took a calming breath and said, "If I had to make a guess, I would say that the amount of power that you have would turn any normal Hollow into an Adjuchas instantaneously, if not Vasto Lorde. And since your power grew with you in your training, if a Hollow did somehow consume you, it would be strong enough to destroy all of Soul Society...single-handedly..."

He had whispered the last word, but it was heard loud and clear as Yoruichi's eyes shrank to near nothingness. The silence would have been broken by her uncle's next words, had a Hollow not burst through the wall to her right from the window. "**MUST EAT!**" It stood about six feet tall, standing on all four large paws. Its body was covered in a layer of armor-like fur with a green swirl-paw symbol on its brow. It's eyes were unfocused and an unknown emerald-green, the swirl-paw symbols were on the backs of each, individual paw and it had a pair of large, saber teeth on its upper jaw. "**Must grow, must evolve, must survive! Must...STOP!**" It shook its head in pain as it roared to the moonlit sky, its eyes growing more focused as it panted out of exertion. "**If I do this, then I'll do this the old fashioned way, _child!_**"

His eyes were still a little unfocused, but it seemed aware enough to be coherent. "**Take that blade, and let's do this like they used to in those old movies I'd heard so much about...Before I lose myself to this hunger, take your BLADE AND RELEASE IT! I WON'T FIGHT A WEAK OPPONENT! IF I'M TO CONSUME YOU THAN I'LL DO IT WHEN YOU'RE AT FULL STRENGTH AND NOT AS A PATHETIC WEAKLING!**" His words made Yoruichi glare at it before an idea came to mind, "I have a better idea..."

"**Than let's hear it,**" He said, tilting his head to the side in a weird display of interest while his eyes kept losing and regaining focus. "**Or are you just a talker like the rest I've eaten?!**" Her glare didn't let up however as she stared down his intimidating glower before he snarled impatiently, "**SPEAK!**" Doing as told for fear of losing her life at that moment, she said, "How about a deal? If you can wait until I learn the name of my Zanpakuto, we'll duel as you've said," He seemed to be taking even more interest in her idea until she said, "but until then, no duel!" The glower returned as he contemplated her ultimatum, his eyes never leaving hers as she glared up into his slitted, green eyes.

An hour-long staring contest ensued, the air thick with tension that not even her uncle would have cut through for fear that his niece would be eaten if he did anything. In that time, Yoruichi's Zanpakuto didn't even twitch out of hostility like it had done all day after she got it. Looking her over one, last time, the Hollow growled a deep, rumbling sound before he nodded begrudgingly. "**Very well, but in exchange for this time of waiting, snnnghhhrrrr!**"(Bad growlin' noise, I know an' I'm sorry!) His growl continued as he fought off the desire to just eat her then and there, "**I stay here, in Soul Society, with you, untouched! If even a single, weak Shinigami makes a move against me...The deal's off...!**"

Another hour-long staring contest began, her eyes never once wavering in fear or quivering in uncertainty before she rose her hand as he rose his paw and made the closest thing they could to shaking on it. "Fine, but in return, don't go after any of the Shinigami, you'll have to eat the Hollows that come here for me to get your source of nourishment, got it?!" He nodded, a glower ever in his eyes as he padded off with silent, yet heavy pawsteps. "_The Hollow whom had challenged me to a duel had been none other than Imagebak, or as I knew him, 'Growler'._"

The next morning, Yoruichi awoke to the sound of a deep, unnatural purring from inside her room. When she looked, there the Hollow was, curled into a ball calf the size of her average-enough sized bed right next to her window that hadn't been destroyed the night before. Her uncle had gone and informed all of the Shihouin clan of their deal and that no one was allowed to go after the large feline. Noticing that his eyes were open she backed up a little in surprise that he hadn't slept, "Shouldn't you be asleep by now? It's dawn already."

The feline made no move to respond for a few moments before getting up and stretching with a yawn, his jaws only a few feet away from eating her head, but she felt no fear. "_I didn't feel fear of him, and he knew this, no matter how many threats he made, he never intended to break his word. Pretty chivalrous of a Hollow, huh? Anyway..._" His stretching and yawning done, he answered her irritably, "**Hollows don't sleep, we can't and don't need to. We can rest, and enter a state of half-consciousness but that's all. Now get to training, even the patience of gods is limited, you know!**"

"People've gotta eat too, you know? And that was that, a 'beautiful'(Maybe?) relationship was forming.

**A few weeks later**

(I ain't gonna draw this out more than it needs to be drawn out, so I'm progressin' shit quicker than in an anime.)

She sat there, cross legged with her Zanpakuto stabbed into the ground to keep it from flying off to kill someone as it had done before. Growler, as she had no other name to call him by besides 'Hollow' and 'you', sat there in front of her with a bored look on his furred face and his ears bent back in irritation. He was patient for a Hollow, which spoke volumes of what he must have been like before death, but that wasn't her concern right now, her concern was learning her Zanpakuto's name. Ever since she got it, she had been trying nearly every minute of every day, and not even a pep from it had occurred. It had been silent and hadn't even made to contact her in her dreams or anything else.

Kisuke had learned his Zanpakuto's name already and was moving up through the ranks fast, making her feel somewhat jealous as well as testy with just about everything. "**Whatever you're doing wrong must be an achievement for your kind, 'cause I'm seriously questioning if you're really the Ultimate Prey like you smell. Really, are you defective or...?**" There it was, the banter she had dreaded. During their time together, or rather his time pestering her to hurry up every now and then, they had learned how to read the other like an open book and could anticipate the other's thought process and habits.

She frowned, focusing on the emptiness inside her Zanpakuto to find its name. Deciding to piss her off wasn't smart, he would admit, but it was too much fun. Growler lifted his paw off the ground and went to nudge her to 'see if she was still breathing' or to bat at her head, he wasn't entirely sure, but he was stopped by her voice as a vein threatened to pop on her forehead. "Don't even think about it, motherfucker!" He then retracted his paw from where he was about to nudge or bat her. "_We weren't at each other's throats anymore, you could almost call us friends, but the deal was constantly on our minds 'cause if we took too long then all of Soul Society would be on our asses and our duel would be left unfinished forever. So, if we did hinder the other, we made sure that we got as much done as three months more than before._"

Grumbling to himself, Growler laid down at the base of the rock she sat on semi-patiently, knowing her well enough to know that she wouldn't dishonor the deal. They respected each other enough to have faith in the other to not kill them in their sleep so they were trusting of the other, seeing as they'd kill each other they might as well get to know their eventual opponent. Today was slow, not meaning much compared to the days they got nothing done from hiding so much from the rest of Soul Society.

A Garganta opened to reveal a-"Butterfly." Yoruichi stared at the small Hollow testily as the Garganta closed behind it. "**Nice to see a familiar Adjuchas mask, eh, Astaroth?**" (Basin' off'f Omni Beneficial's Bleach Abridged) "**KNOW YOUR PLACE, SCUM!**" The butterfly's voice was epic, deep and intimidating, and quite unexpected of such a Hollow the size of a hawk. "I'm not even gonna ask..."

That's when the sound of a battlecry was heard, "DIE HOLLOW SCUM!" When they looked up, there stood the current Onmiitsukido taichou, Koraku Tomagi. He was lean man, not too muscular but he had enough to gain attention and he wore a cocky smirk as he went to impale the feline Hollow that stood not two feet away from Shihouin Yoruichi. His hair was blue and short but smooth, and his eyes were pupilless as well as red. Seeing where this was going, Growler opened a Garganta and took Yoruichi by picking her up in his mouth and Sonidoed to the other side while Astaroth flew next to him with what appeared to be confusion on the legless insect as he flew ahead of them.

Just as they touched the white sands of Hueco Mundo, the Garganta closed silently. Growler dropped the Shihouin princess on her ass ungracefully, making her glower at him before his claws pass by her face by an inch which got her to roll backwards then stand. "Ah, right, your part of the bargain was to forego me at full strength if a Shinigami went at you in hostility. Alright, I'm still weaker than you and you won't feel fulfillment eating me with my weakness, but a deal's a deal."

"**No, I said a _single_ Shinigami, and that means a Shinigami at their full strength, no power being held back, our duel's still postponed. We're going to train you here. I'll grow stronger and you'll do the same out of instinct, this is taking the shoes off. Or gloves, or whatever the fuck it is. Alright, start training!**" She was stuck in place for a moment, confusion in her eyes before Growler batted at her head 'lightly' which made her hit the ground. "**NOW! OUR ARRIVAL HASN'T GONE UNNOTICED!**"

That made her sit in the Lotus Position with her Zanpakuto close to her as she began listening, while Astaroth and Growler fought to eat each other with Growler winning in the end. Every few minutes there was a Hollow appearing around her and making her temporary defender take a hit. Their stay was going to be painful, for both of them...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's a wrap ladies, gents an' other! I'm makin' a small arc dedicated to my OC an' Yoruichi's past 'cause I've only delved into Imagebak's past an' I've gotten a PM of mild confusion on his backstory, so I'm gonna do the best I can to make my own, original arc in this series. Hopefully I can make a fight worth readin' 'cause I know how much my Better Fight chapter was recieved, an' I'm tryin' to do better. I can't think of any questions to answer, so as always:R&amp;R, no flamin' my ass an' SEE YA-G'NIGHT!


	18. What goes on behind this beast's mask?

Whaz up ladies, gents an' other! Y'all've by now noticed the title(*I scroll through them real quick* One of these is not like the rest-AHA! *I point at this one*). I got a PM from someone sayin' they were a little confused by the constant mentionin' of Hollows in my chapter titles, an' I looked 'em over to realize that my old ideas were shittier than I thought. So I'm gonna use my newer ideas an' hope for the best, but if y'all don't like it then just send me some good'ol constructive criticism instead of somethin' stupid like 'we want the old style back' in a whiny, pain-in-the-ass voice 'cause that'll make me do the exact opposite.

Anyway, second chapter of my first original arc pertainin' to Bleach...I'm kinda anxious, actually! I've got an original arc goin' on in my successful Naruto story, The Youki Chronicles, 'bout the Jonin Exams an' I haven't gotten a legitimate complaint yet so I'm doin' alright. But Bleach's...Much more difficult. It has limits I can't cross: it's based in the real world, not a lot of long-lastin' animes that I've enjoyed've been like that. Even Soul Eater an' Yu-Gi-Oh have a huge huge difference in the world of reality they're based in. In Soul Eater, there's a _fuckin' manically grinnin' moon an' laughin' sun_ for Christ's sake! But other than that, I'm feelin' pretty good 'bout this arc. I'm plannin' to get the history 'tween Yoruichi an' Imagebak really revvin' 'ere-(*Someone in the crowd raises their hand and asks for a forewarnin' which makes me claw their chest so they don't die*) No spoilers! An' I'm ramblin', so here goes!

I don't own Bleach or the eventual turns it takes in the Quincy Blood War arc, that job I'm lettin' Tite Kubo keep 'cause I sure as the Huntin' Grounds ain't gonna deal with the shit he's probably dealin' with! *I stare at the everpresent bloodmoon above me contemplatin'ly with an unreadable expression on my face*

_Thoughts or emphasis_

"_Narration_"

'Paraphrasin'

"Normal speech"

"**Hollow speech**"

"Zanpakuto speech"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The park, after Yoruichi lets the group take everything in**

Everyone in the park minus Yoruichi and Imagebak were staring at the feline duo with mouths agape and eyes the size of dinner tables if that were possible. Imagebak stared at them patiently, a strange occurrence when given thought, while Yoruichi just sat there with her legs crossed and her hand petting her other half's head softly. The purring of one and the sweet smile of the other woke them up from their daze, "YOU TWO WERE-" "**WHAT?! I CAN'T FUCKING HEAR YOU NOW 'CAUSE YOUR YELLING MADE MY EARS RING, DAMN IT!**"

Yoruichi hit the side of her head, as if trying to dislodge something from inside as the ringing continued from the assault on her ears by everyone else. "Yes, he and I were opponents...and in a way more..." Before they could ask, Imagebak got off of the woman who's shoulders he'd crouched on and grew into his Bankai state, roaring in pain from the lack of physical contact to his other half before he rested his large chin on top of her head. A growl-like purr escaped his throat, making everyone remember that he was still _technically_ a small cat by genus. (Small cats are unable to roar, but they're able to purr an' their eyes are slitted. While a big cat's eyes are round like ours an' they can roar but can't purr. Puma's, although bigger than a leopard, are designated as a small cat 'cause they can purr but don't release a legitimate roar, they instead yowl deeply. That's basically what our horse-sized Margay does: purr a menacing growl an' yowl a roar.)

The image of Yoruichi with Imagebak over her in a defensive position seemed to become a painting as a page was turned...

**Flashback: Hueco Mundo, night**(*Sarcastically* NAH!)

(Cue: Nickelback-Lullaby/Daughtry-Waiting For Superman) The princess of the Shihouin clan awoke to the feeling of a large, warm and furred mass holding her close, keeping her warm. And that's when the sound of a deep but soft rumble alerted her to Imagebak's presence, "How long have you been coddling me?" She asked warily as she turned her head towards the right side of her neck to see her opponent and temporary guardian was leaking green liquid from his limbs which had been clawed and bruised to all-"What the Hell?! You're hurt!" He opened his large eyes and looked into hers as he murmured audibly, "**No duh, Sherlock! I had to move us to the deeper part of the Gillian Forest, we'll be safer here than out in the desert. The only real risk we're going to come across is minor Hollows and the occasional Gillian, and they'll run away at the sense of me since I'm loads stronger than they are. But if a Gillian's mass decides that they're 'too strong' for me, they'll only be able to squash us, which would counteract they're plan. Besides, no minor Hollows are stupid enough to come after me.**"

His breath was ragged and worn out, no doubt from fighting constantly to keep her safe that it was beyond impossible that she was without a single scratch on her body, even from him. "Thank you for being gentle with me!" She said with a wink to him, making the large feline chuckle deeply before wincing and getting Yoruichi to try to get up except his paw held her still. "**Rest, kiddo, you need the strength for your training so don't waste your energy on my sorry hide. I've killed too many of your kind to be forgiven or shown mercy by you, so don't act like I need the help!**" Those harsh words were accompanied by a glare from those deep, emerald green orbs that held such wisdom it was hard to believe they once belonged to a human.

"You're injured, and it's my fault, so I'm responsible for you." Yoruichi's stubborn attitude brought a grin back to his face, "**Stubborn as ever, eh? Oh well, what would an ex-American English teacher know about responsibility? You shouldn't concern yourself with my worthless hide, you've bigger fish to fry after our fight, right? Since you're gonna have to hunt my hide down don't get teary-eyed on me, it will only make our battle that much harder...**" He mentioned the part of being a teacher and responsibility with a sarcastic growl in his voice. Suddenly, he was alert and up as best he could be in the burrow/den he'd dug out for them. His eyes were narrowed and his ears were perked as he listened around them, "**...****Must've been my head messing with me...**"

He padded back into the burrowed den slowly, a limp in his pawsteps. "What was that all about? And why were you coddling me anyway?" Her questions were answered by Growler plopping down half on top of her, making her moan from the wind being knocked out of her. "**I wasn't coddling you, kid-**" "Bullshit, you were holding me close to you and you were purring! Now, why?!" He sighed, his neck turned so he could look his temporary charge in the eyes, with his body still bleeding the green liquid on Yoruichi's several-sizes-too-small shihakusho and staining his white coat.

"**I thought I felt the presence of another Adjuchas or something of similar strength. As to why I was holding you so close, I was making sure you wouldn't freeze to death.**" Her eyes held confusion at his statement as he went into detail. "**The Gillian Forest, or Forest of Menos as you Shinigami call it, is actually not exactly a forest in the sense of trees or the concept humans or Shinigami think. These tree-like structure are made of quartz-like minerals and are devoid of a life of their own, meaning they won't keep you safe from the cold of the desert we still reside in. Normal trees carry a heat of a sort, which is why animals are able to survive for months of cold in trees, because the trees are full of life they are able to keep a being warm to some extent.**" A few heavy breaths were taken, his wounds heal now as he muttered something incoherently to himself.

"**These trees don't hold any life, nor do they care for it, so the cold isn't prevented by them. In fact, I'd say it's kinda the opposite. You were shivering and your teeth had been chattering so loud I'm pretty sure someone heard us, so I had to keep you warm or we'd be dead before our battle could even be close to beginning. The wounds I carry were from protecting you while this burrow was being made...**" A wave of Reiatsu passed over them, making them freeze in fear and from the amount of pressure it put on them to remain conscious. When a warbled, feminine voice broke the groaning silence.

"**Well said, God of Walls. Path Walker. Laser-Claw Striker.**" **_Oh no, not her!_** "**HARRIBEL!**" Growler's call of a name made the Reiatsu lighten up on them enough to breath when a large stag-like Hollow broke the ceiling of their den, making Yoruichi's companion stand above her quickly. And the ceiling came down hard, "**AH-AAH-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**" (If someone recognized that beat an' soun', ya've been to Heighten View Terrace!) "_The depth of the den was pretty deep, seeing as 'Growler' needed to be able to stand to his full height so no intruders could get past him while still retaining enough dirt to stop it from collapsing on us if Hollow walked over the den. So he was basically a meat shield against an avalanche._"

The heterochromatic-eyed stag glared at the pile that Growler had been buried under. "**YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO ADDRESS LADY HALIBEL BY NAME, FILTH!**" From under the pile, Growler pushed the rubble off his hide, growling the name, "**Emilou...!**" A monstrous roar broke the relatively peaceful night, making Yoruichi's companion leap away with her in his mouth by the scruff of the neck. A giant lioness with a golden, sun-like mask landed on what was once their spartan home. "**Franceska...!**" He said without dropping the princess he held by the back of the neck in his mouth.

It was the sound of deep hissing that alerted the two of them to the presence of a fourth assailant, getting Growler to jump onto the side of one of the tree-like quartz structures with Yoruichi now on his back and holding on for dear life. "**Cyan...!**" The snake that slithered out of the shadows was twice the size of an average adult human, and Growler was the size of a relatively small horse add onto the fact that he was once more bleeding profusely.

"**You've,**" Said the deer-like Hollow. "**seen better days, Filthy Alley-Cat!**" A grin grew on the wallwalking feline Yoruichi sat on the back of, "**And you've been less bitchy lately, so we're even aren't we, White Stag? I wonder, if I catch you, will I be granted that fabled wish I've heard so much about in mythology?!**" His snarky quip made the icy-blue-and-amber-eyed deer tense up in readiness to leap at him. "**That's not important right now, even though she's a bitch, we're here-**" The lioness was interrupted by an indignant stag, "**WHAT WAS THAT, YOU WHORE!**"

"**YOU HEARD ME, LOUDMOUTH!**" The shark-like humanoid spoke up at that moment, "**Enough you two! We're not here to bicker, we're here to figure out why we detected a Shini-**" She looked from her fighting comrades up to Growler and caught sight of Yoruichi as she tried to hide herself in her companion's fur. "**BASTARD, YOU'D BRING ONE OF THEM HERE AGAINST YOUR OWN KIND?!**" Growler only looked to the chrondithian Hollow with a stern glare.

"**WHAT KIND, HARRIBEL?! HOLLOWS ARE A RACE BUT WE'RE NOT A _SPECIES_! YOU THREE ARE BEING HUNTED BY THE KING OF HUECO MUNDO AND YOU'VE THE GALL TO CALL ME OUT TO ACCUSE ME OF BETRAYING MY OWN RACE! SO DON'T LECTURE ME SHARK IN THE MOONLESS NIGHT, DON'T YOU _DARE_ ACT LIKE A FUCKING SAINT 'CAUSE I SURE AS FUCK KNOW OF THE ATROCITIES YOU'VE COMMITTED IN THE NAME OF SACRIFICE!**" He was then kneeling in pain from a 'root' of quartz tree had been embedded in his side from the ceiling collapse in their burrow. The gigantic lioness launched herself at the two of them, making Growler jump into the air and roll into a ball, bringing Yoruichi close to his chest to make sure she wasn't crushed as they rolled back onto the ground with little to no wounds.

But it was in that briefest of moments when the sun-masked lion was close enough for a comparison of her companion that Yoruichi realized the larger feline was two if not three times the size of her horse-sized protector/eventual opponent. When thy landed Growler uncurled up and pushed his charge into the hole that was once their safe place while he stood in front of it defensively while still bleeding and breathing heavily. "**If you want her, you're gonna...have to go through me first...'cause we've a pact that isn't gonna be broken just 'cause it suits a group of quarrelsome, INHARMONIOUS, ANNOYING BRATS LEAD BY A DISCONSOLATE SHARK THAT DEFIES HER VERY NATURE BY STANDING STILL!**" His roar of defiance only made him wince in more pain as he knelt to the ground, gasping for breath as he tried to ignore his injuries. Taking a few breaths, he continued in a stern, shaky voice, "**It doesn't matter how much stronger you are than I am...I'm not going to die before the kid learns her Zanpakuto's name so we can finally end this with the fight we agreed to have...You're several times stronger than me, but strength isn't something ruled by power alone...**"

(Add onto cue: Black Strode-I'm A Man Remix. Not to be sexist, just nice to hear an' it's kinda funny with the circumstances) A somewhat cocky smirk grew on his face as he looked to the four female Hollows with one eye closed from the pain, his smirk making the three female Adjuchas' blood seeth. "**It's ruled by how stubborn you are and how far you're willing to go in order to survive. Isn't that right, _Atlantean?!_**" The shark-like, humanoid woman was then on her knees with her hands holding her head in pain, making her subordinates look at her in worry before turning to him with hatred in their eyes as they charged. "**BASTARD/TEME!**"(They're not all Japanese, we can tell by their attir as Arrancar, their broken mask designs, an' their personalities. Mila Rose's an Amazonian by nature or at least from one of dead the Meso-American civilizations , that's why she's so war-like: she's a woman bred for the warrior lifestyle an' hates bein' inactive so she takes it out on her teammates. Apacci's a Greek, which's understandable 'cause stags are seen as the symbol for Artemis, the Huntress god, an' it's kinda obvious when ya look at 'er after the timeskip with the decorative hair-piece of a Corinthian helmet. An' Sung-Sun's of Japan, 'cause her clothes don't say it enough.)

Growler stood there, the smirk never leaving his face as he ran at them with as much speed as he could with the quartz root embedded in his side. **_IS HE SUICIDAL?!_** They got their answer in the form of the smaller feline Hollow, outright Cheshire Cat grinning before compressing his power so that he became the size of an actual Margay, catching everyone off guard. "**I'M STRONGER WHEN I'M SMALLER, BRATTY BITCHES!**" The root had been forced out of his body, the energy being compressed so much that he healed faster than normal and had forced the quartz root out of his side fast enough to run again. He was faster than before, allowing him to get underneath the stag and headbutt her legs at the knees which forced her to the ground.

The small feline appeared on top of her head between her antlers with a Cero charged in his mouth, ready to fire her at point blank range. A hissing alerted Growler to the snake's tail that was upon him, making him jump on it while shooting the snake at the neck area with the Cero, sending her flying into one of the 'trees'. Growler flipped back, just as a paw about his size was swung right where he had been not a moment ago. He landed on the mask of lioness, looking her in the eye without a damn fuck given as he stared emotionless at, making her shake as she saw how much he didn't _give a fuck_ if they were stronger than him. **_HE'S IN-FUCKING-SANE!_**

The next thing to have was a spraying of venom at the smaller feline from the serpent, venom escaping her fangs and just missing him as he ran the underside of his larger feline opponent, making the venom hit the lioness in the eyes. "**AAAHHHH!**" His mouth had a barrage of Bala forming as he landed on a tree branch of quartz, taking aim at the three Adjuchas who had decided he was a weak opponent. The Bala ready, he fired at them, not really aiming but hitting them nine times out of ten and leaving bruises. "**I may be weaker than you, but I'm no weakling! You assumed I was a pushover because I was of lesser strength than you, that because your mistress was a Vasto Lorde that I would back up, lay down and prepare to be eaten when I've come this far.**"

(Uncue music.)His words cut deep, making them wince with each word, because they were true. They had thought that he wasn't competition because he was weaker than them, but they'd underestimated their opponent, a mistake they'd pay for with their lives. He appeared in the middle of the triangular area they made as they laid there, motionless and in pain from his onslaught of super-charged-from-compression-Bala. His face was blank as he looked at each of them individually.

"**Your mistress has many of her memories, but I'm betting she doesn't remember who she actually was after becoming a Gillian so quickly. So she's indisposed, and you three are helpless!**" He said this with disdain, like a teacher disappointed in their students. "**What makes you think that she can protect you forever, huh?! Even in a pack, a wolf must protect itself first...And you three are like defenseless children compared to her! I'm not against you because you're female, I respect all beings as much as possible and try not to judge based on gender or rumors, BUT YOU THREE SICKEN ME! YOU'RE CONSTANTLY IN THE PRESENCE OF A VASTO LORDE AND YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES IN GRATITUDE FOR HER KINDNESS FOR LETTING YOU LIVE!**"

Their eyes were wide in shock and fear as he glared at them with disgust, "**I should kill you for all you've done: dishonored your mistress, a Vasto Lorde's kindness with your weakness and for attacking my eventual opponent! I should tear your throats out for what you've done, Mila Rose! Sung-Sun! Apacci!**" As one the three Hollowettes roared out, "**FINISH IT THEN! KILL US AND PROVE YOU'RE STRONGER THAN US!**" He stood there, smirking cockily as he shook his head, his aggression all but gone except for his eyes that kept that glare going.

"**No...**" He padded over to where Yoruichi sat, transfixed at what she had just seen, leaving three shocked-fuckless Hollowettes. "**Why...WHY AR YOU SPARING US?! YOU SAID YOU WANTED NOTHING MORE THAN TO KILL US!**" "**AND I DO RIGHT NOW! BUT I AT LEAST KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A FIGHT AND A BATTLE SPARTAN!**" Apacci, the stag, was crooning in pain now at the memories as they fought to escape her subconscious. "**I know the difference between a fight and a battle. No battling for me, just fighting and eating. During our time together, this kid,**" He gestured towards Yoruichi. "**has been training. And I did the same. As I am right now, a margay-sized Adjuchas, I'm as strong as all three of you individually, but I got stronger by fighting you.**"

Opening his mouth, he shot venom at the convulsing stag and stopped her screaming. Suddenly, Harribel appeared behind him with her blade arm raised to slice him in half for what he'd done to her let alone her subordinates. Yoruichi Shunpoed in front of the shark woman, her Zanpakuto raised as she blocked the larger blade. "**Who are you, Shinigami?! Why do you smell of the greatest of prey yet possess such little power?!**" Growler looked into the corner of his eye as if he'd be able to see behind himself. "I am Shihouin Yoruichi, but you'd no doubt know me by the name 'Ultimate Prey'! Now, who the fuck are you?!"

The eyes of the four Hollowettes were wide in amazement. "_The Ultimate Prey was a Hollow myth that only occurred when great change was going to happen. I proved them wrong, I proved them so wrong!_" Harribel's shock and amazement subsided, replaced by aggression, "**If that is true then show us your power, _Ultimate Prey!_**" Before the golden eyed beauty could say anything, Harribel's blade shattered the blade of Yoruichi's Zanpakuto. All that was left, was an empty hilt. (Cue: Nickelback-Satellite) But what escaped the hilt was what made the Gillian Forest quake. A flash of light left the hilt before becoming a beacon of energy that stretched towards the sky and broke any clouds in the process and was long enough to destroy any quartz trees in its way.

"I'm not asking for your faith in my words, I'm not demanding your cooperation in an affair, I'm just telling you who and what I am! So, I'd run if I were you!" Making good on her threat, Yoruichi brought her enormous blade of Aurora light up somewhat slowly from the lack of balance from its length. Readying it in front of her, she slashed towards the blonde Hollow who bent backwards and just barely survived the close proximity. "I RETURN THY MEMORIES TO THIS MEAGER VESSEL SO THAT THOU MIGHT LIVITH MORE FULLY!" And Harribel saw her human life flash before her eyes in quality definition.

She twisted around, bringing her ungodly sized weapon and passed by the three downed female Hollows, healing them back to full health and a little bit farther. Growler was close to her, his head turned to look at her as he felt something stir inside heartless chest at the sight of who she was and that he had the privilege to know her as the light trickled towards him and opened up his mind while he reluctantly allowed it access to his center. "_'__Make the whole world wait, while we...dance around this bedroom, like we've only got tonight. Not about to let you go until the morning light'...Those words kept repeating in my head as a song the entire time this was going on. But..._"

The light from her weapon's hilt started to dissipate with Yoruichi falling into Growler's once again large frame and fur, "**Good job, kiddo, you're doing great.**" He nuzzled his large face against her head, making her smile in her sleep and do the same into his face and warm fur as the moon was practically beside them. Harribel and the other three weren't screaming as they got up, wide eyes as they saw someone else in place of Growler's charge. They saw a beautiful woman still, but there was a beauty that only a Hollow had. Her eyes were closed but they saw glowing gold eyes looking at them. Wind blew through the Gillian Forest, stirring up the young woman's purple hair as it shined ethereally. Her body was covered in a normal shihakusho, but they saw her wearing a leotard that had midnight black and Hueco Mundo sand white fur at the neck, nonexistent sleeves and down the back.

At the base of her back was a trailing of the furs as several ribbons like the end of a shredded cape or like a long skirt had been cut into a new shape after being attacked by a cat and sewn into the fabric of her leotard(Think of the tattered ends of Ichigo's bankai shihakusho but made of fur ribbons an' without the shirt part technically.). She wore thigh-high greaves that had what appeared to be plates in the shape of large cat claws used as the material for an odd-looking scale mail armor piece. Strapped to the outside of her shins were kunai, two per leg. On her forearms were bandages, showing off how hard she had-no, how hard she _would_ work.

Over her leotard was what appeared to be scalemail armor panties and bra. She turned her head slowly, showing off a black and yellow, feline Hollow mask on her face as she smiled before the apparition dissipated. Growler looked to the female Hollows calmly before picking Yoruichi up by the scruff of her neck until he tossed her lightly onto his back, 'hopping' up to meet her in the air so as to lighten her landing. He turned to the four females and nodded curtly without being offensive about it, "**You take care of yourselves, now.**" With that, he loped away with Yoruichi on his back asleep. (Uncue music)

**Present day, the park with the group**

She stopped, letting them soak everything in again, this was a lot of information to process after all and overloading their minds could be a problem knowing how the adolescents were after all the things they'd done so far. "How'd you know what these female Hollows saw around you?" Renji's question was understandable, and the answer was simple. Smiling sweetly, Yoruichi started to scratch Imagebak's cheek kindly, making him purr that menacing growl.

"Imagebak told me, of course. He had no reason to keep it a secret, and he thought I deserved to know." A lightbulb appeared over Tatsuki and Rukia's heads as they said in tandem, "Where's your Zanpakuto?" And her smile wavered at that, before Imagebak rubbed his head against hers before dropping on top of her lap, making her grunt in surprise until she started stroking his back. "Technically? He's right here," She poked the beast on her lap at that, making them all gape as he growled at being poked.

"But in all actuality it's in literal pieces, two to be exact. Imagebak?" He looked to her curiously before she forced his mouth open and stuck her arm and head into his maw, which of course made everyone go pale in fear for her life. The sound of a triumphant, 'AHA', was heard from his open mouth before the Goddess of Flash pulled out of her other half's mouth, clean as a newborn baby while still covered in the large beast's saliva. But it was what she held in her hand that caught the attention of everyone. In her hand was a katana tsuka, "This is my Zanpakuto's tsuka. I had to separate the two pieces otherwise I'd be followed by the Aurora Borealis everywhere."

Sticking her hand into her shirt, she pulled out the other piece: the tsuba. On it were engravings of large cats running towards one side and disappearing to reveal a smaller, average sized cat with a silhouette behind it. The other side had a normal cat growing into a buxom woman that looked suspiciously like Yoruichi with a large, feline silhouette behind her. Suddenly, Yoruichi got a good look at it before blushing at her mistake as she flipped it over, revealing a very intricate group of symbols, kanji, and other such things. They were arranged in an order of some sort, an order that Yoruichi changed by slapping the tsuba and tsuka together, making a light shine in the crack between the two as the symbols flew around her hand.

Bringing the repaired hilt of the sword in front of her palm, sparks started to fly as the hilt passed over the symbols that floated around her hand. "Execute..." (Do y'all see what I'm doin'?) The symbols entered the empty hilt, getting the Shihouin princess to look at her other half seriously. "KAKUSHIMASU, NORANEKO!" Imagebak was glowing as the kanji for that title appeared in front of him, his body disappearing and reappearing as the blade of Yoruichi's Zanpakuto. The blade they saw was a large scythe twice the size of Yoruichi.

"That's his release?!" That fearful question came from Kon and the fear was well earned. All over the shaft and blade were bones, organs and a nonstop flow of blood. "No, this is one form he carries from the title 'Noraneko'. If you call a Zanpakuto anything but its name, the name you call it will receive you, one: a pissed Zanpakuto. And two: a different weapon. This isn't to say that you should do what we do, 'cause it's not always true. Some Zanpakuto do this," She gestured a hand up and down the weapon she wielded. "Some just won't answer and others rampage inside the Inner World of their Shinigami. So don't try this, it's not for kids."

"What other names does Imagebak have?" Yoruichi looked up to the blade of the scythe, the sunlight gleaming off of it as if in answer while she twisted it in her hand in thought. "As many as we need to stay alive and together. I'll show you a few more if it's alright with Noraneko, here?" Another gleam answered her, making her breath out a bit of a sigh before inhaling and standing up in readiness. She brought the scythe down into the ground, just as soon as the group moved out of the way it struck the ground while she rolled in front of the blade, went through some hand signs before twisting to look at the blade and taking a bite out of it. Everyone had gone bleach white with shock and terror before she held the piece in between her teeth.

"AJI," She said, unhindered by the metal in her mouth. "TABERO HITO!" The scythe glowed again, this time turning into a shark teeth-covered whip with threads going along the length of it. Grabbing it in a reverse grip, her arm swung, bring with it the toothed whip which left a gash in the side of Yoruichi, who's eyes were only glowing a dark red brightly. "This is one of the darker weapons I wield...Tabero Hito feasts on the blood and flesh of his enemies and allies in exchange for granting them a boost in the areas in which they falter. For example." The whip slashed through Renji's shihakusho, drawing blood but not hurting him as he too started to glow. "HADO #31: SHAKKAHO!" In his palm grew a large, red orb twice the size of his head.

But they weren't done yet. Bringing the whip around herself, Yoruichi stabbed the blade into her heart, making everyone's eyes widen before a sword seemed to grow out of her back. The blade was like a large shuriken with only two blades and was completely coal black. "Tobimasu, Shi Tokko! The flying wonder."

Imagebak's voice was heard in Yoruichi's head, "**Where's my beer? I thought I left one in here...**" Her right eye twitched at that as she brought the weapon to eye level and glared at it. "You don't drink, notarin." "**Tell that to my students in life. I could hardly deal with them so I would always have at least a mug to tide me over during school hours. But after a while my tolerance became too high so that I was able to drink several glasses during class...**" A sweatdrop was all Yoruichi could offer in consolation to her Zanpakuto. That's about the time that it sank in for Renji and Zabimaru, both halves, looked to her suspiciously. "If he's your Zanpakuto, then what's Kurosaki been using?!"

Ichigo started to slink away before Tatsuki and Orihime's firm grip stopped him by grabbing his shoulders. "And just where the fuck do you think you're going, Ichi-kun?" Tatsuki's sickly sweet voice was joined by the sinister smile Orihime wore, "Kurosaki-kun..." That lovely smile made Ichigo dawn his mask and snarl menacingly, making the buxom teenager back up and let go. The grip of Tatsuki wasn't to be withdrawn however, because she had seen what her old friend could become on a whim and how dangerous he was. But none of these things frightened her, not a bit.

"**You might as well know since you're clearly going to be around here more often. I'm a Hollow, always have been and I've been attempting to use someone who I thought was just an ordinary Adjuchas who somehow was able to become a Bakkoto.**" Yoruichi sat with her legs crossed now, Imagebak returning to normal as she separated the halter's tsuba and tsuka once more. Before Renji or either halves of Zabimaru could pipe up at Ichigo's revelation, Yoruichi said, "Regular Hollows don't become Zanpakuto or Bakkoto, Ichigo, use your head. Now, where was I? Oh yeah!"

**Flashback: Hueco Mundo, Day number ?**

(Cue: Rihanna &amp; Eminem-Monster/ Green Day-Know Your Enemy/Awaken the Giant-I Fooled You) Growler was fighting Hollow after Hollow, his body covered in scratches but otherwise fine. The Shihouin princess was wearing a white cloak made of Hollow furs, Growler's shed fur included, but it was thin along the edges and looked more like a long coat with a cowl attached than anything else. Yoruichi was doing the same, but her body kept healing up once she took damage. _Why am I healing so fast?! Is it because I'm the Ultimate Prey?_ As if able to read her thoughts, Growler spoke up after severing the head of the last Hollow near them, "**You're level of Reiatsu keeps growing and the Reishi packed into the air is probably a part of this too.**" He then stuffed his face into the remains of a Hollow he had killed.

Her breathing was calm, not a heartbeat was quick and her body wasn't pumping adrenaline. "Why am I so calm?! I should be exhausted from having killed three hundred and some-odd Hollows!" The large feline looked to her with an 'are you stupid' look on his face. "**The Reishi is denser than what you've got in Soul Society, but your body's built for high amounts of energy and heavy levels of Reiatsu, so this is probably like home to you compared to Soul Society. Didn't you tell me that your family was always worried you'd stop breathing while you slept? That's why. The air in Soul Society's to thin, not enough Reishi and that's why you're so calm and collected right now.**"

"Growler," He had just returned to eating and was interrupted by her curious voice, which received her a glare from the cat that she ignored. "who were you before you died? You never talk about yourself, and I'd like to know so I can pay your family respects for having to kill you..." That got him to stop, a look of surprise in his large eyes as he stared at his companion. "**...My family's been dead for centuries. I was born in the United States and when I matured I moved to the Roanoke Colony before it...before it...**"

"'Before it' what, Growler? Before what?" She placed a soft hand on his shoulder as he looked away, "**I don't remember is the problem! What I couldn't give to at least know why we had to leave. I've spent countless nights worrying that I was the cause of it all, that I killed everyone or caused some catastrophe...After I died, I was reborn and grew up in a time prior to the first World War. It was alright, lived a relatively safe lifestyle and had a good family, but then the war started. I was only twenty when the war started, and I was taken away from my family.**"

"You remember your life as a human?" "**Meh, only so-so. Mostly flashes and hallucinations, but never full scenarios I can call memories. But that's not the last question you're going to ask, is it?**" His answer was a shake of the head from her. "When did you die, if you can remember that is?" He looked to the stars now, his eyes closed and his mind open. "**January the first, I can't remember the year, all I know was that it was during one of the World Wars.**"

"That explains why you're so powerful, that's the anniversary of Soul Society's creation, the date I was born too. The day, not the unknown year." He nodded to her when a Senkaimon appeared in front of them with Jigokucho flying out of the doors. Taking a step out of the doors was-"Koraku Tomagi-taichou?!"

"Yoruichi-san? You're alive?!" His question sounded...displeased, angered even. Yoruichi had never done anything to him, but it was clear he hated her for reasons beyond her. "What are you doing here?" He looked to her with a sneer, "Well I _was_ just going to check around and make sure you were indisposed of, but now it seems my plans have been changed to KILLING YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" He launched himself at the princess before Growler's bulk appeared in front of her, making the man jump off of the wall that Growler acted as. "**You won't the kid while I'm here, bastard, our fight is far from over!**"

But the man had other ideas, "YOU'D SIDE WITH THE VERY BEINGS THAT WE'VE SWORN TO DESTROY?! YOU SICKEN ME!" It was clear though that he was just coming up with excuses to kill the two of them and it was also clear that he was deranged. "_At the time, I'd no idea of what he was capable of. Of what I was capable of..._"

"Suraisu ya daisu, Hatobureika!" He held his sword like there was another one in his other hand, and one did appear in his hand. Then other swords appeared around him as he grew two heads at the sides of his original one with swords in their mouths and two more sets of arms that held their own swords. He released his Reiatsu, pressing them downwards but not making them kneel or collapse. Bringing her Zanpakuto hilt out of her shirt, like everything else she viewed as important in Hueco Mundo, she readied herself with her empty blade as energy began to form at the area where a blade would be. Once her sword's blade formed, she looked to Growler and nodded to which he did the same as they charged at their attacker.

(Cue: Incubus-Drive/Fall Out Boy-Alone Together) Tomagi smirked at them as they neared him, different blades floating around him all of a sudden when he appeared in between the two of them without using Shunpo or anything of that nature. "You're out of your league, Princess, you're dealing with a taichou now and that's a whole 'nother ballgame altogether!" The faces of shock and terror Growler and Yoruichi wore were like the greatest pieces of art ever sketched and sculpted for the taichou of the 2nd Division. He made to slash them, a slow motion by a few scraps of a second, long enough for them to vanish from his sides and reappearing a fair distance from each other and him. "**...Bastard!**" Growler panted, adrenaline coursing through his system at a speed not exactly healthy for a beast his size.

"_Koraku Tomagi was a well-renowned taichou, strong enough to defeat the previous taichou before him in combat and take his rank. Growler knew he was stronger than him, and I knew this too, but we didn't care we were weaker by a large margin. We wanted to live, just to live! That's all any creature wants and he didn't care. To him, I was an enemy and Growler was a threat to Soul Society..._" Yoruichi was also panting, a similar problem as her companion, her heart was beating fast enough to literally give her a heart attack if she tried to run or Shunpo that fast under the pressure of his Reiatsu. "...Damn it..." She grunted out quietly, supporting herself on her legs like a runner does after a marathon.

"You seem tired!" Tomagi taunted in a seemingly innocent enough voice, but the other two saw through that charade clear as day. "Maybe I'll just put you to sleep, _permanently!_" He vanished, appearing at Yoruichi's back, her eyes wide at his sick, bloodthirsty sneer before-SPLASH! Growler appeared in front of his strike, taking the blow instead of his companion, leaving the Shihouin princess and 2nd Division taichou wide eyed at his selfless act. "...Why? WHY WOULD _A HOLLOW_ SACRIFICE ITSELF FOR _A SHINIGAMI_?!" The shout of confusion came from Tomagi as he stopped releasing his Reiatsu in the process of trying to figure out the reason behind the selflessness, while Yoruichi knelt to the ground next to the enormous margay's head and shoulder.

He made a slow, deep, pained growling noise as Yoruichi brought his head onto her lap, tears streaming down her face as she asked quietly, "...Why...?" She receiving a sideways glance from the beast before her, _What goes on behind this beast's mask to make him act so sacrificingly?!_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the deep, warbled, rough voice of the subject of her thoughts, "**Because it's the teacherly thing to do: to sacrifice yourself for your student so that they may live to carry on what they learned from you to others...If I'd just stepped back and watched him kill you when I could've stopped him, I'd never be able to live with myself. Not after all you've done for me...**" He licked his chapping lips, "**...Not after you gave me back my purpose...and my heart...**"

The last part made her eyes widen as she looked to the spot in his chest where his hole had been and found-"...It's filled...!" Her eyes were wide and tears fell onto his fur, making him look back up to her with a wise gaze. "**Don't cry...there's no need to cry over an old, stupid beast like me, not when we both know you're tears aren't for me...They're for you and the pain...the pain you feel at the moment. Looks like I broke the deal, neither of us were supposed to die unless at the other's hand, and I broke it...I really am a waste of skin, just like they said in the village. Don't let your soul be extinguished, keep burning within yourself and set the world alight in the brilliance of your glow, I won't be there to see it so you'd best do so...**" With that, he started to close his eyes.

"Don't close those eyes. Please, don't you dare die on me!" A soft smirk graced the large feline's lips as he muttered, "**I ain't gonna make it, kiddo. Stupid Soul Reaper or whatever you're called, Gods of Death my ass...**" And that was that, his eyes finally closed as Yoruichi stared at his contented expression with empty, shocked eyes before she closed those eyes and screamed to the sky. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" That scream...That scream carried suffering, betrayal, heartbreak, bloodlust, murderous intent and so much more as the sands surrounded them in a sandstorm of Reiatsu and emotion! The bladeless halter in her hand was held in a grip so tight it should have shattered to shards by now, but she stood up and glared a Woman's Scorn at the man after her life. Said taichou had stopped trying to figure out the Hollow's actions, opting to watch the show of the Shihouin princess falling into despair before the storm picked up and started sanding him raw-skinned.

"_That was the night I felt true hatred. Not even my distaste for Soul Society met even a quarter of that ungodly madness. I had never had a friend who knew me like him, he was like me in ways I didn't know about until he told me. He was my polar opposite and yet...We knew each other better than ourselves, as cheesy as that sounds, but there's no other way to put it._" She looked from the sky, sand and Reiatsu gliding over her skin and dancing across her tear-stricken face, before she turned her gaze to the man who'd scorned her with tears falling freely from her face as the sand covered the no-longer-bleeding, still form of Growler.

"_He'd done so much to keep me safe: acted as a shield, hid me away while he staid behind to fight, dug up a den to keep me safe, kept me warm during the cold, bitter, ghastly nights of Hueco Mundo and he gave me materials to make the cloak I wore there. Contrary to popular belief, Hueco Mundo does have a night and day cycle, but beings from other worlds can't see that. Hollows can though, and he'd told me the day prior that we'd been there for about twenty years, but to a Shinigami or Hollow that's not a lot of time, so it's no surprise that time flew by. But every night and day there, he did what he could for me._"

(Additional Cue: Fall Out Boy-Dance, Dance) Her Zanpakuto had grown a blade now, the Aurorean lights escaping her blade as she went for the man's head in her mad charge. Even though her blade was enormous and who knew how long, it was as easy as using a short sword with how simple it was to slash, there was no resistance when she swung her sword. But the problem she was facing, was he blocked and parried her every strike, like she was a joke after everything she'd endured! Her hate skyrocketed as he cut into her little areas of exposed skin, making her eyes glow furiously.

"DIE!" That damnable smirk never once left his face, as she was launched back towards where she'd been earlier, making her Shunpo towards him in a zig-zag motion. His face showed such a sign of supremacy that it was sickening, getting the Shihouin heir even more riled up and even more easily readable. It was the sight of a femininely-figured, humanoid, shark-like Hollow from one of his three heads that made the smirk disappear while a large, yellow ball of Reiatsu began to grow with three Adjuchas at her side doing the same with rd orbs. "**CERO/CERO!**" Their combined warcry made Tomagi Shunpo away while Yoruichi, her mind still clouded with anger and grief, deflected the four orbs of energy towards Tomagi just as he appeared, catching him off guard and making the orbs hit him head on.

"**Looks like the Ultimate Prey's not doing so good, might as well keep her alive so the Scumbag can honor his code of conduct, right?**" Apacci's question received a nod from Harribel, who appeared at Yoruichi's side to hold off the Shinigami as her followers made sure Growler would be safe on Mila-Rose's back as they high-tailed it for the Gillian Forest, careful to make sure they didn't catch the King of Hueco Mundo's attention. Yoruichi switched the blade from her right to her left as Harribel appeared on her her left side and slashed with her large, blade-like, right arm slashed alongside the Shihouin's. "**Consider this repaying a debt to-**" The name she said didn't reach Yoruichi's ears, although she heard the female Hollow perfectly clear minus the sparks flying from Tomagi's several blades.

"What did you say his name was?!" Yoruichi's question made Harribel look to her oddly before saying it again, getting an even more confused look from her temporary ally. "**Can you not here me say his name?**" She was given a nod of confirmation as they were forced back a fair distance by Tomagi's strength. "**Just as I feared...He's left a bit of his Ferkulu, or Reiatsu as you call it, inside of you. Meaning your body is fighting off the alien Ferkulu, using more energy to remove it from your body, which is depriving you of most of your strength. In simple terms: we are going to have a hard time fighting this man!**" Tomagi appeared in front of them, making Harribel raise her right arm and block the hacking away of swords that the man seemed so fond of doing.

Vanishing and reappearing behind her adversary, she went to sever his head clean off, and she tried to do just that. Key word, tried. The moment her blade of Aurorean light hit his neck, it shattered into billions of shards that fell into the white sands at her feet. Her eyes were full of such horror and guilt that it was amazing she hadn't died of lapse in concentration. Tier Sonidoed to the Ultimate Prey's side and grabbed her by the back shoulder, making her tense in fear of Tomagi being the one holding her. The Shark Empress held her short-time ally firmly as they disappeared in a burst of sound, making their attacker cover his ears at the ringing it left in his ears. (Uncue music. Recue: Incubus-Drive)

**Present day, the park, nightfall.**

The group was staring at the two before them in amazement, an Adjuchas-turned-Zanpakuto-turned-Bakkoto and a woman who's power was beyond their own by centuries, if not millennias! Imagebak was rubbing himself against Yoruichi like an average, everyday house cat, lovingly and somewhat childishly as he interrupted her with chirps and meows for attention or whenever he rubbed his head to her face asking for acknowledgement. It was painfully clear how easily the feeling of neglect came to him. "So what happened next?"

Yoruichi looked up from the feline who decided it was a good idea to sleep, literally, on her chest to see the question came from the redheaded half of Zabimaru. "I seem to recall that you thought this story, and I quote, 'was boring and lame and a waste of time'..." She said this with a thoughtful look on her face as the boy made a hissing noise like that of a snake, "I did, but I changed my mind, now what happened next?!" His interest wasn't without merit, as everyone was paying attention to the details and curious as to how and where Yoruichi reforged her Zanpakuto and how Imagebak became her weapon.

"Ah, but you forget, it's not up to the listener if the story keeps being told. Fufufufufufu!" Her words weren't necessarily threatening, but everyone listening was finding the story interesting as the idea of a Zanpakuto's entirety being destroyed from a failed strike was mind boggling. "**Don't be torturing them,**" Imagebak said with the feline equivalent of a pout as he swatted at her face, hitting her but not really doing any damage besides lightly slapping her eyes. "**that's my job!**" His 'attacks' ended all of a sudden as more symbols started appearing on his body, these ones weren't really words but emblems of sorts.

Yoruichi grit her teeth as the bloody smoke escaped her body, making contact with her Zanpakuto. It slowly subsided, leaving the numerous symbols on his hide, which got Yoruichi to act like a loving cat owner does to their pet when it's hurt: she held him close to herself and started to whisper soothing whispers into his ears while she stroked his fur softly. "**I hate this pain, it's worse than dying...**" That sparked Renji to raise his sealed Zanpakuto to Ichigo's throat, "Let's go over something real quick, Kurosaki."

"That'd be?!" Ichigo warned, finished eating away his Hollowfied form. "Don't hold back vital information from your town's resident Shinigami!" They glared at each other for a moment before Imagebak's growling made them look to him as the symbols started to glow, all of them as his eyes were a warning glow at the moment. He didn't stop growling as his tail extended and whipped in between the two of them, while a large cloud of dust and air pressure was left in his tail's stead.

The image of Imagebak sitting in Yoruichi's lap, his eyes aglow and his swirl-paw symbols alight folded over as a sketch. That sketch was then colored in...

**Flashback, Gillian Forest with Yoruichi and Harribel's group**

"**Why isn't he disintegrating yet? It makes no sense.**" Sun-Sung's words were met with Harribel shoving Yoruichi to her knees with the purplette's head against Growler's larger brow. "What do I do...What do I do?" She kept repeating sadly and quietly as her tears met the large margay's face. "**-left some of his Ferkulu within the Ultimate Prey, keeping his body intact and his soul within her. He's in limbo as humans say these centuries.**" The eyes of those who cared even minutely about what Tier had just said were staring in shock at the little big cat.

"**So he's going to remain unable to pass on unless he either returns to his body or until the Ultimate Prey dies?**" Mila-Rose's question was met with fear from the mentioned Shinigami. Harribel shook her head at that, "**We've no reason to kill her. Even if we did, surely her family would come searching for her if they haven't already. The Reapers can't locate her by searching for her Ferkulu, and Hollows can only find her by tracking her scent or if she lowered her output enough for Hollows to find her.**"

"**So what do we do? We can't bring her with us, she'll attract trouble for us more than we already have to put up with.**" Out of nowhere, a puma-sized, feline Hollow landed behind Yoruichi and growled darkly. Turning around slowly, she looked it dead in its light, blue eyes with fear in her dry tear-stricken, golden orbs. "**...The Ultimate Prey, the legends are true...**" His deep, growling voice sent chills down the spines of Yoruichi and the female Adjuchas around her with Harribel just surprised that she hadn't detected the cat beforehand.

He was smaller than Mila-Rose, but he wasn't weaker. He had his Hollow hole in his midsection, a spinal cord running down his length and over it in such a way that it seemed like an odd handle. Then, he did something odd. Instead of trying to eat her like Growler or the other Hollows tried, he knelt down and bowed his head in a show of respect.

"**The Ultimate Prey mustn't be consumed until it has chosen that it's ready, until then, I'll wait as I have waited for centuries...**" He then pressed his head to Yoruichi's, showing her images of his journey and all he'd seen along the way. One location caught the Shihouin's attention, a cave in between the Seikatsu no Sekai, the Soul King's Dimension, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. With a gasp, she fell back only for Grimmjow, as he caught her shoulder in his maw and kept her steady while he drooled at her taste.

Placing her down, he walked to one of the quartz trees and started to headbutt it repeatedly, muttering all the while. "**...Mustn't eat. Mustn't eat. Mustn't eat!...**" His words made Yoruichi stare at him oddly while the four female Hollows returned to their conversation, when a voice was heard from Yoruichi's Inner World, "**Well this is surreal...**"

And, from the mental and emotional roller coaster she had undergone in only an hour, she passed out with Growler's assistance from her Inner World.

**Yoruichi's Inner World**

She stood there, the kaleidoscopic forest that made up her Inner World, with the sounds of animals everywhere but completely empty. It really said a lot about how many people she had close to her outside of Kisuke and her family. A shove alerted her to the being behind her, _GROWLER!_ She thought happily as she glomped his head, making the enormous margay growl in warning and thrash his head around to make her let go.

But she was a stubborn bitch, _YOU'RE ALIVE, YOU'RE ALRIGHT! I'M SO RELIEVED! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU FORCED PART OF YOURSELF INTO ME?!_ His ears, although he wasn't technically alive, were ringing and his head was hurting now. "**Do you...wanna rephrase that?**" He said a little bit hesitantly before he plopped down on the ground to rest his tired mind, _NO! NOW ANSWER THE QUESTION!_ "**Please stop yelling. If I didn't we wouldn't be talking right now, or half talking anyway. By doing what I did, you would have to retreat in the event that I was beaten by something stronger than me and we'd both survive. If my body were to be eaten, you and I would find a way for me to use something to make me a body.**"

"**But,**" He said slowly as the young woman let him go. "**Grimmjow Jaegerjaguex's already did that for us. Let's take a stroll down memory lane, shall we?**" Then, standing up now with a stretch, he tossed the golden eyed woman on his back and started to lope through the yellow, red and orange forest with a green sky and blue grass. Then, a glowing, ethereal, purple cat started to pad alongside them while pouncing at nothing every now and then which made images appear before them.

_What's that? Your doing again?_ Yoruichi's 'steed' shook his head, making her giggle at how much he seemed like a person to her instead of a Hollow. "**That's you, or it's part of you, the part you can't hear nor see. I can see you fine, but you can't see yourself at all...**" He said sagely and mysteriously. _In a language I might know, perhaps? Soul Society's general language isn't Sage-nese!_

"**It means that the feline padding along beside us, pouncing on your memories so they become visible, is you. I can see you fine, like I can see every detail of the cat beside us, but you can't see who you are and who you're becoming, you can't see the cat because of that. The feline next to us, is you. It always has been and always will be, if I hadn't come along then it would look different or might be the same but I gave you a swat in the right direction.**"

Yoruichi looked to the cat next to them, seeing the purple glow and almost seeing individual qualities of it as it padded along giddily. _Why can't I 'see myself'? If you can see me?_ "**You're unable to see yourself because of the barrier your energy's creating. You see a cat, I see you, but the reason is you can't see yourself is a mystery only you can answer. The simple answer's that you're blinded by yourself too much to see yourself...**" A pout was received from the dark skinned beauty. _I don't speak Sage-nese, Growler!_ "**I can't explain any other way, kid, sorry. Anyway, we're here, at the memory Grimmjow gave you...**"

Before them wavered the image of a male Shinigami with a harem of five young women, each exuding the aura of a Zanpakuto with an assortment of shadowy figures around them. "**The Forge of Creation, better known as the Forge of Zanpakuto. That is where your Soul-Slayer shall be reforged, also where we might be able to refuse my consciousness with my body.**" _Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!_ Growler shook his head at her, the excitement and happiness that one of her friends wasn't going to be basically dead had to be extinguished.

"**The others will be required to get me a new body, and only you can enter the Forge without any help. When you get there, the others will be able to follow you because your Energy and power will act as a bridge to get them there. All I can do is act as a guiding force at the moment, but when you-**" She got off his back and placed her hands over his maw, stopping him from speaking. _When _we_ get there, not me. We, Growler, are a team. Partners. Our pact isn't about beating each other anymore, we're friends. I've grown under your watch and tutelage, and you've changed under my influence and compassion. We aren't opponents, we're friends! And _we_ are gonna get to the Forge of Creation, get me a reforged Zanpakuto and get you a new body!_

"_Those words had really moved him, he had never remembered what having a heart meant at the time, but I reminded him. And he took to it like a crocodilian does to a swamp, bog or marsh. Enthusiastically and cautiously..._" Growler's eyes widened at that, his Hollow Hole appeared before glowing brightly. _What's going on?!_ "**My heart...It's...Reforming!**" Then glow was visible outside of their bodies, making Grimmjow, Apacci, Mila-Rose, Sung-Sun and Harribel's eyes widen in amazement as well as mild fear.

"**What's going on, Shark Empress?! Why's the Ultimate Prey's chest glowing and why's...Hollow Hole glowing brighter?!**" His-

**Present Day, the park with the group**

"Hold up!" Saru, the pink-haired woman with green fur said with a bit of a cynical expression on her face that Hebi matched as he sat on the older looking spirit's shoulders. "Yeah, why didn't you say the Stray-Cat's name? Shouldn't you honor him with that? I thought you were a friend to your Zanpakuto!" Yoruichi chuckled at first before it grew to be full out, hearty laughter that made the gathered adolescents and..'other'. (*I'm lacerated by an irate being with venom-dripping claws* Kitty, is that your mirps I hear?) Urahara, strolling by with the group from the shop to make sure the Karakura group had finished off all of the Hollows, came upon the scene and noticed the few symbols still on Imagebak's hide. _So it's come to that, has it?_

Jinta and Ururu ran up to Ichigo and Uryu, happy to see the older warriors in charge of protecting Karakura. Ichigo carefully placed a hand on the head of Jinta, the boy had always looked to the Hollowborn as a role model while Uryu carefully hugged Ururu for fear of making her afraid or hurting her with how delicate she was mentally. "You're not hiding your warpaint, Ichi-oniisan! That's awesome!" Looking to his arms, Ichigo noticed that the tribal markings hadn't disappeared but had remained like tattoos.

"Yeah, it is, Jin-kun! The only thing I'm noticing, however, is you've grown from being shorter than Botan to being at about head height." His joking tone of voice was teasing to say the least, and the reaction was Jinta glaring at his role model with an angry blush. Ururu caught onto the teasing and looked to the glaring Rukia, "N-Nice to see you again in b-better health, B-Botan-san..." She said in that adorable, diminutive voice that made even stoic Uryu smile warmly to. The glaring at Ichigo for reinforcing the stupid nickname ended when Ururu used it, because it's nearly impossible for her to hate anything she views as cute.

"**Anyway, to answer the red haired brat's question,**" Imagebak said offhandedly, making Renji raise his voice indignantly, "Hey!" "**Wrong redhead, No Ball. Snakeskin over there's question. She won't say my name 'cause names hold power, if she says my name the seals containing our Energy will rupture and release us into our final stage instantaneously. Although it would be an incredible sight, it would also drag us down by alerting the ex-captains to Yoruichi and I's location, which would be bad shit.**" Hebi looked to the cloudy sky in thought, a finger to his chin before he said quietly, "Makes sense..."

"**Also, no matter how strong we are together, we can't use our power together or we might create more Sado's, Orihime's, Uryu's and Tatsuki's. And I sure as Hell don't want that! You don't want the 12th Division coming here to 'play doctor' with the inhabitants of this town, do you?**" His words were met with nods of understanding. "**Plus, we've been exposed to the power of Aizen's Soul-Slayer, meaning our power would be for naught if we were caught in another illusion. When Aizen was still Shinji's lieutenant, we were fooled by the illusion of him working in Soul Society. Until we come up with a name that holds the power of illusion dispelling, we're not gonna use our full power any time soon. And even then I don't think we'll go that far...**" Imagebak transformed back into his smaller state, purring as he sat in the middle of Yoruichi's crossed legs, keeping close contact to her body so as to stop anymore suffering between the two of them.

"**And on that topic, I remember it clearly how much it _hurt_ to be shot as a Cero by a Hollow suffering from Seinenitis...**" Crickets were all he received. "**Alright, I guess you need a demonstration. Yoru,**" Yoruichi looked to him and nodded, closing her eyes and placing her hand on top of his head at the kanji for 'wall god'. He screeched in pain as his chest was opened up with a hole, "**AWIGHT! WE'RE BACK IN BUSINESS! CERO!**" From his chest, he shot several Cero at Ichigo, knowing his hide was thicker than the other's 'soft' skins. Ichigo, acting on protective instinct, grabbed Jinta as the Ceros got close and turned the redheaded boy away from the blasts, using himself as a shield. Each blast hit him spot on, and each hurt like Hell, but it would've hurt more if he hadn't done anything when he was able to. It was like his mother's virtuous nature had passed over to him after she died.

Once the attacks stopped, Ichigo growled as he Hollowfied and placed his tail to the back of Jinta's neck, siphoning his Reiatsu into himself and firing from his fingertips, Hollow Hole and mouth. Everyone's eyes widened, all except the previous taichous and Imagebak. _He's already this strong, maybe he could...Don't think about that right now, Kisuke, focus! If anyone gets too close we might be seen and we can't let that happen right now in this vulnerable time._

Ichigo fired the Cero at Yoruichi and her Zanpakuto/Bakkoto Spirit/Adjuchas, only for the attacks to be swallowed by Imagebak with a lick of his lips afterwards. "**My power is the ability to copy any ability I come into contact with; be it sight, memories of another, hearing, scent, touch or taste. Remember, Little Gillian? Now, you just illustrated what I spoke of a moment ago. You took Jinta's Energy and used it as your own, sorta like what Grimmjow did for me, only he had to consume my body to do so...**" Imagebak's Hollow Hole sealed itself closed and solid as soon as Yoruichi's hand left his head, making him grunt in pain and bliss as his chest hissed with steam. The two of them were then engulfed in light, revealing a younger Yoruichi holding her Zanpakuto's complete hilt with Imagebak lunging out and over her weapon. Both of their eyes were full of seriousness, like they were ready to take on all of Creation...

**Flashback, Gillian Forest after Yoruichi's chat with Growler**

"How'd you get to the Forge of Zanpakuto, Adjuchas?" Yoruichi's question was met with the large jaguar to bow before her in respect and loyalty. (Neat fact: Panthers aren't an actual cat, they're either a jaguar, puma, or leopard with a different fur color.) "**Please, Ultimate Prey, call me Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. And I didn't get there intentionally. I was drawn to Soul Society and tried to get there, but it was centuries ago so the pull there wasn't that strong, and I got lost along the way, which landed me there with the strange Soul Reaper and his Soul Slayer Spirits.**" (Y'all've probably noticed by now I'm tryin' to integrate other languages into this series, an' y'all're right. I realized somethin' when I chose the backstory of Imagebak: if he's American, than he's gonna speak English or in English terms every now an' then. So I also realized that other Hollows'll have their own language quirks from their lives before dyin'. So I'm throwin' 'round language pieces, 'cause a Hollow doesn't always remember who or what they were so they're not always gonna speak in their inherent language except the Universal Language of Dead. I say that 'cause in the anime an' manga we see a lot of subliminal ethnic groups comin' int the fray an' speakin' the same language as everyone else, meanin' that the spiritual bein's have a single language that translates to the language of the livin' who see an'/or speak to them. Ran aside, let's continue)

"Could you get there again if you tried?" The hopeful tone in the Ultiamte Prey's voice made Grimmjow lower his head, ears folded back in guilt. "**No. I was there once, only very briefly at that, so I couldn't memorize the 'Forge's energy to return there if I wanted or needed to. Please, forgive my failure.**" He said this with a guilty tone, like a child that had been caught with their hand stuck in the cookie jar or like a puppy when it's being berated for chewing its owner's shoes. "It's alright, Grimmjow. It just makes things a little bit more complicated. Harribel, will you help me?" Turning to the Shark Empress, she found the female Hollow shaking her head no.

"**Our debt is repaid. He,**" She pointed with her fin-like, sword arm at Growler's lifelessly still form. "**Spared my comrades' lives when he was defending you from us, so in saving your skin we have repaid our debt. I doubt we will ever meet again...**" Harribel and her comrades began to leave before the Shark Empress's last words to Yoruichi were heard, "**Good bye, Ultimate Prey Shihouin Yoruichi, it has been an honor to fight at your side as...friends...**" With that said and done, they vanished in a Sonido. Grimmjow grunted painfully all of a sudden, crumpling to the sandy round, getting Yoruichi to appear at his side with concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright?!" She asked worriedly, making the large jaguar try to smile reassuringly before he grunted again and finally fell to the ground. "**In the World of the Living, I suffered from an_ extremely_ unheard of and almost nonexistent health condition called Seinenitis. It's mild in my case, but that isn't saying much with how much it hurts and how often cases of it die! The symptoms, if I remember correctly so don't quote me on this please 'cause I'm probably wrong, usually involve a nearly constant, unsteady heartbeat and organ failure triggered by a lack of adrenaline running through the system.**" He coughed up green blood, pain in his eyes as he tried to get up only for Yoruichi to push him down, which made his eyes widen in fear that she was trying to ensure his death before he saw the honest-to-goodness worry in her eyes.

"**I _have_ to get up, Ultimate Prey! Otherwise I won't make it! I need adrenaline pumping through my system to keep my organs from failing and my heart at a steady pace. It's complicated and I don't understand it much myself, but my no longer existent heart's irregular beat causes a short supply of oxygen to be pumped into my blood flow which prevents my organs from receiving the proper amount needed to keep me running-URGH! Damn!**" His struggling form and flailing clawed paws made Yoruichi back up a fair distance and allowed him to get up, to which he started to claw at the air like he was fighting someone, making his heart beat faster and rhythmically.

"**The easiest method in my time, during the Civil War, was to rush into a battlefield or start a fight with someone or something. But, seeing as I don't have an actual opponent that I can go all out on, I'll have to fight nothing or give myself a near system shock like lightning. Only a few benefits come of this condition. One: I get to fight a lot of different opponents and get good ones usually. Two: I'm able to survive a heartattack, like I did several times in my life in the World of the Living. Three: I get high off adrenaline rushes, fight-or-flight situations and other such occasions!**" (Cue: LMFAO-Party Rock Anthem/Rihanna-We Found Love/Breaking Benjamin-I Will Not Bow/ Macklemore &amp; Ryan Lewis-Can't Hold Us) All of a sudden, a wave of powerful Reiatsu overcame them, making Grimmjow fall to his knees again and breath evenly although shakily. He grinned psychotically, his heart beating heavily and his system flooded with adrenaline as his instincts told him to flee or fight.

"**LOOKS LIKE IT'S TIME TO FILL MY PESCRIPTION! ahhhhhhhhh...yyyyyyyyyEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! THIS FEELS GREEEEEEAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!**" He disappeared in a Sonido towards the source of the Riatsu, Yoruichi calling out to him with her arm outstretched in a naive thought that she could stop him like that before she looked to Growlers body and gave chase after the large feline. "GRIMMJOW, WAIT UP!" Although he was itching to get his 'pescription', he heeded her request and slowed down enough for her to Shunpo onto his back. "**Hold on tight, I'm fast!**" She didn't get anymore warning than that, because they were off towards the Hollow that was releasing this Reiatsu.

They found the source in the form of a hunched-over, humanoid-ish, wolf-like Hollow with horns adorning its head. It had eight rods in total protruding from its haunches; a pink, fiery pattern over its left eye; a blue, fiery pattern over its right eye; and teeth-like pieces at the back of its mask's jaw while the front had teeth only on the lower jaw, not that they'd be able to see that since the upper jaw had a sharp rim covering the teeth. The fur adorning its back, neck, tail, lower-leg-areas and some of its hollowed chest was as grey as the sands were white. Areas that weren't covered in fur looked like there was fitted armor pieces made of bone-infused steel covering its body. In place of ribs were the armor-like bits, but in between them was a reflective purple surface, revealing that it was all one piece of armor-like, bodily qualities. A few strands of hair-like fur hung over its left eye, at the sides of its jaw's hinge area were two tufts of fur that hung like bangs and its ears were folded back next to its horns in sadness as it howled to the ever present moon in the nearly starless, starry sky.

At the notice of another presence, not being able to sense Yoruichi's nearly transcendent Reiatsu, it looked to Grimmjow mournfully and sighed exhaustively, this exhaustion was caused by depression of solitude. "**So it appears another Adjuchas has come to die by my side while I must walk this lonesome road, how depressing...**" Grimmjow answered heatedly, ferociously as he lunged at the stronger Hollow with the intent to lengthen his life even if it shortened his lifespan. "**WRONG! I CAME TO LIVE MY LIFE LONGER! I'M GONNA FILL PRESCRIPTION, IT'S CALLED THERAPEUTIC ASS-WHOOPING!**"

Yoruichi, while Grimmjow ran at the stronger Hollow, Shunpo'd onto the trunk of a nearby quartz tree and held there. Growler had taught her things that had kept his sorry hide out of the fire and made sure she mastered them as well as dirty combat. The laws of Hueco Mundo were different than Soul Society's, meaning that if she played by Soul Society's rules she'd be dead within a moment. But that wasn't important, what was important was that Grimmjow lunged at the stronger Hollow and went for its throat, only for him to sidestep the incoming attack just to twist around and mule kick the feline Adjuchas in his hollowed out stomach, sending him flying a fair distance.

Grimmjow, still smiling maniacally, ran at-"**You must be the fabled Death Bringer, Breath Thief, Lobos. A Vasto Lorde-class Hollow, no doubt...THIS IS GONNA BE EPIC!**" The now named Lobos had wide eyes at the revelation he'd just come to find. "**You're not nearly as strong as me, but you're still in one piece. Not even withering away at the feeling of my presence, how?! How are you, a weak Adjuchas, surviving me, a Vasto Lorde?!**" His depressed attitude and slow personality had all but vanished in place of an aggressive, somewhat reckless sounding mindset. "**Answer me!**"

"**The Ultimate Prey, her presence negates your power. With her this close to our fight, I'm not gonna fade away like the heaping piles of Hollows I've heard follow your shadow. So, for as long as she's here with me and willing to keep me alive, my death will only be caused by your CLAWS!**" Grimmjow vanished and appeared underneath the horned wolf, making his eyes narrow with a scowl on his face as Grimmjow went for Lobos' chest, but ended up forcing his paw through the Vasto Lorde's Hollow Hole.

Lobos reacted instantly, opening his mouth wide enough to reveal his bottom jaw's teeth and went for Grimmjow's throat. The jaguar ducked his head in and went for his opponent's throat in turn, biting in but not doing any damage in the process. "**SHIT!**" He vanished once more, reappearing away from the wolf at Yoruichi's tree. "**Ultimate Prey, grant me strength...**" Was the mumbled words of the feline, making Yoruichi drop down in front of him with a dust cloud greeting her feet. She placed a palm to Grimmjow's head, making him glow with power while she started t glow as well. She looked to Lobos, her eyes glowing brightly as she glared at him unheatedly.

"I give you a shred of power, in the hopes that you will use it wisely and survive this ordeal without negative repercussions coming to pass later on. Go now, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Veteran of the Civil War and Warrior Prince of Hueco Mundo. Go now and fight for your life..." The feline that had asked for strength then appeared at Lobos' side and went to claw at his face, just missing the wolf as he dodged under the swipe and rammed the feline in the chest, piercing him and making the feline smile crazily before roaring in pain and blissful existence. His system was practically drowning him in adrenaline, his organs working at a regular pace like he was a regular Hollow standing still.

Lobos exchanged blows, clawing at each other's faces and leaving scars. Biting at each other's throats and making cries of surprise or pain surround them. They ran at each other, planning to ram the other in the head, although a foolish idea it was better than nothing. Lobos was finally remembering his days as an Adjuchas and how much he enjoyed a drawn out fight. He was panting, his lungs burning and pumping blood throughout his body as a makeshift heart that all Hollows had. Adrenaline laced his system like a stream, muscles pumping with thrills, and his mind at ease for this short period of his dead life he'd lived.

"**Is this...what it's like to have friends, true friends? I think I like it...Damn!**" He exclaimed the final word in surprise as Grimmjow bit off one of the rods that protruded from his hips. "**I don't know how much longer we can take this, or how long we _should!_ I'd better lengthen this out as much as possible, this will never happen twice. The only way would be to...to...**" Grimmjow came at him from the front, claws readied to try to claw him in half, when he sliced through the Vasto Lorde as he passed by its two half-bodies. Lobos had always enjoyed using that power as a regular Hollow and Adjuchas, it made others look at him in shock and stunned them long enough to eat them.

His power was the power to split his body into pieces while still remaining alive, he hadn't found any need to use t so he could only break his body in half down the middle from the front. Grimmjow looked to his sides in that split second in amazement, he could see all of Lobos' internal organs. As soon as he passed through the splitting Hollow, Lobos returned to being, ironically, whole instantaneously. They charged once more at each other, ready to crack each other's mask, when Yoruichi appeared in front of them without warning or notice. She wasn't there one moment and she was there the next, no flickering or shredding look, just there. The moment her feet touched the sandy ground, a shock wave emanated from her very being. Her face was devoid of any emotion, eyes staring into the ever-continuous desert, while her hands stopped the two males from ramming each others skulls with the same shock wave being condensed within her arms and then releasing it once they touched her palms.

"Enough." She said evenly, while the two male Hollows stayed there, hanging in midair before the shock wave was released all at once from her hands, sending them flying back a considerable distance while scarring the ground until the sand where they'd been standing was blown away to reveal solid quartz. The males returned to their feet and charged once more, trying to lengthen out the fight as much as possible. In the time it took for them to get up and run, Yoruichi closed her eyes and whispered into the wind, "Listen to me, Lobos. You feel like you're alone, but look inside yourself. Every time you killed a Hollow, intentionally or not, the souls they consumed and their own souls became one with your own. You're not alone, you're surrounded by beings, all within yourself. Let their voices, their united presence be with you..."

The wolf-like Hollow did as told, not knowing why he felt compelled to do as the Soul Reaper asked. When he listened inside of himself, he heard them, all of them. Every being he'd consumed was speaking to him or to each other. They knew they were dead, so they weren't trying to consume each other, but there were fights here and there. He stopped now, kicking up dust in the process, closing his eyes and listening to their idle chatter as the innumerable souls he'd eaten conversed over what they remembered and what had happened in their lives before being consumed. His eyes snapped open as he realized she was right. "**All this time...I've been deluding myself into thinking I'm alone...when not once have I been alone my entire life.**" Looking to the two of them, he said gratefully, "**Thank you. Shihouin Yoruichi, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I'm in your debt. If you need anything, I'll do what I can.**"

Yoruichi nodded in response, "Thank you, but I've only one request." Lobos looked to her curiously, "**And what mayhaps would that be?**" She answered with a serious look in her eyes, Grimmjow stood behind her now, his pain no longer existent. "I need to gather a group of Adjuchas level or stronger Hollows to help me return my friend to his body, which by now is probably being consumed by some desperate Hollow." Indeed it was. Growler's body was being eaten by several Gillians, trying to gain the power he possessed but receiving nothing for all their efforts.

A few moments passed between the three of them, wind picking up sand and blowing it aside. "**Than so shall I help you until I have repaid my debt...**"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's a fuckin' wrap ladies, gents an' other! Took me weeks to come up with this bit, so I've forgotten any questions 'bout this chapter y'all might have. I've had little inspiration lately, an' I'm under the impression that's gonna be a constant so try to expect updates to be fewer an' farther in between. Since I don't have any questions to think of for answerin'...As always: R&amp;R, no flamin' my ass, constructive criticism, an' SEE YA-G'NIGHT!


	19. Making friends is fuuunnnnNOT!

Whaz up ladies, gents an' other! It's one of the first chapters where my inspiration's limited, so we're gonna see my brain without a plan; how _lovely!_ Recap in case of anybody who's forgotten from how long it took for this to be written or a new reader startin' from here (Not a smart move, but whatev's): Yoruichi an' Imagebak's backstory's comin' to light. The felines started as eventual opponents, but a taichou's understandable hatred for Yoruichi forced the two of them to flee to Hueco Mundo, where they met Harribel an' co. After fighting them an' leavin' 'em alive, Yoruichi an' 'Growler' are attacked afterwards by the same taichou who hates Yoruichi. Growler dies, an' just as Yoruichi's 'bout to join him Harribel an' co. save her. Afterwards, the Shihoin Princess discovers Growler to have transferred his soul into her.

They also met Grimmjow, an Adjuchas who turns out to be a religious believer in the Ultimate Prey. Soon after meeting him, they meet another Hollow, this one a Vasto Lorde named Lobos. Forewarnin': There's a term in 'ere that's most commonly known for criminal activity, all of ya'll understand once ya see it, an' I want all of ya to keep an open mind 'bout it. Awight? I don't want shit just 'cause it's known for horrible results. Please people, please, keep open minds 'bout what ya'll're 'bout to learn 'bout a piece of Greek mythology. 'Nough of me ramblin', let's get started!

'Paraphrasin'

_Thoughts_

"_Narration_" (Narration's only part of this arc. Maybe later arcs, not sure yet)

"Normal speech"

"**Hollow speech an' livin' Bakkoto**"

"Zanpakuto speech"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A mask gleamed in the moonlight. This mask was humanoid in form, but it wasn't the mask that attracted the attention of Lobos, Grimmjow and Yoruichi. It was her group. Next to her was a green-haired/furred satyr with a half-human half-ram mask. There was a praying mantis-looking Hollow, five feet tall, with dainty claws. The other one was a large frog, its mask was tribal in nature like a tiki mask and he was covered with spots. And the final one aside from the demoness was a large serpent, its mask was eyeless and its scales covered in mucus that remained untouched by the white sands of Hueco Mundo.

"**And who the fucking Hell'd you be?!**" Asked the pink-haired devil in front of them, her tail swishing in unprovoked irritation. Her wings were feathered bat wings, her legs like that of a goat and dog, tail like that of a whip with barbs at the end and her body a voluptuous humanoid figure complete with a bustier-like armor piece. Her Hollow hole was underneath her large bust, the size matching the green-haired satyr's, in the center of her midsection.

Yoruichi turned her head to look at the satyr-like Yasto Lorde, seeing her eyes tired of bloodshed, to ask for their help when an aura surrounded her in the form of her future, badass-er self and Growler as a humanoid Hollow without most of his mask. The she-devil flapped her wings once and took off into the air before dropping, her direction being Yoruichi.

The dark-skinned goddess leaped out of the way, rolling over Lobos' back like an American soldier dodging a blow, and raising her hands in a peaceful gesture that received her a glare from the-"**Whore of Babylon, Lilita de Sepharial. She's the younger sister of Neliel tu Odelschwank, the green-haired satyress over there. Neliel is the leader of this rape. Yes, that's the term for a group of satyr, don't say anything about it!**" Yoruihi's cheeks puffed up in a vain attempt to stifle her laughter, only laughing harder in the process.

"**WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY, BITCH?!**" Yoruichi answered in kind, a black and yellow substance gathering onto her face. "**I JUST LEARNED THE TERM FOR A GROUP OF SATYRS, WHORE OF BABYLON, LILITA DE SEPHARIAL!**" That got the buxom she-devil to stop flying at the Shihoin Princess, her cross-pupiled eyes narrowed at her. "**You've made your point, Bitch, whatdya want?**" Were her distasteful words, making Neliel come up behind her with a comforting hand onto her sister's shoulder. "**Forgive Lilita, she's recovering from a brush with death the other day. So she's aggressive, but I'd like to know why a Theristis Psychon is here with an Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde.**"

Lilita snorted, "**I don't know or care why a Neshama Kotseret is in Hueco Mundo, but I'd like to know why we're not killing her?**" Smoke of the color green started to escape Yoruichi's body, taking a shape around and slightly above her, revealing Growler's form. "**Because, Whore of Babylon, she and I need your help. We need help in both reforging her Soul Slayer and getting me a new body, since mine's no doubt been eaten. Help us, please.**" The winds that swept over the dunes was interfering with Growler's smokey appearance, but he reformed after each gust.

"**Why should we help you, Mamzer?!**" "**Because, in doing so, you'll be helping the Ultimate Prey, who can make you stronger. Hueco Mundo is ruled by the strong, and you are strong, but compared to the King of Hueco Mundo's forces, you're nothing. Don't you want to protect yourselves, protect your group, your family?**" Lilita's pink hair seemed to bristle and toss around as her Reiatsu came into the visible spectrum, pink fire-like energy circling her her like a sorceress about to cast a spell. Neliel placed her hand on Lilita's shoulder, stopping the soon-to-be attack, with a stern gaze directed into her sister's cross-pupiled eyes.

"**Very well, Theos ton Toichon. Apolyto Thirama. _But_, make one move against my rape, and I won't hold back. I'm not going out of charity, I want protection for my rape, is that clear?**" Yoruichi and smoke-Growler nodded as one, understanding the terms of service for them. The black and yellow mask shattered, allowing Yoruichi's natural voice to be heard, "Very well, Kyukei Sate-Yurosu. You've no idea how important this is to us!" A nod was all she got as Growler's apparition faded. (No jokes 'bout the name of a group of satyrs. I looked for the word first an' this word came up every time I got a straight answer, an' when given thought it makes sense. Satyrs in Greek mythology are, by nature, obsessed with debauchery in most of its forms. That includes sex, alcohol, music, dance an' most other things that bring some form of 'positive' pleasure. So, the term rape fits when thought into more. Also, no shit 'bout how Neliel went with it so easily, it makes sense. She's strong, as are her companions, but we've seen how the King of Hueco Mundo takes rejection: badly. An' she knows he's got some really powerful bastards an' bitches in his mafia-like set up, so she needs as much protection for her rape as possible.)

"**What's with the smokes, lights and black-and-yellow mask?**" Was the intelligent question coming from mantis-like Adjuchas, getting her to stroll forward until she was looking up into his multi-lensed, black-sclerad-and-green-irised eyes, his height being so great her neck hurt and he had to lower himself down so his large head was looking only a fifty degrees above Yoruichi. His mandibles were moving almost constantly, nervousness and anticipation in his 'lip smacking'. "It's a bit of a side effect from being the Ultimate Prey, why? Is it so rare to see a black and yellow mask? I thought Hollow masks come in all varieties?"

"**They do, don'tcha know,**" Said the large frog, about as half as big as her if she were standing next to it. His voice was pretty deep and his tone was intrigued. "**But most of the time, they're either white or one color. But you've got two going on there, unless we count your green and purple eyes, in which case it's four, you know what I'm sayin'?!**" His mask was very colorful. Eyes looking like they were made from wooden bee hives, elephant tusks left the sides of his mouth from both the top and bottom lips, and his teeth were like a humpback whale's bristle-teeth. There was a frill at his 'brow', similar to a triceratops' with horns in the spot where his nose would be as well as above his 'eyebrows'. The color of his damp-feeling skin was a fine color of yellow and green mixed, making it look blue in some strange way, polka dots littering his entire being. "**I'm Dondochakka Birstanne, e mohio ana koe he aha te tikanga e ahau?**"

The large praying mantis nodded to his rapemate(...I can't believe Imma 'bout to say this, but I'm gonna leave that be, even if it makes this story seem really messed up.), "**Dondochakka here's one of the few exceptions, making him quite the oddity among Adjuchas. My name is Pesche Guatihe, a proposito. It's rare to see a Rapitore di Anime in Hueco Mundo, but not that odd considering the Cacciatore Vuoto in the Gillian Forest. Oh well, inutile confondere me stesso piu che deve essere...**"

A whimpering sound came from the large worm-like serpent, directing the praying mantis and frog to come to its aid and begin stroking its horned-plate-for-a-mask. "**E Bawabawa bene...**" "**E kore karanga, e kore koutou e mohio ki...**" Their concern for their rapemate(Still can't get over how weird it is to say that!) brought Lilita to stroke the large serpent's banded underbelly, making it emit a strange, hiss/purr sound that sent disturbed chills running up Yoruichi's spine. (I'd have Lilita say somethin' in transliterated Hebrew, but I don't speak, read nor comprehend Hebrew or Yiddish, so I'm pretty damn reliant on translators an' the translated alphabet, but even that's bein' a bitch to me. So if anyone readin' this knows how to read, write, translate, an' transliterate Hebrew, please teach me how to in a way an idiot like me'll understand.)

"**Don't you cry now, White-Sand Snake, it will only bring you only more sadness...**" Her words made the serpent stop its whimpering, getting the other three in her rape(I'm gonna get complaints 'bout this, I just know it...) to sigh in relief. "**What's with the Legless Beast of Burden?**" Grimmjow's gruff voice attracted the attention of the green haired satyress, her eyes narrowing at the sight of him while he crouched low to the ground and backed up behind Lobos and Yoruichi.

"**Nice to see you too, Lady of Pan! Hehehe...You're not still mad about me challenging you to a fight, right?!**" He offered a sharp toothed grin, something that wasn't reassuring in its existence to be so, making the satyress glare deepen as she took a few strides to look him in the eye as she stared up at him slightly. "**I'm not mad that you challenged me. I'm furious that you'd threaten my rape in an attempt to lengthen out our battle!**" She then swung a hircine leg at his head, sending him flying into the large serpent, who's name could only be assumed to be Bawabawa from the two male Adjuchas saying it.

Shaking off his haziness, he saw the Vasto Lorde appear in front of him, her fist cocked back in readiness to end him. Yoruichi Shunpo'd in front of her, catching her fist in the process, and releasing a short shriek of pain from the Vasto Lorde's physical strength. "DON'T!" Was her short shriek, making Neliel's eyes widen as well as her rape's, before Lobos landed between them. "**Stop!**" He said as his paws touched the sands, the rods in his haunches forcing themselves into his haunches, making him begin to stand on his hind legs and his forepaws became hands. Holding his hands to the side in a show of peace, he said calmly yet sternly, "**No attacking comrades, no matter how sketchy the alliance is! Understood?!**"

His eyes were calm, but that's what unnerved those gathered the most. The utter calmness he displayed was unnatural, like he didn't care if they lived or died. "**Fine...**" Neliel muttered, her eyes to the side as she strode over to the rest of her rape. "**So,**" Were the words spoken by Pesche, "**Where to Preda Finale?**" Yoruichi smiled kindly at the large mantis' respectful attitude towards her. "Well, Growler said I'd need at least a good few Adjuchas to help refuse his soul to his body, so I'd have to say we've a good number plus Vasto Lorde. Which reminds me, can your snake here carry his body for us if he's still in one, large piece?"

"**Maybe,**" Came Lilita's guarded, contemplative response. "**Who's the stiff of?**" Grimmjow answered, as he brought the body out from behind a dune, revealing a half eaten Growler. The reaction to his state was immediate. "**WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HIM?!**" The unanimous shout was from the small rape, minus Bawabawa, as they stared horrified at the mangled and half eaten body of-"Did you know him?"

Yoruichi's question made Neliel answer shakily, "**Ye-Yes. He helped us when Lilita and I were still only fresh Adjuchas, regaining our sanity. When a powerful Gillian went to attack us, we were still exiting our Gillian forms, which takes a bit of time and Pesche, Dondochaka and Bawabawa couldn't hold them off without dying. That's when he intervened.**" The image of a fully healed Growler bouncing off a Gillian from a pounce and landing in front of the small rape flashed before Yoruichi's eyes.

_What did you do that for, Growler?_ "**I didn't do it for them, you know! I did it for the food and power, nothing more!**" The way his voice sounded so aggressive about not being concerned was a clear lie, but the Shihoin Princess let him have that for himself. "He saved me from the current captain of Squad 2, Tomagi Koraku. He's out for my life for some unknown reason and Growler here took the blow instead of me. He's right now 'living' inside of me and I owe it to him to get him a new body and in the process get a new Soul Slayer."

(Dead people, Hollows an' Shinigami aren't bound to one language. Therefore what languages they know are swapped 'round their dialogue every now an' then) Neliel and her rape looked to Yoruichi, their alliance with her now strengthened. "**Okay, then how're we going to get him a new body, e mohio ana koe he aha ahau te mea e ahau?**" _How indeed, Growler?_

"**As I told you, you're to open a Senkaimon and search for the Forge of Creation outside the Dangai's walls and spacial perimeter. It's simple, really. Open a Senkaimon, break the Dangai's walls with the force of Wresting-Surge in there or of numerous Vasto Lorde-level Ceroes.**" He left it hanging there, waiting for his vessel to connect the dots. "Okay, he's given me the outline of what he thinks needs to be done. It's gonna be a little while, relatively since how weirdly time passes in the Dangai, and we'll be set to go!"

She strides away from the group a few yards before taking a meditative stance. Taking her left hand's index and middle finger together and points them into thin air before wrenching her wrist to the side, making a pair of sliding doors open and release Hell Butterflies into Hueco Mundo's eternal moonlight.

**Present day, in the park with the group**

"Am I going too fast for you, or are you doing alright so far?" She received only 'we're good's and 'don't stop's for her pause in storytelling, making her old playmate, Zanpakuto/Bakkoto, and herself laugh good heartedly. "I think you all need a break though, it's already passed midday and you haven't eaten anything. I can only assume how our resident Hollow's doing!"

"**I'm doing fine, thanks.**" She looked to the cat in her lap irritatedly, said Adjuchas just staring at the faces of those around them, and bonked him lightly on the head. "Not you, Gesu Yaro!" He looked up to her with a glare and started to swat at her face rapidly, getting her to groan in mock exasperation as her other half's efforts became even more crazed. Everyone else in the park who was paying attention to her story right now just had sweatdrops on their heads or chuckling at the interaction between Zanpakuto/Bakkoto and Shinigami.

"We can eat later. Right now, I think everyone's more concerned about how this story ends!" The feminine half of Zabimaru said with a hint of almost unnoticeable excitement at the story's turn of events. Yoruichi smirked at the excited undertone, "We'll eat first and then finish where we left off. After all, we can't have Ichigo going crazy on us 'cause we didn't feed his bottomless pit he calls a stomach!" All the Flash Goddess received for her teasing was the Hollowborn's middle finger directed at her, making her chuckle at the orange headed Hollow's attitude.

At that moment, Imagebak was covered with newer symbols from a language the mortal humans and meta-humans didn't recognize. Yoruichi and her Zanpakuto grit their teeth and were breathing out shakily, the blood-like smoke escaping the Goddess of Flash's chest and attaching to the God of Walls sitting in her lap. "**Damnation...to Soul Society's principles this hurts worse than a bitch! We'd better get back to the story so we can hurry this along to healing...**" The cat looked to Orihime, getting her to kneel in front of them to erect her triangular field around the Zanpakuto and Soul Reaper.

**Flashback: Dangai with Yoruichi**

Stepping into the Dangai, she felt the flow of energy around her move faster than in Hueco Mundo or Soul Society. The dark walls looking very moist while retaining a dry atmosphere. _Okay, Growler said to break the Parsing World's walls to reach the Forge. Breaking it's gonna be a bitch, and might take years in here...but it'll all be worth it to get back my friend and my Soul Slayer..._

"**Remember kid, you need to use the power of a high-level Hollow to break the wall. Use the Hollow powers I've gained in my existence as the being you know...See, feel, hear, taste, and smell the others' abilities. Gouge's ability to focus energy into a nearly indestructible weapon or unhealable strike...That could come in handy here, don't you think?**" Yoruichi nodded to her tenant's words.

"Right!" _Focus on that one power. I know what it does and who's it was, so I can find it..._ All of a sudden, four forked blades entered the walls of the Dangai, fixating the current. Yoruichi looked with wide eye into the eyes wizened, blue-and-black eyes of a masked Soul Reaper. "**Do it, Hime-sama! Take it inside while I have this stable!**" Not asking any questions because time was of the essence, when she felt another presence behind her and to her side.

One of them was a masked being wearing a white-and-black shihakusho with a white mask, hidden by a black-and-white hood. The only thing she saw was that his eyes were brown and also black. "**Don't worry about anything, we'll keep you safe from any threats that might come in here after you.**"

The third one wore bright white and blue as an armor with a large flare of holy blue light coming from his right shoulder. There was a veil of light surrounding his head and face. "We're the ones in charge here while you're busy inside yourself. Be quick about it, though! Even we've got limits, Hime-sama!"

She nodded and took on a meditative state, entering her Inner World.

**Yoruichi's Inner World**

She opened her eyes to see she was at the top of a Mayan-ish pyramid behind a strange arena she'd never come across before with slow walking statues patrolling it. (Think the siege battlefield from Smite for the maze) Behind her came the sounds of several Hollows, one of which lunging at her before she smashed its head in with her heel, making its body burst into shards of light that entered her.

_So, who-knows-how-many Hollows have decided to surround a millenia-old young woman. Well then,_ She said seriously as she took a fighting stance. _Come__ at me you stupid shits and be prepared for the hardest fight you'll ever have had in centuries!_ The Hollows exchanged glances, one even going so far as to ask half-shockedly, "**She's a thousand?**"

Foregoing answers, one of the Hollows charged at her with the intent to consume her when it was decapitated by a glowing figure she couldn't recognize for the life of her. "Holy shit, you beast of a woman! Surrounded by Hollows armed and proficient in who-knows how many fighting types, what do you do?! You bash one's skull in and tell them, 'Come at me you stupid shits'! It's not a wonder why most of Soul Society's wanting to till that virgin earth! I'm starting to think about growing something myself, hahahahaha!" _Are you...?!_ (The glowin' figure's dialogue there's a reference, see if ya'll can figure out from where)

"Going to help you survive? Unfortunately, yes. But, the good news is that once I'm done with this I can plow and beat you like a sex-crazed beast! Hahahaha!"

**Present day**

Everyone who was hormonally unstable, (All of the adolescents) were blushing or bleeding from their noses with fantasies from the imagery the mystery figure in her story. "Let's have some lunch, eh? Talking about a flirtatious and altogether unstable Zanpakuto spirit makes oneself hungry! Right Ichigo?" When they all looked to where the Hollowborn had been and found him gone, not a trace of his Reiatsu either.

Imagebak's ears folded back somewhat and he lowered his head guiltily, "**He left not too long after you mentioned his appetite, reminding him of all that it had done in the past...**" That sparked more questions from those who didn't know Ichigo, the real Ichigo. One of these few was Orihime, who rose her hand in a student-like fashion.

"What did Kurosaki-kun's hunger do, Imagebak-san?" A growl left his throat at the honorific, making the burnt-orange haired girl hide behind her best friend, fearful of his rage before she felt his tongue on her hair in a grooming fashion. She remained still, as did everyone else from experience with his unpredictable nature. A few looked to Yoruichi's lap to find the dark skinned beauty holding her index and middle fingers of her left hand together, a spiraling yellow and orange tether connecting her to her Zanpakuto whose tail was intertwining with the tether and reaching her in a spiraling manner much like the rope of energy.

Stopping his ministrations to her hair, he said wisely from on her shoulder, "**He was younger, happier...naive like all of you. His parents had trained him to resist his hunger, which he'd done from the time he'd been born to the day he was allowed to hunt alongside his father when Hollows threatened this quaint town. But, when he was still young and full of positive excitement, a powerful Hollow we know as Grandfisher came to Karakura...**"

Sode no Shirayuki, Hebi, Saru, Rukia and Renji all had wide eyes at that. "You mean that monster was here the entire time and he never said a word?!" Were Renji's hostile words before he was met with a glare from the Adjuchas/Bakkoto. "**Yes, he _was!_ In Soul Society while playing along as his Zanpakuto, I was able to roam within his Inner World, letting me see through his eyes and my own somee of what he'd seen and done. One memory was of a time where he felt Grandfisher's presence in Karakura Town and was doing his best to resist going rabid to eat it. He was strong-willed and stubborn as you all have no doubt learned, but Grandfisher was so strong and nearing Gillian that it was tantalizing to leave him alive in such close proximity.**"

He sighed heavily, his eyes overshadowed from his mastery of illusions gained from eating a Hollow that had once been a magician. "**It was an achievement he lasted as long as he did, an entire year without going rabid after Grandfisher's flesh and bones, and he was a six-to-seven year old no less! But it all went downhill one day after karate class with his best normal human friend, Tatsuki. That had been the day they passed by the river it had been hoping to lure innocent bystanders into,**" He said somberly, his ears folded back in a scowl at Renji for jumping to conclusions. "**He had been eating weaker Hollows to tide himself over every time he went out on a hunt, however those Hollows were weaker than Grandfisher and it was only a matter of time before he would crack.**"

"**They passed the river, catching sight of Grandfisher he looked to his mother pleadingly to let him eat it to stop the hurt caused by hunger,**" He closed his eyes as if remembering it firsthand, his tone still somber and directed passive-aggressively to Abarai. "**His mother, a kind Quincy raised by the Ishidas, relinquished at his pleading, dark eyes. Charging down with hunger clouding his mind would've been his end had his mother not intervened to stop her child's hunger-induced frenzy. At the time, she was still reasserting her power from the loss of the Hollow that had somehow found its way inside her and having gotten rusty from letting her son and husband hunt most of the time, so she overestimated Grandfisher's level of power and mistook him for an Adjuchas nearing Vasto Lorde like yours truly.**"

Uryu, Kisuke, Ururu, Jinta and Tessai all looked mournful at the memories while everyone else was listening in carefully. "**Masaki, his kind mother, tackled him and took the blow intended for him, paying the ultimate price and fulfilling her duties as a mother.**" Tatsuki grabbed him by the throat and held him above her, her fist cocked back to crush his skull with one blow. "You say that as if she didn't have a choice, like she was a tool or some cheap item...But she was a person, a mother, a wife and the center of her household's world! Don't talk about people like they're just something you can buy free of charge, you son of a bitch!" Before she could strike him, Hebi and Kitsune Buredo's tails found their way around her arm to hold her back.

"Milady, he did not mean it that way." Kitsune Buredo said softly.

"Believe me," Hebi said, having slid down to Saru's back. "We don't agree with how he said it anymore than you, but you need to calm down." Tatsuki glared at them both, a white substance crawling onto the right side of her face, making everyone else's eyes widen before she released Imageback and held her head in discomfort. "What the Hell's going on? What just happened to make me hurt like this?!"

Imagebak climbed up her legs and torso to stand on the back of her hand, catching her by surprise before she found her strength to hold him up. "**You're powers aren't all those of a Soul Reaper. Let's look at the facts, shall we? You're able to hold air pressure as a physical attack, you've beaten a captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads when your level of Spiritual Pressure's less than that of Jinta, Ururu, Karin and Yuzu, you're proficient in Zanjutsu when your specialty's in martial arts and you're strength has increased enough that you're able to hold your arm up when a health, relatively-muscular house cat-sized being is sitting on the back of your hand. I'd say Little Gillian's Reiatsu has improved what was already there to begin with.**"

"**Anyways,**" He said nonchalantly and resumed from where he'd left off on the previous topic, catching most of those gathered off guard. "**Miss Masaki**** sacrificed herself so her child could live on, and before she could be completely eaten by Grandfisher...Little Gillian went rabid with rage, taking his fury out on his prey and devouring the foul-tasting flesh he'd sought after with disgust being all he felt. To this day he can't get the disgusting taste out of his mouth, eating more than he probably should to sate his hunger and rid him of that foul flavor he'd discovered. He rarely ever eats them as they are, preferring to eat them as energy to prevent him from meeting another disgusting taste. His existence today is in thanks to his mother and cousin, Uryu, for stopping him from starving himself.**"

"**He didn't withhold information, Abarai! There was no need to tell you because Grandfisher's dead and telling you would've done nothing to bring his mother back or clear his conscience of his feeling of guilt for inadvertently causing her death...**" Imagebak looked to Renji now with a fixed glare, sending chills down the lieutenant's spine. Everyone who didn't know Ichigo-the real Ichigo-had wide eyes at what they'd heard.

"So, he really was born a Hollow..." Orihime's muttering made Imagebak look to her again, "**You doubted this before now? He's eaten, killed, roared and _transformed_ before your very eyes several times, where and why would you have any room to doubt his being a Hollow from birth?!**"

Kitsune Buredo spoke for her, "Holding onto the naive and feeble hope of his once being and by some unknowable miracle returning to being human to be with him. Thee deluded thyself with fantasies of being with a man thou feels strongly about, mistaking these delusions for reality and hoping to find the secret, wonder-miracle that would return him to the human state like thou brother had been in Soul Society...Thee art but a fool for hoping for something that even _he_ would never wish for!" Orihime's eyes were wide, watery and full of hurt.

"That's enough Kitsune Buredo, don't make her feel worse!" A growl answered the karate enthusiast, making the two glare at each other. "I shan't bite my tongue anymore! Dilluding thyself that there be some way to return someone to being human when they were never human to begin with! How would he act?! Ichi-san has no prior knowledge of how to act human, just to scowl and be aggressive! He would not know how to act, nor would he want to be made human! He is a combination of three races: Hollow, Shinigami, and Quincy."

"Although Quincies are spiritually-empowered humans, they have ascended to a point where they can look down on humans and their folly! If he were made human, he would look down on thee." She said aggressively, her wielder's aggression no doubt being a large portion of her being. " He would not love thee, he would look upon thee as if looking upon an insect! Milady deludes herself too, and I am forced to watch without interfering or risk suffering consequences so I shall dash your delusions as I would Milady's!"

"Kitsune, that's enough!" Tatsuki's voice was raised but was met with a shout of, "NO! THOU DELUDES THYSELF OF SUCH SIMILAR FOLLY THAT I SHAN'T BITE MY TONGUE OR I SHAN'T BE MYSELF! I SPEAK NOT LIES WITHOUT REASON AND I SPEAK ONLY HONEST WORDS NOW!" Kitsune Buredo's anger and raising of her voice made everyone's eyes widen, "Do not try to silence me, Milady, for these words must be said: Ichi-san does not love you, Hime-san! He has never loved you nor will he ever know to love you! He is a Hollow, a heartless beast full of maliciousness and if he were to learn what you feel for him he would eat YOU OUT OF FEAR!"

And Orihime's pupils shrank to near microscopy levels, as did the eyes of everyone else. They had all kind of figured that out to an extent that he wasn't afraid to eat anyone or anything, but the reason for eating Orihime being fear was the shocker. Uryu, Imagebak, Yoruichi, Ururu, Tessai, Kisuke, and Jinta's eyes were narrowed at the four-tailed fox for her words for calling Ichigo a...For being right, basically! They knew he literally had no heart, and they knew his emotions were all negative in some way, shape or form.

He found people's suffering amusing, he ate other creatures that were sometimes alive-people he might have known in life were just food to him as if their history meant nothing to him-and he was filled to the brim with anger and depravity. There was almost no part of him that felt a genuine, positively-inclined emotion towards anything.

Orihime broke down into tears, falling to her knees in sobs. Tatsuki, being the friend she was (A 'good' friend *I'm beaten to a bloody pulp an' left for dead in my office*) brought her hands to Orihime's shoulders comfortingly and turned her head to glare at her Zanpakuto spirit. The look she missed from turning to look at her best friend was a hurt look upon Kitsune Buredo's face, so hurt was the fox that she climbed into a tree at the far, opposite end of the clearing in the park.

In her tree, she glared at Tatsuki with hurt in her eyes and hatred burning in her heart for her wielder picking Orihime over her. A fair distance away, a man wearing a tattered cloak all over his body and a strange expression on his face, looked through a gun's sight to see the angered fox. With a sigh, he handed the gunbow to no one in particular, letting the weapon glow and transform into a person. "Thank you, Yumi...Now, remember never to tell anyone of what happened or that I'm here, please..." His somber tone made the transformed gunbow frown confusedly and sadly at her superior, "Hai...But I must know, why aren't you telling anyone else you an-"

"Shhh..." Her words ended after that, letting her commander and chief take everything in before saying wisely and sagely, "I was younger once, too, you know. One day you may know why I never tell anyone, but today is not that day and you must be patient...For that day...comes swiftly towards us at record pace..." With his peace made, he strode away from the edge of the rooftop they stood upon on this cloudy-skyed day.

Yumi, the gunbow, looked back to where she'd seen the angered fox and the group of teenagers argue with a confused and sad frown. "Come along, we must not alert them to our presence or risk the world going into even more chaos than it already is..." She nodded, following after her commander and chief. "Yes sir..."

**Elsewhere**

Ichigo sat there, atop the roof of a buffet, his thoughts wondering about why his life was what it was...A short distance away, a thunderstorm started to rumble in the clouds, bringing with them the first rains of the year.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's a wrap ladies, gents an' other! Sorry this took so long to get out, but every time I wrote it it just kept comin' out wrong until-badabing! It took me forever to write this so I've forgotten any questions I coulda answered. So as always: R&amp;R, no flamin' my ass, an' SEE YA-G'NIGHT!


	20. Mangetsu's Cyclone

Whaz up ladies, gents an' other! Ichigo's been a bit of a brat in a corner with how much inspiration I've had, so if this chapter seems underdone or just borin' I'm sorry. With that outta the way, le-go!

_Thoughts or emphasis_

_**Hollow thoughts or emphasis**_

'Paraphrasin'

"_Narration_" (Last time usin' this gimmick, don't worry)

"_**Letter readin'**_" (One chapter only)

"Normal speech"

"**Hollow speech**"

"Soul Slayer speech"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Standing on the roof of the buffet as the rain pelted down on him. _**What am I to them anyway? Uryu's basically family, same with Kisuke, Benihime and their shop staff, Yoruichi and Imagebak are basically in the same category as Kisuke and co...but what about Tatsuki, Sado, Orihime, Rukia, Kitsune Buredo, Sode no Shirayuki, Zabimaru and Renji think of me?**_

(Cue: JTMachinima-Mob Rap 1-4/Miki &amp; Kaito-Insanity) Letting some of his Hollow features surface, his tail swayed in thought as he heard an unknown voice, "**Who the Hell's that?!**" Looking down to the ground, he caught sight of two relatively small insectoid hollows. One was a centipede about eight feet long with a woman's torso where the head would be. The woman's face was obscured by a mask that was that of a human skull with two broad mandibles folded over her mouth to act as a mouth guard until she decided she needed to eat. Her torso was of a young, attractive teenage girl with a pair of centipede legs crawling up her body to cover her breasts and what appeared to be lightning tattoos covering the rest of her. At the connection between her human and centipede features was a seal tag, or so he assumed before he realized what that spot was regarding her more humanoid physiology, giving him a slight nosebleed. Her hair was black, tied into two pigtails that reached down to her human back, and at the sight of his nosebleed she looked down before gasping at what he was looking at, getting her hair to move around with a slight clicking which made him realize her antennae were in her hair as she looked up to glare at the orange-haired teen. At the end of her multi-legged lower body was a pair of pincer dripping with a purple substance that was no doubt venom. Her Hollow Hole was right in her many legs on the left side.

"Me?" Ichigo asked cheekily, getting the female Hollow to nod with a glare in her pink-with-black-sclera eyes. "..**...I'm Mangetsu!**" With that said, he closed his eyes as his mask formed to open his amber orbs dangerously before dropping down to the ground, causing a dust cloud to result around him. "**And you'd be?!**"

"**Loly Aivirrne, more commonly known as 'Loly the Ookumade' or the 'Empty Centipede', NOW DIE!**" That last part was followed by the female's pincer appendage to lung for him, making him sidestep it to then roll onto her multi-segmented lower body before running towards her torso, intent on ending this little spat quickly. Out of blue, the segments he ran upon twisted until he was standing on her underside before the rest of the segments wrapped around his body so that he was staring at the pincers up close. Loly started cackling madly, hunger in her eyes as her mandibles separated from her lower face, saliva dripping from her chin. "**It's time to eat, MotherFucker!**"

At that moment, her pincer end was intercepted by Ichigo's blade-like tail, bouncing off her thick exoskeleton but knocking it back long enough for the Hollowborn to claw his way out of her coils(Technically?). She released an echoey hiss that had clicks going on as her mandibles twitched angrily with her antennae before returning to their former place. "**What are you doing in Karakura Town?! You're an Adjuchas and you're in a place devoid of any Adjuchas or Gillians, what's your angle?!**"

"**Ohohohohoho! Contraire, _Monsieur_; there's _one_ Gillian here, the bait I smelled wasn't appetizing at first until only about a week ago and THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW ENFOIRE!**" She seemed to bow before disappearing under the pavement of the sidewalk quicker than expected for a Hollow of her length. Ichigo's tail twitched as he closed his eyes, his senses focusing for any abnormalities in the area that would mean a Gillian was nearby or of Loly's approach.

**_What'd she mean when she said there's one Gillian in Karakura? There aren't any Gillians here, and there never are...And that thing about the bait being unappetizing until only a week ag-OF COURSE! THE BAIT URYU AND I USED FOR OUR CONTEST! THE BAIT MUST HAVE BEEN MADE TO START WEAK, WEAKEN TO UNAPPETIZING LEVELS THEN SKYROCKET TO ATTRACT STRONGER HOLLOWS!_** Looking around again, he caught sight of no Gillians making him confused again. **_But if that's the case, why aren't I smelling or seeing any other Adjuchas or Gillians?!_**

Out of the ground behind him sprung Loly, crawling up his body from his legs upward before his tail and legs were useless, leaving her humanoid torso to be facing him with her holding his arms down. "**VOUS PRIS, BAISEUR!**" It was then that she saw his amber eyes up close, admiration in them for her power and fairly attractive appearance, making her stop from killing him right away. _**What is this feeling?! My lungs are pumping blood harder than ever, my breath is caught, my legs are quivering and my cheeks are hot! WHAT'S GOING ON?!**_

While she was distracted by her thoughts, Ichigo made his move and bit off her mandibles before pressing the teeth of his mask to hers, making her eyes widen in shock and slight pain before her eyes closed with Mangetsu's...(Uncue music)

**Back in the park with the rest of the group**

"I'm guessing you don't want to find Ichigo so I can continue?" Yoruichi's question made the group who hadn't heard this story before nod. The part of the group who knew how Ichigo was knew that looking for and finding him weren't a good idea since he needed time to mull over recent events. The other part of the group was too curious to care about where the orange-head went.

With a sigh, she picked up where she left off...

**Flashback, Yoruichi's Inner World**

"_Glow, as I had nothing else to call it, was...a pain in the ass to put it mildly_" Glow was still laughing its ass off, leaving Yoruichi to kill all of the Hollows before smashing its head against the altar to shut it up, getting it to sock her in the stomach.

"Cut that shit out!" It said angrily as it moved the altar out of the way to reveal the Mayan-ish temple had a chimney-like shoot down to the central chamber on the ground floor. "After you..." With that said, it pushed her lightly into it before following after her calmly.

_What the Hell's your problem?!_ Her question as met with a simple glance before they landed on a large pressure plate that opened the pyramidic temple's four large doorways, letting several Hollows enter and seat themselves on the stone seats as the floor Glow and Yoruichi stood upon sank into the floor with a doorway opening in front of them while a roof of stone bars blocked their escape.

"**So...-'s finally decided to let me out and play, hmm? Ace!**" The voice was hidden in a light while the darkness was illuminated by itself. The creature in the reverse-spectrum light stirred, causing a creaking and cracking of old, tense joints popping back into place from remaining in one position for who-knew-how-long. It stood up to its full height in its cell, the light and darkness returning to their original purposes of illumination and shrouding. As it revealed itself, it asked in a tired, worn, wise voice with an accent belonging to an Australian wildlife expert who'd died not too long ago.

_I've heard of you, or at least of who you used to be...What's your current name?_ Yoruichi's question was met with a tired, but benevolent laugh.

"**Sheila...I hardly remember my current name, so please remember it for me as well, okay?**" He waited for her to answer, still in his cell. His demeanor was kind, reserved, fatherly even, which made his need for a cell seem pointless and discriminatory.

_Yes. I don't think I'd be able to forget it after the impact you had on the World of the Living as a human man, so I'll make sure your name isn't lost!_ The fervor and honesty in her voice made the old Hollow chuckle kindly in thanks.

"**It's good to know that I won't be remembered only for my power, Shiela...Thank you, a hundred times thank you...Urhur! Time to get outta my cell then!**" With a heavy groan of pain, out stepped the amalgamation of sealife who Yoruichi had been speaking too. His exoskeleton was red and crusted over with dust, barnacle-like protrusions, scales, coral-like growths, battlescars that wouldn't heal properly and an assortment of blades gained from several battles with Soul Society. "**Arvo to you, Sheila...I, am the Rampage, Largocimusc...And my ability is that of power...If given to me, I can direct it back in many different ways...Now, you're here for this power, am I right?**"

Largocimusc's heavy groans and constant shifting of multiple legs was a clear sign that he was tired, hardly awake from how slowly he was speaking and barely able to support his own damned weight. His main body was that of a Killer Whale, his flippers having what looked to be large, clawed fingers webbed together, and his legs were that of a lobster or crab. His hide was that of a crocodilian, the body of an orca being nothing to change his appearance. As he spoke, he opened his mouth to reveal the tentacles of a giant squid, electric eel's tail and a sting ray's whip-like tail that all acted as his tongue(s?). Not only did he have flippers with fingers webbed in them, but so too did he have a pair of lobster claws to multitask. He had gills on his sides as well as under his belly, and his teeth were that of a Megalodon.

The coral and barnacle-like growths were on his limbs and crusting his back, not to his displeasure as it would seem that he didn't care that they were there. On his back was not only a whale's dorsal fin, but that of an enormous tuna, dolphin, lionfish and above his lobster legs were the wings of a manta ray. Altogether, he was a sight to behold. _How can you walk, let alone stand in the condition your in?!_ Yoruichi's question referred to his multitude of scars and blades, either embedded in his flesh or tied to his coral-like growths by dried kelp.

"**I haven't needed to worry about these buggers since I was younger, when I was still a regular Hollow. Unlike what Soul Reapers think, when we evolve we don't lose our forms until we become a collective known as a Gillian, or Menos Grande as you Soul Reapers call them, and if we gain dominance of our collective our mask forms after we devour our collective's old one. If we become Adjuchas through consumption of numerous Hollows, we become a more complex, or simplified version of our selves when we were regular Hollows, sometimes with qualities of our former collective's several pieces. My coral, barnacles and claws are just a few examples of such...**" With that said, he made to lower himself to the ground so he didn't have to strain his obviously sore neck, but he ended up plopping down on the ground heavily which caused most of the temple to shake. Yoruichi, Glow and a few Hollows found themselves on the ground on their asses from the shaking. "**Now...you wish to have my power, Shiela? How would you come about acquiring it from me? I'm hardly a push over and I'm chockers of power to use, regardless of how awake I may be...so tell me...what would you be able to do to have my power? What would you give in exchange for it? What could you give? What is there for me to have any reason to give you my power?!**" Largocimusc was still tired, that was obvious, but he wasn't exactly unconscious either. His attitude wasn't aggressive, however, he didn't sound too happy that someone wanted his power for their own.

_I've nothing to give you, nothing you'd find of use or interest...except for this..._ Out of her shirt she pull the blade that had come with her Soul Slayer before Harribel had broken it off the hilt, and at the sight of it Largocimusc's eyes widened slightly in interest.

"**I see...how much of my power are you needing, Shiela?**" His voice wasn't lethargic or exhausted, showing off how woken the sight of a blade he was. "**I ****can grant you a shred of it or all of it at once, and that blade looks like worth either of those prices!**" After seeing Yoruichi and Glow's faces of shock, he continued. "**I collect blades, seeing their history and learning what they have experienced. I decided to remain unconscious for my time in -'s Inner World since I've memorized the history of every blade I have with me, embedded in my flesh or not. I need new stories to see and new pasts to experience or I will surely die of boredom or worse, go mad...Please, in exchange for my power, let me have your broken blade!**"

Looking between each other, Glow shrugged while Yoruichi held the blade close to her bosom before extending it to him in her hand, making him take it in his flippers carefully as if it were a delicate babe. Looking to them, "**Thank you! My power is yours to command, Shiela. Think of power as water, let it drown you and fill your lungs until you must force it out...Imagine it's the earth in which your bones were made, holding together your body and giving it form...See it as the air your lungs lust for, clean and pure while filthy and corrupt...let it burn in you as the fire of your heart, let it grow until...**" As Largocimusc spoke, Yoruichi started to glow lightly and crumple into herself as if in pain which made Glow tend to her as best it could.

**The Precipice World**

Standing, the still unconscious strode over to one of the walls of the Precipice World, and cocked back her fist as it formed an enormous gauntlet five times her size. Opening her eyes violently, she punched the wall with all she had to offer! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The three strangers placed their hands on her shoulder, their power making the piece of armory stronger and larger, as the wall bent until it burst into the void. Exhausted, she faltered before keeping her stance and opening a doorway for her companions.

**Hueco Mundo**

Neliel, Lilita, Grimmjow, Lobos, Dondochaka, Pesche and Bawabawa had finished divvying out Growler's husk as the past fifteen years they'd almost lost it. After a while it had sunk in that they needed to eat him to help him, so that's what they did, each of them getting an equal share as the rest. Out of the blue, a pair of sliding, screen doors appeared and opened to reveal an exhausted, not to mention maturer Yoruichi Shihoin.

Her clothes barely fit her any more, ripping and tearing at certain parts of her while her hair had darkened and lengthened, her eyes were wiser, sharper, calmer and her body seemed more finely toned to her occupation of reaping souls. "Took me long enough...but it's time!" She panted as she tried to keep her balance before Neliel and Lobos caught her.

"**You need to rest, Prinkipissa!**" Neliel's words were met with a stern glare from the dark-skinned purplette.

"No...What I need...ugh!-is to keep my word! Let's go..." Regaining her balance, she strode towards the gap. "When I get there...I'll flare up my energy, get there quickly!" The group nodded, the Vasto Lorde looking between each other in concern.

The doorway remained open so time wouldn't act as oddly for them all, letting the group of Hollows see her enter through a gap in the Precipice World's walls.

**The Void between Worlds**

"_I was so tired, so worn out, but my stubbornness helped me pull through as well as the knowledge that I'd be able to right my wrongs and make Tomagi pay!_" Slowly, Yoruichi made her way across the void without too much trouble, her energy returning to her quicker than usual as Reishi from the Precipice World came crashing out of the gap she'd made like a flood.

After a time, no longer caring if it were minutes or centuries, Yoruichi made it to the other side where she met no resistance but that of the air that she fell through to hit the water of an ocean. The surrounding area wasn't much to look at, an enormous ocean with a nearby island with a dome-like cave on it. _So this...is the Forge of Creation?_

"**Indeed it is. You-..._We_ made it...I'd suggest flaring up your energy before the Precipice World's doors close.**" As the water surrounded her, she felt her energy replenish itself faster than before, giving her the strength to stand and let her power engulf her as a beacon of spiralling mint-green and mauve-purple lit up the sky, letting the group in Hueco Mundo know to open a Garganta and move their asses. And they did, as less than an hour after she did so a Garganta appeared above her, letting them drop to the shore of the island where the Reiatsu of a Shinigami and a few Zanpakuto was detectable.

"**This is the Forge of Creation, huh? Looks a lot different than I'd thought it would...**" The anticlimactic attitude of Grimmjow wasn't unjustified, seeing as the Forge of Creation was said to be an amazing, out of this world place when in reality it was...less so.

"**Yes. I imagined something much more...Ethereal, or at the very least more individual to the numerous islands in the World of the Living or Hueco Mundo...**" Lobos' words made the rest of the group nod as Yoruichi made her way to the cave entrance, where she caught sight of a spiky-haired girl.

"Looks like we've been discovered." Just as she said that, a man with dark skin and shaven black hair dyed green on the sides came out to see the group. He wore a variation of the Shinigami shihakushō, featuring instead a green undergarment and a shortened hakama that exposed his lower legs. Worn over that was a white, sleeveless puffer-jacket with the Royal Guard emblem on its back, as well as the alternating circle and diamond pattern of a captain's haori along the bottom. Completing the look, were a pair of blue-lensed, golden-framed sunglasses and a pair of shoe-like green slippers that were gold-trimmed. This man's name was Oetsu Nimaiya, God of the Sword and Master Smith of Zanpakuto.

"So...Ya finally made it. Took ya longer than they said..." He said this as he looked behind him to a wall with tallies on it.

"Who said what?" Yoruichi's question was met with a shake of the head as he looked to the entire party.

"Nothing. Now, you're no doubt here to reforge your Soul Slayer, am I right?" He looked to her group curiously before shrugging his shoulders like it was an everyday occurrence. With a stretch of his arms above his head, his shoulders popped back into place from sleep, and he was wide awake with a large, playful grin on his face. "Alright! Let's get started. Don't mind the Asauchi, they're not gonna hurt ya unless ya try anything stupid. They know what ya did, and they don't blame ya since your Zanpakuto's been so fucking stubborn! Anyway, ahem!" Shaking any kinks out of his body, he fell onto his back, saying loudly, "LET'S GET STARTED!" A few other inhabitants of the island awoke and came out to find their master/creator on the ground like...

"She's here?!" A small, child-like being asked excitedly before Oetsu looked to her with that shit-eating grin.

"Ya know it! Now, let's do this before she decides its time to pick a fight. Also, remember Hasuka, there's no need to grab one of the Asauchi...They've already got the soul of the blade ready." One of the female beings strode forward and nodded, this one being blonde and well-endowed before she and the others leaped onto the man's body.

"**...What?**" Lilita's confusion was well-earned before a few of the feminine beings played a part in forging. The one that had alerted Oetsu of their approach breathed a plume of fire, the one in bandages pulled out a tooth before molding it into a long-handled black hammer and the blonde one used her long hair to contain the flames before dropping them on Oetsu's stomach, prompting the Zanpakuto spirits to get off their creator as he removed himself from the ball of fire.

"It's now that you should place that soul and its power in there before it cools down!" All of the Hollows charged up Ceros at that, each one larger than they normally were before they brought them together in front of Yoruichi. Seeing the Ceros combine, she took them into her hand as she placed Growler's consciousness and the rest of his power in it before shooting it at the plasma, causing it to expand before it began melting with the hilt that Oetsu took from her hands.

Taking the hammer the tooth had become, the glasses-wearing man began hammering it away, the fire dimming every now and then until the Hollows began firing Balas into it to keep it lit. After a while, the fire began to subside before a blade literally leaped out of the flames and embedded itself into the ground which caused water to rush in like a hyper-sped flood that turned to nothing but steam as Yoruichi's hands found the hilt. Still practically molten metal, Yoruichi coursed a piece of her soul into the weapon, causing it to finish cooling.

Outside the cave was no longer water within kilometers in any direction, just ground with the rest of the ocean flowing normally. "Took a whole ocean to cool it down, ya know what I'm saying?!"

**Flashback end, the park**

Stopping, Yoruichi looked to the group as Orihime created a field of orange energy around the two story-tellers. "What happened next?!" The question came from Kitsune Buredo from her place in the tree across from the group.

"Oh, well that's simple: After saying good bye and thank you, we left to Hueco Mundo where we went our separate ways. After training a bit more...I returned to Soul Society with my newly reforged Zanpakuto and then defeated Tomagi...No need to sweat the details!" Yoruichi's nonchalance and altogether bored tone of voice was ended when Imagebak got off her head to pad to who-knew-where.

"WHAT?! BUT WHAT ABOUT 'GLOW' OR WHATEVER YOU CALLED IT?!" That was the entire group's shout, making Yoruichi grimace as she answered.

"It was the Asauchi that decided it didn't want to bond with my soul, that's why it was so uncooperative in giving me its name. My power overloaded it to such a degree that it was basically dead, it was barely able to be there for me when I was in my Inner World!" The answer, although not altogether convincing, made sense...

**Back with Ichigo**

(Cue: Miki &amp; Kaito-Insanity) Ichigo was forced to bend backwards to avoid the barbed end of an enormous scorpion's tail. "**Leave her alone, Nnadhill!**" The voice belonged to a spiky-blonde haired, human-torso-ed scorpion-like Adjuchas. She was human from the head down to the hips where a scorpion's body started. She had six legs and two clawed arms, her face was covered by a mask similar to Loly's but the bottom half was chitin-like fabric cloth acting as a mouth cover that desert travelers had to protect them from the sandstorms. There were similar markings on her body as there were on Loly's, only these ones were more curved and shaped like a scorpion barb or claws.

Her breasts were guarded by chitin-like armor that made her look like an Egyptian concubine. Looking to her body, he found her Hollow Hole in one of her right-side scorpion legs as well as catching sight of the same chitin-like fabric covering her lower face was covering her genitalia. Her bust was larger than Loly's, but her attitude seemed different, more mild. "**And you would be?**"

"**Menoly Mallia, more commonly known as 'The White Sand Girtabliu' or 'Desert Assassin Menoly'.**" Ichigo chuckled darkly, his arousal becoming apparent to one now-blushing Loly.

"**Today's just a wet dream without the sex!**" Out of the blue came two more Adjuchas, these two being more animalistic than semi-human. One was a large black dog with four horns, two facing forward and the other two facing backwards. It had four fingers on its hands and its paws were about half the size of Ichigo's face. He had a horse's tail made of ropes of hair instead of a wagging happy dog's tail. His eyes glowed a dangerous red. "**The Hound of Hell...The Black Dog...The Fire Elemental himself! Gaera Ifright**"

The other male Adjuchas was a humanoid combination between an iguana and a salmon, resembling scaly nixie out of the Spiderwick Chronicles. "**The Water Elemental...The Wet Lizard...The Son of Charon...The Swimmer of the River Nix...Sharo Khan!**" Ichigo did something gutsy as the two males went for his head. As their claws passed him by a few inches, he took a bite out of their forearms without a care in the world until he felt his body start trying to change even though he wasn't about to let it.

_**What's he doing?!**_ Was the unanimous thought between the four Adjuchas before Mangetsu spoke shakily.

"**Meet me in Hueco Mundo, we'll finish this there...**" Those eyes of his demanded respect, and the four Adjuchas found themselves doing as he said as they passed through a Garganta to Hueco Mundo where they would rendezvous with the orange-haired man. They left, Ichigo holding his body as he grunted in resistance before Imagebak landed next to him and brought out a piece of paper for him to write the letter they'd planned him to write to the others. The Gillian grunted in pain, holding the center of his chest as his Hollow Hole became a apart of his body instead of just his spirit. "**Damn it! Gotta hurry this along...**" Writing quicker, he finished and Sonido'd with Yoruichi's Zapakuto spirit to the clinic, where he left the letter in his room..."**Imagebak...**"

The feline looked to his student curiously before realizing what he wanted from the pained look in the boy's eyes. "**I see...Consider it done! I'll be back soon.**" With that said, he vanished in a Sonido to get back to the others before reappearing on the orange-haired delinquent's wall. "**Let's go then...**" Clawing at the air, Imagebak opened a Garganta which they passed through without interference to stand in the Gillian Forest. "**Welcome, Little Gillian...Mangetsu, to Hueco Mundo!**" Ichigo's body shifted, his Hollow features coming out to manifest as he let them. His blade-like tail, his differently patterned mask, his venom-dripping claws and more!

When his transformation ended, he looked to the roof of the forest with a stern gaze before he roared ferally to the sky above..."**I'M HOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!**" As he roared that, tears fell from his eyes...

**Karakura Town, Kurosaki Clinic, Ichigo's room**

"Ichigo what have you been told about Sonido-huh?!" Isshin's reprimanding of his son ended the moment he saw the room was empty and the sight of a piece of paper caught his eye.

"_**Dear Tou-san,**_

_**I've found that resisting my evolution is too painful and too much of a risk for me to stay in Karakura with you. I will miss you all, especially those who've been with me from the start like Yuzu, Karin, Uryu, Benihime-san, Kisuke, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu and yourself. You've been with me through thick and thin, and for that I must thank you, even if you did hit me a lot.**_

_**I've asked Imagebak to tie up loose ends for me while I write this letter. Doing so will ascertain the safety of everyone I know and care for. If Aizen invades and asks where I am, most likely thinking I'd be impulsive enough to try sabotaging whatever he's doing in Hueco Mundo or that 'Las Noches' place I've heard about, he'd probably try to interrogate anyone who knows me. I'm planning to figure out what Aizen's scheming and I can't have anyone get in the way, voluntarily or not.**_

_**Tell Uryu about why Orihime, Sado, Rukia, Renji and Tatsuki are of a different mind, but don't tell him about my plan, please! All he needs to know is that I left for Hueco Mundo and that the others don't need to know I was ever there. If they know where I went, Tatsuki will probably make them come along to follow me-I just know she'll try it at least once-and I can't let their deaths hang on my shoulders.**_

_**Don't try to follow me, don't worry about me, don't try to contact me, don't think about me as much as possible; let life live on without my memory clouding it! Let Tatsuki use my room, but DON'T LET HER BREAK ANY OF MY STUFF! Imagebak's already given them the tools to fill in the gaps our plan's made.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Your son, Mangetsu**"_

The Hollowborn's father was reading this calmly, finding his son's plan to be surprisingly well thought out. _My only qualm's that he's pulling a cliche from a manga and anime! WAIT A MINUTE!_

"**_P.S._**

**_If you're thinking this is like a cliche from an anime or manga, then you've no sense of responsibility! Also, don't wake Tatsuki up like you would me, because I know she'll kick your ass to Hell and back._**"

Isshin's eye twitched in irritation at that, "...That boy's been talking to Kisuke too much. AND WHAT DOES HE MEAN SHE'LL KICK MY ASS TO HELL AND BACK!? I'M A ROGUE CAPTAIN OF THE 13 COURT GUARD SQUADS!"

"You need to quiet down, Tou-san or you're going to give us away!" Karin's foot came into contact with her father's back, knocking him to the floor and making the letter in his hand float out for her to catch it. "What's thi-!" Her eyes widened at the claw-writing, _Nii-san?! Why would-NO!_ Seeing what it said in full detail now, she crumpled to the floor, holding the letter close to her chest. "DAMN THAT BAKA! DAMN HIM!" Yuzu came in soon after, finding her twin punching their father's chest while ranting about 'stupid brothers and their pride' before sh saw the letter which she read before breaking down into tears.

**Half an hour later**

Tatsuki walked into the room the Kurosaki's had let her rent to see Isshin standing at the window, making her groan as she remembered something. "Sorry, but I don't have the rent money. I totally forgot about that, shit!"

"It's not that...It's just the anniversary of my parents' passing is all." It wasn't a total lie either! Isshin's parents had died this day a few hundred years back, so his reason for being depressed wasn't something he had to lie about entirely. The revelation made Tatsuki's eyes widen in surprise.

"What happened, if you want to talk about it that is?" Her curiosity made the man smile softly.

"The Shiba clan," He started, "Is known for its pyrotechnical knowledge, that's obvious since Kukaku has a gigantic cannon mounted behind any of her houses. But my parents were geniuses with it. They could make the explosions' pictures _move_! No one figured out how they did it, and all they said was they 'put more love into it than everybody else'. One day they were experimenting with a formula but they miscalculated and their lab exploded...they didn't survive. All that was left was their formula for moving image fireworks, but it was written in a code I never bothered to try decoding because of the complexity. Their secrets, including the legend for their code went up in pink flames that day."

Tatsuki looked at the man now, the fact that he wasn't human being fresh in her mind again. "It's stupid to say, but even now I can't get over the fact that you're a Shinigami. I know I said it the day I found out, and I know you don't like me reminding you of the fact because it can make you fall 'out of character', but it's still kind of hard to wrap my head around. Especially because you're in your hundreds and Masaki-san was in her twenties...Cradle robber!"

And the moment was lost! Isshin was on the floor with his face in the floorboards, choking on his spit and gasping for breath as Tatsuki looked to him aggressively. "IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT, YOU BRAT!" From outside the clinic it could be heard as he doubled the rent, getting Tatsuki to start ranting that he was being unfair and that he was an enormous pervert, making the man wail in grief as he went to his Masaki poster to ask for guidance. Karin and Tatsuki just stared at the man while Yuzu got dinner ready for the five of them as Rukia came in.

_That's right, only five of us now...It's gonna feel so empty-Hollow even-around here now that...that he's not around anymore_ Yuzu rubbed the tears out of her eyes as she prepared food.

**Hueco Mundo**

(Cue: Taio Cruz-Hangover/Jason Derulo-Don't Wanna Go Home)"**RAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRR!**" That roar belonged to Gaera as he fought Mangetsu with power behind each attack. Out of nowhere came Mangetsu's four fists as his sharp tail started to strangle him. Saro Khan had been worn out from the amount of energy Mangetsu received from shedding his Gillian hide and consuming it before it disintegrated which he used to fight them. Loly and Menoly were exhausted too, Menoly's lower mask having been eaten by their orange-haired opponent at the beginning of their fight.

"**L****aenatan hdha al'abalh!**" Gaera's angered tone was well earned. Mangetsu had two pairs of arms, both fully functional and capable of dealing damage, and a pair of horns that looked like the blades of jagged sickles with the durability to cause pain. Gaera's stomach had been pierced by those horns and the claws had tainted his blood with their venom, causing his movements to become sluggish in comparison to how they would be normally.

Out of the forest came a large tiger with lightning-patterned stripes lunging for Mangetsu's throat before he ducked under her outstretched arm and bit into her neck, ripping out a chunk and eating it, leaving her power stagnant and her in pain. "**Daughter of Indra, Storm Queen, Striped Lightning: The Tigris, Kira Incre! Who would've thought she'd spare her precious time for a run-of-the-mill Adjuchas fresh outta being a Gillian like me?!**"

All of the Adjuchas he'd fought were before him, and he'd taken a bite out of all of them, meaning they would never be able to progress into Vasto Lorde or regress back into Gillians and that Mangetsu was the most likely to become the strongest of all of them. "**KAMEENE LAANAT, HAI TUM!**" Her aggression was met with a headbutt to the mask, making her stagger back and drop to the ground before Mangetsu roared at all five of them, his roar holding power that he didn't yet have.

They all looked to him in fear as they knew he was in control in this situation, leaving them no choice but to bow and accept his lording over them. He looked to each of them and each of them backed down, head bowed in fear and submission. "**Will you follow?**" His eyes held authority.

"**Yes...**" Gaera spoke deeply, his voice twinged with resignation.

"**Shall you serve?**" His tail swayed calmly.

"**Absolutely...**" Menoly said without hesitation.

"**Can you obey?**" His claws flexed with power.

"**Without a doubt...**" Saro Khan was undoubtedly angry with himself for losing, but he wasn't going to risk anything.

"**Could you defend?**" His long mane of orange gave him a majestic aura as the wind blew his mane back.

"**Immediately...**" Kira didn't say this with anything except pride.

"**Are you my followers?!**" His arms raised, he looked to them questioningly.

"**OF COURSE!**" Loly answered for all of them, her tone irate but her acceptance clear.

Nodding to them, Ichigo roared which elicited them to roar in response as one voice. Sand picked up around them, creating a flat-ish area in the desert of white sand, their place of joining. Turning around, Ichigo took on his Hollow name for good and started walking in a general direction with them following behind him loyally.

The trees of quartz reflected moonlight, the sand smoothed to glass, the prints stayed permanently pressed into the ground. They strode onward, while in another world a family grieved in private without tears knowing the touch of skin. Several Hollows came at them, each one facing the same fate as any prey animal caught in a trap, being eaten without a problem by all of them as Hollows need to eat like any living creature, alive or dead. With one hand, Mangetsu brought out a hairtie and pulled his mane into a ponytail, marking him as a new Hollow.(Uncue music)

"**What's the word for a group of scorpions, Menoly?**" Mangetsu, now finished pulling his hair, looked to the Girtabilu curiously.

"**A cyclone, why?**" The look of confusion she gave him made him smirk as he said one last word.

His smirk looking crazed, he said, "**Wonderful...**"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's a wrap ladies, gents an' other! Sorry that the Yoru-Bak Arc ended in such an anticlimactic way, but I wanted somethin' original instead of the cliche epic arc endin' almost every anime has. There're no doubt questions, but since I can't think of any 'sides the makin' people forget he existed bit. Ichigo's a protector through an' through, regardless of what species he is predominantly, an' he doesn't want his friends' lives to be at risk 'cause the possibility of Aizen invadin' Karakura then assumin' Ichigo's a secret weapon. We all know that Aizen doesn't take no for an answer an' that he's cruel when he doesn't get the results he wants, an' Ichigo figured this out so he made it so that his friends wouldn't be tortured long if Aizen does invade.

He's naive in that regard, as it's obvious to any intelligent person that a mastermind like Aizen won't be that merciful, but he only meant well. Even though the best intentions've paved the highway to Hell, these ones _might_ not be like that. I got a review a while back that my story's too close to canon for several people, an' I'd like to say that if someone thinks that even now, then there's a spinoff series of Bleach rippin' me off. Ichigo's evolution with the two new arms an' the growin' horns is somethin' I imagined Ichigo'd look like if he were an Adjucha, an' I hope ya'll see what I see when ya read this story from now on. The hair bein' pulled into a ponytail's Ichigo's way of sayin', '**SUP BITCHES! I AM A NEW PERSON!**'.

If any of ya figured out why Ichigo's got a cyclone, please shut your traps! _Please!_ With all that said an' done, as always: thanks for bein' 'ere, R&amp;R, no flamin' my ass, constructive criticism, an' SEE YA-G'NIGHT!


	21. Black souls and White hides

Whaz up ladies, gents an' other! I realized some of ya've got questions that ya need answerin', so here are a few answers to questions/complaints Imma get later or now. Ichigo's ability to defeat several Adjuchas-level Hollows seems farfetched, but it makes sense as I meant to add this little fact in but I couldn't seem to make it slip into the last chapter organically which's kinda my biggest concern right now. Ichigo's had a seal made by Tessai on his hide since he was born to keep his power under Soul Society's radar an' keep his body the size it is so he could stay at home longer than if he didn't have it on 'is ass. Masaki an' Isshin are parents an' want to have their children live lives in the same world as them, meanin' they requested the seal be placed on their son. Also, he's in his body almost 100% of the time which compresses an' condenses his power, like Imagebak does by bein' smaller which makes him stronger. He's a Hollow made for speed, meanin' he's somewhat light but since muscle weighs more than fat, he's got plenty of power behind his limbs to keep him movin' while doin' damage. Loly an' Menoly didn't have that advantage, their multiple legs'd get in the way an' make them even more vulnerable, but Ichigo took chunks outta their bodies which made their power stagnant an' gave him a boost to take out the other three.

The seals, the remainin' in 'is body, the advantages he's got due to 'is physique an' the skills he's developed as well as the trainin' he's had's given him an edge most Hollows don't have. Plus, he's a brawler an' he's never lost a fight against a variety of normal humans with an assortment of fightin' styles as well as that he's started trainin' in his other inherent abilities: he's got more than just a few tricks up his sleeves an' he's learnin' more as he goes, 'cause that's how he an' 'is crew roll!

Ichigo's decision to have Imagebak rewrite the memories of most people who've met him was for their own good to keep his family from havin' to either answer questions which's a bad road to walk right now or do it themselves. He skipped a step so his classmates an' teachers wouldn't cause issues for either his family in the obvious need for answers as to his local, an' he didn't want his friends to follow. We've seen Tatsuki's loyalty to her friends an' she'd obviously wanna stick by Ichigo's side regardless of his constant need to eat other Hollows. She's loyal an' won't take no for an answer, so he needed to make sure she didn't cause trouble in her highly likely desire to be by his side. An' no, Kon an' Krona's memories weren't erased for reasons that're obvious like with most of the local, fully matured Shinigami like the Visored, Kisuke an' co. as well as the Kurosakis or the Quincies.

Those are the only two I came up with, sorry if I missed any ya'll've got. PM me or review with your question(s). Sorry for ramblin', but Le-go!

_Thoughts or emphasis_

**_Hollow thoughts or emphasis_**

'Paraphrasin'

"Normal speech"

"**Hollow speech**"

"Zanpakuto speech"

**Two months later**

Staring out the window of Karakura High, a tired and somewhat depressed sigh escaped one Inoue Orihime as she propped her head on one arm. The past months had been pretty uneventful since Yoruichi finished telling her story and Imagebak left to Hueco Mundo for reconnaissance on whatever Aizen was planning. Tatsuki had decided to be trained by the Visored since she needed to have a variety of techniques to help Karakura safe, and the ex-captains and lieutenants could provide that variety in training. Rukia was still in school with them and Renji had been assigned to act as Karakura's personal Soul Reaper guardian before a replacement had been chosen so he could resume his duties as a lieutenant of the 13 Court Guard Squads.

"Anything the matter, Orihime-chan?" Uryu's question made her turn to look into his curious blue eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing...just sad for some reason..." Her eyes returned to the world outside when a black gap appeared out of thin air while creating a crater and a dust cloud due to something dropping out of it. The 'something' turned out to be two white-garbed individuals with white ornamentations on their heads. The energy they gave off was enough to make them all get up and rush out the door, getting the teacher to prepare to say something before she was met with an immediate answer from Orihime. "A signal from some brutes out the window translated into a threat on Sado's life and we need to be there to make sure he's okay, bye!" And no one spoke up after that because it was nearly impossible to tell if the young woman with burnt orange hair was serious or not.

Rushing to the bottom of the building, they were met with the two white-garbed strangers, both emitting a strange type of Reiatsu that seemed like that of the Visored but...reversed somehow. Now that they could see the two strangers at about eye level, they were able to make sense of their appearances.

The shorter of the two had a broken horned helmet on the top-left side of his head. He was slender yet seemed to have a muscular physique under his attire if the ridges over his stomach were anything to go by. Average height, melancholic expression present on his face, his hair was black, messy and fairly short while his skin was a stark white in contrast. His eyes were an emerald green with teal tear-streaks streaming down from the bottom of his slitted eyes to his cheeks and lower jaw. Part of his bangs fell between his eyes, making everyone who saw him realize how thick his eyebrows were. His upper lip was black and his eyes spoke of a pastlife filled with solitude and emptiness that was now somewhat filled. He radiated power, but the way he held himself with confidence and humility showed that he wasn't a leader but a high-ranking subordinate. His amount of power was more than his companion, but there was more underneath it all that only Rukia and Uryu really noticed.

The larger of the two emitted a lesser amount of power but hiding inside that weaker level was enough power to destroy all of Soul Society let alone the World of the Living, all on his own if he decided to use it for such a task. His skin was tanned, he was about seven feet tall, he had a powerful and impressive build, and his mostly bald cranium was lined with four ridges towards the sides. He had brown eyes, long, bushy sideburns, orange eyebrows and a thin ponytail that reached his upper back which was the only other clue besides his sideburns that he had black hair. He had red markings under his eyes on his prominent cheekbones. His attire consisted of a large white jacket with a collar that didn't even touch his neck because he kept it open and how broad his shoulders were, a black sash around the waist, a white hakama, a black tabi and finally a white zori. His companion shared this attire, but much more form-fitting. In essence, the attire seemed like a color inverted Soul Reaper uniform. On his chin rested a white jawbone with eight teeth on it. But the most surprising feature of this large man was that he had a hole going straight through his body in the center of his chest like a Hollow!

Both carried swords at their hips, and they weren't for show if the way they were worn was any indication. Around the crater came several ordinary people, all trying to figure out what caused the crater, and seeing the two strangers. The larger one looked around, grumbling, "I remember being here a few times when my mask was still intact and it's dulled since then. And why's the Reishi so thin here?! I might just suffocate from it!" He then took notice of the crowd and roared, "STOP STARING, IT'S RUDE!" With that said, he started inhaling deeply and as he did the souls of the people around the crater were literally sucked right out of them before being consumed by the large man.

"Yammy, we were ordered to act as reconnaissance for Lord Aizen's plan, and eating the inhabitants counteracts that initiative entirely. Also, talking uses more oxygen than breathing, so just shut up you idiot."

The green-eyed one's words made the now named Yammy turn and say irritably, "They were staring at us and if I remember our orders correctly, we're not supposed to be noticed, so I'm doing my job in making sure no one sees us. And speaking of the meeting, I don't remember seeing you there, Ulquiorra, why?! OH! That's right, you're not allowed there because you'r-" He was cut off by a punch in the throat from the now named Ulquiorra as his eyes befell the only still living humans near the crater.

"Shut up, you idiot, there are still witnesses." His melancholic tone brought a tickmark to a suddenly pissed Arisawa Tatsuki whose Zanpakuto appeared in her hands as she stood at the edge of the crater challengingly with Uryu, Sado, and Rukia their own weapons readied. "Looks like these are the ones he warned us about before we came here...Tell me: are you Arisawa Tatsuki, Sado Yasutora, Ishida Uryu, Rukia Kuchiki and Inoue Orihime?"

The looks of surprise they gave him at knowing their names was all the answer he needed as he stared indifferently at them. "How do you know our names?! We don't even know you!"

"I have no need nor desire to answer that question. I was only affirming a theory that doesn't concern trash like you." His indifferent attitude and insult to them was the final straw as Tatsuki Shunpoed behind him to slash through him before she was nearly smashed by Yammy's large fist, only surviving because Sado intercepted it with his own fist, carrying with it the power of an El Directo. When Tatsuki's slash nearly met the melancholic bastard, he vanished before reappearing in the same spot without a nick on him.

"What the Hell?!" Tatsuki's question was answered by her Hollow. (Imma have the dialogue of Shinigami, their Zanpakuto/s an'/or Inner Hollow in the same paragraph 'cause they're all technically apart of each other an' in a sense, the same person.) "**That technique's called Sonido, it's similar to a Shinigami's Shunpo but it's less of a learned skill an' more of an inborn ability all Hollows...haveeeee-WAIT, WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY?!**"

Unknown to Tatsuki and her Hollow, Ulquiorra had answered in his own, special way. "It's none of your business." At that moment, a shocked shout of pain escaped Sado as his arm was blown clean off and split in two by Yammy's strength winning out as he laughed maniacally.

"That's right, motherfucker! I'm the strongest one here! Suerte to you all that you give me something fun to do!" His laughter continued, making Ulquiorra sigh in obvious irritation, his face never changing expression. His sigh, however, didn't go unnoticed by his companion.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, CABRON!" That yell received him a stare from the shorter man, shutting him up with fear while his eyes burned with hate.

"Callas, imbecil." Ulquiorra strode off, Yammy following thereafter before a strange noise made him turn to meet a volley of glowing arrows that barely missed had he not dodged and a Zanpakuto slash that cut his right arm messily off. The culprit for the arrows was the bespeckled marksman with the glowing bow of Reishi, explaining Yammy's shortness of breath. "A Quincy...I thought your kind of trash went extinct, that will be rectified soon enough..." Before he could try, Ulquiorra was met with a half-masked Tatsuki, her right eye gleaming dangerous silver while her left glowed an ungodly gold.

"**Just try it, Teme.**" Her calm voice was that of her Hollow, her Zanpakuto being in Shikai permanently these days leaving her open to change its shape, which she did cleverly as it was like a miniature guillotine. The lock around his neck was her right forearm as she forced him to the ground with the inside-of-her-wrist-side to the back of his neck, catching him off-guard with the change of power and the unexpected Hollow mask that came with it. The blade was her upper arm, as she pulled him into her weapon's blade, only finding him to Sonido out of her grasp with the static sound resounding in her ears. "**Chikusho!**" _Please tell me that was enough time for Orihime to repair Chad's arm!_

Just as that thought crossed her mind, she heard Ulqiourra's voice. "Your power to heal revolves around creating temporal-spatial anomalies, rewriting the physics within the field of your choosing, and thus reversing any damage received in this reality by using the laws of your personal reality that you can make at any point and time. Interesting..." The gasp of surprise made Orihime shoot Tsubaki at the man, only making him Sonido in place for the attack to pass through his shimmering form.

His expression didn't change, not even after he turned around and caught the projectile out of midair and crushed it with his teeth. His attention was then directed to Tatsuki as she charged at him, her Zanpakuto taking the form of a large Khyber knife with the intent to slash him in half. Tatsuki was intercepted by Yammy, a red ball of energy leaving his only remaining fist and sending the Substitute Soul Reaper flying into the walls of the school, a few bones breaking before healing silently. "Damn it! Having to resort to using a Bala on these flies?! IMPOSSIBLE! INCONCEIVABLE! RETRABUTIONABLE!"

"That isn't even a word, you idiot." Ulqiourra's statement was met with a glare from the larger man.

"SUE ME! I'M SICK OF THESE FLIES!" A glowing, red orb of Reiatsu forming in his agape maw before he received an arc of equally red and equally destructive energy, making the orb in Yammy's mouth burst prematurely which sent him careening into a nearby tree and blowing it gorily out of the ground and into pieces.

"Sing, Crimson Princess..." The utterance came from the top of the school, only Tatsuki and the two white-garbed strangers being able to hear him. Before anyone could speak, Yoruichi appeared out of nowhere and axe-kicked Yammy right in the face, leaving a pretty nasty mark on him. Before Yoruichi could do so again, Ulquiorra appeared in front of her and caught her foot in his mouth, his hands having never left his pockets besides to punch Yammy.

Spitting out the wide-eyed woman's foot, he said calmly to Yammy while facing their opponents, "We're going Yammy. There are clearly more than just a few spiritually gifted humans in this city, meaning this isn't the right place for lord Aizen's plans to take place..." The larger man went to argue before he was met with another stare at shut him up.

"Fine! But I still think that a human being able to slice through the Hierro of a high-ranking Arrancar's still total horseshit!" A Garganta opened behind Yammy, the man still recollecting his senses before Ulqiourra kicked him in the stomach through the opening to Sonido after him, all before their opponents could make a move after them.

"**What the Hell's an Arrancar, Ero-Hara-san?**" Tatsuki's snarky nickname made the shopkeeper slouch in depression at the karate specialist's Inner Hollow used for him before Yoruichi kicked him off the building in a comedic way to snap him out of it. When he hit the ground, Tatsuki said as her mask crumbled, "That doesn't answer my question one bit."

Yoruichi, letting her black and yellow mask form, spoke in Imagebak's voice as their form of a telephone. "**An Arrancar's a Hollow whose mask has been broken or cracked enough that they've gained a more human form-the higher up the evolutionary ladder they are, the more human they look-and have gained powers similar to that of a Soul Reaper. I'll be undergoing this process soon, so we'll have to make this quick: even the weakest of Hollows become as strong as a Soul Reaper in a squad which means stronger than your average, jobless Shinigami. But that's besides the point! The strongest Arranc-Oh, hi Lilita!-**" And like that, they were cut off from anymore answers and Yoruichi's mask crumbled with her crumpling into herself with pain as she lost connection to her Zanpakuto spirit. "**Damn i**t! That hurts like a sonuvabitch!"

Yoruichi's ability to wear a Hollow mask had become the norm, but Tatsuki's was new yet they weren't too surprised by it, just a little unsettled at how calm her Hollow turned out to be. But there was only one question they had left: 'What was Imagebak going to say?'

**Las Noches**

Yammy flew the Garganta in a hilarious manner, getting one bright-orange haired Arrancar with a pair of forward-facing horns to start laughing his ass off, even after Ulquiorra passed through to stand before him in respectful patience. The bright haired Arrancar's mask fragment kept his horns and his markings, but lacked the back of the helmet-like cranium-cover and framed his face by crawling down from his horns to cover his temples then jawbone while the jaws had been lost. His eyes were still the same black and amber, but they looked a little softer and his expression was kind, even when he scowled it wasn't wholehearted. His attire was the same as Ulquiorra's, only that the jacket was sleeveless, skintight and lacked a covering of the back while the hakama was a repaired-into-jeans version of its former self. Many Arrancar had changed their uniform to suit their personal preferences, and Lord Aizen had allowed this on the condition that the uniform appeared to be a color inversion of the Soul Society uniform in some way. In the center of his chest was his Hollow Hole, same as Ulquiorra's, only difference was that he left it visible by having his jacket be left open in that spot.

Behind him swished his blade-like tail. Unlike most Arrancar, this one had been reluctant to let go of his old form even as he evolved and had forced himself to retain a few of his Adjucha form's traits. One of those was his tail, the other was the ability to roar and use the voices of others, with the addition of his eyes and twin sets of teeth. That same will power had allowed him to keep those same traits into Arrancar-hood, and he was pretty damn proud of it, too. On his back was a large, black Khyber knife with its handle extending back from the grip and a thin, hollowed out portion running along the back of the blade from the base to its middle. While on the base of his back was a weapon more reminiscent to a trench knife than a sword, it was about as thick as his arm and was also pitch black; its hilt was jutting from his left side for ease of acquisition. Tattooed onto his right shoulder was the number four. This Arrancar was named Mangetsu B. Sacirukko, Cuatro Espada and Arrancar Number 76. He was the officer Ulqiourra answered to before lord Aizen and he did so without shame or disgust as he'd been saved from his emptiness by this man.

Thanks to this powerful man, he'd become more than just an empty cave, and they'd even developed a relationship of friends more than of captain and soldier. Mangetsu's Fraccion consisted of Ulqiourra Cifer, Lolly Aivirrne, Menoly Mallia, Gaera Ifright, Saro Khan, Kira Incre and Imagebak Sanzu-Gir. Lord Aizen had given Mangetsu and his Fraccion the absolute task to act as a recon force as their abilities favor traversal and stealth more than the other Arrancar. They were the first and only group of Arrancar to have a set purpose other than being soldiers under generals under a king. This was a fact that made Mangetsu proud to be an Espada and to lead his friends to survival.

Calming down, Mangetsu said calmly, "**How did the mission go, Ulquiorra? Does Karakura fit the requirements for Lord Aizen's plans?**" The knowing smirk he gave his friend was met with a shake of the head. "**Just as I've told Aizen-sama before, but he seems Hellbent on using that place for it. Has it changed much from my days as a Gillian?**" The green-eyed Arrancar shook his head.

"It's just as you told me it had been when you were still a Gillian, master. The humans there are spiritually gifted and have a Quincy with them, quite a surprising find if I do say so myself, though I doubt the last of the Quincies will survive much longer..." The indifferent way he said that didn't even make Mangetsu bat an eye.

"**So there was _some_ change since I hunted there. I guess it's not too surprising that a few Quincies have survived, after all the few Hollows who survive becoming Arrancar, although few, is enough to form an army. Maybe we'll see a return from the brink of extinction for them, eh?! Wouldn't that be something?!**" Although lacking his master's excitement at the idea, the idea didn't seem too far fetched or undesirable to the former bat-like Vasto Lorde.

"Speaking of which," Ulquiorra began. "Has Sanzu's procedure finished yet?" Although said in an level tone, there was some actual curiosity underneath it and a hint of concern. Not all Hollows, even the strongest, survive becoming an Arrancar and that truth had almost claimed Mangetsu after the rest of them had underwent their masks being broken while Saro Khan had been lost. The tribal-like markings hadn't left him, and the reason they were so hard to miss was because the procedure had basically fried them to his skin underneath.

A groan brought their attention to the awakening Yammy, his arm still missing before Mangetsu opened a Garganta and Sonidod to and from the location of his missing appendage. "**How you doing, over there, Yammy? You okay?**" All he got was a groan and the middle finger from his remaining arm. "**At least you're still the same! Wouldn't want you to be acting like anyone else than yourself, after all!**" Grabbing Yammy's raised hand, he pulled the larger Arrancar to his feet with minimal difficulty with a kind smirk.

"Huuh...I hate that town...If Lord Aizen chooses that place for his plans, I'll murder that place to the ground personally!" His temper rose before he was criticized.

"Razing Karakura to the ground would be more appropriate, you idiot." Before Yammy could start yelling at Ulquiorra, Mangetsu held up a hand and spoke in his nonchalant manner.

"**Yammy,**" He said with a smile. "**Don't attack any of my Fraccion in my presence, or I will have no choice but to retaliate with interest...**" His smile was wiped from his face as he glared at the larger man. "**And you're well aware of how dangerous I am after all I've done to get this far, right?!**" There was no ifs, ands, or buts; there was just danger as the air was thick with the intent to kill and devour a threat.

A dense and awkward silence settled between the two Espada before that same, chipper smirk found its way back onto Mangetsu's face as he strode off after patting Yammy lightly on the back like everything had been a joke. "**Aizen-sama said that you two were to report back to him as soon as you return for a meeting to commence, c'mon!**" Quietly, Ulquiorra and Yammy followed behind the fourth strongest Arrancar in Hueco Mundo.

After a few minutes they arrived in the meeting room of the Espada, Ulquiorra's eyes were-for a lack of a better word-expectant of what the powerful Espada would have for a place where they took orders directly from Aizen. Although he was curious, and the term would be used _extremely_ loosely in his case, he never expected much of anything, not even of his superiors. His lack of expectation wasn't unearned, as the large room was mostly empty space and a long table with ten seats for the Espada and a throne at the far end of the room where the creator of Arrancar sat, examining some files of some sort for whatever plans he had schemed. Looking up to see the doors open with the two he'd sent to Karakura and one of his Vasto Lorde Espada, his lips creeping into that deceptively kind smile that basically said 'I own you'.

"Ah, Yammy. Ulquiorra, how did your reconnaissance mission go?" Before either spoke, Mangetsu stepped to the front.

"**Aizen-sama, if I may be so bold?**" He waited there, his hands in his pockets, patiently anticipating his superior's answer.

The man with swept-back brown hair rested his head on his elbow in thought before answering with his hands meeting together under his chin, "You may. Speak your mind, Mangetsu."

"**Arigato,**" Was the concise thanks followed by a short bow from the orange-haired Espada. "**Aizen-sama. Would it not be more appropriate for all of the Espada to be here to hear what one of my treasured Fraccion and one of my trusted colleagues have seen and experienced, Taneuma? And could this meeting be brief, please? One of my oldest friends and most trusted member of my Fraccion is undergoing the procedure to become an Arrancar as we speak and I'd prefer to be there for him as soon as possible, as I promised to meet him after the procedure...**" Mangetsu's eyes, so full of pride and kindness, held what could only be equated to pleading for his desire to be granted. The former Captain of the 5th Division nodded with his grin never faltering, feeling almost moved by the loyalty and honor shown by one of the most powerful Espada.

"Indeed it would, Mangetsu. And we'll keep this as brief as possible so you may check on your treasured Fraccion..." Before Mangetsu could begin thanking his commander and chief, Aizen spoke with his hand raised to hold off the oncoming flood of gratitude. "But, do not take this as a sign of leniency or weakness, for this is a one-time only occurrence and your loyalty to me and my cause has left me no moral choice. Remember this, Mangetsu, as a sign of reward for your loyalty and dedication to myself and my cause..." As soon as he said that, he released a short pulse of Spiritual Pressure as a signal that the Espada had come to recognize as a call for a meeting. And they weren't kept waiting, as the sounds of sonic booms and static was audible from behind the large doors that opened to reveal the other eight Espada.

In they came, no particular order, as they found their seats that they'd come to know as theirs after years-or months respectively-in service to Sosuke Aizen. "Now, Ulquiorra, can you show us what you saw on your reconnaissance mission to Karakura Town?" Looking to his master and friend, Ulquiorra received a nod that was closely followed by the blank faced man pulling out his left eye and crushing it in his palm without making even a wince of pain. As soon as his eye was crushed, it broke into a nearly innumerable amount of fragments that swirled around the room and those occupying it.

"Please pay attention, as this ability can only be done once per eye and it takes about a day or more to regenerate..." The room's occupants watched and felt what Ulquiorra had back in Karakura, the fight and the conversation he had with the group minus a few moments that weren't a part of the mission. "Although I could have killed them, I feel it would be a waste of time since they're only human trash playing with power they have no right to have nor any control to wield-"

"SO?!" Interrupted a tall man with spiky, light blue hair and a mask fragment consisting of the right jawbone, slamming his fist on the table aggressively. "They're enemies! You don't leave enemies standing in one piece, motherfucker, no matter the threat level! But you did and Yammy got his ass kicked!"

"**Now, Grimmjow,**" Mangetsu began calmly, obviously not wanting any unnecessary delays from his goal to finish this meeting as soon as possible. "**That's no way to treat your trusted colleagues and allies. Okay, they left before they could kill the ****nuisances and they're taken off guard as it happens to the best of us at times, but that's no reason to start unneeded fights in front of our commander and chief!**" His tail swished around somewhat irritably.

"Doesn't matter!" The heated Grimmjow was countered by a soft-voiced female Arrancar.

"If your argument is that one of them broke through Yammy's Hierro, then don't talk. Yammy's the weakest of us while sealed, meaning his Hierro's the easiest to break. He's strong, but he's not the strongest of us and that's no reason to get all gungho." These wise words came from Lilim de Saphiria, Quinto Espada and older sister of Neliel tu Odelschwank. She was taller than the average woman, her hair a bubblegum pink and her bangs covering her left eye. Her mask fragment was a horned halo circling the crown of her head, acting as a somewhat ironic hint towards what her title was. Attire consisting of a white shawl that was tied around her voluptuous hips, the location of her Hollow Hole through the sides, and a white belly-dancer's skirt that was woven around her legs to be like a hakama or _really_, baggy see-through pants.

Her large bust was barely held by her bra, crossing over where her heart would be while leaving the inner area of her breasts exposed. Slim, muscular arms; legs that went on forever; a fine pair of hips and quite buxom...She was a man-killer, literally. Lilim's Fraccion was tasked with killing any traitors or intruders. The Arrancar of her Fraccion were her still 'missing' sister, her rape and a bastard by the name of Nnoitra Gilga. He had been the fucker to try to kill her sister, Neliel, and he had been punished accordingly by living in their shadow with his only follower, Tesra Lindocruz.

Grimmjow glared at the female, her eyes holding nothing but calmness she had attained through maturing via loss. The blue haired Espada had around his neck a pendant, its shape that of a feline pawprint inside the crossing of two crescent moons, reminding anyone or alerting anyone who didn't know of his faith in the Ultimate Prey. He grit his teeth, biting his tongue because he knew what would happen if he challenged her: he would die. Unlike Nnoitra, who had been cockier than he was, he knew when he was outmatched and when to bide his time. Taking a breath, he exhaled and leaned back into his chair with a sour expression on his face.

Aizen looked to Mangetsu, noticing his eyes were always returning to the door every few moments. Thinking for a minute, he asked calmly, "Is there anything else any of you wish to say?" When no one spoke up, Aizen smiled that damned grin of his and said, "Then consider this meeting adjourned. Karakura shall be kept under surveillance, nothing more until further notice and we shall keep looking for a city to use in my plan." With that said, Mangetsu and Ulquiorra vanished in a Sonido faster than anyone had ever seen them before.

_Mangetsu B. Sacirukko,_ He thought contemplatively, this topic not being thought on for the first time. _Or should I say Kurosaki Ichigo, cares deeply for his Fraccion even though they're technically my soldiers and he's one of my generals. He knew that Karakura wasn't a good choice, but he didn't say anything, probably assuming I wouldn't figure out who he is. Either he's acting as a spy, or he's actually loyal to me and my plans..._

**Procedure waiting room, Las Noches**

Appearing in the room with the rest of his Fraccion, Mangetsu looked to the remaining members of his group. Kira was pacing in front of the door, looking to it and the clock once or twice before returning to her nervous pacing. Her attire was that of an adventurer, her sun-kissed skin contrasting with her black-lightning-striped white hair covered by a white fedora. She had a gauze-like fabric wrapped around her bust, keeping her breasts in check and away from prying eyes. A pair of morningstars, on without any spikes and the other having small ones, were on her hips, held there by a millennium-ago forgotten wrapping technique only she knew. At the hilt of both weapons was the face of snarling tiger looking to a respective side, reminding anyone who didn't notice her stripes or forgot that she was a tiger at heart through and through. The weapons had levers on their hilts, their function was implied to be to let the balls hang by a chain from their respective handle.

She wore a hakama, no changes to it besides it having black, lightning stripes on it. Her shoes were high-heels in the form of tiger paws with her old claws from her Adjuchas days molded into the toes of them. Her Hollow Hole was in her shoulders going straight through, and her mask fragment was several pieces in framing her orange eyes in a strangely feline fashion. Her face was gentle and her attitude usually proud yet kind, but right now she was worried for her comrade like the others. Figure like that of an athletic model, she was a woman to fear when scorned, and her strength was to be feared even by Mangetsu.

Gaera was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed but his ears twitching at the slightest sound. His skin was dark and his hair a mottled red/orange, making many think his hair was fire itself. He was a large Arrancar, a foot and a half shorter than Yammy and leaner than the Dies Espada to boot. No shirt covered his bare chest, showing off his eight pack and his Hollow Hole through his left pectoral. His mask fragment covered his brow and cranium so he looked like a beast in some regards, his forward and backward facing horns remaining.

His legs were covered by a pair of white jeans with a long coat folded into them so he had the lower part of the garb remaining outward with the upper part not needing to be worn. Wrapped up his right arm was a lantern on a chain and the handle attached to said chain. It was wrapped around his arm so that the glowing blue lantern was in his right hand at all times. On his back was a small pick with Islamic written onto its blade, held there by a belt around his torso over his shoulder. His face, although stern, held a softness shown only to his closest friends and even though his eyes were closed the others knew his deathly blue orbs would never stop glowing that dim shimmer.

Loly and Menoly were chatting calmly for once, Loly not being at her twin's throat for once being a blessing Mangetsu thanked the gods for. Loly hadn't taken her hair out of those black pigtails that reached her back, in fact she'd made sure they never came out of that state. Her mask fragment covered her left eye, making her pink eyes seem surreal somehow, with teeth dotting the bottom of it and an extension of her former face was made into hair ties to keep her hair in those pigtails now that she didn't have her antennae to do so for her.

The former centipede-like Adjuchas' attire was a short, frilled skirt, white half-sleeves worn from the elbows down to the wrists, and what appeared to be thigh-length black-colored, white-outlined boots. She wore white bracelets on her arms, and she also wears a white-colored, black-outlined material that ties around her neck, which reveals a fair portion of her stomach as well as her chest.

Menoly was dressed in a tomboyish way, some of the Arrancar thinking she was a male with a few females asking if 'he' was single much to her compatriots' amusement. Her mask fragment was similar to her twin's in that it covered her eye and had teeth dotting the bottom, but it didn't extend to be hair ties and it was over her right eye, making her emerald green orbs seem surreal like Loly's. Her spiky blonde hair fringed over her right eye, making it hard to see sometimes when her hair grew attire consisted of a white dress with short sleeves, which were slit and run slightly past her elbows, and an upturned collar. Menoly's dress was also unzipped at the front revealing her larger-than-her-twin's cleavage. Her dress also exposed her waist and part of her thighs on both sides of her body. A black sash was worn loosely around her hips. As with most Arrancar, she wore black socks to be as their lord, Aizen, had said to be a color inverse of the Soul Society. She completed her outfit with a white, segmented choker and a series of white bracelets on her arms.

Looking to the largest of all of them, Mangetsu asked concernedly, "**Anything?**"

"Not," The Black Dog's deep voice was accompanied by him opening his glowing, blue eyes. "So much as a purr..." That answer made Mangetsu sigh, sitting down in a chair with a hand to his face in worry. **_He's been there for me for these past few months, even before we came to Hueco Mundo, and it was hard losing Saro Khan...but losing him? That would break me down another peg! I'd never be able to forgive myself!_**

Half an hour later, the door opened and they all came to stand at attention, getting the nurse to back up out of fright at the suddenness. "**How is he**/he?" They all asked, even Ulquiorra saying it in a slightly worried voice. Their eyes stared into the nurse's, hope in their eyes along with fear.

The answer was only a somber expression and a gesture to enter the room, "You...," She said solemnly. "Should see for yourselves..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXI'MAPRICKXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's a wrap ladies, gents an' other! We've _finally_ finished the YoruBack Arc an' have entered the Arrancar Arcs. Now, Ichigo's thoughts of never forgivin' thing's believable as he blamed himself for his mother's death when he was a kid in canon an' Imagebak's filled in a huge role as teacher for him, as he can't be taught by any of his familial figures until he figures out all he can do as a Hollow first.

Tatsuki's progression to be allied with her Inner Hollow's a testament to how she's different from Ichigo in that she's not as brash nor as stupid. We love watchin' Ichigo kick ass, or in my case watch 'im get his ass kicked, but he's kinda the dullest knife in the block when compared to almost every other character in the series. Even Keigo's more knowledgeable 'bout things than Ichigo. Ichigo's appearance an' strength as an Espada're due to the fact he wanted to be high up on the status ladder but not so much so that he's in charge an' at the head of everythin', otherwise he'd be in trouble as he'd be 'figured out too early' an' then he'd be killed on the spot. The decision to keep his old traits's a personal one for our beloved Hollowborn. He's been in the form of a regular Hollow his Whole life (*I'm beaten to near death by 'someone' for the horrible pun*) an' doesn't wanna let it go 'cause his original form's what his mother raised. He also likes some of the abilities his old forms gave 'im, so he's kinda attached.

Anyway, I left it at a cliffhanger 'cause I love torturin' my viewers a little bit like a lotta my favorite authors do to me. As always: thanks for bein' 'ere, R&amp;R, no flamin' my ass, constructive criticism, an' SEE YA-G'NIGHT!


	22. Do empty skies wash away pain in rain?

Whaz up ladies, gents an' other! I'm back an' enjoyin' the stories I write. Makin' sure the stories're enjoyable's part'o a writer's job, right? So I read what I write after I post it, makin' sure anythin' I missed when I proofread's somethin' I can fix easily without screwin' up how the stories run. I've made a few plotholes, an' ya'll've made this clear which I'm glad ya did or I'd feel even stupider if I found out _years_ later on my own. Now, the plotholes are usually just in the chapters an' the events transpirin' in the moment(s) they're in, but any that're long-lastin' are a problem so I've been lookin' consistently an' haven't found any long-lastin'. However, since I'm biased on my writin', I'd really appreciate it if ya'll can find any plotholes or slip-ups that'll have a long-lastin' effect on my stories.

Sorry for the babblin', just wanted ya'll to know how glad I am that ya'll've been catchin' me when my stories or myself fall in some way. Babblin' aside, le-go! Oh, an' if anyone's figured out my plan or someone's leaked out my plan, _DON'T RUIN IT FOR EVERYONE ELSE!_

_Normal thoughts or emphasis_

**_Hollow thoughts or emphasis_**

'Paraphrasin'

**'Hollow paraphrasin'**

"Normal speech"

"**Hollow speech**"

"Zanpakuto speech or Doll"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

As Mangetsu and co. entered the procedure room, they all noticed a dramatic change in atmosphere from the 'lobby' if were to be called anything else. The lights were on and the room was relatively warm, but it felt morbid and oppressive with despair, as if..."**Is he okay?!**" Mangetsu asked sternly, concern for his teacher and friend's well-being obvious in his posture, voice and dark eyes.

The others were onboard with him, but they all knew how they're friend got when any of his friends-in essence family-was harmed or in danger. With that in mind, they kept put their hands to their weapons in case they had to stop him from doing something rash. "As I said before," The nurse said warily, rightfully afraid of an Espada's wrath. "'You should see for yourself...'" With that, she went to the procedure table where a blanket covered Imagebak, or what was left of him. Lifting the blanket slightly, she pulled out-

"**...no...**" Wide eyed, mouth agape and all aggression lost, Mangetsu took a step back disbelievingly. In her hand, held with care like a fragile child, was a cracked feline mask. At the brow was a green swirl-pawprint with a black rhombus at its center, the former glow lost with its former wearer. The nurse handed the mask to Mangetsu, his hands outstretched and shakier than a man shivering in a blizzard. It was white like the sands of the world they called home, its eyes holding a feeling of former glory and pride. Through the eye was visible memories, past experiences that only its wearer could name without effort, and an emotion foreign to Hollows that no one in Hueco Mundo could possibly name.

Turning it over in his hands shakily, shock still plaguing his mind, Mangetsu saw on the back of the mask a message. Weakly, he read it, the kanji sloppily etched with a claw into the bone-like material of the mask. "'**Dear Mangetsu, I know this message is being read by you. The likelihood I would survive wasn't high, we both know this, I'm an old beast and I was more than likely going to die from the procedure. Mangetsu, you're a strong Vasto Lorde and a braver Arrancar than any of those I've met in my time in Aizen's army. We're warriors, soldiers, killers and beings of death; don't you dare shed tears for your selfish desire that I was there, not one fucking moment! I died, it happens to the best of us, and I know I'll be missed...But don't shed any damn tears just because you don't want me to be dead! If I were still alive I'd fight you and win, regardless of power as you're still a brash adolescent!'**"

Taking a breath, Mangetsu continued, his Fraccion listening intently with a few holding back their selfish tears as Imagebak would say the same to all of them. "**'I'm finished, as you're reading this message, but that doesn't mean I'm gone. What happens to the rest of my body, I'd like you to bury me in the place I belong. You're not a complete moron, so you should know where I mean. I'm too stubborn to be dead the moment you find this, so listen to me before you finish this'?!**"

"Hey," A weak, snarky voice said from the table under the blanket, making everyone look to it in surprise and approach the source quickly. "Jackass...I'm dead yet, stop reading that...and listen for once!" The blanket was removed to reveal a relatively tall man in his early thirties, his skin a reddish tone and his celadon eyes glowing weakly with his mottled purple and green hair seeming dull. His legs and arms were still that of his Adjuchas form as his mask had been broken before meeting Mangetsu and it hadn't been any closer to healing than it had when they met.

Chest bare, his Hollow Hole was still closed like it had been when Mangetsu and he had met. Seeing the tears brimming at the eyes of a few of them, he glared fiercely for someone in his position as he growled out weakly, "Don't you...you _dare_ weep because my worthless hide's not gonna be...around anymore to keep your asses in line! Because it's not me you're crying for...it's your-damn-selves..." He took a few shaky breaths, his eyes losing their sheen as his glare weakened and his soul began to leave.

"You're not at...at fault, Mangetsu," He said sternly even if he was weak. "You're the reason I've kept going...you damned bastard, you!" A cocky, proud smirk crossed Imagebak's face as he outstretched his right paw to Mangetsu, who grabbed it firmly in his own. "A prodigy among Hollows and Arrancar, you're a fucking alpha and you'd better fucking act like it! Looked up to by your Fraccion and respected among the Espada, you've gotta keep up your reputation and never give an inch...or everything you-"

"_**We've**_** done, Imagebak! Not me, all of us.**" The interruption was met with a glare and a thwack to the face by the dying half-Arrancar, getting the orange-haired Espada to groan slightly.

"Shut up, boy! You're a fucking Espada, Vasto Lorde and leader...don't for a moment think you've the luxury to show weakness at any point in time! Aizen's in command," He said heatedly, his disdain for the ruler of Las Noches clear in his dimming eyes. "But he doesn't care about any of us, that's clear...you, on the other hand, do and those you meet have a tendency to like you better than the commander and chief." Loly and Gaera's cheeks soon had tears streaming down them, the dying cat on the table having been a voice of reason and someone to lean on for them at their worst moments.

Growling lowly, "I said don't weep! You're crying outta selfish desire that this isn't what it is, not for me or my trip to Hell...So don't you dare cry about me and keep your heads held high." Looking back to his student, Imagebak had a short coughing fit and said hastily, "Bury me where I belong and we'll see each other eventually...just 'cause I'm finished isn't any reason to cry like I'm gone...so don't act like it for a minute and laugh that arrogant laugh of yours, you damned bastard! Laugh because I'm gonna meet the gods before you and that you're stuck with an opponent like Aizen in your way of reaching there...So laugh like the day you beat Kon, like the day you beat Uryu and like the day you beat _her_!" Mangetsu's eyes widened slight at the last part, at the mention of her, getting Imagebak's smirk to show sharp teeth.

"You're intertwined, you're bound, and you're screwed...Now laugh that damned madman laugh we all know you for, 'cause when we meet again we're gonna see whose power is greater regardless of evolution..." He started coughing again, this time blood, and he smirked kindly now at his friends. "I'm finished, and there's nothing you can do to fix that...but...we'll meet eventually, one way or another...so laugh for my sake, and don't show an inch of weakness around anyone!" Letting go of Mangetsu's hand, he shoved his paw into the air, balled as if about to bat at something or to bump a fist. The others all did this, their fists meeting his in the air, the nurse having left them alone as soon as Imagebak spoke to the group.

"Just 'cause I'm finished, doesn't mean I'm gone nor does it mean I'm unhappy...I'm gonna see all of you at the other side eventually, and I'll see my family from my life as a human, so I've that to look forward to...but bury me where I belong, and we'll meet sooner, and I wanna see you stronger when we do! To Mangetsu, and whatever kinda god he's gonna be!" With that, he let an incredibly deep yowl of his true form as a lion-sized Margay leave him, making the others release their own respective roar before he passed with his smirk fading and sad smiles on their faces. All except for Ulquiorra, whose face hadn't changed, but the green streaks under his eyes were glowing slightly as a sign of emotion.

The door opened slightly, revealing the nurse. "I'm sorry for your loss." She said nervously, the approach of Mangetsu and his Fraccion making her get out of the way, when she saw Mangetsu carrying her deceased patient. "Where are you taking him?"

Looking to her kindly, his eyes glistening with emotion, he said softly, "**To be buried where he belongs, in only one place that would fit that description...with the one he cares for most...**" Halfway out of Imagebak's body were two Zanpakuto, the two he would have wielded if he'd survived the procedure, but they were now only a pair of weapon handles with no blade and no purpose. They left the building silently, the moment they exited it Mangetsu opened a Garganta and stepped through with his Fraccion close behind, all of them silent in respect.

**World of the Living, Roanoke Colony**

_**You took me here once, Imagebak, and I remember you said that this is where you'd want to rest if you ever died...So, here we are...but where to bury you fo-**_ Before he could finish his thought, a cloud of dust appeared in the center of the abandoned and overgrown village with it dissipating as soon as it appeared. Standing there, a serious look on her face, stood Yoruichi Shihoin with her Soul Slayer hilt in hand. "**It's been too long, Yoruichi. Or rather, Ultimate Prey-sama.**" His Fraccion looked to him in shock and back to the dark-skinned Soul Reaper.

"Indeed it has, Ichigo." The name she used made him jerk slightly, her eyes being the only ones to see the motion. "Oh, I'm sorry. You go by your Hollow Name now, my mistake!" She said this with a smile on her face that looked real enough, but it was clear to the orange-haired Espada she wasn't sorry nor was she pleased with him.

"**Should I even ask why you're angry, or are you going to tell me?**" His answer came in the form of the Flash Goddess walking to him, making Loly tense before Gaera place a hand on her shoulder with a look that said 'don't'. Yoruichi, standing in front of Ichigo and about half-a-head shorter now, was given Imagebak's remains which she held close. "**I know what you're going to do, and I hope you know he's almost finished before...**" The purple-haired half-Visored glared at the Espada before her.

"I damn-well know, bastard!" She muttered as hers and Imagebak's bodies began to glow, the weapons leaving the body to reveal a serrated cleaver and an odd-looking rifle. These weapons dropped into her hands from below her Zanpakuto Spirit's body, and said half-Arrancar's corpse began to reform and reforge itself into-"My weapon, my shield, my soulmate, my friend, my brother, my father, my lover and my _**mate!**_" Her yellow and black mask appeared on her face, her Zanpakuto Spirit splitting into the two weapons as her attire of a leotard with orange arm and leg warmers into the attire Halibel and her pack had seen in Hueco Mundo that night all those decades ago.

She stood there, her eyes glowing and her mask/face in a grimace of anger. "**We're not enemies, but that doesn't mean we're allies, you bastard!**" Yoruichi vanished from sight before firing a few shots from her Zanpakuto Spirit's odd rifle form in her left hand, getting Mangetsu to catch all of the fired projectiles to reveal they were spire point bullets with etchings in the side for a spiral movement in flight for a more accurate shot in narrow areas. The rifle looked like it was made from somehow, magically fusing an umbrella, crutch and rifle all into one weapon. The jagged cleaver had a little switch on it, which made questions accumulate in the minds of Mangetsu and his Fraccion, but they were left unanswered as Yoruichi had vanished from her sniping spot.

"**She's a Shinigami, Imagebak's her Zanpakuto Spirit that became fused with a Hollow into the Adjuchas we knew and called friend. It's been that way for a century or so, and Imagebak needed some time away from his wielder so he decided to join Aizen's army to become an Arrancar to get stronger. I've known about this for a while now, but I didn't know how to tell any of you...**" He said this in a guilty tone of voice as he finished, "**...****I'm sorry for keeping this from you for the time we've known each other...**" His Fraccion looked to him blankly before they looked to each other in silent communication, all except Ulquiorra.

"You've known us for two months, you're bound to have secrets you don't want or know how to share with us. I forgive you, but that isn't something to take for granted, Mangetsu!" Although in an aloof tone, his voice held a threatening undertone to it. This was followed by Kira, Gaera, Menoly and a pissed Loly. "The fact we're all such close friends after only two months is due to your likable nature and caring personality, Mangetsu."

The Espada just stared at his friends in surprise in their forgiveness, especially Loly's, but it passed when he received strikes to the head from all around. "**...I deserved that, I really do.**" He said this in resignation before his head was forced to look up and he found Loly kissing him and then punching him in the face again.

"Karma's a," The obviously proud, former centipede Adjuchas said arrogantly. "Bitch, eh, connard?! Just like the day we met! A quick peck on the face and a deal of pain after...I feel fulfilled and ready to head back home!" With that said, the stunned Mangetsu opened a Garganta back to Las Noches which they left through, all the while unknowing of the eyes watching them...

**Unknown location**

A dark hand places down a chess piece-the queen to be exact-loosely, as if the game is won before it has even began. This brings out a dark growl from the other side of the dark room, "I won't let you take my son into this, not like last time! Because of you he died like my mate! I'll never forgive you, not after that!" The owner of the dark hand sighs, a feminine voice answering the irate male voice.

"I understand your anger, Shini, but you must understand there was little choice...if I didn't it would all be for nothing..." Her words only make the male voice even more angry.

His voice rises as the room is dimly lit by a weak glowing from his side of the room, "How can you say that?! How dare you?! He's my son! Because of you they're both dead!"

Before he can do anything rash, the other occupant of the room places another piece down, this one a pawn. Somewhere else, an action is made by a seemingly insignificant being... "If I didn't do it then, he wouldn't have been yours and your mate would have been nothing more than a stranger. Remember your place, _boy!_ What I do may not seem like it, but everything I do is for the salvation of our universe and all who live within it..." Out of thin air, the unseen woman pulls a glass of wine and begins drinking it slowly, her shimmering eyes full of wisdom and exhaustion as she sighs gratefully for the alcohol's taste on her tongue. "We're getting too old for this, my friend. Maybe it's time we let them take it from here?"

All she receives is a roar of indignancy and opposition. "You _know_ they're nowhere near ready to take our place, and yet still you mock me with these claims of superiority when it's clear you're more exhausted than I am. If we were to step down now, the world-the _universe_-would go into disarray and be finished more than any of our previous lifetimes! You, White King, know that more than any of our fellows..."

"..." She sighs again, this time depressed and begging for rest, as she rises from her seat to look out the bright window without any light revealing who she is. "I hate it when you're right, Black King! I hate it when _you_-the irresponsible, hot-blooded and impulsive bastard-reminds me of my duties as-AH!" Falling to the floor, her wine spilling and glass shattering, the man she is speaking to appears at her side with concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright?!" He helps her up urgently and sets her back in her throne without hesitation.

Taking a moment to recollect her thoughts and breath, she says, "I am fine...just a little disheveled and unsettled by what just transpired! It's happening faster than last time, we have little time!" She grabs a chess piece and places it down, causing the scenery to vanish, this piece being a black knight...

**Karakura Town, Kisuke's shop**

Yoruichi had finished what had transpired at Roanoke with the Arrancar, getting the teenagers to gape at her that she was unable to do any damage to the orange-haired one. Tatsuki piped up aggressively, "Why didn't you stay and fight them?! You're able to take out those two who came to our school, why didn't you do the same to them?"

"Because," Yoruichi said calmly, a ghostly image of Imagebak padding around on her shoulders before vanishing and reappearing somewhere else near her. "They were stronger than those two. The one with green streaks on his cheeks was there, acting like he was the orange-haired one's subordinate, and the others all held power even when suppressing their Spiritual Pressure. Imagebak was there, working in that group, and he was only allowed to remain in there because of how strong he is. If I were to fight all of them at once, I get the feeling I'd be killed..." She looked to the floor in thought, a stern expression on her face and an obvious feeling of shame for running away from a fight.

Mizuiro and Keigo were there, as in the two months after Yoruichi finished her story, they had awoken their own abilities and had to train in them to help keep Karakura safe. Their abilities were more subtle, not involving creating energy fields or changing their arms into weapons or anything of that manner. Keigo's speed was his advantage, matching Kon when very little effort was put into it, but they hadn't tried finding his top speed due to safety risks to himself and Karakura. The only downside, was his strength wasn't increased by much at all, instead all his natural strength beforehand had been channeled into his speed. His legs strength wasn't even a part of that either, he was just fast with no actual strength in his legs to match the speeds he could reach or to lift as much as he could beforehand.

Mizuiro's ability, although subtle due to no physical changes or environment destroying traits, was tactical and improvisational but was strange enough even Kisuke found it eccentric in nature. Able to take just about anything and create something brand new via fusion and rejuvenation of said object or objects. He'd made several odd pieces of armament including armor made from a pile of filled lightbulb boxes, a sniper rifle out of a cane and a variety of silverware and the oddest so far: a statue of leaping manta ray that he created using sticks, decent-sized dead tree branches, rocks, and a fair amount of sand.

"If that's the case," Mizuiro said contemplatively. "Wouldn't it be appropriate to kill these 'Arrancar' while their guard is down in their base of operations? While there, they most likely won't expect an invasion or an attack since it's no doubt in a remote part of Hueco Mundo. So isn't now the best time to strike while they're guard is down and they're planning their next move?" His train of thought wasn't wrong and it held merit, but then again...

"Understand," Came a ghostly voice from Yoruichi's shoulder, revealing the apparition of her Zanpakuto Spirit. "Something Mizuiro. They're powerful, even while few in number they can take down Soul Society in a few more months. Also, their abilities vary like any Soul Reaper's, making even the weakest a force to be reckoned with. They have ten elite Arrancar like the 13 Court Guard Squads, only these elites have groups of those they trust who are stronger than the average Arrancar and are trusted by these elites..." His form was like a wisp of smoke, dancing around with life before vanishing and reappearing.

"These elites are called the Espada. Taking orders directly from Aizen, they are his will embodied when ordered. As long as they obey him they live, and if they displease him they are punished greatly." These words of wisdom were a foundation on how they would act around these Arrancar if anymore came into contact with them. "They're searching for a place for Aizen's plans to be executed. Karakura was one place they contemplated but decided against due to the resistance. Even though Aizen doesn't give a damn about his subordinates, he does care about his plans coming to fruition and he needs as many Arrancar as possible for that to happen so he's still looking for a place to use. That's all I know...I'm sorry..."

Yoruichi went to stroke his more humanoid head before her hand passed right through him, making her look to her hand with sadness as the apparition's 'face' saddened as well. "It's gonna be several fortnights before I can touch you again..." A strange silence was all that was left in the room before a crash came from less than a block away, making the adolescents run to the scene.

**Unigiya shop**

"Oh," Tatsuki grumbled. "Great..." At the front door was a gaping hole and the shop owner/manager there as if she had thrown something or something out. This was Unagiya Ikumi: a tall, curvaceous, and fair-skinned woman in her late twenties with powerful brown eyes. Hair the color of onyx, tied into a ponytail with a purple scrunchy, it reached her upper back and had her bangs parting towards the left side of her her regular white t-shirt with long purple sleeves, she also wore her tight black pants and black rubber boots.

On her shirt was the Unagiya logo of 'Unagi' written on it, atop her head was a brown cap with goggles and on her hands were work gloves. Her glare at the building across from her shop made the group look to see, "Koga?!" Keigo's cry of surprise made the large and muscular man with short-cut red hair and an orange mohawk look to them with surprise in his pupilless, black eyes. He, like Ikumi, was wearing his casual attire. His shirt was sleeveless, a pair of large headphones around his neck and jeans with a holster loosely hung around his hips.

"Hey kids...Ergh! Damn that bitch's strong for a human." He wasn't bleeding, but he was bruised pretty bad. Ikumi, even though it wasn't obvious, was physically stronger than Tatsuki and Sado. Koga was a Bount, a nearly extinct species of spiritual beings that fed off of human souls. Although they were made by Soul Society on accident, unlike the Mod Souls who were made on purpose, they were still a race deserving of life even if they began as an artificial species. Their numbers were few, able-to-be-counted-on-a-person's-fingers-few, but they weren't extinct yet.

Koga was a kind man despite his size and muscular build, which made most people assume he was an aggressive jackass, but he was by far one of the nicest people anyone could meet. The Bounts were similar to their creators in some respects: they had living beings as their weapons, they were mostly humanoid in form and they were dangerous if provoked. Getting out of the wall with minor difficulty, Koga grunted as he fell to his knees, getting Keigo to run to his side.

The way they had met had been awkward to say the least, but it had lead them to be pretty good friends. Similar to how Keigo had met Sado, he had assumed the man was a risk to his safety and was going to hurt him, and he wasn't entirely wrong. Whilst Keigo trapped in a dark alleyway, he began to absorb his soul, which of course brought about an instant reaction of fear. But that was what awoke Keigo's ability of speed, the fight-or-flight instinct had kicked into overdrive and he'd ran so fast a twister had started up and sent Koga flying away from him. After a while, they talked about it and just sort of hit it off.

"You okay?" Keigo asked, concern in his voice, getting the large man to grin gratefully.

"Just," He said between gasps of pain. "Fine kid. Haven't eaten in a while, pretty weak, need to eat and that's why I asked her if she knew anyone who was dying or brain dead...so I can absorb them so they won't vegetate or suffer. It's a _kindness_, lady!"

"Like Hell it is, fucker! I'm not spiritually gifted or anything like that, but I'm not so stupid as to mistake one who is. And to me, the way your kind stays alive is just sick!" Her glare was answered by his own. "Now, I'l' say it again: 'I don't know anyone dying or brain dead, and even if I did...I wouldn't tell you!'" With that said, she launched herself into the air with a fair amount of force from her legs and slammed her fist towards his face before he said two words.

"Zeige Dich!" And with that, any chance of her life being spared were near gone as a metal sphere with the Bount crest on it flew out of his holster and intercepted the fist, making the curvaceous manager's wrist snap, getting a scream to leave her as she touched the ground. "Are you okay, Koga?!" Spoke the sphere, a female voice leaving it as the crested side turned to 'look' at Koga urgently. His breath ragged, "I'll be fine...but letting you loose even in that form's leaving me kind of exhausted, and if I keep going..." She finished for him, "I know. I'll go berserk and probably kill you. Let's make sure that doesn't happen and keep this quick so you can eat." He nodded, eyes bleary. "...Yeah..." (Like Soul Slayers, Dolls're a part'o their wielder but much more distant in that they're not made in a Bount's soul but created from a shred'o it an' a summonin'o a material that represents the Bount's personality an' individual nature. So, in a sense, they're kinda the same person only they can't fuse like a Zanpakuto an' Shinigami can)

Turning to 'face' the store manager with a slight tilt downwards to 'look' her in the face, the sphere said darkly, "I may not know you, and this is nothing I have against you personally, but I can't let you hurt Koga anymore or I'll go mad and he needs to eat. Normally I'd be flirty and in general, profane...but you've hurt Koga and he's weak, so I can't play around with you! DIE!" The orb hovered back about a foot before flying for Ikumi's heart until Sado manifested his Brazo Dereche de Gigante and caught the sphere in his hand with a serious grunt as the momentum carried his arm back enough to send Ikumi flying, which made Tatsuki use her Reiatsu to force her forward as she caught her and stood still. "What are you doing?! Koga needs to eat and she's the one who hurt him. I _need_ to kill her!"

"I thought that Dolls are self-sufficient when it comes to energy, why is your presence draining him?" Sado's question made him lose a bit of concentration which the orb used to her advantage as she put more force towards her propulsion forward.

"Although that's true, Dolls are made from their respective Bount, meaning we do draw a bit of power to be unsealed. While like this and with how low on energy he is, I'm draining him against my will as a self-preservation instinct to stay alive and if I grow anymore than this I'll kill him! Now, LET. ME. THROUGH!" The crest on her forward facing side began to glow, making Koga grunt as more and more energy was being drained, making her stop and turn around. "Koga!"

Said Bount fell to the ground, his power dangerously low as the sphere rushed to his side and started 'looking' around for any dead humans or Pluses for him to absorb when her eyes caught sight of an old man lying on the ground with his eyes barely alive, giving her hope as her 'line of sight' was followed by Sado. "Let's get you fed, Koga." Dragging the nearly dead man to the dying old man, he placed him as close as he could without hurting either near death people. The sphere then slammed herself down on the old man's chest, making him gasp as his heart was crushed and his soul left his body, appearing as sparks of blue flame that joined together as a blue orb with a wisp of 'smoke' above it.

The orb 'looked' to the orb with what could only be described as hope as she made small prongs extend from her sides and brought it to Koga's mouth before placing it inside and closing the man with an orange mohawk's mouth, making the orb dissipate and join his which was followed by his eyes opening and a gasp leaving him. "Holy shit! I'm alive! Oh, thank you god above for giving me this wonderful Doll, Dalk!" He gasped a few more times, air flooding his greedy lungs before he calmed down and looked to his Doll. "We should probably find more Pluses, preferably those near the prison so I'm not eating an innocent or a child..." The sphere made a nodding motion before her crest side stopped glowing and she dropped, right into his open hand. Placing her back into his holster, he looked to Ikumi apologetically and to the teenagers in the same manner before leaving towards the Karakura Sheriff's Department where the jail was near.

Uryu was the one to speak as Koga left, "We need to find a way to feed the few of them there are without feeding them innocents. Let's put that at the top of our list of to-dos, perhaps?" Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Sado and Orihime all nodded before a boy's voice reached their ears.

"What are you doing to Kaa-san?" The voice belonged to Ikumi's son, Kaoru, in a suspicious manner as Tatsuki let the Unagiya manager stand on her own, two feet.

Tatsuki, a tickmark apparent on her forehead, said defensively, "Making sure she doesn't break anything besides her wrist after she pissed off a nasty bitch!" And for her cover-up she received a punch to the face from Ikumi.

"No swearing in front of my son, Tatsuki!" From there it was a tirade of insults and counterarguments why there were so many problems with spoiling children and how whenever children do something wrong or rude that they need to be punished. It was nearly an hour later when Kitsune Buredo manifested and pulled away the still pissed Arisawa while Ikumi reenters her shop while remembering that spiritual beings were visible but easily forgotten like a stranger's face in the crowd.

**Kurosaki clinic/household, hour and a half later**

Finally reaching the Kurosaki home, Tatsuki noticed a letter in the mailbox addressed to someone she'd never heard of. Pulling it out of the mailbox while leaving it its envelope, she read what there was on the front. "'To Kurosaki Ichigo. Kurosaki Clinic, Karakura Town.' This Ichigo-person sounds like one of Masaki-san's family, I've never met him and the only thing that makes sense is if he's a member of her household before it was destroyed...And the return address has been censored except for the fact that it's from Nevada, USA..." A suggestion from the kitsune was all they had to a chance at an answer, "Maybe Isshin-san can shed some light on this Ichigo-person?" Tatsuki nodded, "Maybe."

Opening the door to the Kurosaki Clinic, Tatsuki found Karin and Yuzu in the living room trying to form a bow out of Reishi like Uryu. Isshin was at a computer, looking at it with irritation as he said angrily, "Damned thing won't let me check on our shipments of medical supplies!"

Smirking, Tatsuki said in a snarky tone as she looked back to the letter, "I think I always knew older people can't understand digital electronics of this day and age. Didn't, however, think that same concept applied to Shinigami." Isshin looked to his tenant with a glare as he manifested his sealed Zanpakuto.

"I'm going to make you eat those words, bitch!" He took on his fighting stance, his body still around him as he'd started to prefer challenging himself, and waited for Tatsuki to do the same. "Get your ass ready, bitch, because I'm not going to let you get away with that!" Tatsuki held up the envelope in response, only for it to be nearly sliced in half by Isshin's Soul Slayer. "Bring out your Soul Slayer, Tatsuki, if you intend to survive! HA!"

Having no other choice as Engetsu's weapon manifestation passed a little too close to her face, Kitsune Buredo's body glowed and transformed into her Shikai as Tatsuki said, "Azamuku, Kitsune Buredo!" The petrified fox was then breathed into, Tatsuki whispering a simple word as it glowed and revealed a horseman's pick with which she blocked and parried Isshin's strikes until her Zanpakuto was removed from her hand and Isshin had her at bladepoint against the wall before she said fearfully as a last-ditch effort to get Isshin to spare her his wrath, "Kurosaki Ichigo!" And it worked, the eyes of the three Kurosaki's widened as Isshin stared at her with his eyes quivering and his body shaking slightly.

"How do you know that name?!" He asked aggressively, his blade at her throat again, this time no mercy being held in his eyes as he glared. The hand that held the envelope waved, making Isshin take the letter quickly and open it, his brow covered with sweat as he worried for his son's existence getting to the rest of Karakura Town. The gangs in Karakura hadn't forgotten him, something Imagebak hadn't known was Ichigo's reputation as a delinquent, and they kept his name spoken rarely in fear of him returning which benefited those who remembered him as a friend but that also made them an infohazard for those whose memories of him had been rewritten.

Looking at the letter, he found it had no one's name at the bottom except someone by the name of 'Black King'. The letter was a request to meet in a secret location that only someone with an invitation could reach as long as they had the invitation in their possession. That meant that should anyone who didn't remember Ichigo take the invitation and travel to this rendezvous, they could learn of the Hollowborn and put everything he'd done in jeopardy. Karin and Yuzu came to his side and saw what the letter said, their eyes wide at the familiarity and knowledge this mystery sender had at their disposal.

"'If you wish to know more and become stronger for those you love, please meet me as soon as you can. Sincerely, Black King.'..." Yuzu's whispering as she read it went unnoticed by Tatsuki and Kitsune Buredo as they went to see what the letter said like the nosy adolescent(s?) they were. Isshin folded the letter back up, licking his dried lips in thought and swallowing nervously.

_This is bad. If somebody outside of Karakura Town knows about Ichigo, how many others do as well?!_ Putting the letter back into its envelope, he took it up to his room where he hid it in the compartment in the wall behind a fake outlet with Ichigo's farewell letter and his parents' fireworks formula before returning to the living room where he almost immediately sank into the couch with a groan. "Who the Hell's 'Black King'? Someone I might've met briefly in the World of the Living? A former colleague? I...hmm..." He sat there, hand over his eyes as he tried to figure out if he knew anyone who might be the presumed man named 'Black King'.

Tatsuki sat down in a chair next to the chair, looking to her landlord worriedly. Cautiously, she asked, "Is there something I should know about this 'Kurosaki Ichigo' the letter was sent to? Is he a threat to Karakura? Is he an ally? I mean..." She left it hanging there, confusion in her eyes at her landlord's behavior and that of his twin daughters. Although it didn't seem like much, the Substitute Shinigami did notice that the three Kurosaki's tensed when they heard her ask if the Ichigo in the letter was an enemy.

A few deep, calming breaths later Isshin said in a relatively even voice, "He's not an enemy, at least not as far as I know, and from what I can guess he's not exactly an ally. I don't know anyone by that name, never have, and I don't think I'll ever meet a person whose name means 'strawberry'!" Yuzu and Karin shared a very brief look of guilt and depression at their father's words. Even when silent, they spoke their minds between each other.

_Is this alright? To be talking about Ichi-nii like this?_ Yuzu's face portrayed her uncertainty and unease.

Karin answered back with a raised eyebrow that seemed somewhat aggressive as she asked through her eyes, _What else can we do, sis? We can't keep this quiet forever, but we can stave off the flood as long as possible in order for Ichi-nii's plan-if he has one, that is-to work. If we make sure none of them remember Ichi-nii, it'll be for the better. For both them, and him...It sucks but we don't have much of a choice unless we want to risk Tatsuki pulling a confused reversal of the 'knight-rescues-princess scenario'._

_I know,_ Yuzu 'said', her eyes a pair of stern, defensive windows to her soul. _But if this 'Black King' knows about Ichi-nii and isn't afraid to talk to and about him, we won't be able to keep this quiet for much longer. What if he keeps mailing letters?! Tou-san can't hide or destroy all of those before Tatsuki starts getting nosy! We're in a corner and we're acting like the Soul Society by acting like there's no choice!_ Karin's eyes widened slightly, her mouth agape slightly, followed by her eyes finding the floor and her hands balling into fists before she ran right out the door in the general direction of Karakura Hospital.

Isshin sighed at that, realizing where she was heading and what she was planning. "Yuzu," He said tiredly, his other daughter looking to him. "Please keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't do anything rash." The fraternal twin of Karin nodded, her eyes serious and concerned as she took off her apron and put on her shoes before running after her sibling. Tatsuki had a look of confusion, as did her Zanpakuto, her eyes on the former captain of a squad for the Gotei 13.

"You're hiding something," She said plainly, making Isshin look to her quizzically at that statement. "That's obvious, but I can't really figure out why. A grudge, an old debt. Maybe blackmail, but I can't which of those is the case unless you tell me!" Her words made Isshin groan irritably.

"Listen, Tat," The use of her old nickname made her eyes flicker slightly in surprise as he rarely used that old nickname anymore...and before her eyes flashed the image of a separate person in Isshin's place for the briefest of moments. "I'm not trying to act weird, suspicious or untrusting, but this is something I'd rather you not get involved in..." She only looked to him worriedly, not pleased with the answer she was getting but leaving it be for the moment as she went upstairs.

_The fact is, Isshin-san,_ Tatsuki thought to herself with a stern look on her face. _I'm in this house. I'm already involved._ She went to Isshin's room, knowing where the secret compartment was by heart after all the times she'd snuck in to take the snacks he hid in there back into the kitchen. Down to one knee now, she pulled the outlet cover and holding box out to reveal the doorless safe he'd installed into the space between the bedroom wall and the wall of the building. Reaching her hand inside, she found a classic mousetrap snapping closed on her fingers, making her bite her lip hard enough to draw blood and to mutter after the pain subsided, "...Note to self:...beat Isshin within an inch of life! End note..."

Pulling her hand out to remove the mousetrap, she reached in again with her other hand to be met with _another_ mousetrap that made her bite her lip to the point it looked like she'd been drooling blood a little bit. Once again removing her hand from the safe, removing the mousetrap from her fingers and sticking her hand in again, she finally found the target of her search. Or so she thought, as she pulled out a different letter.

Written in sketchy handwriting, more like clawmarks to be precise, it was addressed to Isshin as his..._SON?! Isshin's only children are Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan -Wait..._ She had heard a noise near the doorway only to find Kitsune Buredo, looking at her curiously, but that was what lead her to her next discovery. On the dresser near the door was a picture, in it was a picture of Masaki, the twins as infants, Isshin with a goofy grin on his face and...a little, orange-haired boy with a cheesy grin on his face.

Putting the letter down on the floor, she strode over to the picture curiously and made to touch the image under the impression it was an insertion of some other picture, when she jerked back and held her head in pain. Images of moments she'd experienced firsthand had the faces of those originally there joined by the boy in the picture, only older before the pain stopped and she was left with a huge question in her mind: _WHAT THE FUCKING HELL JUST HAPPENED?!_

Looking to the safe, she grabbed the letter, reset the simple mousetraps, returned them to their place in the safe and grabbed the other letter before returning everything else to the way it was before her snooping around. And not a moment too soon, either, as Isshin came up and passed the door to see her looking for the letter.

"Hey!" She jumped, as did Kitsune Buredo as they looked to find him standing in the doorway, glaring. "Privacy and trust, Tatsuki! Don't go snooping around a person's room, no matter how curious you are! Go to your own room if you really like finding things, because I'm almost positive there's a lost city in there!" Tatsuki glared at him at the insinuation she was untidy and that he was being an enormous hypocrite before groaning in resignation and left the room with her Zanpakuto Spirit following with a blank look on her face.

Reaching her bedroom, Tatsuki closed the door and locked it before taking off her shirt which was followed by her reaching behind her back and pulling the letters out from under the strap of her bra that had the clip in between her shoulder blades. "Clever hiding place, Milday!" The Substitute Shinigami nodded in thanks, a bit of a blush from the shifting of her bra on her breasts making her feel uncomfortable and awkward at the fact someone was seeing her without her shirt on. "I'd rather not try that again, thanks!" She said this with a bit of urgency as she put her shirt back on and unfolding the letters she'd nabbed from Isshin's room. Opening them both, she read them both over word-for-word.

"Who the Hell's this Ichigo-guy to think I'd follow him to Hueco Mundo for him? Also, what does he mean by 'evolution'?! This makes no sense!" She said this with more confusion, distrust in her eyes as she looked out the window now as she made her biggest, and potentially riskiest decision she'd make in her life. "I need to get to the bottom of this, no matter how bad the results may be!" "Milady?" "Yes, Kitsune Buredo?" Said fox nodded to the bedroom door and pointed with one of her tails that the number fifteen was on it, "Why did you choose that number? It's...odd. The name of the man in these letters, the one who seems to be important to Isshin-san, is 'Ichigo' which means 'one-five', correct?"

Tatsuki nodded, not seeing the connection before it clicked, "I knew him!" Kitsune Buredo and her wielder shared a look, deep in thought, as from the room visual panned out until they weren't visible.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

That's a wrap ladies, gents an' other! I wanted Tatsuki to be left confused, an' feelin' she might be onto somethin'. The fact I had the Bounts exist in this's a nod to my stories' theme of choices made in the name of retribution, redemption an' morality. Ichigo chose to spare his family an' friends the pain of sayin' goodbye to him while he suffers pain from tryin' to resist his evolution, an' makin' sure his friends didn't decide to follow him. In Fairy Tail's Lost Dragon, Natsu went outta his way to spare the lives of those he'd normally not give a shit 'bout, optin' to give 'em a second chance so that they might redeem themselves while he tries to redeem himself so that he may find his mate as the man she loved and not the monster he believes he's become.

In Youki Chronicles, Naruto erased the memories of his friends so they'll hate him an' stay away from him so he can have retribution on the village that hurt him without them interferin' too much. These stories I write're 'bout the main protagonist(s) surpassin' their comrades an' the life they live, while the characters they're once close with comin' to terms with the fact that they've been not only surpassed but in some cases usurped by others that've filled their roles in the main protagonist(s) life.

Although kinda cliche, Ichigo's decision for Imagebak to rewrite the memories of those 'round him's not a horrible one. Tatsuki's loyal, an' he knew this so he made sure Imagebak gave her a reason to stay an' have her fill his role as main protector of Karakura with his family. Imagebak's ability to come back's basically the same as it was in the Imaichi/Yorubak arc where he left a piece'o his power an' soul in Yoruichi in case he died, where he'd be able to reform an' heal. His Zanpakuto(s?) as a failed Arrancar are Yoruichi's 'cause they're _him_ an' he's a Zanpakuto Spirit, meanin' she's able an' supposed to use 'em. That's also partly why he died in the procedure.

Not a lot'o questions off the top'o my head, so as always: thanks for bein' 'ere, R&amp;R, no flamin' my ass, constructive criticism an' SEE YA-G'NIGHT!


	23. What is a heart and why?

Whaz up ladies, gents an' other! We've seen Tatsuki bein' a nosy teenager an' we've seen Mangetsu be a compassionate adult-of-an-adolescent, but we're gonna see much, _much_ more. Mostly Mangetsu's reaction to-MMPH! *My mouth is covered by an unseen being's hand* Not much to say 'bout this chapter.

_Thoughts or emphasis_

_**Hollow thoughts or emphasis**_

'Paraphrasin'

"Normal speech"

"**Hollow speech**"

"Zanpakuto speech"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

(Cue: Imogen Leap: Hide and Seek/Lukas Graham-7 Years) In his quarters, Mangetsu laid down on his bed calmly, eyes opened yet not alight with conscious thought. Inside his mind was where he was currently. _I haven't found anything that would kill Aizen yet! Everyone has a weakness. What's his?! I've been around him several times in these past two months, but I haven't gotten any closer to finding anything that will kill him!_ "Ichigo," Said a masculine voice from inside his Inner World, using his birth name instead of his Hollow Name, making him flinch slightly before entering his Inner World fully.

**Mangetsu's Inner World**

Standing on the side of his Center, Mangetsu turned to the flagpole nearby, where he saw a young-looking humanoid wearing a hood. The stature of this humanoid was of a young teenager, around the age of a fourteen-to-fifteen year-old human male. His build was slim with a fair amount of muscle to make him a fair fight against Mangetsu in a brawl. His attire was a mottled black and white robe-like overcoat. Skin as pale as someone whose exposure to sunlight was very little at best, his hair was shoulder length and a strange coloration as half of each lock of hair was black while the other half of each lock was brown. His eyes held wisdom and understanding of his wielder, but there was an atmosphere of hostility around him that Mangetsu reciprocated. His attire was that of a Shinigami with the five-pronged Quincy 'cross' on the backs of his hands and on a necklace around his neck. He had low-heeled boots on, blue-grey eyes, and in his hair above his face were a pair of amber-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses. But it was his expression of distaste and barely contained resentment towards the Arrancar before him.

This male was Mangetsu's Zanpakuto Spirit and his name was Luna de la Matanza. However, as Mangetsu looked to his Zanpakuto Spirit, the Cuatro Espada spoke the name in his birth language. **_Zangetsu,_** The Soul Slayer Spirit flinched slightly at his wielder's name for him, a glare following and being reciprocated by the orange haired Arrancar. _**Why did you use that name?! You know I don't identify by that name anymore, yet still you used it! Why?!**_ "Because," Said the slightly younger-looking male passive-aggressively, his voice seeming more adult than his appearance would imply. "I knew you'd come here if I did. You say you don't identify by that name anymore, yet still you respond to it out of instinct and longing for the one who chose-" _**DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF HER LIKE THAT, TEME! Don't you EVER use her as a means to make me do as you wish! EVER! SHE'S DEAD AND I'M THE CAUSE, SO DON'T YOU DARE BRING HER INTO THIS!**_

Luna de la Matanza only stared at his wielder, his eyes wide with aggression and irritation. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, YOU DAMNED IDIOT?! YOU WON'T LISTEN TO ME SO I'VE LITTLE CHOICE!" These words made Mangetsu look to him confusedly as he asked somewhat aggressively, _**What do you mean? I haven't heard a word from you until now. I thought you haven't felt the need to talk to me since the day you came into being, but now you're not making any damned sense.**_ A look of surprise came onto Luna de la Matanza's face. "What?! I've been trying to talk to you for weeks. Our respect for each other bridges the gap that our differing opinions has made, meaning our relationship isn't shaky enough for us to be unable to communicate...I've heard everything that's been going on, including your dreams-" The roar of an enraged Mangetsu interrupted him, making him glare lightly at the amber-eyed Espada. _**I don't dream! I've never dreamed in my entire life. STOP MAKING UP STORIES THAT ARE OBVIOUSLY FAKE!**_

A stare of confusion was all that answered the irate Mangetsu before it clicked, making a soft, barely noticeable grin grew on the Zanpakuto Spirit's face as it all added up. "That explains it. You don't remember the fever dreams that haunt you in your rest. That aside," He said calmly as he turned away from his wielder to place a hand to his chin, thought in his eyes as he stared at the clouds that were almost always in the sky to the side of the horizontal skyscrapers. "It would seem something is interfering with our ability to communicate..." **_Do you think Aizen's onto us? Or do you think the seal Tessai placed on me is the problem?_**

Shrugging uncertainly, Luna de la Matanza said calmly, "I'm not sure, but I'd suggest you start eating more to get stronger in case it is Aizen. On the off chance it's the seal, we'll have to forcibly remove it. But first, to be on the safe side," He approached his confused-looking wielder before punching him in the stomach, sending the Arrancar sprawling a fair distance to land on his back only to jump back to his feet and yell, _**WHAT THE FUCK?!**_ "That's for being stupid. Now, if it is the seal interfering with our communication, you're going to have to practice suppressing your Reiatsu and Reiryoku. If the seal is the problem, we'll have to remove it, but the seal has kept your power in check for years. We'll have to make sure you're able to suppress all of it in a short time if we're to stop Aizen from destroying Soul Society."

Groaning, Mangetsu asked annoyingly, _**Do we have to? I mean, their history speaks for itself. They're unfit to reap the souls of the deceased. There are plenty of souls in the Seireitei, let alone the population of spirits outside of the Soul Society's inner sanctum. But instead of letting those spirits try their hand at becoming a Soul Reaper, they leave them out there to whither away as the unemployed Shinigami beat upon the defenseless spirits of the deceased and they let more arrogant Shinigami become powerful by giving them Soul Slayers! Wouldn't we be doing Creation a favor by letting them be destroyed?!**_ Mangetsu, for his idiocy, received a slap to the face as Luna de la Matanza said calmly, "Where would the deceased go after their souls open? Who would reap the souls of the dead and give them a chance at reincarnation? What would stop the legions of starving Hollows from destroying the World of the Living, Mangesu?! They're a necessary evil that will be rectified later on, hopefully by those they've scorned...Now, I'd suggest you begin the art of suppressing your power if we're to succeed." With that, Mangetsu left his Inner World to find his quarters empty except for himself and his Zanpakuto blades. With nothing indicating Aizen needed him to do anything, he began practicing. (Uncue music)

**World of the Living, the park at dusk**

Leaning back in the bench she sat in, the lampost above her coming to life as light shone down on her and Kistune Buredo, Tatsuki waited impatiently for the others to arrive. She had sent out a message to them via text to meet her in the park at dusk, the location she hadn't thought of at the time, but she knew they could sense her even with her power suppressed. "**Maybe they're preoccupied?**" Offered Tatsuki's Inner Hollow, Kitsune Buredo heard the words of the personification of her lady's mask and rose her head from Tatsuki's lap to say curiously, "What would they be preoccupied by, doth thou think?"

Orihime had just gotten there as Kitsune Buredo asked that very question, opting to sit down and stroke the large fox's ears as the calm night air and the serene sounds of the nocturnal animals rang in their ears. Those sounds created a relaxing melody that started to lull the Substitute Shinigami to sleep. For the past few days Tatsuki had been pondering over who this 'Ichigo' was and what part he had played in her life to warrant worry for her only for her to forget everything about this guy. The past few nights had been restless, every time she fell asleep she saw a man smiling at her before he vanished from everything which was followed by her breaking down into tears.

Rukia and Chad were next to arrive, having looke for the Substitute Shinigami in the park before they stumbled upon her barely remaining conscious. Coming up behind her, Rukia smiled grinned evilly as Sado watched on pityingly for the Soul Reaper before him sneaking up behind the martial arts enthusiast. Just as Rukia prepared to surprise the young-woman-whose-closet-she-slept-in, Uryu strolled down the path silently, not being noticed by the short Shinigami, and said calmly, "You know, scaring someone who can crack your skull with isn't a good idea." The moment he said that Rukia shrieked in surprise, making Tatsuki and Kitsune Buredo jump up with a surprised yell and turn around, Tatsuki's Hollow Mask manifested and Kitsune Buredo manifesting her weapon form's two blades, only to find Rukia holding her heart with a look of shocked fright on her face.

"**Jesus,**" Tatsuki exclaimed in her Hollowfied voice with a sigh of exasperation and startled anger. "**You nearly gave us a heart attack!**" With that said and the two spirits that inhabited her Inner World peeved, she pulled off her Hollow Mask and sat down as she looked at it in contemplation after her pulse returned to normal. "Milady?" Kitsune Buredo's melodious voice woke Tatsuki from her contemplating. "Yeah?" "We've the others with us, shan't we explain why thee requested their presence?" A nod answered the four tailed fox as Tatsuki pulled the letters out of her pocket, both of them holding secrets that seemingly needed to be answered.

"What are those for?" Sado asked curiously, making the Arisawa look to him as she opened the letters and point at certain passages about this 'Ichigo'. The gentle giant's eyes widened slightly as he saw why these warranted concern and curiosity. "..."

"Got the one from this 'Black King' in the mail less than a week ago, addressed to a guy by the name of 'Kurosaki Ichigo'. I gave it to Isshin-san, but his reaction was less than helpful in unraveling this mystery." Tatsuki said matter-of-factly as she continued. "Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan got emotional, which most likely means this guy was close to them, but Isshin-san's aggression and secretive behavior was what struck me as the most peculiar. For as long as I've known him, he's been lighthearted and eccentric, only ever getting really serious when there's something seriously dangerous or something worth his undivided attention. With how he's acted, I'd say this is something in a bit of both categories. But, seeing as how he obviously won't spill the beans, I'd like to figure it out myself." She finished with a groan of annoyance as she looked at the letters again, making Kitsune Buredo speak for her now.

"However, Milday has not made any progress in finding an answer to this riddle. We believe it would be in our best interests to ask for thy help. Doth thou accept?" Kitsune Buredo's words were hopeful yet tampered by realism, as Uryu spoke up.

"Whoever this Ichigo-person is, don't you think they'd like to stay ambiguous if they're behind enemy lines and that they've made sure we're unaware of who they are? For all we know, the name 'Ichigo' is just an alias and they're a criminal! I'd suggest we let this go and wait for whatever is going to happen happen." He said this calmly, pushing his glasses back up his nose as he stared Tatsuki in the eye as if to say 'don't push this'. Although normally she'd take into account what Uryu was getting at even if she didn't understand it all that well, but this time it felt...too appropriate? Like she was conditioned to think this way or like she felt that the idea of agreeing with him was one hundred-percent correct, even though she didn't think that at all. It was like her mind was at war with her instincts, making her Inner Hollow pipe up.

"**Hey,**" 'Hatsuki', as Tatsuki's Inner Hollow had taken to calling herself, said in a confused tone of voice. "**May I take control or, at least, half-control? Something feels right-I mean _wrong_-with this picture. _That_,**" She said in indication of how she had to correct herself. Hatsuki was a creature of pure instinct and one that _never_ second-guessed what she meant, regardless if she knew she was wrong or not. It just didn't happen! And the fact she _asked _for control was cause for concern as they'd come to an understanding and level of trust that she didn't need permission, just to give a warning that she would do so so Tatsuki wouldn't get caught off guard. "**Isn't natural for me! But...it feels like it is..._Please_ let me take control for a moment and give you opportunity look around this place since I can't find anything wrong with it. I'm your instincts given life and _I'M SECOND-GUESSING MYSELF!_ We've gotta get to...the bottom of this!**"

Nodding to herself, Tatsuki allowed Hatsuki (Pronunciation time! Hatsuki: /hot-ski/) to take control for the time being as she entered her Inner World, tagging in her bleached double as she did so. Control over Tatsuki's body now hers, Hatsuki's mask formed over half of the martial arts enthusiast's face, she then said, "**Why are you so sour about this? You're acting a lot more uptight than usual and it's really making you look suspicious.**"

Uryu's response was a glare and make a motion to speak when the very air seemed like it was trying to flatten them. Rushing to the source, they found...nothing! That is until they heard cheeky, sadistic laughter from above them, making them look up to see a male with what appeared to be a fragmented Hollow mask on his face. The laughter was accompanied by a lisped voice of arrogance and sadistic pleasure, "Se Retuercen, Rasteador Noche!" Dropping from the sky nearly right on top of them was a humanoid being with a worm-like 'tail' and a bulky, hammerhead-shark-like-Hollow-mask-with-bandages-on-the-right-side on his face. His hair was greyish and his teeth were square as well as jagged. He wasn't very tall, in fact he stood at about Rukia's height and he was garbed in a white version of a Shinigami uniform.

At the end of his thick, worm-like tail was a flower-like ornamentation that flexed as if it was an actual appendage. On his stomach was a mask similar to the one on his head, only this one was constantly glaring with its jaws flexing like it was alive. "Sho, a Shoul Reaper and shome teenagersh came to be my playthingsh? I'm down for that!" Without warning, his tail rushed towards the group with the flower-like end opening up to reveal a mouth in there as well!

Jumping out of the way, most of the teenagers were snatched up by similar beings that threw them into buildings a fair distance away from each other. One of them remained, calling down , "Di Roy," The worm-like male looked up with a look of mild irritation. "Be quick. We don't want to keep him waiting, remember the last time?"

The now named Di Roy glared hostilely at the samurai-looking male. "I know, I know, Shawlong! Now get out of here and do your job," He lowered his voice as he focused on Rukia, the only one remaining. "While I do mine-HA!" His tail extended up to her on the telephone pole and destroyed the entire beam after she leaped out of the way. Di Roy only laughed at her stern expression, seeing right through it with ease. "It'sh alright to be shcared, Shoul Reaper, but it'sh a problem when you let it get in the way of your work."

He vanished from sight, making Rukia start with surprise at his speed, when he appeared at her side and went to impale his arm through her body. Just barely, she held up her Zanpakuto and parried his attack, following up with a stab until he impeded the attack with his tail's girth. Gritting her teeth as she tried to force her Soul Slayer through the man's tail, only making him laugh more as he batted her away with his tail. "You're the shame as any other Shoul Reaper I've killed: weak, moronic, pathetic and mosht of all, pointlessh! Reaping shouls has no meaning anymore ever shince they've shtarted finding the afterlife on their own!" He was in front of her in an instant, opening his stomach-mouth wide enough to eat her, before he leaped back, his stomach-mouth still wide open, to dodge an elongated blade made of segments.

"Howl," Said a male voice in a calm, almost impassive manner with an undertone of aggression. "Snake Tail." Pulling back, the blade was revealed to belong to one annoyed-looking Renji Abarai, goggles over his eyes and a frown on his face. "I'm going to have to kill you for attacking my friend, Arrancar." Di Roy laughed again, this time the sound coming from his stomach-mouth, making quite an unusual and kind of disgusting sight.

"Thish plasche ish full of your kind, ishn't it? Let'sh hope you're shtrong enough to handle yourshelf." Di Roy closed his stomach-mouth with a snap, making cracking sounds come from his back as he twisted and turned in midair.

"Dude," Renji said flatly to Di Roy. "You need to speak a language I understand or I can't really make a comeback when you're talking like 'thish every five shecondsh'." And like that, the Arrancar was comically pissed.

"IT'SH A SHPEECH IMPEDIMENT, ASHHOLE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" In an instant, the short male dashed towards Renji, disappearing when Zabimaru was elongated towards him before reappearing behind him and preparing to chop off the bastard's head while simultaneously blocking Rukia's puny slashes and stabs with his tail. Renji, expecting an attack from behind, held Zabimaru behind his back quickly and let his Zanpakuto take it away as the blade started to coil tightly around its wielder before unwinding so fast Renji was surrounded by a bladed-whirlwind that flew towards Di Roy's head.

With reflexes that spoke volumes of his skill, Di Roy pulled his tail from behind him and opened the flower-mouth at the end just as Zabimaru's blade was about to hit him, causing his tail to start _eating_ the Zanpakuto's Shikai form. However, as he munched on the segmented blade, Rukia whispered under her now visible breath, "Dance, Sleeved White Snow!" Like that, her weapon had changed as she continued her unheard attack as Renji tried yanking his Zanpakuto's blade out of the Arrancar's body(Throat?). "First Dance," She held her Soul Slayer upside down, catching Renji's eye as well as his warranted concern.

"Don't you do it!" Renji said hastily, making Di Roy stop swallowing to see what the other Soul Reaper was up to, making his eyes widen in confusion.

"White Moon!" Making slashes, Rukia created a glowing circle around the three of them, her eyes glaring into Di Roy's own, shaken eyes as his bandage came undone and revealed his right eye to be that of a Hollow.

"Oh my god! Sorry, Zabi!" With that, Renji yanked the weapon to the side against some of Di Roy's teeth, severing the blade from the hilt as he moved out of the way. And just in time too, as the circle his childhood friend had made became a pillar of ice, freezing both the Arrancar and the adopted Kuchiki. And it was there he stood, stock still with wide eyes at the sacrifice his friend had made to defeat the enemy. _That was unwarranted! She didn't have to do that, why did she?!_

"Because she wanted you to help the others as soon as possible and not be distracted by the enemy, perhaps?" Offered Zabimaru, the snake-tailed white baboon looking just as confused as its wielder. A sonic boom caught their attention as they saw Keigo dash away from a larger Arrancar with half of his hair shaved and black while the other half was long and red. Gritting his teeth in anger, he said stubbornly, "Hoero, Zabimaru!" With that, his blade returned to its former glory with a vengeance as a glow surrounded it. _Don't worry, kid, I'm coming!_

**With Orihime**

In the air above her was a male garbed in a uniform like a Shinigami's, only colored white. He was taller than the burnt orange-haired teen before him, his long face formed into a frown and his mask was on top of his head with a portion dropping down over his left eye as a long spike extended towards his right. His collar was zipped closed around his neck and his stance was that of a warrior in a powerful culture, his stance of a samurai at ease implying he was of Chinese heritage in life.

"...Looks to me like I have chosen poorly," Said the male somewhat unpleasantly, making Orihime bow her head in shame at the fact someone who didn't even know her could see she wasn't that strong. "Oh well, not like it matters that much. I can kill you quickly and find a stronger opponent." With that said, he vanished from sight to appear above her with a kick directed towards the crown of her head before he was met with an immediate field of orange energy shielding her from his strike.

Raising her head to glare at the man who had threatened her, Orihime's eyes lost all shame and were instead filled with anger alongside an immense amount of Reiatsu that swelled up until it grew to match that of a 10th Seated Officer in the Gotei 13 and climbing until it reached about 7th Seat-level. The sudden increase in power of this human girl made the man's eyes widen in surprise before he was forced back by the field growing and shoving him back violently, which caused him to fly back before recollecting his bearings. As he leveled himself from the shock, he was met with another surprise from the human girl. She had been on the random rooftop he'd left her at before talking to Di Roy this whole time, but now she was taking steps into thin air without an _ounce_ of hesitation in her movements as her feet were kept in the air by smaller fields of the orange energy from before, her bangs hiding her eyes and making her seem almost intimidating to the Arrancar. Almost.

"Just because I'm weak," She said quietly, her eyes still hidden but her aura visible with black interlacing the colors of fiery red, burning orange and golden yellow. "Doesn't mean," Was her continuation of her previous statement, now standing right in front of the Sexta Espada's Fracción member, fists clenched and her entire body trembling with untapped rage only now surfacing. "I'M GOING TO ROLL OVER AND DIE!" Came her roar, quickly followed by a shout of-"ENSHIN NO DONARIMASU, TEME!" That said, her eyes holding no reason or emotions besides rage and disgust, she exhaled an enormous plume of black fire that engulfed the Chinese-looking man. (I feel like I've just offended a lotta people an' if that's the case, I'm sorry but that's how Shawlong's always seemed to me.)

**Unknown location**

Rousing from his thoughts is a man who senses his descendant's use of his long dead power. Looking into the Void, he stares impassively before a dangerous, psychotic sneer plasters itself onto his face before he says simply, "Looks like it's almost time." With that, he surrounds himself in black flame and uses it as a window into what may be the first bit of entertainment he's enjoyed in millenniums.

**Back with Orihime**

Slowly, the plume dissipated and she gasped for breath, a look of wooziness on her face before she jerked to the side to avoid a chop aimed for the back of her head, her orange energy fields forming a buffer to her fist that went flying towards the man's face. Barely moving, he avoided her punch and the several consecutive kicks afterward. Following after her kicks was a ball of black flames in her hand, about the size of a basketball that she shoved into the man's torso like a punch, calling out as she did so, "ENSHIN NO KAPOHOIKAHIOLA!" With that, the ball exploded into an inferno of black flames that made the man scream in pain.

"WHAT IS THIS POWER?! HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Came his ugly cries of pain and desperation for understanding, the explosion subsiding and the flames only being on his body, never snuffing out until the burnt orange-haired girl glared at the man with her irises and pupils now consisting of several concentric circles which made the fire self-extinguish itself. Around formed the apparition of a man, his hair spiky, long and reaching his lower back. But the part that actually made the man feel legitimate fear of this girl and the apparition was the psychotic sneer plastered on the face of them both. The flames now dead, he grabbed his sword and called out, "RECORTE, TIJERETA!"

Just saying that caused a wave of Reiatsu to emit from his being before coming back to him and forming armor covering his upper chest as well as arms. His hands became long, sharpened, blade-like claws while his mask fragment extended down to cover the entire left side of his face while the spike that reached towards his right pulled itself towards the back of his head and then went down as it extended into a claw-tipped tail like that of an earwig. From the back of the tail at the back of his head sprouted another spike, this one pointing backwards instead of to the side.

Now finished transforming, his eyes narrowed at the girl before him seriously. _I can't fool around with this creature. She's human but there's something else in her,_ Inside Orihime stirred energy, energy he could sense but couldn't name, frightening him more than the psychopathic look on her face. _Something strong enough to go through my Hierro easily and hurt me. Being careful is essential to killing her, if I can._ Focusing back to the fight, he found the girl had vanished, _Where-?!_

"You know," Said Orihime, stroking the clawed tail behind his head before grabbing it and swinging it around childishly. "Strategizing's important and all," Shawlong looked to her quickly, his eyes wavering in shock and an inability to comprehend her power. "But letting it leave you open like that's a risk you shouldn't take if you know what's good for you!" Finished talking, she grabbed and held onto his tail at its base firmly, assuring her that he couldn't move, and threw a punch at his head with the orange energy field buffering it and black flame buffering that.

The strike hit but she didn't stop forcing her fist forward. Oh no, she kept pushing and pushing her fist forward! In fact, she did this so hard his head came off his shoulders, only remaining attached by his vocal cord, and his body began burning to a crisp. "It seems..." Said the man, his voice breaking weakly. "I chose an opponent stronger than anything I've ever encountered. Tell me, girl," Orihime looked to him, her eyes returning to normal and her smile becoming a silent shriek as she covered her mouth with horror at what she was seeing. "What is your name?"

His voice was so pathetic, so respectful and resigned that by the time she could answer, he'd become nothing but bone-like armor. She fell to her knees, her Shun Shun Rikka making a triangular platform that held her above the ground, hands still covering her mouth and her cheeks now stained by tears of horrendous guilt before she grabbed the still released mask fragment/armor and held it carefully until it too broke. Her tears came forward more and more, sobs and shudders racking her entire body, that is until she noticed that there was at least one piece she could keep: the breastplate.

Grabbing it even more carefully than before, she heard a voice inside her. "It's about damn time-hehehehe...-There's finally room to breath and dance!" Eyes widening, Orihime stuttered out weakly, quietly, "W-Who ar-ar-re-re you-u?" Maniacal laughter answered her. The voice of a warped, twisted and malevolent her coming from within her Inner World. "Isn't it obvious?" Asked the voice cockily, condescendingly. "I'm you, the you you wish you could be and the you who remembers everything you've been forced to forget-HAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Poor Orihime, confused and scared, brought the chest piece to her breast closely in denial before she felt the remnant of her former opponent literally grow on her and mold around her body, forming into pauldrons and a piece of full upper-torso protection with the shape of a snowflake reaching from the dead center of her chest outwards as the same design became real on the back.

Psychotic laughter ensued even more. "Killing Logic for the win, _Hime-chan!_ HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!" The mocking sound of this distorted, twisted and stronger version of herself's voice continued laughing, speaking in between bursts. "This is reality where the weak perish and the strong prevail. Where our power justifies our actions and shapes who we are, molding us into what we truly are regardless of how we may act! Hehhehehhe. It's useless trying to deny the fact you enjoyed killing him, I can tell..."

It was true. Orihime, for all her pacifistic tendencies and ditzy behavior, wasn't stupid and she was rarely ever fooled by her own lies. This was no different. She hated herself, but she had enjoyed defeating and killing Shawlong whose name she now knew thanks to the breastplate channeling his knowledge into her body. This power, this strength, it was ancient. It was like she had been bestowed unto a god's mantle and gifted their power. But within this power was a madness she didn't recognize. "Welcome," Said the evil-her voice confidently, happily. "To the big leagues! Top of the foodchain! ENDLESS POWER AT YOUR FINGERTIPS!"

"SHUT UP!" Came the girl's shout, her hands over her ears in pain and confusion from this turn of events. "JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK!" And the voice went silent. It didn't disappear. She could feel its presence inside of herself, its smug satisfaction of being acknowledged and recognized expressing itself without any words or thoughts being needed...

**Unknown location**

The insane smile of the burning male increases until the sound of his jaw literally breaking is heard from how pleased he is. To his side comes a buxom blonde woman female with pigtails being held in place by bear-faced hairclips. "What's got you in such a good mood, darling?" She asks seductively, stretching her arms upward and jutting out her large bust.

"My legacy yet burns, beloved!" Says the psychotically grinning male, his black flames dissipating instantly before he brings the buxom blonde close to his body, a lecherous glint in his red circled eyes that was met with equal fervor from the female.

Her hips grind against his as she says, "In anticipation I tremble..."

**Karakura Town, with Sado**

A large, fat Arrancar stood before the Mexican giant. The Arrancar's mask fragment covered precisely half of his face, letting only the left side of his face be visible to the world as well as his bowl-cut, dark brown hair. Round, wide face with a wide nose and small, brown eyes made him look less than appealing yet not abhorrent to look at. Garbed in a uniform similar to the other Arrancar, he had a belt leading to a Zanpakuto on his waist around his white jacket.

Cocking back his arm, Sado threw his fist forward with a blast of Reiatsu being released as a result which made the Arrancar merely raise a single eyebrow. Although his fist was thrown forward self-assuredly, Sado was beside himself with doubt and confusion. Within him stirred a feeling of closeness to being before him; a kinship or familiarity of sorts that he wouldn't place nor could he try. Reacting with speed unexpected of a teenager his size, he dodged a chop from the hunched-over Arrancar's hand. "I knew I recognized you..." Said the man, his voice deep and smooth like a river clouded by sprinkling rain.

"Qué?" Sado asked simply, confusion in his eyes and the feeling of recognition 'gurgling' loud enough for his arm to start physically looking like a wavering brook.

"You're that strong child that hit me with a fire hydrant when you were a boy." Was the man's simple statement, making Sado's eyes widen in shock at the fact this being knew him.

"Who," He asked somewhat aggressively, "Are you?"

A blank stare answered him, making him return a stern glare towards the Arrancar who claimed to know him. "You," The man began. "May remember the day your neighborhood was destroyed by 'the very air itself' Or, as you and your little friends called me, 'Malsumis'. This was during your early, rasher days when you attacked without thought. I'm almost positive you still have that scar I gave you after you threw that fire hydrant at me..." Eyes now wide, Sado pulled up his shirt enough to show the blunt scar he'd received from the 'Malsumis Incident' as his grandfather called it. "Healed quite well for a blow from a Hollow who had been nearing evolution at the time." Sado let go of his shirt edge, eyes wide with shock and minor fear, the giant cocked his arm back and went to throw another blast of Reiatsu before his fist was caught in the Arrancar's palm with the energy bursting outward like a large splash of water.

"The years have been easy on you," He said calmly, seriously with an air of smugness about him. "But that's made you weak, child!" With that said, the Arrancar pulled back his arm, still holding onto Sado's clenched fist, and threw the giant into a building not far away. "Killing enemies shows you're more worthy to exist, but to get stronger you must bridge the gap between your victim and yourself! That is the difference between Sword Logic and Killing Logic."

Out of nowhere, an explosion hit the Arrancar right in the chest, sending him back a short distance only to be met with Sado's fist to the top of his skull from above. "I know," Said the giant of a teenager seriously, a darkness in his eyes that was easily recognizable as a predator's gaze. "And that's why we planned for you to recognize me."

"Come again?!" Came the Arrancar's confused reply.

Pointing towards a rooftop, Sado directed the Arrancar's attention to Mizuiro who had Ururu's cannon in his hands, a serious look on his face before a cheeky smirk came onto his visage. "NO SCOPE, BITCH!" As soon as that was said, Sado sent several consecutive punches directly into the man's face.

"I recognized your presence the moment we noticed your existence. Taking note of this, I mentioned to Keigo and Mizuiro to find a good vantage point for a sniper shot that can hit any target within a certain radius." Sado's words were followed by more punches and soon after by several explosions occurring around the town followed by shouts of either or surprise or irritation. "The likelihood of you picking me wasn't too high, but it was still there and the fact you picked me makes this all the more ironic and just for all those you hurt!" That darkness in Chad's eyes became visible around him as an aura, taking the form of an ethereal, large, devil-like bear.

Mizuiro, having grabbed a few things around and fusing them to his needs, called down through a makeshift amplifier horn, "The best part is you actually thought it was your choice! Chad saw you coming towards him and charged towards you to give you the illusion of your speed being more than it was!"

All of the things they had said were true. Mizuiro hadn't been one of those to be picked out of their group, same with Keigo who was singled out due to his unique Spiritual Pressure. Unlike Keigo however, Mizuiro was humble in nature and tended to keep his Reiatsu to be suppressed almost to the point he seemed invisible.

Eyes wide, the Arrancar brought up his arm with an orb of red energy forming ready to be fired before Sado beat him to the punch, literally. BAM!-And the Arrancar's mask fragment was shattered with his skull following after he hit the sharp-armor-boot-legged Keigo's kick. "And that's another one down for the count-HOLY SHIT!" Just as the speedster said that, he was nearly flattened by a ground slam from the large Arrancar who quickly dodged a slash from Zabimaru and Renji.

"STAY STILL, TEME!" Abarai said aggressively, the Arrancar's attention on him for a moment as he slashed before the Arrancar spun around with one of Keigo's blade-armored legs in hand as the brown-haired teen was thrown, sharp-knees-first, towards the redhead with the cleaver. "TAWAGOTO!" Dashing forward with Reiatsu flooding his legs and feet, Sado zoomed to the soaring Keigo's side as he caught him and threw him at the now extended Zabimaru. "NOW, KID!"

"You...GOT IT! _REAVR!_" Yelled Keigo as his armored boots morphed into special rollerskates Mizuiro had jerry-rigged into both conventional footwear and locomotion shoes. Wheels hitting the metal of Zabimaru, Renji twisted the handle with the blade spiralling into a large, open-sided cone that allowed the teenager to come at the Arrancar with-"ROAD OF WINGS!" Reiatsu flowed through his legs and feet, forming the wings of an eagle that gave him the proper boost he needed to start a twister.

With the twister started and the Arrancar occupied, Renji recalled Zabimaru and pulled Keigo along with the blade long enough for Mizuiro to get a few more good shots in before Sado took it away with an enhanced punch to the large Arrancar's face, a few consecutive punches to the torso and with one last kick from Keigo the large man was down for the count. Or so they thought...

**Unknown location**

"How..." Asks a male garbed in black, a female garbed in white sitting before him in what appears to be a throne made of grey smoke.

A raised eyebrow asks for him to elaborate, making him grit his inhuman teeth angrily. "HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO KEEP SUCH A STRAIGHT FACE WHEN WE BOTH KNOW THERE'S A WAR GOING ON?! DOES NOTHING PHASE YOU ANYMORE!? You used to give a damn about everything that happened to this world, this _universe_, but now it's all just a petty game to you! HOW CAN YOU NOT CARE?!" His anger becomes so great that a ghastly visage forms around him in a combination of his red and blue aura.

In response to his aura becoming visible, the female 'cheh's and allows her own aura to come into the color spectrum as a green in the form of a great beast glaring into the eyes of the ghastly visage of the male's construct. "I _do care_, White King! However, I can't let my bias get in the way of what must be done. By letting my emotions get in the way, I'd forsake everything we've done for the past endless number of cycles. Even as our allies die for us and as I let you reap them to pass to my garden, there's a level that must be maintained for order to exist..."

"WHORESHIT! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT THE NATURAL ORDER OF THINGS IS CHAOS AND YET STILL YOU DENY THIS?!" An unnatural shriek emits from the male, making the female release her own battle cry and glare at him death in the eyes until they are stuck at a stalemate.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sorry that this chapter's kinda rushed with its pacin' an' all, but I can't find a way to make it seem clean or fluid at the moment. I've got the idea of what happens yet it won't come out right! *Sighing in resignation for now* Can't be helped, I s'ppose...Anyway, I've decided to start gettin' ideas from ya'll who read my stuff, if ya exist or're just my imagination. I'll ask ya'll what ya think's gonna happen next in the story's plot an' we'll see what I can squeeze in here. O'course I can't bring in all you're ideas, but I'mma get in as many's possible.

This also helps me see who's closest to the story's plot an' endgame is as well's the ideas that I should add in for both continuity an' shits an' giggles. Not many questions I can think of 'cept why this chapter sucked so bad. I'm a god, but I'm not perfect nor do I claim to be perfect. Even gods have problems comin' up with what happens next in their greatest titles. Like Constantine! The god'o that series had trouble comin' up with most'o the shit that happens there an' it turned out amazin'! With that aside, I haven't much to talk 'bout so as always: thanks for bein' here, R&amp;R, no flamin' my ass (It burns), constructive criticism an' SEE YA-G'NIGHT!


	24. Worlds farthest apart are closest

Whaz up ladies, gents an' other! By now ya'll've noticed how slow my updates're becomin' an' I'm sorry. As much's I try to make these chapters entertainin' and quickly, I can't which I can't apologize 'nough for. I can only promise ya that my stories aren't over an' I'm not handin' 'em off to some idiot just 'cause it's hard. These past few months've been kinda hellish for me, prom's comin' up an' I need to find a date which's hard 'nough as it is without my family tryin' to make it harder by makin' suggestions. So, by the time this chapter gets posted I'll probably be runnin' 'round like a chicken missin' its head lookin' for a date.

That aside, my ideas aren't dead but they're comin' slower these days an' I'm doin' what I can to make these chapters happen as well as make your readin' 'em enjoyable. A while back, I noticed that the number'o favorites an' follows dropped which means I'm losin' the piece that made these stories readable. If ya'll've got ideas, I'd love to hear 'em an' I'd like to know your input on what ya think my stories're missin' compared to the earlier chapters 'cause I can't find it. When an' if ya find the piece(s) these stories're missin'-all'o them 'cause I know they're all missin' those pieces that made 'em fun-from their earliest chapters, please tell me so I might be able to bring the number'o favorites an' follows back up with more readers.

Sorry for the ramblin', I just needed ya'll to know how sorry I am for how slow these chapters're comin' an' why I'm havin' issues. This isn't an excuse, it's an explanation an' I hope ya'll can accept my apology for fuckin' up as a creator as well's a producer'o somethin' ya'll seem to enjoy. All that aside...I don't own Bleach or any series I bring in with it.

_Thoughts or emphasis_

_**Hollow thoughts or emphasis**_

'Paraphrasin'

"Normal speech"

"**Hollow speech**"

"Weapon race(s) speech"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

In the center of his room sat crosslegged was Mangetsu, his tail swaying slowly in a calmed manner while his mind was focused on the task of suppressing his power. Although he was calm, his mind was less so due to how much focus it was taking to lower his emition of power. From the time he was an infant to the present, he'd had a seal placed on his physical body that kept his power suppressed and he'd been taught to always remain in his body unless there was no other choice. Even now, when he fought on the side he had been raised to see as evil, he had never broken that rule and remained in his body without question or hesitance. And it was that loyalty to his parents' teachings and his principles that could be hindering communication between himself and his Zanpakuto.

"Mangetsu," Luna de la Matanza said. "I know this is hard for you to do and I won't ask you to exit your body since this is an easier method compared to trying to suppress _all_ of your power in enemy territory...But I think it's time I address the elephant in the room and how there's a powerful energy signature outside your window!" Opening his eyes with shock at hearing his Zanpakuto's voice, Luna de la Matanza was from there unable to be heard as Mangetsu focused and realized that the teenage-looking spirit was right. Outside his room's window was a...'quivering' in the very air, making him squint before he let an adventurous smirk crawl onto his face. **_I know this is probably going to get me in trouble, but it's mine and my Fracci_****_ón's job to act as reconnaissance and that includes exploration of the unknown..._**

Using Sonido to exit his room and speed to the exterior side of his room's window, Mangetsu was met with an instinctual pull towards the quivering, making him chuckle before looking to the building he held himself to. _**Well, here's goodbye for now, everyone. I'll come back, and nothing's going to stop me, no matter what!**_ With that, he reached in with caution before leaping in like an adventurous child getting a chance at exploring the world.

**Through the 'quivering'**

(Cue: The Living Tombstone-Die in a Fire/The Living Tombstone-Five Nights at Freddy's) After several minutes-practically hours-of passing through the quivering, Mangetsu came to an end of it where he found that he was standing on a sideways skyscraper where a bleached-white version of himself with a large Khyber knife and amber-and-black eyes stood staring at a middle-aged man with brown-tinted sunglasses and garbed similarly to Luna de la Matanza.

"**Where in the fuck am I?**" He said nonchalantly, looking to the two males with an arrogant smirk on his face as he let his power out to be felt as a whole by the two to intimidate them into answering why one of them was a cheap, fucked-up knockoff of himself.

"**...**/..." The two answered, their eyes wide with confusion and shock. Mangetsu's arrogant smirk was lost into a glare of irritation and teenager hormonal rage.

Still trying to remain his usual aloof, caring and relatively-understanding-self, Mangetsu strode forward with an air of potential forgiveness that was mirrored by his Reiatsu lightening up on the two. Interestingly, the male garbed like Luna de la Matanza was on a flagpole like his Zanpakuto Spirit normally was and the bleached-white knockoff had an air of instinctual cockiness like he did naturally. "**Didn't you two hear me? Where am I? And while you're at it, why don't you two introduce yourselves and we might become allies?**"

It was the bleached-knockoff who made the first move, shrieking like a madman as he charged with the large Khyber knife readied to kill, his eyes full of teenage angst and protective maturity. "**YOU WON'T HAVE HIM! I DON'T KNOW WHO OR WHAT YOU ARE, TEME, BUT YOU WON'T HAVE ICHIGO!**"

Hearing that name made Mangetsu's eyes widen with shock. That was his weakness. An old saying comes into play in circumstances like these, 'words have power'. No truer was this fact than with Arrancar and certain Shinigami. Knowing the individual's true name granted power over the being, this power happening to be that the being's power was sapped out and bestowed upon the user of the name, leaving the named individual practically powerless and vulnerable. _**DAMN IT! IT HURTS SO MUCH, I CAN'T MOVE!**_

"**PREPARE TO DIE, TEME!**" The knockoff-no longer a cheap one if it knew Mangetsu's true name-leaped into the air with the intention to cleave him in half when-CLANG! "Mangetsu!" Using only his eyes, his body hurting too much to move, he looked to see his Zanpakuto Spirit had manifested and was holding off the large Khyber knife with the Khyber knife-half of his weapon form. "**Lu...na de-**" "Don't try to speak," Interrupted the Zanpakuto Spirit, his eyes on his opponent but focus being only to deflect and block the strikes to speak. "You're in too much pain. My use of your name's practically painless since we're technically one soul, but this...wannabe's use of it has brought you agony. For now, I'll fight in your stead and keep you safe until you're able to do so yourself."

With that said, Luna de la Matanza finally turned all of his attention to the user of his wielder's true name and shoved him back with minimal effort. "I don't know who you are nor do I care. Because you've hurt my wielder, you're now my enemy and you must pay!" Following his statement with a Hirenkyaku and a slash to the knockoff's head, his trench knife-like blade was intercepted by the middle-aged male blocking it with his large Khyber knife sword. "You aren't going to kill him, boy!"

"Keep it to yourself, old man!" Luna de la Matanza said venomousl, sparks flying off of both his blade and the older male's. "Just accept your death and I'll make it quick!" The aged man glared at the younger looking Spirit, his strength giving out when all of a sudden the bleached knockoff came out of nowhere and stole the Khyber knife-like blade, slashing for Luna de la Matanza's head before-"**ESCINDIR EL CIELO, LUNA DE LA MATANZA!**" Time seemed to slow down, the knockoff's sword closing in on Mangetsu's Zanpakuto Spirit's head. Said spirit's body was disintegrating in that time, his eyes-once full of surprise and concern-were jovial with the knowledge that his wielder was back to full power and was ready to end this little charade, a smirk gracing his lips as his body finished disintegrating and the blade slashed at nothing which made both of Mangetsu's opponents' eyes widen in shock and fear.

Looking to said Espada, they found a monster in the place of the creature they'd seen just a moment ago. Skeletal, sinewy wings spread outward in ecstasy of being in existence, a bones-interlaced-at-the-front black-purple robe covered most of the monster's body, two horns protruding from under a cowl that hid the beast's face from view were visible, with a longer, bladed-whip-like, reptilian tail swished behind it calmly. At the joints of the wings were miniature skulls, meshing together with the tendons over the bones, and on the back of the monster were a few spikes that had on them inhuman skulls that reeked of decay and horrors beyond measure. Bony claws flex, at the wrists of the muscular creature's arms were stone bracelets that moved a few inches as it stood to its full height and let its cowl fall back to reveal the horrifying visage underneath it.

An elongated set of jaws opened to show off their numerous, razor-sharp fangs that were clouded by a purple mist of breath it exhaled from a low body temperature. Face above the nose was that of a human, its eyes black with amber sclera and the long, untamed mane he had for hair had a few braids woven into it, making it oddly...calming to those who saw this monstrosity. On its left shoulder was a pauldron of stone, the shape of a horse skull carved masterfully into it. Around its waist was a bone-woven-into-the-fabric belt that had a black sand hourglass hanging from it and a small cage filled with the intact, skeletal remains of a rat inside. In its right, bony clawed hand was the length of the pole-area of an enormous scythe, the bones and skulls of several enemies merged with the metal of the blade's flat and the skull of a mare at the end above the blade. This...this was Mangetsu B. Sacirukko, Cuatro Espada, Arrancar Number 76 and probably the most frightening being when in Ressureción.

Mangetsu stared at his opponents, his eyes full of disinterest, he tilted his scythe towards the middle-aged male and the knockoff before he shot a large, black-purple Cero. "**Gran Rey Cero...**" Firing the blast, it flew towards the two of them with only the older-looking man Shunpoing out of the way while the knockoff took the attack head on and coming out of it barely alive which made Mangetsu come over, a sick smile on his face before he sliced the bleached knockoff's head clean off with his claws and began consuming the resultant energy his body had become.

Finishing his consumption of the knockoff, Mangetsu reached into the Hollow Hole underneath his robe in the center of his chest and pulled out a mouthless, noseless, and practically-continuously-glaring mask made of a bone-like substance that he held tenderly before reverting back to normal and placing the mask onto his face which resulted in it fitting his face exactly without any hassle and looking like it was made to fit with his mask fragment. "**So it appears, old man,**" Mangetsu said simply, running his sharp-nailed hands through his orange mane. "**You're going to die unless I get some answers...**" He vanished from where he'd been standing a moment ago, making the male's eyes widen in shock before reapering in front of him and catching him by the throat. "**Start talking!**"

The man with stubble glared into Mangetsu's eyes before he looked away urgently while the buildings and sky lost their luster. Turning back to the creature holding his throat, the man bargained seriously, "Help me and I'll answer every question you ask, please!" Staring into the man's eyes for a moment, Mangetsu tossed him a short distance, muttering the word, "**Fine, but you'd damn-well better keep your word or else...**" With that said, the man disappeared before returning with a tall young man of peach skin, brown eyes and lean build. His most defining feature was his spiky orange hair and his garb was that of a Shinigami, but it was the fact that Mangetsu was staring at a Shinigami-version of himself that made this almost traumatizing.

All Mangetsu could do was stare in shock, his face hidden behind the mask his bleached wannabe had produced, before he heard the old man say, "Stand up Ichigo," Tossing the teenager an unsheathed katana, the male strode towards Mangetsu slowly while the teen tried to hold the sword safely. "WHAT ARE YOU, CRAZY?! THROWING AN UNSHEATHED SWORD AT ME LIKE THAT, I COULD'VE SLICED OFF MY ARM!" "**But you didn't is the point,**" Mangetsu piped up, crossing his arms and glaring at the doppelganger before him. "_**Boy!**_" It was then that the teenager saw the masked stranger, getting him to ask the obvious question, "Who are you?"

"**I,**" Said the Espada understandably irritably. "**Am your opponent, obviously. Believe me boy, I don't understand how I'm here anymore than you do...But you're going to wish I wasn't! HA!**" Finished speaking, Mangetsu grabbed the larger of his two blades and threw it towards his younger-looking duplicate with a gauze-like fabric wrapping around the handle and extending to his hand to pull back after the boy dodged. "WHAT THE HELL?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIGHT WITHOUT ZANGETSU?!" The Japanese equivalent to Luna de la Matanza caused the Zanpakuto Spirit to start with shock, coming to the understanding that this wasn't an illusion just as his wielder realized as well. "You can't be allowed to wield Zangetsu, Ichigo. It's that simple..."

_**Never have I been so grateful**_, Though Mangetsu in relief. _**That the use of a true name only works once per soul...and from what I can tell, this is a timeline or something where I was a Shinigami-or Vizard if that pale wannabe was supposed to be this boy's Inner Hollow-instead of an Arrancar. The old man must be Luna de la Matanza since they're garbed similarly and the power coming off of him is that of a Quincy unlike the Shinigami/Hollow faker I just ate...**_

"If you are to wield me, Ichigo, then you must defeat...yourself." Ichigo looked at Mangetsu strangely, trying to understand how this masked creature was supposed to be him when the Espada removed the mask he'd received from eating his Hollow/Shinigami equivalent to reveal-"You really do look like me..."

A glare of offense answered the teenager with a snarl of, "**No, I look like _me!_ You, on the other hand, look like a cheap replica of me. Get it right, boy. A****puñalar A Cielo!**" Mangetsu made a slicing motion with his larger blade after it returned to his hand thanks to the fabric, creating a thin wave of black-red energy that was met with Ichigo running for his life. After that single wave came innumerable consecutive ones, each flying willy-nilly in every direction Ichigo approached. Although the boy obviously lacked any understanding of how to fight, he could run pretty well considering he was only sustaining minor scratches and cuts from the powerful waves. "**Tell you what, kid: if you can hurt me or at the very least touch me, I'll let you live and give you some power...how's that sound?!**" Ichigo screamed in fear as a wave passed him by just a few centimeters.

Looking to Zangetsu, Mangetsu muttered, "**You'd damn-well keep your word for restraining myself this much! I want answers and I can't have you turn to nothingness if I kill him...**" Zangetsu nodded to these words, gratitude in his eyes. Several minutes of Ichigo running, ducking and screaming in surprise later, Mangetsu was disinterested enough to actually Sonido in front of the teenager and hold him still long enough to charge a Cero for a point-blank kill until-SWISH! Ichigo's katana came dangerously close to Mangetsu's face, being blocked by his horns and breaking the blade with ease but the shards got in his eyes and brought him immense pain.

Roaring in pain, Mangetsu released a shockwave of power that forced both Ichigo and Zangetsu back a fair distance until the teenager used the broken sword as an arrowhead to pass through the shockwave and punch the Espada in the face. A few moments later, the sword shards leaving his eyes in the form of tears, Mangetsu snarled at defeat before glaring at Zangetsu to keep his end of the bargain. And he did as Ichigo's katana turned into the large Khyber blade the knockoff had used earlier before disappearing into the outside world. "**Answers. _NOW!_**" With a sigh, Zangetsu began explaining... (Uncue music)

**Hours later**

While all of the information Zangetsu had relayed to him sank in, Mangetsu was simultaneously pondering over some things. **_How could this weak alternate version of me be able to survive Kenpachi Zaraki? Tatsuki survived fighting him but she came out of that through adaptability, learning her 'Zanpakuto's real name and also having carried Botan's power for a while the combat skills she had impressed on my dear Tatsuki...Wait, WHAT?! Why did I refer to her as 'my dear Tatsuki'?!_** "It doesn't matter, Mangetsu," Were the words spoken by Luna de la Matanza, his voice wise and level but underneath that composure was suspicion and distrust in this world's version of himself. "What does matter is what happens next. Specifically what's done with Zangetsu. Are you going to eat him or are you going to let him live?" _**I'm hungry.**_

The moment that thought crossed his mind, Mangetsu appeared at Zangetsu's side in a Sonido and sank his teeth into the middle-aged-looking male's head, crushing bone and flesh with ease. Yanking his head back, the Espada pulled off the right side of the Zanpakuto Spirit's head, taking with him some of the male's grey matter and leaving the Quincy-like spirit with a large hole in the right side of his head, brains exposed to the elements, and screaming in pain at the sudden loss of a part of his body. His suffering was made all the more horrible when the orange haired Arrancar came from the back and actually clawed and ate through the spirit's back muscle, leaving the heart, lungs and other organs exposed and visible as they worked overtime to compensate for the huge amounts of blood being loss as well as the ungodly pain being experienced. Reaching in, Mangetsu took a hold of Zangetsu's stomach, large intestine, and left lung before yanking them out and chomping down into them with gusto and fervor.

Zangetsu, in agonizing torment and shock, fell to his knees before Mangetsu's tail wrapped around a few of his spines vertebrae and wiggled the sharp tip in between them before stabbing through the spinal cord which brought even more agony. Without so much as a sound leaving his now overused-to-the-point-of-drowning-in-blood throat, Zangetsu started to lose consciousness with the hope of death being his savior until his tormentor wrapped his fingers gently around his heart and started rubbing, making him scream even more in suffering before the Espada finished the job with a squeeze. POP! went the Zanpakuto Spirit's heart, blood dripping from Mangetsu's hand, mouth and ears thanks to his now deceased meal's high-pitched shrieking.

"That was over the top for overkill and you know it, Mangetsu." Luna de la Matanza said in a composed voice, unaffected by his wielder's brutal torment of his meal. _**So, it got the job done, didn't it? Now to finish this snack!**_ Without so much as a second to spare, Mangetsu began devouring his informant with gusto he hadn't shown since he was a child, the flavor of flesh reawakening his primal nature. It had been so long since he'd tasted actual flesh, the taste of Grandfisher's putting him off of it for most of his life and now he remembered why he'd never enjoyed anything more than being allowed to go rabid except being at karate practice, both giving him a thrill he couldn't get from everyday life.

When all that was left was blood, Mangetsu went the extra mile and started lapping it up like the greatest thing he'd never get to have again. After that was done, his mind started to cloud over, years of guilt and shame leaving him to make room for the euphoria consumption brought him, that sweet bliss he'd almost forgotten existed if not for this meal. "If you're finished acting savage, let's find a way out of this place!" Came Luna de la Matanza's voice, his words reaching his wielder but not registering right away if Mangetsu's hasty glances of the area like a rabid beast were any indication. "MANGETSU!"

"**Ah!**" Said Espada came to with a start, his Zanpakuto Spirit's previous statement coming through now and getting a nod of agreement. "**Sorry, I'll get on it...**" Saying that in a calm voice, Mangetsu started making his way towards where he hoped the Inner Sanctum of this Ichigo's Inner World would be while inside himself stirred fear. Fear of becoming the creature that had robbed him of his mother. Fear of turning against his friends and family. Fear of proving his younger self right.

Empty buildings, streets and skies were all around him, making the sensation of isolation sink in rather quickly. The lack of sentience or even minimally intelligent semi-life was almost unnerving for the qilin-like Arrancar, his sharp-clawed feet leaving no footprints but echoing lightly as the tacking of claws against glass and metal as well as calloused flesh padding across smooth glass. It was eerie, how alone this Ichigo's Inner World was so devoid of some manner or semblance of life without its two late inhabitants.

Swishing around behind him slowly went his tail, his eyes scanning the horizon and the windows for any possible ambushes or threats. But none was to be found. His nerves, although not on edge, weren't calmed by this fact. In fact, he was starting to feel vindicated by the emptiness and lack of danger. Almost as if this Ichigo was intentionally trying to put him on edge and bore him with the lifeless, sideways city he called an Inner World.

_**This is going to be duller than sitting through one of Szayelaporro's rambles about how he's the smartest Arrancar in Aizen's army...**_

**A few days later**

Finally reaching what looked to be this Ichigo's Inner Sanctum, Mangetsu made to enter the building only to feel a sudden sensation of forced removal and finding himself standing in an underground training ground with this world's Ichigo staring at him in confusion and shock while behind him stood a stoic-faced Yoruichi Shihoin. _**Just my luck, this idiot wants something from me...**_

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Don't make assumptions, Mangetsu. Remember the old adage?"

_**Yeah, yeah, 'it makes an ass out of you and me'. I remember, but that doesn't really change the fact that he's going to want answers as to why there's the mask-wearing bastard standing in front of him instead of the old man or the bleached-white replica of himself.**_

"Fair enough."

The internal conversation ended and Mangetsu suddenly realized Yoruichi had been talking. About what, he didn't know. But he did know that this world's Ichigo had drawn his Zanpakuto and was standing at the ready for a fight, eyes stern and body poised to strike or evade. _**How pitiful. He thinks he's actually a match for me.**_

"**Not that I really give a shit, but what's going on? I wasn't paying attention.**" Hearing him say that, this world's Ichigo facefaulted, twitching in disbelief.

It wasn't the weak wannabe with his face in the ground who answer, but this world's Yoruichi to do so. "I'm training Ichigo-" Mangetsu's body froze in pain, eyes displaying insurmountable pain unnoticed by the teenager but seen clearly by the dark skinned goddess. "To use Bankai within three days to beat Byakuya, save Rukia and survive anyone he comes across with minimal difficulty. That's why you're here: to test his prowess as a Shinigami and establish a bond so you won't feel the need to withhold your power from him. Understand?"

Unable to answer, all he did was fall to his knees and roar bloody murder with more agony in his body than a fibromyalgic ninety-nine year-old. His roar of pain and torment blew back the weak knockoff of his being through the far wall of the training ground while this world's Yoruichi struggled to even stay on the floor or remain in the underground training ground. Stone cracked and seals splintered. Water churned and air blistered. Anything within a five hundred mile radius was either suffocating to death or fighting an uphill battle against the powerful Reiatsu that threatened to squash them. Several hours later, the pain ended and all that was left was a devastated landscape, the training ground taking the most damage and acting as an airbag for the rest of the Seireitei as well as Mangetsu being returned to this world's Ichigo's Inner World where the pain was nowhere near his being.

On a positive note, he was back where he had been before being ripped away from this Ichigo's Inner Sanctum, giving him access to the wannabe's memories and experiences as soon as he regained his breath. **_I stand corrected..._** He thought seriously. _**This isn't going to be as boring as I thought.**_

**With Karakura's** **defenders**

"Normally I'm not taken by surprise," Said the half-red-half-black-haired Arrancar, rising from the ground with a heave and a cough of a now irritated throat thanks to the concrete that was flattened into dust in his throat as a piece of his mask fragment broke off as well as an eyeball falling from its socket with a sharp shard of concrete skewering it. "And it's shameful I let a group of teenagers catch me off guard. Even though it's more shameful," He said in irritation, drawing his weapon hesitantly as the adolescents who had blindsided him caught their breath. "It's also more efficient. For being able to push me this far, I'll make this quick and painless!" Not saying another word, he vanished from sight which was quickly followed by the teenagers being covered with inexplicable lacerations and broken bones as they were tossed around like ragdolls.

True to his word, however, they didn't feel any pain as the world slowly faded to black until..."Soten Kisshun, I Reject!" Orihime cried, an orange field enveloping her friends before she called out, "Enshin no Donarimasu!" From her mouth spewed a plume of black flames, her eyes full of anger and her upper torso protected by a strange, white pair of pauldrons and chestpiece. The large Arrancar punched the flames spewing from her mouth, most of the plume diverting to his sides while his fist was burned into nothingness, the wound being cauterized in the process of losing the extension.

"FUCK! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO-"

Cutting him short was a now fully-healed Sado, saying powerfully, "EL DIRECTO!" The blast hit their opponent, sending him back a fair distance where the healed Mizuiro was with an enormous hammer ready to smash the Arrancar against the cement. Turning quickly, the Arrancar sliced the hammer into pieces with his Zanpakuto before vanishing from sight as Sado and Renji came from his sides with their respective attacks which hit Mizuiro spot on, nearly killing the poor boy.

"ESTALLAR, VOLCÁNICA!" A cloud of ash exploded from his blade, blinding the adolescents long enough for his body to release itself from the shackles of self-restraint. Fire erupted from out of the ground, engulfing the large man and dissipating just as suddenly, leaving only the Arrancar in his released form...his Resurrección. His arms were now more largely proportioned, their appearance like that of white obsidian with large extensions over his shoulders, an exhaust spout in both of these extensions out of which smoke, ash and licks of fire emitted. On the sides of his head were wing-like growths, the texture like that of his arms, and his torso was guarded by the white obsidian-like armor. From his eyeless socket leaked blood, dribbling down his face and chin, along his neck and across his chest, forming strange, crag-like patterns before the blood found its way into his Hollow Hole.

"What the Hell is that thing?!" Asked Keigo worriedly.

"That's really all you have to say after giving me such a hard time and receiving a reward for posing a challenge for me? Well then, my naive victims," Began the now larger Arrancar. "This is my true form, my Resurrección and the last thing you'll all see is my burning fists burning your souls away into nothing!" Cocking back a fist which was set alight, he went to punch Keigo only for him to dash away and for Orihime to take his place and begin devouring his flames with a hunger that was even greater than her normal desire for nutrients.

It was this action that caught the volcanic Arrancar by surprise and the moment his flames were finished being consumed, he felt an emotion he hadn't felt in centuries before this night...Unbridled fear!

**With Tatsuki**

A volley of Ceros were fired at the martial arts enthusiast, her training under Yoruichi in the usage of Shunpo not being of any use as of right now. _Who the fuck's shooting me?!_ She mentally raged, no answer coming from her Inner World's inhabitants. From above her in the air came maniacal laughter and an overwhelming pressure of the spiritual nature upon her body, trying and succeeding to force her to her knees in a kneel she tried to resist falling into. The pressure didn't let up, but the Ceros stopped trying to hit her and from above her, stopping right in front of her, stood an Arrancar whose very Reiatsu radiated power, skill, experience, intelligence and below all of that yet above everything else, was a desire for destruction!

"Are you the strongest?" Asked the light blue-haired Arrancar, his mask fragment being the right side of a large cat's jaws and teeth that moved slightly with every word he uttered. Grunting answered him, the will to resist the pressure on her body existing but a lack of power to act upon it also showing. His expression was a sick, chaotic sneer and his eyes held within them the initial desire for a challenge experienced by all sentient beings. "I'm only going to ask once more. Are you the strongest?" He said with an uncaring shrug of the shoulders as he continued. "Because if you aren't I'll kill you and move onto someone else to figure out who is. But if you are, I'll kill you and find another, stronger opponent who can give me a greater challenge than the likes of you seeing as you're so weak..."

**Unknown location**

"White King," Begins a female wearing white attire assumed of a saintly being. "Why do you pace, so?" She asks calmly, curiously whilst taking a sip from her goblet filled with the unknown liquid not touching the bottom of the glass but floating near the rim of the goblet's holding space of drink. In her presence paces a dark garbed male, his mood unrecognizable to mortal eyes but clear to beings of higher thought.

Slowing down to stare into the female's unviewable eyes, he says worriedly, "We're running out of time, Black King. You know that and still you're so damn calm. How?! I know you and I've experienced this eight hundred million seventy-one thousand four hundred ten times before, but that doesn't mean our deadline isn't a cause for stress or concern. So why and how are you able to keep such a straight face whilst our due date draws ever nearer?!"

"Ah, White King," She says with rueful nostalgia. "How I envy you and your ability to remain unawares as the universe keeps rotating around us, uncaring of our existence or theirs. If only we could begin again, start fresh and never have taken this path..."

Growling, White King points an accusing finger at the female angrily. "You're full of shit, Black King, you can't lie to me. That's part of the deal and you've never been a good lier, either. Never have either you or I regretted our decision to ascend and that's never going to change for as long as the cycle we created exists, so don't give me that nostalgic 'maybe I should have been different' solarshit! Give me a straight answer for fucking once..." His words carry truth with them, making his associate sigh in resignation as she slumps in her chair and takes another sip from her goblet, the liquid not touching the bottom of the glass yet not spilling over the rim either as it never deplenishes.

"...Alright, White King, what do you wish me to answer this time?" From the area they speak within zooms out a frame of their image, fading into the Void between worlds, realms and realities.

**Unknown location**

Throwing punch after punch, a woman stopped to stand in front of the city she's worked so hard to reach, eyes full of determination yet starting to fill with dread as she rushed past the field of battle in which she's vanquished so many foes, all of which leaving a glowing, red, corrupted-looking orb floating above their cadavers. "I'm almost there. Almost to the answers. Almost to where he said he'd be with...an extra or two..." The orbs zero in on her, floating into her and cause a boost of power to be felt by the fair warrior

Stepping into the threshold of the large, maze-like city through a barrier of white light and fog, the woman began her ascent to the heart of the city. As she ascended the steps and buildings around her, she passed many people who greet her with smiles and polite salutations to their unreachable city and their place in the universe. With quick nods and greetings to them as she passed, she found herself surrounded by a trio of adolescents whose eyes held nothing but malice and contempt for the woman who their city's official protector had been expecting for some time. They knew their commander and chief saw potential in this woman and obviously expected more of her than from the rest, which was why they felt such distaste for her when they prepared for battle.

Four of them emitted a strange glow before morphing into the forms of weapons, weapons who the rest grabbed and held with experience as well as skill. "I don't have time for this," Said the woman seriously. "Let me pass and I won't hurt you!"

"No," Said one of them, a blonde-haired wielder of a large, ringed, bladed shield. "We're not letting you pass until you prove to us you're worth as much as our chief says you are!"

Her brow creasing into a frown and her eyes narrowing in irritation, she rose her fists in readiness as the warriors charged her with the intent to make her prove her mettle. Ducking under a slash from a large war-pick wielding lass, the woman dove and rolled through the gap between the girl's legs and rose behind her with an elbow to the Solar Plexus before rolling over the now hunched-over girl's back like a trained military agent to evade a large switchblade-armed girl's blade. After rolling over the girl's back to escape a large switchblade to the face, the woman came to the blonde and lashed bladed tails out at him while he opted to block, parry or dodge them as much as possible.

While she was distracted, the switchblade girl came from behind and stabbed the woman in the back, the blade extending through her abdomen and pricking the blonde's belly. Pulling her blade out of the woman, she stepped away in disappointment that their commander and chief's claims of a powerful warrior weren't true. That assumption was ended when the war-pick wielding lass said, "She's not bleeding!"

And she was right. No blood left the wound and said result of short-term impalement began to heal with the power of the souls she had recently collected. "Damn it," Muttered the woman with a groan as she rose from the ground, the trio taking up defensive stances for any attacks she might throw at them while also keeping to their code of honor that an opponent should be able to fight back for them to be allowed to attack. Getting back her bearings, the woman glared at the trio with serious aggression which was followed by them charging her once more only for her to morph into a large fox, the number of tails being four and the entire animal's fur being scalemaille.

Lashing her tails out at them, she transformed back after her extensions had knocked them back long enough for her to sprout metal, bladed wings from her back. The blades floated, detached from the actual wings yet the still granted her the lift she needed to leave the ground and reach the second story of an apartment building and start freerunning her way towards the center of the city. But the trio wasn't done yet. Grabbing onto the switchblade-girl's switchblade-arm, the war-pick lass held the girl's hand and wound up the morphed limb taught enough for her launch herself into the air after the armor-morphing woman. After lift off, the switchblade-girl wound her morphed limb taught enough to launch another person into the air, looking to the blonde with a nod which gave him permission to follow the two ladies ahead of them.

"You going to be able to keep up?" Asked the blonde, getting a friendly grin from the girl who quickly launched him after the two ladies. Stabbing her blade into the side of a building, she flipped a few times to tighten up her limb until she too flung herself towards their target. The war-pick lass had started to descend when she saw a canopy of wooden beams, giving her the idea to hook herself onto one beam and flip onto it with the help of her weapon and friend. "Ready, pal?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Answered a slightly older girl when their plan was needed to be executed. Raising her pick to a point where the spike would catch onto the beam and-SNAG! The pick's spike landed on top of the beam and with the lass's momentum, she flipped above the beam and before she could fly too far from it, the pick in her hand morphed into a person long enough for her to be grabbed and pulled onto the beam where the person became a war-pick once more followed by the lass continuing on the rooftops. Behind the lass was the blonde, his eyes focused as he emitted his wavelength which was mirrored by his shield enough for the shield to become a big-enough-for-one, spinning top-like platform which locked onto a set of girders made to act as transportation. With the gear teeth on its edges linking into each divot of the girders, the blonde caught up to the freerunning woman.

Catching up with them was the switchblade-girl, her morphed limb pointed forward to give her the best speed and make sure her calculations weren't off. As the woman came to a spot where she needed to leap farther than humanly possible, she got a boost from her wings and leaped across the gap only for a sharp blade to sever one of her wings while her other wing was taken out by the war-pick lass and just when it couldn't get worse, the blonde's top-like platform came down from above with a spin and a returning to its original form of a bladed shield which was aimed for her neck. "IT'S OVER FOR YOU, LADY!"

Before her eyes flashed her life and everything she'd ever done in it. Her friends playing with her as children, her parents calming her tears and her pilgrimage for answers leading her to this place...where she was destined to die? The blonde and his bladed shield descended upon her, bladed edge of the shield prepared to sever her head off. This was it...wasn't it?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

That's a wrap ladies, gents an' other! WOOO! Wyverntooth's back, baby! How many o' ya'll know who the armor-morphin' woman was, hm?! Not a lot o' questions I can think to answer right now, so as always: thanks for bein' here, R&amp;R, constructive criticism, no flamin' my ass an' SEE YA-G'NIGHT! WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
